El ninja elegido
by Senju granate
Summary: una pequeña decisión puede traer cambios a un vida, pero cuando estas comienzan a acumularse en torno a una sola persona, nada bueno puede resultar
1. Prologo: Los hechos que llevarón a esta

Prologo: Los hechos que llevaron a esta situación

Existe una historia que actualmente casi nadie conoce, hace mil años existía en el mundo un misterioso árbol lleno de poder, los humanos consientes de eso comenzaron a adorarlo como su dios, pero aun así se asesinaban uno a otros, iniciaban guerras y cometían diversos crímenes, el mundo parecía condenado, fue en ese entonces cuando la salvación llego desde más allá de las estrellas. Una mujer proveniente de otro mundo apareció en uno de los países que se encontraban en guerra, decía ser una princesa líder de su clan, su nombre era Kaguya Otsutsuki, al poco tiempo ella se convirtió en la concubina del emperador del país, un día producto del asesinato de varios habitantes de aquel país, Kaguya cometió el delito más grave que alguien podría realizar, ella consumió el fruto del árbol sagrado obteniendo la capacidad de manipular el chakra y con ello un poder infinito, luego desato un poderoso Genjutsu que consumió al mundo entero, pero para no extinguir a la humanidad libero a algunos humanos, los cuales la comenzaros a llamar Usagi no Megami (Diosa Conejo). Meses más tarde dio a luz a dos hijos, Hagoromo y Hamura fruto de su relación con el emperador, ambos nacieron con una gran cantidad de chakra heredado de su madre, con el correr de los años Kaguya comenzó a enloquecer a causa del gran poder que albergaba, producto de su locura intento arrebatarles el chakra a su hijos, fusionándose con el Shinju (Dios Árbol) dando nacimiento al Jubi (Diez colas), tras una larga y cruel batalla Hagoromo y Hamura lograron separar el chakra del cuerpo de la bestia que se transformó en una estatua, luego esta fue sellada en capas de tierra y rocas formando así la luna, el chakra de la bestia por su parte fue sellado en Hagoromo, mientras que Hamura partió hacia la luna para proteger el cuerpo de quien alguna vez fue su madre.

Tiempo después Hagoromo quien poseía el Rinnegan, comenzó la doctrina del Ninshu y viajando a través del mundo comenzó a enseñar los fundamentos del chakra comenzando a ser conocido como Rikudo Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos). Dentro de ese tiempo Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos, el mayor Indra quien heredo una versión débil de los ojos del sabio y que afirmaba que el poder era la clave para alcanzar la paz, a su vez el hijo menor Asura heredo la en energía física de Hagoromo, aunque era significativamente más débil que su hermano mayor, con gran esfuerzo y gracias al apoyo de sus amigos logro igualar a Indra y comprendió que el amor era la verdadera clave para llegar a la paz. En sus últimos tiempos de vida Hagoromo decidió dividir el chakra del Jubi en nueve partes, dando origen a los nueve Biju, posteriormente dejo como sucesor del Ninshu a su hijo Asura, provocando que Indra llevara un rumbo oscuro incluso transformo el Ninshu en Ninjutsu, el cual consistía el utilizar el chakra como un arma, después de esto Hagoromo murió, pero su hijo Indra ataco a su hermano comenzando un lucha de grandes proporciones la cual se extendió por días, en esta lucha ambos hermanos fallecieron, pero su rivalidad era tan grande que su chakra fue rencarnándose en sus descendientes, el clan Uchiha descendientes de Indra poseían el Sharingan los mismos ojos de su antepasado, mientras que los descendientes de Asura el clan Senju contaban con habilidades únicas y grandes reservas de chakra.

Hace ochenta años la historia de Kaguya, Hagoromo y sus hijos había sido olvidada, incluso algunos dudaban de la existencia del sabio, pero aun así los clanes Uchiha y Senju seguían con su lucha, pero después de años de lucha Hashirama Senju, líder de su clan y actual reencarnación de Asura propuso una tregua y unión a Madara Uchiha, reencarnación de Indra y líder de su clan, el cual acepto principalmente por la muerte de su hermano Izuna en una batalla contra el clan enemigo, a esta alianza se sumó indirectamente el clan Uzumaki, esto debido a que Mito Uzumaki estaba comprometida con Hashirama, así entre los tres clanes se fundó Konohagakure dentro del País del Fuego uniéndose incluso otros clanes como el Sarutobi y el Shimura, a los pocos años los demás países adoptaron este sistema creándose en un principio otras cuarto aldeas ocultas, pero en Konoha con la elección de Hashirama como el Primer Hokage, su antiguo rival Madara comenzó a pensar que el clan Senju oprimiría al Uchiha, entonces intento conseguir apoyo en su clan para derrocar a Hashirama, pero los Uchiha se negaron y Madara abandono la aldea, atacándola tiempo después, la lucha de Hashirama y Madara se trasladó a un rio en la frontera del País del Fuego, con su poder ocular Madara había logrado controlar al Kyubi, el más poderoso de los nueve bijus creados por Rikudo Sennin, a pesar del gran poder de la bestia Hashirama contaba con el Mokuton, el cual le permitía detener y en última instancia arrebatar el control del biju a Madara, y así luego de un intensa batalla Madara fue derrotado y dado por muerto, el Kyubi fue encerrado por Mito en su propio cuerpo transformándose en su Jinchuriki y aquel lugar desde ese entonces se comenzó a llamar el Valle del Fin.

Tiempo después Hashirama murió y a pesar de que anteriormente había llegado a un acuerdo con los líderes de las otras cuatro principales aldeas, la ambición de estos inicio el conflicto conocido como la Guerra Mundial Shinobi en la cual Tobirama Senju, hermano menor de Hashirama y Nidaime Hokage moriría sacrificándose para que su equipo escapara de un emboscada de parte del Escuadrón Kinkaku proveniente de Kumogakure, no sin antes heredar su título eligiendo como Sandaime Hokage a uno de sus estudiantes, Hiruzen Sarutobi, tiempo después la guerra acabo con un tratado, logrando un periodo de paz que duro veinte años hasta que debido a que por la guerra las naciones quedaron gravemente dañadas, estas comenzando a expandir sus territorios lograron que se desatara la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, durante el inicio de la guerra Madara Uchiha quien no murió en su batalla con Hashirama e incluso arranco un trozo de carne del Shodaime, implantándoselo regenerando sus heridas y casi al final de su vida despertó el Rinnegan, rompiendo el sello que mantenía al cascaron del Jubi en la luna, esta estatua sirvió para que Madara cultivara las células de Hashirama, luego trasplantó sus ojos en un niño del clan Uzumaki llamado Nagato, reemplazándolo con Sharingan que consiguió en la guerra, durante el conflicto los estudiantes de Hiruzen fueron conocidos como los tres grandes Sannin debido a que sobrevivieron a un enfrentamiento con Hanzo líder de Amegakure, tras finalizar esta batalla Jiraiya uno de los Sannin se hizo cargo de tres huérfanos en Amegakure, Konan, Yahiko y el poseedor actual del Rinnegan, Nagato.

Tres años después de la Segunda Guerra, Mito Uzumaki estaba por morir y debido a que el Kyubi volvería a ser libre se escogió como siguiente Jinchuriki de la bestia a Kushina Uzumaki, una pequeña procedente del Clan Uzumaki, a los pocos años Kushina fue secuestrada por ninjas de Kumogakure debido a que poseía un raro y poderoso chakra, pero fue rescatada por Minato Namikaze un estudiante del Sannin Jiraiya.

Hace Veinte años debido a pequeño enfrentamientos entre las naciones los cuales se extendieron por diverso lugares se dio inicio a la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, en Amegakure, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, y muchos otros shinobi formaron un grupo que luchó contra el imperio de Hanzo el grupo era conocido como Akatsuki, Hanzo quien veía su liderazgo amenazado contacto a Danzo creador de una sección de los ANBU llamada Raíz para suprimir al grupo. El enfrentamiento entre las dos partes dio lugar a una masacre en Amegakure, una de esas muertes es la de Yahiko y la de ninjas de Amegakure y de Raíz por parte de Nagato, en una de las tantas batallas que se libró entre Konoha e Iwagakure, Kakashi Hatake, Óbito Uchiha y Rin Nohara tres alumnos de Minato Namikaze son enviados a destruir el puente de Kanaabi, resultando en la aparente muerte de Óbito tras ser aplastado por una roca, pero sobrevive milagrosamente y es rescatado por unos seres blancos los cuales fueron creados por Madara, gracias a experimentar con las células de Hashirama, el plan de Madara era que Óbito lo reemplazara y guiara a Nagato para que algún día lo reviviera ya que el solo se mantenía vivo gracias a que la estatua que invoco le suministraba chakra, tiempo después varios ANBU de Kirigakure secuestraron a Rin Nohara y la convirtieron en Jinchuriki del Tres Colas con la intención de que al ser rescatada y llevada a Konoha, liberar a la bestia y que destruyera la aldea, eventualmente Kakashi encontró a Rin y procedieron a escapar, sin embargo Kakashi tuvo que luchar y mientras el enfrentamiento ocurría, Rin optó por suicidarse al meterse en el camino del jutsu de Kakashi, esto fue visto por Óbito quien al observar la muerte de su amada, junto con Kakashi despiertan el Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi se desmaya pero Óbito termina enfureciéndose y masacra a casi todos los ANBU, el joven Uchiha estaba dispuesto a seguir el plan de Madara cuando noto que uno de los ANBU sobrevivientes estaba inmerso en un potente Genjutsu, dándose cuenta de que quien había manipulado la situación fue el propio Madara, todo esto para que Óbito siguiera su plan, después de esto el Uchiha huyo comenzando a vagar por el mundo, pero aun así Madara fue revivido por Nagato proceso que dejo al joven en un estado crítico, pero sobrevivió gracias al mismo método que mantenía con vida a Madara, el cual decidió que Nagato conservara el Rinnegan.

Al finalizar la guerra Hiruzen renuncio a su cargo como Hokage, Minato fue escogido como Yondaime Hokage en desmedro del Sannin Orochimaru quien solo quería el puesto por el poder que este representaba.

10 de Octubre hace trece años en una casa de seguridad a las afueras de Konoha

Vamos Kushina puja, puja – gritaba una rubia de coletas que hacía de partera junto a dos mujeres mas

Tsunade estas segura de que saldrá bien está gritando mucho – interrumpió un hombre rubio de pelo en punta y ojos azules

Te he repetido más de diez veces que esto es normal, ahora cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo tu solo preocúpate por el sello – respondió Tsunade al borde de la histeria

Minutos después…

Ya esta es un hombre y una mujer, ya estas tranquilo ahora – pregunto con tono irónico la rubia – y como se llamaran

Él se llamara Naruto, por uno de los libros de Jiraiya – contesto el Hokage, decepcionando a Tsunade – no esos libros – señalo Minato al ver la expresión de la rubia

Y ella será Hitomi, como mi madre – hablo ahora Kushina

Mientras ellos platicaban acerca de los recién nacidos un hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos rojos como la sangre se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde ellos estaban, al llegar solo destrozo parte de la estructura con un simple estallido de chakra, para luego tomar como rehén a la esposa del Yondaime

Lo siento Yondaime Hokage, me llevo a la Jinchuriki, más le vale que no intente nada estúpido o usted y toda la aldea lo lamentaran – declaro el recién llegado pelinegro, para desaparecer rápidamente con la mujer en su poder

Tsunade lleva a los bebes a la mansión Hokage y avisa al Sandaime y a Jiraiya, intentare detenerlo – dijo Minato desapareciendo en su jutsu característico en busca del extraño que se llevó a su esposa

Gracias a que Kushina contaba con el sello que permitía a Minato transportarse a un lugar en específico este logro encontrarla de inmediato en un bosque aledaño a Konoha aunque encerrada dentro de una barreda creada por el invasor el cual terminaba de realizar un ritual.

Quien eres – grito el Yondaime – que le haces a mi esposa

Veo que cometió la estupidez de ignorar mi advertencia, y sobre respecto a mi identidad, solo digamos que soy uno de los tres fundadores de esta aldea – respondió el extraño mostrando su rostro claramente

Imposible tu deberías estar… – apenas lograba articular el Hokage debido a la impresión

Muerto – completo el invasor – al parecer la muerte no puede vencerme y lo que le hago a su esposa es simple solo vengo por mi mascota

El Kyubi, para que lo quieras – pregunto sorprendido el rubio Hokage

Solo es una pequeña pieza de algo mayor, aunque podría divertirme con el destruyendo por fin esta patética aldea – declaro el malévolo hombre, al tiempo que Kushina se retorcía de dolor ya que el demonio dentro de ella comenzaba a liberarse

Ya escuche suficiente, te detendré aquí y ahora – grito Minato lanzando una gran cantidad de kunais de tres puntas, aunque gracias a sus ojos el pelinegro los esquivo sin mayor dificultad

Eres un shinobi competente no lo niego, incluso lograste convertirte en Hokage siendo joven, pero aun así no eres nada para mí, ahora muere Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – descargo la candente esfera sobre el rubio que rápidamente se transportó a uno de los kunai que estaban detrás del poseedor de tan poderosos ojos, listo para apuñalarlo con uno de sus singulares kunai, pero no contaba con el peor escenario el Kyubi era completamente libre

No pudiste detenerme, ahora contempla la destrucción de tu querida aldea – exclamo el pelinegro, marchándose velozmente hacia el centro de la aldea en donde invoco al gigantesco zorro, el cual comenzó su frenética e imparable destrucción

El caos se había apoderado de aquella pacifica noche en Konoha, con tan solo el movimiento de una de sus colas, el Kyubi destruyo gran parte de la infraestructura, pero así como rápidamente comenzó la destrucción, la respuesta por parte de los ninja de la aldea no tardó en llegar, continuos jutsus y armas eran lanzados contra la bestia, que con un simple rugido apartó a casi todos los shinobi y destruyendo aún más la aldea, pronto la aparente salvación llego de parte de un potente Ninjutsu de fuego cortesía del Sannin Jiraiya, el cual distrajo al zorro el tiempo suficiente para que Hiruzen mediante un bastón extensible comenzara a sacar al Kyubi de la aldea

En otro lugar Minato intentaba inútilmente hacerle frente al Uchiha, que aunque tuviera que mantenerse concentrado en controlar al zorro, era muy superior al Hokage, incluso con la posterior aparición de Tsunade, la balanza se inclinaba a favor de Madara

Así que tú eres una Senju – dijo calmadamente Madara – perfecto, cuando te asesine mi venganza será aún mejor, Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)

El gran reptil llameante se dirigía rápidamente a Tsunade y Minato pero fue absorbido por una especie de remolino dimensional provocado por un enmascarado que llego al lugar

Vaya pero si acaba de llegar el traidor – exclamo el controlador del Kyubi

Yo nunca te traicione, Madara – respondió el recién llegado – porque nunca fui tu aliado, Katon: Bakufu Ranbu (Elemento Fuego: Danza Salvaje) –dijo ahora el enmascarado liberando fuego de su boca y combinándolo al giro de su espiral dimensional, dando esa forma a las llamas

No importa cuántos sean ahora, nada evitara que los mate – grito el maligno Uchiha al esquivar las llamas del enmascarado

Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso (Elemento Madera: Atadura de Árbol) – hablo el enmascarado sorprendiendo a todos incluido al mismo Madara

Lograste adaptarte a tu nuevo cuerpo, deberías agradecerme sin mí no tendrías semejante poder – declaró el legendario Uchiha – aunque no eres nada comparado conmigo, Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Corte de Rama) – y de su palma lanzo estacas de madera hacia el hombre de la máscara demostrando que también podía utilizar los podres de Hashirama, aunque las estacas traspasaron al enmascarado como si no estuviera ahí, distrayendo a Madara los suficiente para que Minato mediante un sello le arrebatara el control de Kyubi al Uchiha

Malditos gusanos, por esta vez ganaron – habló Madara con visible enojo – disfruten el poco tiempo que les queda, al final todo vendrá a mí – y sin más desapareció rápidamente del lugar, haciendo que el ambiente se calmara un poco

Quien eres y porque puedes usar el poder de mi abuelo – pregunto desafiante la rubia, dirigiéndose al enmascarado

Tranquila Tsunade-Sama, no vine a luchar con ustedes y sobre quien soy ustedes mismos pueden verlo – declaro el hombre al tiempo que retiraba su máscara sorprendiendo al rubio Hokage

Óbito pero como – apenas articulo Minato – como fue sobreviviste

Todo tiene su explicación – respondió el ahora conocido como Óbito

Así Óbito les conto a los presentes la historia de cómo sobrevivió a su supuesta muerte en una misión y el cómo obtuvo la capacidad de usar el Mokuton

No tenemos tiempo de seguir hablando, el zorro aún sigue libre – declaro Óbito – los llevare hacia allá con mi jutsu – dicho esto tanto el Uchiha como Tsunade y Minato fueron absorbidos por una espiral apareciendo instantáneamente a las afueras de la aldea donde el Sandaime y varios Jonnin observaban como el Kyubi era aprisionado por un gigantesco sapo invocado por Jiraiya

El zorro debe ser encerrado en alguien, aun con todos aquí será imposible derrotarlo – sugirió Óbito

Lo sé – dijo simplemente Minato, desapareciendo un segundo y volviendo con un bebe, su hijo

Retírense, ayuden a los civiles – ordenó el Sandaime a los jonnin y solo fue hasta que el ultimo se fue, que preguntó – porque tu hijo

Kushina está demasiado débil por la extracción, él es el único candidato – respondió el rubio – si lo encerrara en Hitomi, se correría el riesgo de que en el futuro el sello se debilitara en el momento del parto

Pero aun así, el no resistirá el poder completo del zorro – intervino Jiraiya

Por eso solo sellare la mitad del Kyubi en el, la otra la sellare en mí mismo mediante un jutsu prohibido – declaro el Hokage, comenzando con los sellos de mano, cuando varios shuriken se encajaron en sus brazos, impidiéndole terminar el jutsu

Minato no lo hagas – fue Hiruzen quien lo detuvo – yo soy más viejo y de todas formas no me queda mucho si alguien se sacrificara por la paz de la aldea seré yo, Shiki Fujin (Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte) – realizo el Kinjutsu el antiguo Hokage haciendo aparecer al Shinigami, y sellando la mitad del chakra del zorro en su cuerpo, muriendo así el Sandaime Hokage

Ahora solo queda sellar la otra mitad en mi hijo, Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas) – recito Minato sellando la otra mitad del Kyubi en el pequeño Naruto

Ahora solo hay un problema, Madara quiere al Kyubi y desde ahora su objetivo será ese bebe – comento Óbito volviendo a ponerse la máscara – no es necesario decir que volverá a atacar la aldea

Estoy consciente de ello, protegeré a mi hijo y a Konoha aunque me cueste la vida – dijo el Yondaime

Tengo un plan mejor, hágalo pasar por muerto así Madara creerá que perdió al Kyubi, yo me llevo al bebe, lo entrenare y volveremos a Konoha cuando sea mayor – sugirió Óbito

Por cuanto tiempo planeas llevártelo – interrogo Tsunade

El tiempo estimado para que un biju renazca después de morir junto con su Jinchuriki es de trece años, supongo que después de eso Madara comenzara a buscar al zorro nuevamente – contestó el Uchiha

Trece años es mucho – habló ahora el Yondaime

Además como piensas hacer eso – interrumpió Jiraiya – no habrá un cuerpo que respalde tu plan

Pero puedo hacer esto – respondió el joven creando un cuerpo idéntico a Naruto aunque estaba hecho de madera

De acuerdo lo haremos – decidió Minato – "Kushina lo siento por el dolor que te causare, pero es lo mejor" – pensó esto ultimo

Así con la decisión tomada Óbito desapareció con él bebe en sus brazos, mientras Minato Tsunade y Jiraiya llevaron el cuerpo de Sarutobi y del falso Naruto de vuelta a la aldea y juraron guardar el secreto hasta que Óbito y Naruto volvieran a Konoha, para los habitantes de la aldea fue una gran tragedia, no solo murieron civiles y shinobis aquella noche, el Sandaime había elegido sacrificar su vida por protegerlos y aun peor un inocente bebe también había muerto intentando encerrar nuevamente a la bestia

Rápidamente pasaron siete años desde aquella noche en la cual Konoha se volvió a vestir de luto, el clan Uchiha quien fuera en su momento uno de los más poderosos de toda Konoha, había sido exterminado por Itachi Uchiha el hijo mayor del líder del clan, solamente dejando como sobrevivientes a su hermano menor y a su novia, aunque para los civiles y cualquier ninja que no fuera rango jonnin o superior, los Uchiha habían sido eliminados por un grupo de shinobis extranjeros, las razones eran que el consejo de la aldea temían que si el pueblo se enterara de la verdad, verian a Itachi como un nuevo Madara y entrarian en caos

Konoha, trece años después del ataque del Kyubi

Se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea un joven, el cual vestía con un dogi de combate totalmente gris, el cual era sostenido por una faja de tela roja, debajo de esto vestia una camiseta de manga larga negra la cual parecia se ajustada al cuerpo y botas shinobi blanca, ademas llevaba una espada en su espalda, su brazo izquierdo totalmente vendado hasta el poco antes del codo y un piercing negro debajo de sus labios, junto a él se encontraba otro sujeto con el cual mantenía una charla

Entonces además del Hokage, solo el Sannin Jiraiya lo sabe – pregunto el joven

Así es, parece que aún es un secreto – respondió el otro tipo

Bien entonces creo que es hora de volver a casa y poner en marcha el plan – murmuró el joven entrando a la aldea.


	2. Capítulo 1: Un desconcertante regreso

Capítulo 1: Un desconcertante regreso

Lentamente comenzó a entrar en la aldea, sorprendido por lo grande que esta era, mucho más aun de lo que recordaba, de echo él ya había estado antes en Konoha junto a su hermano, aunque entraron a escondidas y solo estuvo unas horas, no alcanzo a contemplar varias partes de esta, por eso la gran mayoría era nuevo para él.

Joven puede darnos su nombre y motivos de su visita por favor – hablo uno de los guardias sacando al joven de sus recuerdos

Por supuesto, me llamo Naruto Amaguri y vine para integrarme a la aldea como shinobi – revelo el ahora conocido como Naruto sorprendiendo a los guardias, para comenzar se sabía que varios niños eran llamados Naruto en honor al héroe que salvo Konoha hace trece años, pero ninguno había aparecido en la aldea anteriormente, y la otra razón de su sorpresa era que nadie aparecía pidiendo unirse a la aldea como ninja activo

Descuide llamare a un guía para que lo conduzca donde el Hokage – dijo el otro guardia preparándose para ir a buscar a un escolta

No se preocupe, dudo perderme – señalo el joven distinguiendo el enorme edificio donde residía el líder de Konoha – además me gustaría comer algo antes de hablar con el Hokage – y sin más se retiró hacia su destino

Naruto camino durante unos diez minutos a paso lento observando toda la aldea, sin duda ya nada era como hace seis años cuando visito Konoha por primera vez, siguió caminando sumido en sus recuerdos cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba

Puedo ayudarte en algo, mmm – pregunto el rubio joven, más interesado en el nombre del otro sujeto que en otra cosa

Sasuke Uchiha – contesto el joven frente a él, adivinando la verdadera intención tras la pregunta – quien eres – preguntó sin rodeos y un tanto agresivo

Por qué esa actitud, apenas y nos conocemos – desvió el tema el Amaguri, esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras veía como cuatro chicas se le acercaban

Solo tenemos malas experiencias con los extranjeros – respondió Sasuke sin alargar más el tema

Pasa algo, Sasuke – pregunto una de las chicas, la única pelirroja del grupo

No – contesto rápidamente este, para luego dirigirse al recién llegado – no respondiste mi pregunta

Disculpa lo había olvidado – dijo el rubio cortésmente – me llamo Naruto Amaguri – señalo sorprendiendo a los presentes al mencionar su nombre

Pero ese nombre es el de… - apenas decía la pelirroja, mientras el sujeto frente a ella se veía extrañamente pensativo

"Veamos si pueden servirme en algo" – era el pensamiento de Naruto observando a los cinco jóvenes

La primera una pelirrosa de amplia frente y ojos verdes que a simple vista parecía que se preocupaba más por su apariencia que por su carrera como kunoichi, la seguía una rubia de ojos azules que al igual que la primera su mayor preocupación era su apariencia física

"No tienen futuro como ninjas" – pensó Naruto – "probablemente mueran en la primera misión seria que tengan"

La tercera chica era una peli azul, cabello corto y ojos blancos que estaba escondida detrás de la rubia

"Esos ojos, debe de ser una Hyuga, son excelentes ninjas, pero al parecer ella es demasiado tímida, no serviría alguien así" – concluyo el recién llegado

Luego dirigió su vista a la última chica la cual le causaba un sentimiento de desagrado, la pelirroja de cabello largo y ojos azules

"Debe ser fuerte siendo la hija del Hokage, si no la detestara tanto seria la opción ideal, en fin ninguna vale la pena" – decidió Naruto – "Y con respecto a él, no sé lo que pasaría si lo integrara"

Si ya terminaste de hacer preguntas, me voy – hablo Naruto dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

Espera, que es lo que haces en Konoha – interrogo el Uchiha aun desconfiando del recién llegado

La verdad me sorprende que me hagas tantas preguntas, pero te lo diré – hablo Naruto – vine aquí para enlistarme en las filas de Konoha – y sin decir más desapareció en un sunshin

El rubio siguió caminando hasta encontrar un restaurante de ramen, por lo cual se dispuso a entrar, en realidad el ramen no era su comida favorita pero quería comer algo, luego de un rato salió del lugar disponiéndose a continuar su camino cuando algo lo detuvo

Ustedes son muy persistentes – hablo al aire, provocando que los cinco jóvenes con los que se había encontrado – ahora yo hare las preguntas, por qué me siguen

No podemos tener curiosidad por alguien nuevo – dijo la chica rubia, provocando que Naruto mirara con cara de desconfianza

La verdad queremos acompañarte hasta la mansión del Hokage – hablo ahora la pelirrosa, mientras el rubio mantenía esa expresión seria y un tanto fría en su rostro

Está bien – respondió con una sonrisa, fingiendo creerles a los demás

Naruto continuó su camino hacia la torre Hokage ahora acompañado de los cinco insistentes jóvenes, ingresaron en la torre donde la secretaria del Hokage los guiaría hasta la oficina de este, pero la pelirroja dijo que ella misma los llevaría donde su padre, el cual se encontraba en una reunión con su maestro el Sannin Jiraiya

Aún no sabe nada Jiraiya-Sensei, ya casi son cinco años desde que perdí contacto con Óbito, necesito saber cómo está mi hijo – hablaba un poco histérico el rubio Hokage

Lamento decirte que no, parece ser que Óbito desapareció del planeta – dijo el Sannin justo al momento en que su hija entraba en la oficina

Papá – grito la chica, sobresaltando a los dos shinobis

Que pasa ahora – dijo algo aburrido el Hokage, al parecer su hija tenía la costumbre de molestarlo por cualquier tontería

Te busca un joven – contesto la pelirroja – no te sorprendas pero tiene el mismo nombre que mi hermano – finalizo realmente sorprendiendo a Minato, quien solo miro de reojo a Jiraiya, tal vez el joven tras la puerta era a quien buscaban

Entonces, dile que pase – dicto Minato calmándose un poco, para luego pasar a la emoción al ver al joven que entro en su oficina, rubio, tres marcas en sus mejillas, había memorizado cada detalle de su hijo antes de entregárselo a Óbito, no había duda el joven frente a él era su hijo, finalmente había regresado

Hokage-Sama, mi nombre es Naruto Amaguri – comenzó el susodicho – y el motivo por el que vengo a Konoha es porque quiero integrarme a la aldea como ninja

"Dijo Amaguri, acaso Óbito no le dijo nada, no puede ser que no sea el, aunque es leve, siento el chakra del zorro dentro de él" – pensó el Hokage para después dar su respuesta – desde luego que puedes integrarte a las filas de Konoha solo que primero tendremos que evaluar tu nivel para decidir en qué grupo de la academia se te colocara, además necesito una autorización de tus padres o tutor legal – concluyo el Namikaze con la esperanza de que Naruto dijera lo que el tanto esperaba oír o quizás hablar con Óbito.

Lamentablemente mis padres fallecieron, mi abuelo es demasiado viejo como para venir hasta aquí, mi hermano mayor se encarga de cuidarlo por lo que tampoco podría venir – dijo Naruto tajante y más serio de lo normal

No tienes a alguien que pueda venir en representación, un amigo quizás – insistió el rubio líder de la aldea

Siento decirle que no, una vez tuve un amigo, más bien un hermano mayor, se llamaba Óbito Uchiha – comenzó a hablar el Jinchuriki – pero hace más de cuatro años, fue asesinado

"Ya veo es por eso que no he tenido noticias de Óbito desde hace tiempo" – pensó tristemente Minato – Entonces debes presentarte mañana en la academia ninja, dime ya tienes donde hospedarte

Si arregle todo eso antes de venir a hablar con usted, no se preocupe – contesto el Amaguri con una sonrisa

ANBU – llamo Minato a lo que uno apareció de inmediato – trae a Kakashi lo más rápido posible pero antes dile a los chicos que si quieren pueden entrar

El ANBU salió de la oficina dispuesto a cumplir su misión, no sin antes darles el mensaje a los cinco jóvenes que estaban tras la puerta de la oficina del Hokage

Voy a pedirles algo – comenzó el Yondaime, dirigiéndose a los cinco recién ingresados – quiero que le enseñen la aldea a Naruto, para que mañana no tenga problemas para llegar a la academia

Es verdad, todavía no sabes nuestros nombres – hablo la pelirroja – yo soy Hitomi, y ellas son Ino, Sakura y Hinata – se presentó siguiendo con la rubia, pelirrosa y la Hyuga

Vamos, comencemos con el recorrido – sugirió Ino

Esperen un poco, antes vayan a la mensajería – pidió el Hokage – Naruto, es importante que presentes el documento del que te hable

Al poco tiempo llego a la oficina un hombre de cabello gris y su ojo izquierdo cubierto por su banda ninja

Mando a llamar Hokage-Sama – hablo el peligris haciendo una reverencia

"Así que él es Kakashi, no parece tan fuerte como decía Óbito" – pensó Naruto mientras salía de la oficina acompañado de los demás

Kakashi, la razón por la que te llamé es de suma importancia – inicio Minato, provocando una seriedad en quien un día fue su discípulo

En que puedo ayudarlo sensei – dijo rápidamente el Hatake

Kakashi supongo que te preguntas quien es ese joven y el porque te llamé estando el aun aquí – comenzó Minato – debo advertirte que esto es un secreto rango S, y solo lo saben Jiraiya, Tsunade y yo por lo que nadie deberá enterarse, hace doce años cuando el Kyubi fue liberado del cuerpo de mi esposa por Madara Uchiha, un hombre nos ayudó en esa lucha, ese hombre era Óbito, me dijo que sobrevivió gracias a que Madara, lo rescato y reconstruyo su cuerpo con material genético que Madara robo al Shodaime dándole a Óbito la capacidad de usar el Mokuton el cual era el Kekkei Genkai exclusivo del primer Hokage, luego logro escapar, aunque no menciono de qué forma

Entonces todo este tiempo Óbito ha estado con vida – dijo Kakashi shockeado

Así es, ahora, al momento de sellar la mitad del Kyubi en mi hijo este no murió como creen todos, Óbito se encargó de cuidarlo y el cuerpo que enterramos era un clon hecho de madera el cual Óbito fabrico, al punto que quiero llegar es que… – relataba Minato hasta que Kakashi lo interrumpió

Ese joven es su hijo, verdad – pregunto el peligris

Sí, pero según sus palabras él no lo sabe, además el menciono que Óbito fue asesinado hace cuatro años, no sé por quién – termino el Hokage

Cuente conmigo para lo que sea que involucre a Naruto, y confíe en que nadie se enterara de quien es el en realidad – prometió el ex-alumno del Hokage

Si tiene habilidad como para graduarse ahora mismo, me gustaría que fueras el jonnin encargado de su equipo – pidió el rubio

De acuerdo, aunque dependerá de si logra pasar mi prueba – respondió Kakashi, dejando complacido al líder de Konoha

Gracias Kakashi, confió en ti – agradeció Minato

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se dirigió hasta la academia ninja ya que debía realizar el examen que decidiría en que curso de la academia quedaría, sin duda el tour que los chicos le habían dado el día anterior le sirvió de mucho ya que solo le tomo un par de minutos llegar al lugar, ya en el campo de entrenamiento en el cual de realizaría la prueba Naruto se encontró con que estaban todos los estudiantes de la academia, mas Iruka el maestro de la academia, Jiraiya, el Hokage y una pelirroja llamada Kushina la cual era la esposa del Hokage y por ende su madre.

Bien, tendrás un pequeño combate contra mí – indico Iruka – es sencillo solo deberás inmovilizarme podrás utilizas las tácticas y jutsus que creas conveniente, después de eso tendrás que atacar a uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento eso será todo

El combate entre Iruka y Naruto comenzó con Naruto atacando con Taijutsu demostrando que además de golpes certeros y fuertes era más veloz que cualquiera de los estudiantes de la academia, luego continuo realizando el Suiton: Mizurappa (Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas), sorprendiendo a varios, no cualquiera podía realizar un jutsu así a esa edad, aun así el chunnin frente a el esquivó el ataque fácilmente, pero el joven rápidamente ataco logrando tocar a su oponente

Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso (Elemento Madera: Atadura de Árbol) – grito Naruto, mientras que de sus manos salían varias ramas que atraparon a Iruka y sorprendieron a todos por poseer un Kekkei Genkai que se creía extinto y al parecer tenía buen control de este.

Ahora debes realizar el jutsu en el muñeco – señalo Iruka al salir de entre las ramas donde estaba atrapado

Naruto comenzó su jutsu concentrando chakra en su brazo derecho el cual luego de unos segundos se alargó un poco desde su mano formando algo similar a una espada, entonces Naruto realizo un movimiento de brazo el cual produjo que el suelo comenzara a agrietarse en dirección al muñeco, que cuando recibió el impacto del jutsu fue cortado limpiamente por la mitad

"Eso era el Chakura no Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra) – pensó Kushina, creyendo que se trataba del jutsu médico – "no, es algo más"

Qué opinas, Iruka – pregunto el Hokage

Es sorprendente, tiene dominio de un Kekkei Genkai, y ese último jutsu aparte de ser en extremo letal, poseía la forma de espada y considerando que lleva una en su espalda debe tener amplio conocimiento de Kenjutsu – declaro Iruka aun sorprendido por la capacidad de Naruto de usar Mokuton – fácilmente podría graduarse ahora mismo, pero

Desconfías de su lealtad al ser nuevo en la aldea – intervino Jiraiya

Entonces se graduara en dos semanas, junto a los demás – decidió Minato – así tendremos tiempo para vigilarlo

Las dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todos los estudiantes se habían graduado, y tendrían que esperar al día siguiente para la asignación de los equipos, entre los graduados estaban Shikamaru Nara, un chico con peinado de piña que siempre dormía en clase, Kiba Inuzuka el cual estaba acompañado de su perro y siempre hacia bromas a Iruka, Choji Akimichi un chico que pasaba la mayor parte del día comiendo, Shino Aburame un chico callado aunque fue el primero en conversar con Naruto, Konohamaru Sarutobi el nieto del difunto Sandaime y Hanabi Hyuga hermana menor de Hinata, estos dos eran un año menor que los demás, pero fueron adelantados debido al talento que demostraban, aun así había algo que a Naruto le extrañaba, según tenía entendido todos ellos deberían haberse graduado el año anterior, pronto se enteró que debido al ataque de Madara de hace trece años, los altos cargos de la aldea decidieron endurecer el entrenamiento de sus ninjas, así se propuso que cada generación de gennin contara con un equipo de elite, formado por los tres mejores graduados y se aumentó en un año la formación de la academia, además esta última medida fue adoptada por las demás aldeas

El rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos, sus compañeros se habían acercado a él, no era un novedad, durante las dos semanas ellos constantemente le preguntaban varias cosas, la mayor parte por su tipo de formación, seguramente aquel jutsu que utilizo los dejo impresionados

Estuve investigando – hablo Shino – desde que escuche tu apellido, tuve curiosidad y la razón es que ya lo había oído antes, tu clan es bastante reconocido

A que te refieres con eso – pregunto Konohamaru

El clan Amaguri a diferencia de otros se especializa en armas, se puede decir que son los más hábiles del mundo en ello – explico el Aburame – incluso se dice que pueden combinarlas con Ninjutsu, creando ataques devastadores

Shino tiene razón – interrumpió el rubio – pero hace un año, fuimos brutalmente atacados, aunque logramos resolver la situación, mi hermano mayor quien debería hacerse cargo de liderar el clan quedo incapacitado, sumado al hecho de que debe cuidar a mi abuelo, fui yo a quien designaron como el siguiente líder

Entonces qué haces aquí si tienes una responsabilidad como esa – pregunto ahora Sakura

El resto del clan quiere que me prepare antes de asumir como líder – contestó Naruto – así sería más fácil defender el pueblo si algo así volviera a ocurrir – terminó de hablar, para luego despedirse y volver al departamento donde residía

Esa misma tarde en la Mansión Hokage Minato se encontraba decidiendo junto a Jiraiya la formación de los nuevos equipos de gennin

Primero debes formar al equipo de elite – sugirió el Sannin – quienes son los tres mejores de este año

Lo estuve pensando mucho, y la verdad con tantos buenos resultados, este año habrán dos equipos – declaro el Hokage

Es inusual, pero aun así quienes formaran esos equipos – pregunto el ninja de pelo blanco

Uno estar formado por, Hanabi Hyuga, Sakura Haruno y Konohamaru Sarutobi – hablo el Yondaime – solo piénsalo, Sakura es bastante inteligente, en tanto Hanabi y Konohamaru han demostrado mucho talento en batalla, es un equipo totalmente equilibrado

Y su instructor, quien será – interrogo Jiraiya

Le pedí a Tenzo, que se hiciera cargo de uno de los equipos – contesto el rubio – pero como es un ANBU ahora llevara el nombre de Yamato

No necesito que me digas quienes conformarán el otro equipo – señalo el maestro de Minato sonriendo un poco – pero dime, que ventaja tendría este equipo

Sasuke y Hitomi trabajan bien juntos, entrenan desde que Sasuke comenzó a vivir con nosotros después de la masacre de su clan – comenzó a explicar Minato el porqué de su decisión – seguro te preguntaras cómo encaja Naruto en todo esto, el entrenó junto a Óbito por eso cuando Sasuke despierte su Sharingan, podrá adaptarse rápidamente a su estilo de lucha y también quiero que Naruto y Hitomi se acerquen, que no tengan roces para cuando les diga la verdad

Entiendo, pero deberíamos seguir designando los equipos – sugirió el único de los Sannin que seguía siendo leal a Konoha

Pondré a Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi juntos, ya es una tradición que miembros de esos clanes formen equipo – decidió el Hokage

Si es por eso supongo que sabes que su sensei debe ser del clan Sarutobi – indicó Jiraiya, conociendo bien las tradiciones de los clanes

Lo sé, por eso elegí que Asuma será su maestro – hablo el líder de Konoha

Los siguientes quienes serán – pregunto ahora Jiraiya

Pensé en conformar un equipo especializado en espionaje, Shino Aburame y sus insectos, el Byakugan de Hinata Hyuga y el olfato de Kiba Inuzuka – decidió el cuarto Hokage – Kurenai será una sensei perfecta para este equipo

Como tú digas, continuemos aún faltan muchos equipos que formar – sugirió Jiraiya, con la razón de su parte aún quedaban gran cantidad de equipos pos formar y tardarían muchas horas en terminar

Ya había anochecido en Konoha y Naruto se preparaba para dormir, se suponía que al día siguiente se anunciaba la formación de los equipos gennin, cuando de pronto lo sintió

"Maldito bastardo, que demonios hace aquí" – pensó el rubio con enojo y preocupación – "solo espero que sea algo importante como para no enviar un clon y venir personalmente" – sin duda estaba más preocupado que enojado, aun así partió moviéndose rápidamente entre las sombras al encuentro de aquel extraño.


	3. Capítulo 2: Verdad

Capítulo 2: Verdad

Los últimos minutos en la academia vivían los graduados, después de todo en esos momentos se les informaba a que equipo pertenecerían y con suerte no volverían a ese lugar nunca más en su vida a menos que decidieran ser instructores en el futuro, más o menos a los cinco minutos de que todos estuvieran dentro del salón, Iruka comenzó a mencionar cada uno de los equipos y sus integrantes, mientras que a su vez Naruto comenzaba a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior

Inicio Flashback

Finalmente lo había conseguido, fue difícil evitar a los guardias que vigilaban la aldea pero aun así logro llegar donde su asociado lo esperaba

Qué demonios haces aquí, durante estas dos semanas me han vigilado en todo momento y tu apareces como si no pasara nada – comenzó el rubio a reprender al otro sujeto

Perdóname el crimen – respondió irónico el hombre – esto es lo que averigüé, ten – añadió entregándole un informe a Naruto

Así que se encuentra en Takigakure, perfecto – señalo algo contento el Amaguri – contáctalo a él, que se dirija a Takigakure de inmediato

Flashback Fin

Sin duda se sentía contento, después de todo su plan parecía ejecutarse sin contratiempos, aunque no podía confiarse aún faltaba mucho y si no lograba su parte, todo el esfuerzo de sus aliados seria en vano, pero decidió dejar de pensar en aquello y concentrarse en lo que Iruka decía ya que podría mencionar su equipo en cualquier momento

Equipo ocho, sus integrantes serán Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka – menciono el instructor, provocando que los mencionados jóvenes se acercaran para discutir diversas cosas como el aspecto de su sensei o las misiones que les tocarían

Equipo diez, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi – señalo Iruka pese a las protestas de Ino de que había quedado junto a dos vagos y la extrañeza de que se haya saltado tanto el número siete como el nueve

Como ya saben, todos los años un equipo es formado por los tres mejores graduados – continuo hablando el chunnin – pero este año es una excepción, ahora serán dos los equipos de elite, el primero de ellos será formado por, Hitomi Namikaze, Naruto Amaguri y Sasuke Uchiha – finalizo, provocando que Sakura se decepcionara por no estar en el mismo equipo que el Uchiha

"No es posible, entre tanta gente justo tuve que quedar en el mismo equipo que ella" – pensó el rubio totalmente decepcionado y enojado

Serán el equipo siete, ahora el equipo nueve estará formado por Sakura Haruno, Hanabi Hyuga y Konohamaru Sarutobi – anuncio Iruka al segundo equipo de elite

Ya mencionados los equipos Iruka se retiró argumentando que los sensei llegarían de un momento a otro, después de un rato solo quedaban los equipos 7, 8, 9 y 10 hasta que entraron tres jonnin dos de ellos hombres, uno de barba y cabello negro y un cigarrillo en su boca, el otro de cabello castaño el cual su banda ninja estaba modificada por lo cual una parte de ella cubría también sus mejillas, la otra jonnin era una mujer de un cuerpo espectacular, ojos rojos y cabello negro.

Equipo nueve – llamo el jonnin castaño, a lo cual los tres integrantes de dicho equipo salieron acompañando al jonnin, lo propio hicieron el del cigarrillo y la mujer con los equipos diez y ocho respectivamente, por lo cual solo el equipo siete quedo en el salón

Nos ha tenido esperando por más de media hora, pero con esto aprenderá – dijo después de un tiempo Hitomi colocando un borrador sobre la puerta para que al entrar su sensei este le cayera en la cabeza

Que estupidez haces – intervino el Uchiha – crees que un jonnin caerá en una broma para niños

Justo al terminar de hablar la perta se abrió cayendo el borrador sobre Kakashi quien era el que abrió la puerta

"Y se supone que es un jonnin" – pensó Sasuke – "no parece muy fuerte"

Vaya equipo, mi primera impresión de este grupo… no me agradan– dijo el peligris mientras pensaba una cosa totalmente distinta – "Hitomi puso el borrador, Naruto y Sasuke solo observaban tal vez esperando una reacción de mi parte"

Usted es el mismo que mi padre llamo el día en que Naruto llego a la aldea, no es así – pregunto la pelirroja

Así es, pero eso no tiene importancia – dijo el jonnin – en fin, los quiero en el techo de inmediato, me gusta la puntualidad – señaló provocando que los tres chicos lo miraran de una forma extraña, aun así se dirigieron al lugar indicado, encontrándose con su sensei

Comenzaremos con las presentaciones – dijo el de pelo gris

Que quieres saber – pregunto Naruto

Quiero que me digan que le gusta, lo que no, sus sueños para el futuro, ese tipo de cosas – explico Kakashi

Porque no comienza usted – sugirió la pelirroja

Bueno, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, no tengo intención de contarles lo que me gusta, lo que me disgusta pues no querrán escuchar eso y mis sueños pues no tengo muchos

Pero solo nos dijo su nombre – grito Hitomi muy enojada

Entonces comienza tú – dijo simplemente Kakashi

Me llamo Hitomi Namikaze, me gusta el ramen y hacer bromas a los demás, me disgusta que me traten bien solo por ser la hija del Hokage y mi sueño a futuro es ser la primera mujer Hokage y superar a mi padre – fue la declaración de la hija del Hokage

Bien, que tal si sigues tu – comento el Hatake dirigiendo su vista al rubio

Mi nombre es Naruto Amaguri, lo que me gusta podría definirse como "perfeccionarme a mí mismo", me disgusta que me mientan y mi objetivo es tener la fuerza suficiente para vengarme de los hombres que asesinaron a mi hermano – comento el rubio

Por ultimo tu – señalo el jonnin al Uchiha

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, hay varias cosas que me gustan y me disgustan, y lo que tengo no es un sueño, es una meta y voy a cumplirla, asesinare a cierta persona

"Tengo a dos vengadores y a una soñadora histérica" – pensó Kakashi para luego dar indicaciones a su equipo – los veré mañana a las ocho en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, se les hará una prueba para ver si se convertirán en gennin

Como que una prueba – grito como siempre la pelirroja – ya hicimos una en la academia

Eso fue solamente para conocer quiénes son capaces de convertirse en gennin ya que de los diez equipos solo cuatro serán aprobados realmente – explico el peligris – una última cosa les recomiendo que no desayunen a menos que quieran vomitar, adiós – se despidió para desaparecer en una bola de humo

Ya al otro día Hitomi llegaba al punto de reunión encontrándose con que tanto Naruto como Sasuke ya habían llegado, pero aún no había rastro de Kakashi el cual llego después de hora y media de espera

Llegas tarde – le reclamo la pelirroja

Es que tuve que ayudar aun ancianita con las bolsas de sus compras y vivía muy lejos – dio como escusa el jonnin

"Y piensa que nos tragaremos esa mentira" – pensó Hitomi

"Cada vez dudo más de sus habilidades" – era el pensamiento del Uchiha totalmente decepcionado de Kakashi

"Creí que solo tenía su ojo, pero también usa esas tontas escusas" – era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio, si cada uno tenía una opinión de su sensei y no era precisamente buena

Que les parece si comenzamos – sugirió el peligris sacando dos cascabeles – lo que tienen que hacer es quitarme un cascabel antes del mediodía

Pero solo hay dos cascabeles – dijo el Uchiha

Así es, por lo que uno de ustedes volverá a la academia – respondió el Hatake – además si no terminan antes de la hora de almuerzo los atare a esos troncos y me verán a mi comerme su comida

"Con razón pidió que no desayunáramos" – pensaron a la vez Hitomi y Sasuke, pero Naruto ni se inmuto

Debo decirles que no lograran completar esta prueba si no vienen con la intención de matarme, así que pueden utilizar shuriken, o el jutsu que crean conveniente – explico el jonnin – entonces, comiencen – finalizo provocando que los tres se escondieran rápidamente entre los arbustos

Escuchen – hablo Naruto dirigiéndose a Hitomi y Sasuke – hay una manera de quitarle los cascabeles, pero necesito su ayuda

De que nos serviría ayudarnos – pregunto Sasuke – es mejor que cada uno lo intente por sí mismo

Sasuke tiene razón – intervino la pelirroja – solo hay dos cascabeles, uno de nosotros no pasara la prueba

Aún creen en eso – dijo el Jinchuriki – el que uno tenga que volver a la academia significa tener que desarmar el equipo

Según tu lógica, cuál sería el punto de conformarlos si después los tendrán que reorganizar – hablo el Uchiha entendiendo lo que Naruto explicaba

Exacto, más notorio es en nuestro caso – dijo el Amaguri – si somos uno de los equipos de elite, el que nos separen carece de todo sentido

Entonces los equipos que se convertirán en gennin ya están decididos desde antes – interrogó la Namikaze, recibiendo una afirmativa por parte del rubio – entonces para que esta prueba

Supongo que para ver que tan bien trabajamos en equipo – respondió el usuario del Mokuton – así que si queremos quitarle esos cascabeles esto es lo que haremos

"Se dieron cuenta de que no deben trabajar solos" – pensó el Hatake, viendo como los tres jóvenes salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a correr en su dirección – lección uno, Taijutsu

Rápidamente los tres comenzaron a intercambiar golpes con su sensei anulando casi todas las posibilidades de Kakashi de contratacar, además que debido a la rapidez de los golpes que lanzaban estuvieron en varias ocasiones tocando los cascabeles pero aun así solo era eso lo que podían hacer, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en un pequeño descuido Kakashi conecto un golpe a cada uno, produciendo que se esfumaran en bolas de humo

"Solo eran clones, conque solo intentaban analizar mi patrón de pelea" – pensó el peligris mientras era atacado nuevamente por sus alumnos, esta vez los reales – "son astutos, un digno equipo de elite, creo que me comienzan a agradar"

"Esta funcionando, ahora podemos anticipar un poco sus movimientos" – pensó Sasuke aun atacando a Kakashi

Están superando mis expectativas – dijo el jonnin mientras realizaba sellos de mano – solo por eso pasaremos directamente a la lección tres, el Ninjutsu, Doton: Shinjuzanshu no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador) – exclamo desapareciendo en un instante, para luego tomar a Naruto por los pies y enterrarlo dejando solo su cabeza al aire

"Que truco más sucio, pero yo también tengo los míos" – pensó el rubio al concentrar chakra – Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo) – susurro para luego sumergirse en la tierra y aparecer detrás del Kakashi quien mantenía una lucha contra sus compañeros

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) – grito Sasuke expulsando una enorme esfera de llamas, mientras que Hitomi corría para intentar tomar los cascabeles mientras su sensei se distraía con el ataque de Sasuke, pero no contaba con que este salto lejos de su alcance para evitar el jutsu

Sube – exclamó Naruto utilizando sus brazos para impulsar a Hitomi quien realizaba sellos de mano

Futon: Renkudan Tsubute (Elemento Viento: Bala Perdigón Perforadora de Aire) – dijo la chica expulsando tres pequeñas bolas de viento, las cuales impactaron en Kakashi o más bien en el tronco que apareció en su lugar, mientras el verdadero estaba a una distancia prudente pero no tuvo tiempo de relajarse ya que Sasuke ya cargaba contra él y Naruto terminaba de realizar su jutsu

Mokuton: Chika no Ne (Elemento Madera: Raíces Subterráneas) – fue el jutsu ejecutado por el joven del clan Amaguri, mientras las raíces avanzaban hacia el jonnin, quien solo se movió hacia su izquierda, esquivando tanto el jutsu de Naruto, el ataque de Sasuke quien quedo en el suelo y un kunai que Hitomi lanzo desde lejos

Esfuércense un poco más ya casi se les acaba el tiempo – dijo el Hatake, para luego escuchar el sonido de los cascabeles en la mano de Sasuke – "Entiendo, el jutsu de Naruto funciono como distracción para que Hitomi cortara los hilos que sostenían los cascabeles con el kunai, y Sasuke solo fingió caer para poder atraparlos sin que lo notara, sin duda son astutos" – pensó el instructor

Lo conseguimos – dijeron los tres totalmente agotados

Demostraron gran coordinación y eficacia, justo como se esperaba de un equipo de elite – elogió el shinobi que tenía un ojo cubierto – les diré una cosa, esta prueba tiene como finalidad evaluar su trabajo en equipo y ustedes no tienen problemas con eso, por lo tanto están aprobados

Se los dije – menciono Naruto, sonriendo un poco

Ahora les sugiero que descansen, a partir de mañana el equipo número siete comenzara a trabajar – les dijo Kakashi, para luego retirarse seguido de sus tres nuevos alumnos

Esa misma noche en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraba Naruto hablando con el mismo extraño de la vez anterior, aunque ahora si se trataba de un clon

Entonces que has podido averiguar – preguntó el extraño

Directamente nada, pero como Sasuke vive en la casa del Hokage, voy a utilizarlo – respondió el rubio – me convertiré en su amigo, me ganare su confianza y hare que el averigüe la ubicación de esos pergaminos

Supongo que eso te tomara bastante tiempo, y además como sabes que eso funcionara – interrogó el asociado del rubio

Funcionará, recuerda que yo no acostumbro a fallar – respondió Naruto con voz seria, para que luego aquel hombre estallara en humo

Un nuevo día brillaba en Konoha y el equipo siete volvía de su primera misión, bastante fácil al parecer, solo escoltar a un comerciante al pueblo vecino, nada que les tomara más algunas horas, dieron su informe al Hokage y por lo que Kakashi les dijo, ahora estaban libres de hacer lo que quisieran, así que Naruto caminaba en dirección a su hogar cuando vio a Konohamaru solo igual que siempre, por lo que decidió acercarse a el

Por qué tan solo – pregunto el rubio, sorprendiendo al otro gennin ya que no lo sintió acercarse

Me gusta el silencio – respondió el nieto del Sandaime – me ayuda a concentrarme y pensar en nuevas formas de entrenar, necesito volverme mucho más fuerte

Y cuál es tu motivación, no creo que lo hagas por simple capricho – interrogo Naruto

Quiero demostrar que soy un digno miembro del clan Sarutobi – dijo Konohamaru con gran convicción – quiero lograr grandes cosas así como lo hizo mi abuelo al salvar a la aldea, y aun así no es reconocido como merece

A que te refieres, según tengo entendido el Sandaime es considerado un héroe aquí en Konoha – comento el Jinchuriki

Tal vez así sea, pero siempre que se recuerda lo que paso, el centro de atención es el hijo del Hokage – relato el castaño – no niego que él también fue sacrificado para salvar a la aldea, pero mi abuelo también se sacrifico

Odias al hijo del Hokage – pregunto el rubio queriendo indagar aún mas

No, como podría hacerlo – contesto el Sarutobi – lo único que quiero es que mi abuelo sea recordado, por eso necesito volverme fuerte, para que todos en Konoha reconozcan el poder de un Sarutobi, hare lo que sea para que suceda

Realmente harías lo que sea necesario – interrogó el Amaguri

Así es, incluso una vez robe el pergamino secreto de los Hokage – respondió Konohamaru riéndose un poco al recordar principalmente el castigo que recibió cuando los demás se enteraron

Yo puedo ayudarte, pero primero debo decirte algo muy importante, tanto que no puedo hacerlo aquí – hablo Naruto, marchándose junto a Konohamaru a un campo de entrenamiento totalmente vacío

Y bien, que es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme en secreto – pregunto el gennin del equipo nueve

Creo que está de más decir que esto no debes decírselo a nadie – advirtió el ojiazul – la verdad es que el hijo del Hokage está vivo y estas frente a el

Espera, qué – grito totalmente sorprendido el nieto del Sandaime

Lo que escuchaste, realmente me tomaría bastante tiempo explicarte como es que estoy vivo y por qué nadie conoce mi identidad, pero esa es la verdad – ratificó el contenedor del Kyubi

Por qué me cuentas esto, aun después de lo que te dije – pregunto el Sarutobi algo confuso

Supongo que me recuerdas a mí mismo hace algunos años, buscas fortalecerte, pero aun no sabes cómo – confesó el rubio su motivación – entonces, aceptas entrenar conmigo

Cuando empezamos – acepto el ninja de pelo castaño

Cada noche que tengamos tiempo libre, nos reuniremos aquí – dijo Naruto – y por favor, no le digas mi secreto a nadie, confió en ti y eso es algo que no acostumbro a hacer

Descuida no se lo diré a nadie - aclaro el gennin

Mas te vale, ya que esta mano si bien puedo utilizarla para ayudarte, también puedo usarla para quebrar tu cuello en caso de que me traiciones - advirtió el hijo del Yondaime

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde la plática entre Naruto y Konohamaru, estos dos se enfrentaban casi todas las noches tal y como habían pactado, pero lo importante es que en este preciso instante el equipo siete había terminado una nueva misión y rendía su informe al Hokage

Oto-San – pregunto Hitomi – podemos tener ahora una misión más emocionante, en la última semana nos hemos aburrido mucho

Estoy de acuerdo con ella – señalo el Uchiha

Yo igual, estas misiones se están volviendo aburridas – apoyo el rubio a sus compañeros

Imposible, a pesar de que a los gennin novatos se les permita realizar misiones rango C, todas deben ser dentro del país y en pueblos cercanos donde no exista un gran riesgo – explicaba Iruka pero la falta de interés del equipo hizo que no siguiera hablando

Iruka creo que podríamos darle una misión un poco más difícil, ellos son los mejores graduados además estarán con Kakashi – indico Minato haciendo una seña a un shinobi para que dejara entrar al cliente

La verdad era que los chicos esperaban a un mejor cliente pero quien estaba frente a ellos no era más que un anciano obviamente borracho, ya que el olor a alcohol lo delataba

Chicos él es Tazuna – comenzó el rubio mayor – deberán escoltarlo hasta su hogar en Nami no Kuni (País de las olas)

Es una broma verdad – hablo el anciano – se supone que estos chiquillos me escoltaran a mí, al gran constructor de puentes Tazuna

Para mí solo eres un anciano borracho – dijo simplemente Hitomi

Ya basta Hitomi – reprendió el Hokage a su hija – comiencen la misión ahora mismo

Rápidamente los cinco salieron de Konoha con dirección a su destino, Nami no Kuni todo era calma durante el viaje, de hecho Kakashi les explico que en Nami no existían los ninjas además de decirles cuales eran las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Minato se encontraba sobre el mirador que había sobre los rostros de piedra de los Hokage esperando a una persona, la cual no tardó en aparecer

Para qué me llamaste aquí, Minato – pregunto la pelirroja esposa del Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki

Kushina, creo que llego el momento de contarte toda la verdad – inicio el Yondaime, evitando mirar a los ojos a su esposa – algo que te he ocultado por mucho tiempo

A que te refieres – volvió a preguntar la Uzumaki

Es sobre nuestro hijo – contestó Minato, captando la atención total de Kushina – él está vivo… y está en Konoha


	4. Capítulo 3: El demonio y su heredero

Capítulo 3: El demonio y su heredero

Silencio, un incómodo y aterrador silencio se hizo presente en aquel lugar, Minato preferiría no decir nada por el momento y Kushina estaba demasiado impactada como para hablar, hasta que por fin lo hizo

No es cierto, me estas mintiendo – negó Kushina sumida en la histeria – eso es imposible

Es la verdad, por favor déjame expli… - decía el Hokage cuando un fuerte golpe de Kushina lo interrumpió

Por qué no me lo dijiste antes – le grito la pelirroja

Mira quería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo – intento disculparse el Yondaime

No lo sé, solo decirlo – volvió a gritar la mujer, cada vez más enojada

Tenía que protegerlas, a ti y a Hitomi – respondió el rubio, cuando fue nuevamente golpeado por su esposa

Eso es una maldita estupidez, no tuviste las agallas para enfrentarme – le replico la Uzumaki – tuviste miedo, igual que cuando me dijiste que había muerto

No te lo dije porque sabía que reaccionarias así – señalo el Hokage poniéndose a la defensiva

Como esperabas que reaccionaria – hizo una pregunta retórica Kushina – me mentiste, por años y ahora simplemente me dices que está vivo y en la aldea – dijo retirándose del lugar, o eso intento ya que fue detenida por su esposo

Ir a buscarlo no servirá, está en una misión, en Nami no Kuni – le informo Minato – te lo dije justo ahora, para que no fueras directamente a hablar con él, Naruto tampoco lo sabe, al parecer el hombre al que le encargue que lo cuidara no le dijo nada

No me importa si es difícil para ti, cuando Hitomi y Naruto vuelvan, les dirás todo – ordeno la mujer, justo cuando su esposo la tomo de la mano y realzo su jutsu espacio-temporal

En algún punto entre Konoha y Nami no Kuni, hace diez minutos

El equipo siete y Tazuna seguían rumbo a su destino y para disgusto de los jóvenes, en especial de Hitomi la misión parecía igual de simple que las anteriores, no fue hasta que pasaron cerca de un charco que todo eso cambio, pues del agua aparecieron dos sujetos con guantes metálicos en forma de garra y banda ninja de Kirigakure, rápidamente unieron sus guantes mediante una cadena y atacaron a Kakashi atrapándolo con la cadena y descuartizarlo con un apriete de esta, estaban dispuestos a acabar con los gennin pero con un esfuerzo combinado de los jóvenes, los atacantes terminaron atados a un árbol, para posteriormente ser interrogados por Kakashi quien revelo que solo habían atrapado aun remplazo, aun así el interrogatorio no tuvo éxito

Ellos no venían por nosotros – hablo de pronto el jonnin

Que quiere decir con eso – pregunto Hitomi – es claro que intentaban asaltarnos

No es así, para empezar que harían dos chunnin de Kirigakure tan lejos de su aldea – explicó Kakashi – ellos venían para cometer un asesinato, el suyo – finalizo dirigiendo su vista hacia Tazuna

No sabemos que habían ninjas siguiéndote – intervino Naruto – se supone que solo te protegeríamos de algunos ladrones que podrían aparecer durante el camino

Esta misión se convierte por lo menos en una de rango B, la cual es más costosa – señalo el peligris – debes tener tus razones para haber mentido y aunque yo tenga toda la intención de ayudarte a pesar de todo, no puedo actuar sin la autorización del Hokage – termino de hablar lanzando al piso un kunai pero este tenía tres puntas y un sello en el mango, pero lo sorprendente es que casi al segundo apareció el Hokage junto a su esposa en el lugar

Kakashi, paso algo malo – pregunto rápidamente el Hokage, provocando que su antiguo alumno le contara todo lo ocurrido – señor Tazuna, dígame por qué estos hombres lo quieren asesinar

Tazuna comenzó a contar toda la historia de su pueblo el cual al ser una isla quien controlaba el mar controlaba todo, Gato quien era un mafioso a cargo de una empresa de transportes era quien explotaba a Nami, los aldeanos apenas tenían para comer, los niños debían trabajar desde muy temprana edad y las jóvenes se veían obligadas a prostituirse para obtener algo de dinero, por eso la única esperanza era construir aquel puente que conectaría a Nami con el continente, Gato quien se dio cuenta de las intenciones de los aldeanos de construir dicho puente mando a matar a Tazuna y este al no tener dinero suficiente tuvo que mentir en la información que dio a Konoha respecto a la misión

Esa era la situación en mi pueblo hasta hace unos meses, todo se volvió mucho peor cuando el socio de Gato apareció – siguió relatando el hombre – un político y colaborador del feudal de Mizu no Kuni (País del Agua)

Dime su nombre – pidió el gennin rubio, tenía una sospecha de quien podría ser pero aun así necesitaba asegurarse

Se llama, Tenzen Daikoku – dijo Tazuna confirmando las sospechas de Naruto y provocando que este se enfureciera al escuchar aquel nombre, afortunadamente pudo descargar su ira ya que los dos shinobi de Kiri lograron escapar de sus ataduras e intentaron atacar a Tazuna, no lograron mucho ya que en unos instantes sus cuerpos fueron violentamente cortados por la espada de chakra de Naruto asesinándolos en el acto, sorprendiendo a los demás por la rapidez y frialdad con la que el rubio hizo tal acción

Porque lo hiciste – pregunto la chica a Naruto – porque matarlos

Iban a matar al viejo, eran ellos o nuestro cliente – se excusó el rubio

Aun así no debiste hacerlo – le reprocho la Namikaze

En primer lugar fuiste tú la que pidió una misión como esta – le recordó Naruto, aun enojado – si no soportas la realidad del mundo ninja deberías retirarte y volver a vivir la vida prefecta que siempre has tenido

Ya basta – ordeno Kakashi – la decisión sobre esto la tiene el Hokage

Señor Tazuna, no se preocupe por el dinero, lo ayudaremos – decidió Minato, para luego hablarle al equipo de gennin – pero ustedes volverán a la aldea

Por qué – grito el Jinchuriki cada vez más enojado – se supone que esta es nuestra misión

Naruto cálmate, es decisión del Hokage, esas son las reglas – intervino el jonnin, intentando frenar a su alumno

Acaso ya lo olvidaste en el mundo de los ninjas, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que la escoria, de cualquier manera soy esto una escoria, así que escojo romper las reglas, y si esto no me convierte en un verdadero shinobi, yo volveré para aplastar a todos y cada uno de aquellos que se hacen llamar shinobi – dijo Naruto impactando a Kakashi de sobremanera

Minato, déjalos ir – hablo Kushina – si te preocupa lo que pueda pasarles, entonces yo los acompañare

De acuerdo, continúen con esta misión – decidió el rubio líder del Konoha

Así con una decisión tomada, siguieron rumbo a Nami no Kuni embarcándose en un pequeño barco a motor aunque este no era utilizado para no hacer ruido y no delatarse ante posibles enemigos, al terminar su largo recorrido en bote comenzaron a recorrer un pequeño camino que separaba la costa de Nami del pueblo en cuestión iban calmados hasta que Kakashi ordeno agacharse a todos justo antes de que una gran espada pasara sobre ellos terminado clavada en un árbol y un hombre vendado desde debajo de sus ojos hasta su cuello y banda de Kirigakure apareció sobre ella

Entréguenme al anciano y tal vez no los asesine – dijo el shinobi de Kiri

Esa no es una opción – respondió Kakashi – protejan a Tazuna y no interfieran, él es demasiado para ustedes

Mejor hagan caso, por si no me conocen soy uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla) – hablo el ninja frente ellos

Zabuza Momochi, desertor de Kiri por intento de golpe de estado durante el mandato del Yondaime Mizukage, conocido como el demonio oculto en la neblina – reconoció el peligris al shinobi vendado

Así que me reconociste Kakashi Hatake, conocido en el libro Bingo como "Kakashi el ninja copia" quien ha copiado más de mil jutsus – dijo Zabuza – parece que un enfrentamiento entre nosotros es inevitable – finalizo liberando chakra el cual asumió la forma de un demonio, mientras Kakashi destapaba su ojo izquierdo develando un Sharingan

Por fin veo con mis propios ojos el famoso Sharingan – comento Zabuza

Que es eso – pregunto Hitomi al ver el ojo rojo de su sensei

Eso es el Sharingan, un dojutsu capaz de copiar Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu a la perfección y anticiparse a los movimientos del rival – explico eficazmente Naruto

Tienes razón, pero aun así el Sharingan es mucho más que eso – señalo Sasuke mientras que sus pensamientos eran otros – "se supone que el Sharingan es un ojo exclusivo del Clan Uchiha, mi clan"

Te acabare Kakashi y después seguirá el anciano – decía Zabuza totalmente seguro de su victoria

Kakashi, luchemos juntos – sugirió Kushina – así será más rápido y fácil acabar con el

Están seguros de que se le hará fácil – pregunto el demonio de la niebla – acaso pensaron que vendría solo, les presento a mi sucesor, Suigetsu Hozuki – termino de hablar, cuando apareció un joven un poco mayor a los gennin, de cabello blanco y ojo morados, portando una gran espada la cual tenía la particularidad de tener una enorme placa cubierta de sellos explosivos

Preferiría cortarlos, pero me conformare con volarlos en pedazos – comentó el recién llegado, atacando velozmente a la Uzumaki con su espada y poniéndola en serios aprietos ya que cada vez que se acercaba un poco desde la espada se liberaban una gran cantidad de sellos, los cuales generaban una poderosa explosión

Aunque será emocionante luchar contra ti Kakashi – comenzó a decir el desertor de Kiri – los asesinare a ellos primero – grito mientras en un ágil y rápido movimiento apareció en el centro de la formación que los gennin habían hecho para proteger a Tazuna, listo para costar a los jóvenes a la mitad, pero se vio interrumpido por Kakashi que le incrusto un kunai en el torso del cual comenzó a brotar agua

Mizu Bushin (Clon de agua) – susurro el Hatake al tiempo que el verdadero Zabuza lo apuñalaba pero este simplemente se desvaneció en un montón de agua

Así que te diste cuanta y copiaste mi jutsu – dijo Zabuza cuando Kakashi coloco un kunai en su cuello

Así es, tal y como me di cuenta de esto – señalo el peligris hundiendo el kunai en la yugular del ex-jonnin de Kiri revelando que era otro clon

Muy hábil, Kakashi veamos qué tan hábil eres ahora Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla) – hablo el originario de Kiri levantado un brazo y creando una neblina que impidió a los gennin ver lo que sucedía en el campo de batalla

Hasta nunca ninjas de Konoha – se escuchó de entre la niebla, seguido de que lo primero que los tres jóvenes vieron fue el filo de la espada de Zabuza ser hábilmente detenida por Kakashi el cual traía un kunai en mano

No te dejare tocar a mis alumnos – grito Kakashi lleno de furia

No importa el orden, los matare a todos – grito de respuesta el espadachín lanzando otra estocada la cual nuevamente fue detenida por el kunai del ninja copia, escena que se repitió un sinfín de veces y que aunque efectivamente Zabuza manejaba la espada con gran maestría Kakashi se anticipaba a todos los movimientos con su Sharingan, solo se rompió esa cadena de repeticiones cuando Zabuza logro engañar a Kakashi conectando una patada en el torso del ninja de Konoha enviándolo a un lago cercano y comenzando a realizar sellos de mano

"No puedo moverme, esta agua es muy densa" – pensó el peligris que de un momento a otro se vio rodeado del líquido vital

Suiro no Jutsu (Jutsu: Prisión de Agua) – recito el desertor de Kiri formando un esfera de agua que rodeo al peligris e introdujo una mano dentro de ella – este es tu fin Kakashi aunque esta prisión sea de agua es más dura que el mismo acero, en unos minutos te ahogaras pero antes de que eso pase quiero que ves como mato a esos chiquillos

No te conviene distraerte mientras luchas conmigo – grito Suigetsu, atacando con su espada al ver como Kushina desviaba la mirada hacia donde Kakashi había sido atrapado

Sin esta espada, ya no eres tan fuerte – dijo la ex Jinchuriki, creando cadenas de chakra que salían desde su espalda envolviendo el arma de su rival, logrando arrebatársela – y no serás un problema

Suiton: Suigadan (Elemento Agua: Colmillo Bala De Agua) – exclamó el joven mientras varios taladros de agua aparecieron alrededor de Kushina atacándola por sorpresa

La verdad Kakashi, es que me hubiera gustado luchar contra la Habanera Sangrienta de Konoha – expresó Zabuza – pero Suigetsu no es el tipo de persona que deje vivir a alguien, supongo que debo conformarme con los mocosos de ahí

Y dicho esto el espadachín de la niebla creo un clon de agua que fue directamente a luchar contra los jóvenes gennin que ya podían ver mejor dentro de la niebla

Tengo un plan para liberar a Kakashi pero necesito que me ayuden - dijo el rubio a sus compañeros – esto es lo que harán

Y que pasa con mi madre – pregunto la gennin pelirroja algo alterada

No te preocupes, ella no es tan débil – intervino Sasuke – aguantará el tiempo suficiente, supongo que luego iremos por ella – pregunto al rubio

Por ahora nuestra prioridad es Kakashi, así que ella deberá esperar un poco, luego la ayudaremos – aclaro Naruto – "es claro que debemos ayudarla, ella es la única de esa familia que vale la pena" – pensó al final

Prepárense a morir enanos – hablo el clon de Zabuza espada en mano

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – se escuchó antes de que la esfera llameante de dirigiera al clon de agua aunque este esgrimiendo su espada increíblemente corto la bola de fuego en dos

Ahora Hitomi – grito el Uchiha a los que la pelirroja lanzo una gran cantidad de shuriken y debido a que el clon estaba atrapado entre "muros" de fuego al haber cortado el ataque de Sasuke los shuriken dieron en el blanco deshaciendo al clon

Tu turno Zabuza, Mokuton: Chika no ne (Elemento Madera: Raíces Subterráneas) – dijo el rubio colocando sus manos en el piso creando raíces que se dirigían al Zabuza real, quien solo tuvo que saltar para esquivar el ataque, pero las raíces increíblemente se elevaron del piso, dejando a Zabuza con la única opción de apartarse y así liberando a Kakashi

Hitomi tu cuida a Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke ayuden a Kushina – ordenó el ninja copia, a lo cual sus alumnos obedecieron, aunque todos los ataque que los gennin realizaban, Suigetsu simplemente se convertía en agua y evitaba ser dañado

"Maldición, subestime a esos estúpidos chiquillos, solo me queda realizar este jutsu" – pensó el espadachín realizando sellos de mano los cuales Kakashi copiaba a la perfección

Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Misil Dragón de Agua) – gritaron los dos jonnin a la vez creando dos enormes dragones hechos de agua los cuales colisionaron uno contra otro, aunque los ataque se cancelaron entre si Kakashi ya terminaba los sellos de otro jutsu

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada) – recito el ninja copia levantado una gran cantidad de agua que lanzo contra Zabuza enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás, impactándolo en un árbol

Acaso ese ojo puede ver el futuro – balbuceaba el desertor

Si, y tu futuro es la muerte – respondió el jonnin de Konoha listo para asesinar a Zabuza con un kunai, pero en ese preciso momento agujas senbon lanzadas por quien al parecer era un ANBU cazador de Kiri se incrustaron en el cuello del espadachín matándolo y provocando que Suigetsu huyera

Gracias por la ayuda, pero desde ahora Zabuza es asunto de Kirigakure – señalo el cazador llevándose el cuerpo del espadachín – tampoco deben preocuparse por el otro, mis compañeros darán con él y lo matarán

Todo parecía ya en calma, Zabuza estaba muerto y ellos seguían aún con vida así que se prepararon para seguir con la misión cuando Kakashi se derrumbó del cansancio debido al uso excesivo del Sharingan, por lo que Tazuna tuvo que cargarlo hasta su residencia para que reposara, ya en la noche Kakashi estaba en mejor condición, de hecho se encontraba cenan do en casa de Tazuna junto a sus alumnos y Tsunami la hija del anciano

Kakashi-sensei, que piensas hacer para cundo Zabuza vuelva – pregunto de pronto el rubio confundiendo tanto a sus compañeros como a Tazuna

No se supone que ese shinobi lo mato – dijo el anciano aun con cara de sorpresa

Al parecer no lo hizo, un cazador real debería haber eliminado al instante el cuerpo, algo que este ninja no hizo – explico la pelirroja mayor

Además, lo ninjas de Kiri son conocidos por su brutalidad y ausencia de emociones – añadió el lastimado Kakashi – en una situación normal, Suigetsu hubiera seguido luchando sin preocuparse por Zabuza, incluso hubiera enfrentado al cazador, pero decidió huir por qué creen que hizo eso

Entiendo, cuando se vieron derrotados el cazador fingió atrapar a Zabuza y lo salvo de morir – intervino el Uchiha

Y a la vez nos distrajo lo suficiente para que su compañero escapara – complementó Hitomi – entonces, sensei, mamá, entrénennos estaremos listos para cuando vuelvan

Es una completa estupidez, de todas formas morirán no importa el esfuerzo que hagan – hablo un niño apareciendo por la escalera

Por qué dices eso, por actitudes cobardes como esas es que ahora este pueblo nos necesita – respondió la pelirroja menor

Acaso no se dan cuenta, todo el que se enfrentó a Gato terminó muerto – señalo el niño – y con Tenzen es aún peor, ustedes intentan ser héroes pero algo así no existe

El niño tiene razón, los héroes no existen – interrumpió el rubio, con una voz ausente de emociones – todo aquel que es llamado así, inevitablemente termina muriendo

Tú lo entiendes, es estúpido enfrentarse a ellos – afirmó el pequeño

Pero aunque tengas razón, si te quedas llorando nunca lograrás nada, y todo el sacrificio de aquellos que ya no están será por nada – continuó hablando el ojiazul – encontraré a Tenzen y lo que le haré no será para ser un héroe, no será para que te sientas mejor, tampoco lo hare por tu pueblo, lo asesinare porque es mi responsabilidad – finalizo marchándose tranquilamente de la casa

Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando Kushina salió a buscar al rubio después de la conversación que tuvo con aquel chico quien era el nieto de Tazuna y que tenía por nombre Inari, al cabo de un rato de buscarlo lo encontró sentado en la rama de un árbol

"Si esto es mi responsabilidad" – pensaba el rubio si percatarse de que era observado

Flashback

Se veía a Naruto, sentado a la orilla de un barranco, cuando se le acercó el mismo hombre con el cual se encontraba a escondidas en Konoha

De verdad lo siento, si hubiera estado aquí para ayudar – dijo aquel hombre – talvez nada de esto hubiera ocurrido

Tu compañero habría sospechado – pregunto el rubio sin mirar y recibiendo una afirmativa – hubo un tiempo en que creí que esto es mi culpa, que yo traje estos problemas a nuestra vida, pero ahora sé que no es mi culpa, es mi responsabilidad

Responsabilidad, de hacer que – pregunto el asociado de Naruto

De acabarlo, voy a matarlo – contesto el Jinchuriki con una firme convicción

Puedo ayudarte en algo – volvió a preguntar aquel hombre

Quiero que me dejen solo – respondió Naruto a lo que el hombre obedeció y se marchó

Fin Flashback

Desde el poco tiempo que te conozco es la primera vez que te veo llorar – dijo la pelirroja sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas aparecieron al recordar aquello

Que hace aquí – pregunto el rubio secándose las lágrimas

Te buscaba, después de que saliste así y no volviste en horas, hiciste que nos preocupáramos – respondió la esposa del Hokage – además quería hablar contigo

Si es por lo que le dije a su hija, no voy a disculparme – advirtió el gennin

No te preocupes, creo que ella está feliz de que le hayas dicho eso – respondió la pelirroja sorprendiendo a Naruto – todos en la aldea la tratan bien solo por ser la hija del Hokage, eres la primera persona que no lo hace

Entonces, de que quiere hablar conmigo – pregunto el Amaguri

Es difícil decir esto – hablaba Kushina cuando fue interrumpida, Naruto se había dado cuenta de su intención

Creo que ya se por lo que vino – dijo el rubio – como debería llamarla desde ahora, Kushina, señora… mamá – dijo al final, provocando que de los ojos de la Uzumaki brotaran lágrimas y lo abrazara, aunque Naruto rápidamente la apartó

Así que ya lo sabes, por qué no dijiste nada cuando llegaste – pregunto la madre de Naruto aun entre lágrimas

No fui yo quien nos puso en esta situación, no me corresponde a mí ni a nadie más decir algo sobre eso, solo al Hokage – dijo simplemente el contenedor del zorro – además no llegué a Konoha para conocerlos, fue por otros propósitos

Que propósitos – pregunto ahora la pelirroja, sin duda lo que su hijo había dicho le causó curiosidad

Que seas mi madre biológica no es razón por la cual deba decirte eso – respondió con frialdad – te conozco hace pocas semanas y esta es la primera vez que hablamos, el punto es que no confió en ti – termino de hablar, retirándose otro lugar dejando a Kushina un poco triste, al parecer ganarse el afecto de su hijo sería una ardua tarea


	5. Capítulo 4: Una semana agitada

Capítulo 4: Una semana agitada

Una nueva mañana se presenciaba en el territorio de Nami no Kuni y en la casa del anciano Tazuna aún no tenían noticias del rubio, de hecho en la noche anterior Kushina volvió a la casa diciendo que Naruto había decidido dormir fuera, por supuesto esto era mentira, Naruto se había marchado sin decirle nada, ella solo lo dijo para darle al rubio algo de privacidad, así que hasta ahora no sabían nada de él, y la verdad ya comenzaban a preocuparse por lo avanzada que estaba la mañana y el intenso frio que azotó al territorio de Nami durante la noche, pero se calmaron rápidamente al ver al rubio entrando de lo más calmado

Donde estabas, ya nos tenías bastante preocupados con eso de que dormirías afuera – preguntó/reprendió el ninja copia

Estuve entrenando durante la noche, alguna otra pregunta – respondió Naruto igual de serio y fastidiado que siempre

Como dices eso tan tranquilo, mírate pareciera que estuviste en una guerra – volvió a reprender el peligris, y en parte era cierto ya que su ropa tenia bastantes manchas de sangre sobre ella

Mmmm… no, no recuerdo haber estado en una – contesto el ojiazul con la mano en su barbilla haciendo un gesto de pensativo – "aunque casi ocurre" – pensó esto ultimo

Flashback

Naruto se encontraba tirado en el suelo descansando después de entrenar durante gran parte de la noche, seguramente debió ser muy duro ya que tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre la ropa, aún seguía bastante oscuro, así que decidió dormir un poco, seguro despertaría antes del amanecer, no alcanzó a estar quince minutos cuando escucho una voz

Oye despierta, te puedes enfermar si sigues durmiendo aquí – escucho el rubio despertando sobresaltado

Gracias por la advertencia pero no me enfermo fácilmente – respondió Naruto al chico que estaba frente a el – disculpa pero quien eres

Me llamo Haku – respondió el joven pelinegro – y antes que me lo preguntes junto hierbas medicinales, para un amigo

Naruto comenzó de pronto a ayudar a Haku ya que dijo que sería divertido, aunque realmente no pensaba eso, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que el joven tenía que retirarse

Bueno me voy – se despidió Haku – que te vaya bien, Naruto

Espera – dijo el rubio llamando la atención del otro joven – podrías decirle a Zabuza que necesito hablar con él, es importante

Así que lo sabes, supongo que tendré que matarte aquí – dio como respuesta Haku formando senbon en sus manos, curiosamente parecían estar formados por hielo

No me gustaría tener que luchar contigo, aun – dijo el rubio – deberíamos esperar la semana completa, mejor entrégale mi mensaje a tu jefe, seguro que le interesará

Piensas que te dejare ir – contesto el pelinegro liberando chakra el cual provoco que se enfriara el aire y se formara escarcha en los arboles

Creo que esto te convencerá – señalo Naruto tornando sus ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada y liberando chakra el cual opaco al de Haku

Ya cuando Haku se había marchado llevándole el mensaje al espadachín, Naruto se desplomo sobre sus rodillas escupiendo sangre de su boca – "Es verdad, aun no me repongo del entrenamiento, no importa, aunque le haga daño a mi cuerpo tengo que usar ese supresor, de no ser así el Kyubi se liberaría antes de darme cuenta"

Fin Flashback

Oye, que no vendrás – pregunto el Uchiha sacando a Naruto de sus recuerdos

Donde – respondió con otra pregunta el rubio

Kakashi dijo que nos entrenaría – dijo el serio pelinegro

Entonces apresurémonos – señalo Naruto saliendo de la casa con dirección al bosque donde seguramente su sensei los entrenaría

Ya estando los tres gennin junto a Kakashi y Kushina en medio del bosque, el jonnin les explico que mejorarían su control de chakra escalando un árbol hasta la copa, aunque sin utilizar sus manos, les dio una breve demostración escalándolo lentamente hasta quedar parado de cabeza en una rama

Ahora ustedes – dijo el Hatake lanzándole un kunai a cada uno – usen esto para marcar donde llegaron

Y esto para que nos serviría – pregunto Hitomi a su sensei

Actualmente su control de chakra es pésimo – comenzó a hablar la Uzumaki – eso hace que cada vez que usan un jutsu, utilicen mucho más chakra del que debieran, esto les ayudara a usar la cantidad correcta, así podrán usarlo en más de una ocasión

Quiere decir que podremos, realizar más veces un mismo jutsu – preguntó ahora el Uchiha

Exacto, en una batalla el uso adicional de un jutsu puede decidir un resultado – explico Kakashi – y cuando Zabuza vuelva, estará acompañado por sus dos aliados, ustedes deberán sernos útiles en el combate

Ya entendimos, Sasuke, Naruto hagamos esto – gritó la pelirroja menor, antes de percatarse de que el rubio no estaba – oigan y Naruto

Esta ahí arriba desde hace un rato – dijo el ninja copia, señalando a su alumno, había escalado el árbol sin que sus compañeros lo notaran

En qué momento subiste ahí – grito ahora el Uchiha

Cuando ustedes preguntaban estupideces, par de idiotas – respondió simplemente causando que sus compañeros comenzaran a amenazarlo, pero él los ignoro igual que siempre lo hacía – seguiré entrenando lo de anoche, me voy – término marchándose del lugar

Camino un par de minutos cuando llego a un claro en medio del bosque, cuando noto la presencia que lo seguía

El Hokage te pidió que me siguieras, o me equivoco, Kakashi – pregunto al aire el rubio a lo que el mencionado jonnin hizo acto de presencia – aunque quizás fue su esposa

Tienes razón, el Hokage me pidió eso – respondió el ninja copia

Me esperaba algo así, supongo que tú también lo sabes todo, acerca de mi origen – cuestiono Naruto más serio que de costumbre

Así es – contesto el peligris – tú también lo sabes, Kushina me conto eso, me dijo de su conversación, desde cuando que lo sabes

Desde los cinco años – dijo el ojiazul

Entonces qué piensas hacer – pregunto Kakashi - piensas decir la verdad

No, se lo dije a la esposa del Hokage, ellos no me importan en lo más mínimo, llegue a Konoha con otros propósitos, ahora si no te molesta quiero entrenar – dijo el rubio, provocando que su sensei comenzara su retirada, no sin antes advertirle algo

Te advierto si tu propósito perjudica de alguna manera a la aldea, tendré que detenerte, por los medios que sean necesarios – amenazo el jonnin intentando amedrentar a Naruto que ni se inmuto

Crees que podrás hacerlo, aun usando el Sharingan no podrías hacerlo, no con el nivel actual de tu ojo – le dijo el Jinchuriki sonriendo un poco

El nivel actual, que quieres decir – pregunto Kakashi confuso

El Sharingan posee un nivel más fuerte que el que conoces, para ser sincero tu puedes usarlo desde hace mucho, solo que aún no lo sabes – el comentó el Amaguri – pero déjame decirte, que aunque aprendas a usar ese poder no conseguirías derrotarme, recuerda que me entrenó el dueño real de ese ojo

Una última cosa, puedes decirme como murió Obito – pidió el peligris

No, no te lo diré – contesto el gennin, por lo que Kakashi decidió irse, dejando solo al rubio

En ese mismo momento en la casa que servía como escondite de Zabuza, este ya se encontraba más recuperado y estaba considerando la oferta que Naruto le había enviado mediante su ayudante Haku

Y que has decidido Zabuza-Sama – pregunto el joven cazador

Es una muy buena oferta – respondió el oriundo de Kiri – ese niño sabe cómo tratar con un mercenario

Entonces traicionaras a Gato – sugirió el miembro del clan Hozuki

Puede ser, ese enano ya comienza a hartarme – dio Zabuza como respuesta – de todas formas, me tomare unos días para decidir

Ya habían pasado seis días desde el encuentro contra Zabuza y según los cálculos de Kakashi al día siguiente era cuando el espadachín atacaría, además como termino el encuentro anterior era más que seguro que ahora se presentaría acompañado por aquel chico de la máscara, para ese entonces tanto Sasuke como Hitomi habían completado el entrenamiento de escalar el árbol y ahora cada uno se encontraba perfeccionando el uso de sus jutsus al igual que lo hacia Naruto desde hace una semana, aunque el realmente no practicaba algún jutsu, simplemente meditaba buscando una manera de aprovechar el chakra de su biju, todo bajo la atenta mirada del peligris que lo vigilaba y de la pelirroja mayor que estaba por el simple hecho de querer estar cerca de su hijo

"Impresionante ya es la cuarta vez que lo hace" – pensó la impresionada Kushina mientras el rubio volvía a rodearse de un chakra rojo, aunque no duraba mucho en ese estado y tenía que volver rápidamente a la normalidad

"Me pregunto cuántas veces más podrá hacerlo" – era el pensamiento del Hatake ya que si bien lo había hecho cuatro veces antes, solo era en la tarde ya que en la mañana realizo esa técnica un par de veces

Naruto ya estaba listo para intentarlo una vez más, y ahora parecía hacerlo de mejor forma ya que pudo aguantar un poco más, pero después de un rato cayo de rodillas, tosiendo sangre y alertando tanto al Kakashi como a Kushina, los cuales lo primero que vieron al llegar donde el rubio fueron esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre y de pupila rasgada, seguido de un tenue brillo en el piercing del chico para que luego este cayera en la inconciencia

Mente de Naruto

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar extraño parecía una cloaca o una sala de calderas, el piso se encontraba inundado y al final de la sala había una reja, algo destrozada pero aun en pie con un papel en medio que decía sello, del otro lado de dicha reja se podía ver unos ojos rojos de pupila rasgada

Por qué termine aquí – pregunto el rubio algo enojado a la entidad que estaba del otro lado de la reja

Te desmayaste por utilizar mi poder, deberías dejar de ser idiota y no mantenerme así ni usar ese supresor, solo conseguirás matarte y peor me mataras a mí – rugió el portador de esos ojos rojos

Y yo que pensaba que te preocupabas por mi vida – dijo el Jinchuriki algo burlón

Deja de decir idioteces, hacer bromas no es lo tuyo – respondió más calmado el ser enjaulado – una cosa es que puedas controlar parte de mi fuerza, pero sé muy bien que usar ese supresor te causa un grave dolor y tienes que descansar mucho después de eso

Es verdad, aun así no te dejare moverte – hablo más serio el ojiazul – tu eres mi mascota, me sentiría muy solo si te dejo salir, sin decir que moriría

Suéltame ya maldito mocoso – grito la entidad provocando que el salón se iluminara dejando ver la imponente figura del Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas, aunque atrapado entre árboles y con estacas metálicas en cada una de sus colas

Adiós Kyubi – dio simplemente el rubio desapareciendo, mientras en la realidad este despertaba ya muy avanzada la mañana del día siguiente, seguramente había estado inconsciente un buen rato

Mientras tanto en la zona de construcción del puente una débil y fina neblina se aproximaban a la misma velocidad de los tres shinobi que se dirigían a los cuatro ninjas de Konoha, los cuales además de proteger a Tazuna ayudaban en la construcción del puente

Justo como dijiste Kakashi-Sensei, ya llegaron – señalo Sasuke a los dos ninjas que se aproximaban

Solo me pregunto si el plan funcionara – dijo el peligris

Donde está el rubio, traje a Haku para que se divirtiera pero supongo que tendrá que conformarse con los dos de ahí – hablo el espadachín apuntando a Hitomi y a Sasuke

Vendrá no te preocupes, supongo que en lo único que piensa es en matarte, y que tu amigo no subestime a los chicos podría llevarse una sorpresa – respondió el ninja copia

Adelante Haku ya sabes que hacer – ordeno Zabuza para que el enmascarado Haku se moviera a toda velocidad y apuñalar a Tazuna, cosa que logro aunque solamente era un Kage Bushin disfrazado con un Henge

Creíste que seriamos tan idiotas como para arriesgar a Tazuna así – dijo el peligris enfureciendo al desertor de Kirigakure

Una jugada muy inteligente Kakashi, supongo que ahora tendremos nuestra revancha – señalo el espadachín, mientras Suigetsu de posicionaba frente a Kushina, quien se extrañaba que ambos renegados de Kiri, estuvieran sin sus espadas, aunque pronto supo el porqué

Prepárate sempai – dijo el Hozuki, mientras extendía un pergamino, y tocaba donde decía, Danto (Espada Cortante) y apareció el arma de Zabuza, la cual fue atrapada por este y luego tocó donde aparecía escrito Bakuto (Espada Explosiva), invocando así su propia espada

Mientras Haku se posicionaba para luchar contra los jóvenes gennin, Zabuza empuñaba su espada listo para combatir a Kakashi el cual tenía un kunai en cada mano lanzándose a la batalla, batalla que seguramente el equipo número siete recordara por el resto de sus vidas


	6. Capítulo 5: Venganza

Capítulo 5: Venganza

El sonido del metal chocando producto del choque entre la espada de Zabuza y el kunai de Kakashi, y las explosiones del arma de Suigetsu rompían el silencio del lugar, mientras un poco alejado de ellos los jóvenes gennin intentaban esquivar los veloces ataques de Haku que de vez en cuando lanzaba senbon a sus cuerpos ralentizando sus movimientos

Kakashi tus alumnos morirán pronto, aunque tengan ventaja numérica no tienen la mínima oportunidad contra Haku – señalo Zabuza mientras mantenía su espada contra el kunai de su oponente

Ya te dije que no los subestimes, además Naruto aparecerá de un momento a otro – dijo el peligris – "eso espero" – pensó al final

Hablando de Naruto en estos momentos estaba dirigiéndose al puente, aunque tuvo la precaución de dejar un clon de madera vigilando la casa, e hizo lo correcto ya que a los pocos minutos que se marchó unos mercenarios de Gato llegaron y amordazaron a Tazuna e Inari quería hacerles frente, aunque lamentablemente sus esfuerzos eran nulos

Ya cállate chiquillo, me tienes más que harto – grito uno de los mercenarios

No dejare que se lleven a mi abuelo – grito el pequeño

Maldito niño gritón, que crees que debamos hacer con el – pregunto uno de los asesinos a su compañero

Gato dijo que matáramos a quien se interponga – respondió el otro levantado su espada contra el indefenso niño, en ese momento tanto Tsunami como Tazuna cerraron los ojos para no ver la cruel escena y en unos segundos sintieron las gotas de sangre que salpicaron en todo su cuerpo, abrieron lentamente los ojos esperando ver el cuerpo mutilado del pequeño Inari pero lo que vieron los tranquilizo, la sangre era de los dos mercenarios que yacían muertos con raíces que salían de sus cuerpos

Así que después de todo te dejaste de llorar y decidiste hacer algo – dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Inari

Gracias – pronuncio apenas el shockeado Inari

Espero que esos hayan sido los únicos, no puedo mantenerme aquí por mucho tiempo – fueron las palabras salidas de la boca del rubio antes de volverse por completo de madera y desparecer por completo

Mientras tanto en el puente las cosas se habían puesto difíciles para los shinobi de Konoha, Zabuza acababa de crear una niebla aún más espesa que la de la vez anterior, realmente no podían ver ni la punta de su nariz… literalmente

Sabes Kakashi, después de la batalla anterior Haku analizo tu Sharingan y se dio cuenta que si no lo veo no me afecta, creo que ahora tengo la ventaja – explico el espadachín

"Tiene razón, además no puedo ubicarlo por el oído ya que se especializa en asesinato silente" – pensó el portador del dojutsu exclusivo de los Uchiha

Terminemos con esto, te matare rápido y sin dolor – se escuchó la voz de Zabuza entre la niebla para rápidamente este aparecer frente a Kakashi esgrimiendo su espada, logrando hacerle solo un leve corte al peligris debido a la rápida reacción de este

Kushina por su parte también tenía problemas, su estilo de lucha era de corto alcance, pero el arma de su rival la obligaba a mantener su distancia y aunque contaba con sus cadenas de chakra, están no eran del todo efectivas

"De por si pelear con este tipo era complicado, con esta niebla es casi imposible" – pensaba la Habanera Sangrienta, esquivando otra oleada de sellos explosivos

Ambos jonnin de Konoha la pasaban mal y la situación de los gennin tampoco era precisamente la mejor, de un momento a otro el enmascarado que respondía al nombre de Haku había creado una cúpula de espejos de hielo con su imagen en cada uno de ellos y ahora mismo tenia atrapados a Hitomi y Sasuke que por más que se esforzaban les era imposible destruirlo

Futon: Renkudan Tsubute (Elemento Viento: Bala Perdigón Perforadora de Aire) – fue el grito de la pelirroja para luego lanzar tres pequeñas balas de aire comprimido que impactaron en los espejos causándoles unas pequeñas grietas que se repararon de inmediato

Intenta todo lo que quieras jamás podrás contra mi Makyo Hyosho (Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo) – se burló Haku del inútil intento de la hija del Hokage por destruir la prisión de espejos en la que se encontraba

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – fue ahora Sasuke el que ataco logrando derretir levemente uno de los espejos pero al igual que el intento de Hitomi el hielo se reparó rápidamente

Acaso eres sordo o simplemente estúpido, ya les dije que este domo es prácticamente indestructible, solo una gran cantidad de fuego puede derretirlo – explico el falso cazador, aunque ese no era el plan del Uchiha ya que comenzó a lanzar su jutsu a todas direcciones intentando darle al espejo donde se encontraba el verdadero Haku

Imposible, le dispare a todos los espejos y a él no pude hacerle daño – se reclamaba así mismo el pelinegro

Eso es porque estoy en todos los espejos a la vez, me estoy moviendo mucho más rápido que el ojo humano – se jacto el enmascarado de su técnica – a un niño débil como tú solo le queda morir, ni siquiera vale la pena que te asesine

"Tonto hermano, eres tan patético y débil, matarte no vale la pena" – esa frase resonó en la mente de Sasuke causando furia y de pronto comenzó a visualizar todo más claro incluso notaba los rápidos movimientos de Haku que saltaba de cristal en cristal, mientras su compañera se encontraba sorprendida, los ojos del Uchiha ahora eran rojos con dos comillas, había despertado el Sharingan

Qué demonios es eso – pregunto el también asombrado Haku

Este es el Sharingan, el poder especial del clan Uchiha lo que significa que el único muerto aquí serás tú – grito el gennin ahora lleno de confianza

Inténtalo – desafió el usuario del hielo comenzando a lanzar senbon de hielo las cuales Sasuke podía esquivar mejor debido a sus ojos

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – grito el pelinegro lanzando la esfera – hazlo ahora Hitomi

Futon: Renkudan Tsubute (Elemento Viento: Bala Perdigón Perforadora de Aire) – lanzo el jutsu la Namikaze el cual alimento la esfera de fuego haciéndola crecer aún más al parecer impactando en su blanco ya que lo que pudieron ver era el kimono de Haku ser consumido por el fuego en el piso

Buena combinación, puede traerme muchos problemas mejor los mato aquí mismo – resonó la voz del enmascarado lanzando una oleada de senbon contra los gennin que simplemente quedaron paralizados por el miedo esperando lo inevitable, pero milagrosamente se salvaron por un oportuno muro de tierra creado por el rubio que había llegado al campo de batalla, aunque tomó precauciones y evitó entrar en el domo

Que estupidez se supone que están haciendo – les gritó Naruto desde afuera – acaso creen que si se quedan paralizados por el miedo lograrán sus objetivos, ustedes son más fuertes que él, pueden derrotarlo – terminó de motivarlos, dirigiéndose a ayudar a Kushina

"Gracias" – pensaron los dos gennin, más decididos que nunca a vencer a su oponente – "déjanos esto a nosotros"

Kushina seguía resistiendo los ataques explosivos de Suigetsu, pero en un descuido quedó a merced del ninja de Kiri, parecía ser su fin cuando Naruto apareció bloqueando la espada de Suigetsu con la suya propia, una espada rara a los ojos de la Uzumaki, la hoja estaba formada de agua, o eso parecía al verse el líquido a través del material transparente del que estaba realmente hecha

Muy hábil al bloquear un golpe de mi Shibuki (Pulverizador), vemos cómo te las arreglas con esto – le dijo el Hozuki - Suiton: Sandan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Dispersión de Balas) – conjuró formando un aro de agua alrededor de su brazo libre y comenzó a disparar múltiples proyectiles

Demasiado fácil – murmuro el rubio bloqueando los proyectiles con su arma, absorbiendo el líquido dentro de ella – ayúdalos a ellos, lo que les dije era mentira, Haku lo eliminara si no haces algo – le dijo a Kushina, totalmente serio

Pero si te dejo solo, tú también puedes morir – le replico la pelirroja haciendo reír a su hijo

Tu familia está obsesionada con mi muerte, al parecer – contesto el gennin aun riéndose, para luego ponerse serio – es en serio, ayúdalos aquí solo me estorbas – dijo a lo que a regañadientes, la mujer le obedeció

Esa espada, donde la conseguiste – pregunto el subordinado de Zabuza, mirando fijo a Naruto

Veo que la reconoces, es normal ya que fue creada por tu hermano Mangetsu Hozuki – respondió el shinobi de Konoha – y lo más interesante es que lo hizo basándose en la habilidad especial de tu clan, entiendes lo que eso significa

Lo tengo claro, cualquier Ninjutsu de agua, así como mi Suika no Jutsu (Jutsu de Hidratación) serían absorbidos por esa arma, volviéndose inútiles – explicó Suigetsu, aun incrédulo de que el niño frente a el tuviera esa espada, le había perdido la pista hace más de dieciséis años – pero no importa te volaré en pedazos – gritó haciendo un movimiento con la espada liberando una enorme cantidad de sellos explosivos que se dirigían a Naruto, pero este logró bloquearlos con un muro de tierra

"La explosión me alcanzara y si me muevo, podría emboscarme" – pensó el Amaguri, haciendo sellos de mano – Ninpo: Kaifuin no jutsu: Jotai Ichi (Arte ninja: Jutsu Liberación de Sello: Nivel Uno) – exclamó mientras el supresor en forma de piercing brilló un poco, y Naruto comenzó a cubrirse del chakra del zorro, aguantando parte de la explosión

Mientras tanto en la batalla entre los jonnin, Kakashi tenía una multitud de cortes en su cuerpo, afortunadamente ninguno era de gravedad, de echo ahora intentaba localizar a Zabuza cuando el chakra del zorro se dejó sentir en todo el lugar

"Esta vez es más fuerte el poder del Kyubi si sigue así podría liberarse, tengo que detenerlo" – pensaba realmente preocupado el ninja copia – Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Invocación: Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Persecución de Colmillos) – grito el jonnin abriendo un pergamino del cual salieron canes ninja, los cuales se escondieron en el suelo y localizaron a espadachín saliendo por sorpresa a atacarlo e inmovilizarlo

"De donde salieron estos pulgosos, se supone que bajo esta niebla nadie puede encontrarme" – pensó frustrado el jonnin desertor de Kirigakure

Por si te lo preguntas, estos ninken son expertos rastreado a través del olfato y lo que olieron es mi sangre en tu espada, ahora conocerás el único jutsu creado por mí el Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago) – dijo el peligris creando sellos de mano y rodeando su brazo de electricidad asemejando una hoja de cuchilla

Mientras en la batalla de Kushina y lo gennin contra Haku, el último a pesar de ser fuerte no podía contra todos los ninjas de Konoha, a tal punto fue la superioridad de esto que incluso de un golpe la pelirroja mayor, rompió la máscara del aprendiz de Zabuza

Sabes lo que debes hacer ahora – pregunto el cansado Haku, y resignado a su muerte – esto es parte de nosotros como shinobi

Si, lo sé – dijo la Uzumaki liberando las cadenas de chakra de su cuerpo, al tiempo que el pelinegro noto el peligro en el aire

Zabuza está en peligro, me voy – hablo de pronto Haku retirándose rápidamente del lugar seguido de sus tres oponentes

Kakashi se movió velozmente con su brazo estirado creyendo impactar su jutsu en Zabuza, cuando lo notó Haku había puesto como escudo entre Zabuza y el jutsu del ninja copia, pero tampoco atravesó a este, su brazo había sido detenido por las raíces de Naruto

Por qué me detuviste, ellos son nuestros enemigos – le reclamó Kakashi a su alumno, el cual seguía cubierto por el chakra del Kyubi

Mejor concéntrate en ellos – dijo señalando un extremo del puente – un enorme grupo de mercenarios se había hecho presente, y detrás de ellos un pequeño hombre parecía dirigirlos, Gato

Así que estos tres que decían ser fuertes, no pudieron cumplir su misión, patéticos – hablo Gato – Kirigakure debería sentirse avergonzada de crear ninjas como ustedes

Deberíamos matarlos a todos – sugirió otro hombre, parecía ser más importante que Gato, se trataba del propio Tenzen Daikoku, el cual con solo su presencia provoco ira en Naruto

Kakashi ahora que Gato y Tenzen piensan matarme, no tengo nada contra ti – comenzó el espadachín – Tenzen, tal parece que sigues molesto porque asesine a muchos de tus hombres cuando intenté derrocar al Yondaime Mizukage, no te preocupes hare que te reúnas con ellos

Espera, él es mío – dijo el rubio de Konoha, corriendo contra los enemigos enfrente seguido de Zabuza

No puede ser, ese niño es – balbuceó Tenzen, reconociendo al rubio – maten a ese niño, olviden a Zabuza, solo céntrense en el – ordenó a sus hombres

Naruto solo se limitó a asesinarlos cruelmente ya sea rompiéndoles el cuello o haciendo crecer ramas desde el interior de sus cuerpos cuando los golpeaba, abriendo así el paso para que Zabuza esgrimiendo su espada los cortara por la mitad, pero eso no impidió que alguno de los mercenarios les encajaran sus armas a ambos shinobi, Naruto gracias al chara del Kyubi lograba recuperarse de estas heridas pero con Zabuza era otra historia, al momento que llego donde Gato este de improviso logro asestarle una daga en el abdomen momentos antes de que Zabuza separara la cabeza de su pequeño cuerpo en un hábil movimiento de espada

Kakashi-Sensei, que paso – pregunto la pelirroja menor que apenas caminaba apoyada en el cuerpo del Uchiha quien se había recuperado del agotamiento producido por el Sharingan

Todo termino, Zabuza ya no es enemigo nuestro – respondió el Hatake apuntando la zona donde Naruto terminaba de asesinar a los últimos mercenarios de Gato

Ese es Naruto, que es todo ese poder que emana de el – dijo un sorprendido Uchiha al ver a Naruto en ese estado junto al cuerpo agonizante de Zabuza que había sucumbido a la pérdida masiva de sangre, mayormente por la daga de Gato la cual había cortado una de las principales arterias del cuerpo, por lo cual los cuatro shinobis de Konoha mas los dos de Kiri se acercaron rápidamente, viendo como Naruto volvía a la carga, Tenzen se había refugiado tras otro grupo de mercenarios

Mokuton: Daisoju (Elemento Madera: Gran Lanza de Árbol) – gritó Naruto liberando unas enormes raíces las cuales se enroscaron en los mercenarios aplastándolos bajo la gran presión, dejando un escenario bastante aterrador, lentamente camino hacia Tenzen quien intentó defenderse con una katana, pero el rubio formo su espada de chakra y con un hábil movimiento, separo el brazo derecho de Tenzen del resto de su cuerpo – tu eres el culpable, por ti es que ella está muerta

Espera, un ninja, un anciano, el me contrató – dijo el político en voz baja, presa del pánico – pertenece a Konoha

No me importa – grito el Jinchuriki, moviendo su espada, arrancándole el otro brazo, para luego tocar el lugar donde cortó las extremidades del hombre y mediante el chakra el biju cauterizó las heridas – no quiero que te desangres, no quiero que mueras, aun debes seguir sufriendo – le dijo comenzando a golpearlo una y otra vez

Naruto para – grito Hitomi, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar por la desagradable escena

Tú no te metas – grito de vuelta el Amaguri, lanzándole una estaca de madera a su pierna, de la cual brotaron raíces lastimando gravemente a la gennin

Naruto por favor detente – insistió ahora Kushina, haciendo entrar a su hijo en razón

Como prefieres morir Tenzen – interrogo pretendiendo dale fin – por mi espada, o por uno de mis jutsu, elige – le ofreció esas opciones, pero la débil risa de aquel hombre lo descoloco

Aunque acabes conmigo, no podrás deshacer todo lo que hice – hablo el hombre, sorprendiendo a todos por aun mantenerse consiente

Pero hice justicia – respondió Naruto, provocando otra risa el Tenzen

No tiene sentido, la justicia es lo mismo que la venganza – añadió Tenzen escupiendo sangre – ambas buscan la satisfacción personal, yo logre mi objetivo, pero tú te quedas sin nada – dijo al final enfureciendo al rubio

Maldito – dijo simplemente el gennin, invocando tres aves, cuervos para ser precisos, lo cuales comenzaron a devorar el cuerpo vivo del hombre ensangrentado, el cual gritaba fuertemente y lo hizo más aun cuando una de las aves arranco sus ojos, pronto los gritos cesaron, pero Tenzen seguía con vida, había dejado de gritar porque un cuervo le arrancó, las cuerdas vocales, en unos segundo finalmente murió

Pero Naruto no disfruto de su venganza, en cuanto volvió a reforzar el sello de su piercing cayo totalmente agotado, Kakashi se ocupó de cargarlo, mientras escuchaban las últimas palabras de Zabuza, dirigidas a sus subordinados, el demonio de la niebla también falleció aquel día

Una semana había pasado desde la batalla en el puente, semana que mayormente habían usada para que el rubio se recuperada a pesar que no tenía ninguna herida su estado de inconciencia duro más de cuatro días, en cuanto a Hitomi, las heridas de su pierna no fueron tan graves como parecían en un principio, pero aun no podía caminar con soltura y en este preciso instante todo el grupo de Konoha se encontraba en una colina en la cual habían una tumba, una que tenía los restos de Zabuza, Kakashi hablaba con Suigetsu y Haku mientras Kushina se acercaba al solitario rubio quien comenzó a hablar

Sé que ella no aprobaría lo que hice, sé que nunca hubiera querido que lo hiciera, y es que Yukata siempre fue mejor que yo – comenzó el rubio mencionando a una chica desconocida para su madre – eso era lo que yo más amaba de ella

Estas bien – pregunto la pelirroja, recibiendo una negativa de parte del joven – a pesar de cómo lo hiciste, eso fue de alguna forma lo correcto

Dices que no es blanco y negro – preguntó el ojiazul

Digo que hay un Naruto que mató a Tenzen a sangre fría, y el mismo Naruto le dio esperanza a Inari y motivo a Hitomi y Sasuke para que pelearan con Haku – explico la Uzumaki – lo que sientes en un cisma, peleas con dos lados de ti mismo

Tenemos que volver – interrumpió Sasuke, a lo cual todos los de Konoha se despidieron de Haku y Suigetsu quienes se llevaron la espada de Zabuza, y ellos volvieron a la aldea, todos los gennin con algo nuevo, Sasuke con el Sharingan, Hitomi con la decisión de no rendirse nunca y Naruto con aquel extraño sentimiento en su pecho


	7. Capítulo 6: Dolor y sufrimiento

Capítulo 6: Dolor y sufrimiento

Las murallas de Konohagakure no Sato ya se divisaban claramente, llevaban casi un día caminando y por fin habían regresado a su aldea, no solamente con una misión rango A completada exitosamente también aunque no lo notaran eran un poco más fuerte que antes, al ingresar Kakashi dijo que entregaría el informe, pero Kushina se adelantó y menciono que lo haría ella misma, rápidamente de retiro llevándose a su hija casi obligada, ni siquiera se demoraron un minuto en llegar a su casa en donde Minato las esperaba, el momento había llegado

Y el, por qué no está aquí – pregunto el Hokage, confundiendo a su hija, se supone que solo irían a entregar el informe de la misión

No se lo dije, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, dudo que quisiera venir – respondió su esposa, por completo seria – además él ya lo sabe, solo falta Hitomi, también merece conocer la verdad

De quien están hablando – pregunto Hitomi desconcertada – y cuál es esa verdad que debo conocer

Es complicado – dijo simplemente el rubio

Eso no importa, díselo ahora – lo presiono Kushina – o lo hare yo

Hitomi, la verdad es que yo les mentí, a ti, a tu madre y a todos en la aldea – empezó Minato a hablar – tu hermano no murió hace trece años, como todos creen, yo y un antiguo alumno planeamos mantenerlo oculto, así Madara no lo encontraría

Y ahora está en mi equipo – dedujo la hija del rubio, para luego mirar a su madre – por eso estabas tan cercana a él en Nami

Así es, me enteré de esto minutos antes de acompañarlos – confesó la ex contenedora del zorro

Escucha yo entiendo que ahora puedas estar enojada – decía el Yondaime cuando su hija lo interrumpió

Enojada, como esperas que este, no me molesta que mintieras, lo que me molesta es que abandonaras a tu propio hijo – señalo la joven gennin llorando – cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así

Ya te lo dije, tenía que protegerlo a él y toda la aldea de Madara – se excusó el Hokage

Basta, solo usas a Madara como excusa porque su nombre causa temor, pero ahora al único al que le temo es a ti – le grito Hitomi – recibiré tus ordenes porque aun soy una ninja de Konoha, desde ahora podre ser tu estudiante, tu compañera en batalla, incluso si debo seré tu soldado, pero nunca jamás volveré a ser tu hija – finalizo marchándose de su casa

Solo cosechas lo que sembraste, Minato – le dijo Kushina, al ver como su hija se retiraba

Lo sé, Hitomi tiene razón, cuando te dije que las protegía al no decirles la verdad, era mentira – confesó Minato – no se los dije porque tenía miedo de que esto pasara, tenía miedo de perderlas, la verdad es que solo me protegía a mí mismo

Habían pasado varias horas desde aquella discusión, ahora atardecía en Konoha y en la residencia de Naruto, este se preparaba para salir, tenía un asunto que resolver, pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien toco a su puerta

Eres tu – dijo el gennin sin emoción, viendo a Hitomi frente a él, tenía los ojos humedecidos así que supo al instante que era lo que le pasaba, pero aun así decidió preguntar – que quieres, que sea rápido estoy ocupado – dijo de formas hostil, cuando sintió los brazos de la pelirroja rodeándolo, pero este rápidamente la rechazó

Ya lo sé todo, todo lo que mi pa… lo que el Hokage hizo – habló la hermana del rubio, mientras el la miraba sin expresión

Y eso en que me afecta – pregunto el Jinchuriki con frialdad

Como dices eso tan tranquilo – le gritó la chica indignada por la actitud de su compañero de equipo – es que acaso nunca quisiste reunirte con tu familia

No, nunca, para mí "familia" es solo una palabra carente de sentido – explicó el Amaguri, abriendo la puerta para marcharse – una última cosa, si no se trata de una misión de nuestro equipo, no vuelvas a molestarme

Lentamente comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha, estaba molesto y más serio que de costumbre, se encontró con Konohamaru quien le pidió entrenar, pero lo rechazó, con lo alterado que estaba, estaba seguro de que terminaría asesinando al Sarutobi, continuó su camino llegando al punto de reunión con su socio

Que sucede – preguntó el rubio – para que me hayas citado aquí, debe ser importante

Akatsuki comenzó a moverse, el Sanbi fue capturado – informó el ninja – al no contar con algún Jinchuriki, les resulto bastante sencillo

También debemos agilizar las cosas, contactare a los demás, les diré que busquen al resto de los Jinchuriki – ordenó el shinobi de Konoha, con una voz aún más seria que la habitual

Pasó algo grave – pregunto el hombre, notando el rostro enojado del rubio

Esto se está complicando – dijo Naruto – Kushina y Hitomi se enteraron de todo

Y que planeas hacer – fue la nueva pregunta del extraño

Se acabó esta farsa del Naruto amigable, es hora de que conozcan mi verdadera personalidad – decidió el Jinchuriki – pero a pesar de esto utilizare tanto a Kushina como a Konohamaru

A que te refieres, como es que planeas usarlos – interrogo el misterioso hombre

Le dije a Kushina que no confiaba en ella – comenzó a relatar el gennin – seguramente hará lo que sea por acercarse a mí, aprovechare eso

Y el nieto de Hiruzen – dijo el ojinegro socio de Naruto

Konohamaru me dijo que robó el pergamino de técnicas del Hokage – continuó hablando el rubio – dentro de ese pergamino, están sellados otros cuatro más pequeños, contienen las técnicas únicas de cada uno de los Hokage, usaré a ese niño para llegar hasta el

Pensé que usarías a Sasuke para eso – comentó el otro shinobi

Cambie de opinión, Sasuke es demasiado astuto, podría darse cuenta de que tú me estas ayudando, si eso pasa nos traería muchos problemas – aclaró el ojiazul – después de todo, Sasuke aún conserva esos deseos de asesinarte, Sahir (mago) – finalizo a lo que el clon del apodado Sahir desapareció en una bola de humo

Dos días pasaron desde la reunión entre Naruto y Sahir, ahora el rubio entrenaba con Konohamaru, un entrenamiento raro y peligroso a opinión del Sarutobi, tenía finas estacas de madera enterradas en gran parte del cuerpo

Explícame cual es el punto de todo esto – pregunto Konohamaru aguantando el intenso dolor que recorría su cuerpo

Primero se pelea con la mente, luego con el cuerpo – explico el rubio – esto reforzará tu concentración, si te hieren en combate debes aprender a resistirlo y seguir peleando

Pero me duele demasiado – se quejó el castaño – es insoportable

Todo guerrero debe aprender una simple verdad, el dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional – le dijo Naruto – además fuiste tú el que me pediste que te entrenara

Estuvo varios minutos así, intentando aguantar esa tortura, pero no pudo finalmente se rindió, era imposible para él, no tenía la resistencia que tenía Naruto, no había fuerza en él, eso era lo que sentía

No es tu culpa, es mía – dijo Naruto, viendo como Konohamaru se quitaba las estacas de su cuerpo

Que significa eso – pregunto el nieto de Hiruzen – porque lo dices

Te dije que me hacías recordar a mí mismo, así que intente hacerlo diferente, pero no puedo – respondió el Jinchuriki – te entrenare como me entrenaron a mi

Y como es eso – decía el miembro del equipo nueve cuando un golpe en su rostro lo mandó al piso – que estás haciendo – preguntó cuándo recibió una patada

Para forjar acero, debe templarse con fuego – le dijo el ojiazul – toma esto – le tendió una katana, que libero de un sello

Maldito desgraciado – grito el castaño, atacando con intención de matar al rubio que solamente sonrió

Ahora empezaremos – indicó Naruto, iniciando una pelea, pero no un simple entrenamiento, esta vez era real – si quieres ser más fuerte, necesito saber que puedes – le dijo atacando y logrando, que Konohamaru soltara el arma

Algún consejo – pidió el aprendiz

Conserva tu arma, siempre ponte detrás de ella – señalo al tiempo que el castaño recogía la espada y atacaba inútilmente – no tienes habilidad, ni fuerza, decir que peleas como niña sería un cumplido – finalizo dándole un puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo, y comenzó a retirarse

Espera todavía no terminamos – le grito Konohamaru levantándose, y devolviéndole el golpe a Naruto que solo sonrió

Parece que hay un guerrero en ti después de todo – le dijo el rubio aprobándolo como su estudiante

Las horas pasaron entrenaron toda la noche, y siguieron durante la mañana, según Naruto lo primero que Konohamaru debía aprender era a sobrevivir, lo ponía en situaciones de peligro y tenía que aprender como contrarrestarlas, volvieron al principio una lucha con espadas, pero el Sarutobi aún no podía contra su maestro, ahora estaba tendido en el suelo

Me rindo, me rindo – dijo el sobrino de Asuma, provocando que Naruto lo tomara por el cuello

Escúchame estúpido, hay gente con la que no puedes rendirte – le grito poniendo su espada en el cuello del chico – con ellos tienes dos opciones, pelear o morir, elige

Pelear – contestó, logrando que Naruto bajara el arma

Entonces aprende a no morir – le hablo antes de que fuera atacado por su aprendiz, justo la reacción que esperaba, estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que Konohamaru se distrajo por la presencia de su compañera Hanabi Hyuga, ganándose un corte en la mejilla producto del arma de Naruto

Y eso porque - pregunto gritando el gennin

No eres el primero en aprender del modo difícil, las mujeres distraen – comento el Amaguri, mientras Hanabi se acercaba a su compañero con preocupación

Tranquila, es solo un entrenamiento – calmó a la chica el Sarutobi antes de que ella hablara

Aun así no te tortures – le aconsejó la Hyuga, notando todas las heridas del joven

Torturarlo es mi trabajo – intervino el ojiazul – y me encanta

Tal vez para ti sea divertido, pero yo cambiaria todo esto por aprender un nuevo jutsu – comentó el castaño, ya cansado del tipo de entrenamiento que tenía actualmente

Lo siento niño, pero no conozco ningún jutsu de tu clan, como para enseñártelo – le dijo el Jinchuriki, pero eso le dio una idea al joven

Hay una forma de hacerlo – hablo Konohamaru, sonriendo – los jutsus de mi abuelo

Espera, no estarás pensando en robar el pergamino del Hokage otra vez – interrumpió la Hyuga, intentando detenerlo

Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, pero necesitaré su ayuda – les dijo a los dos presentes

"Mucho más fácil de lo esperado" – pensó Naruto antes de dar su respuesta – te ayudaré, puede ser interesante

Eres un idiota – dijo Hanabi enojada – pero creo que tengo que apoyarte, eres mi compañero de equipo después de todo

Esa misma noche, los tres partieron a realizar aquella misión, el pergamino se encontraba en un templo dedicado a la memoria de los anteriores Hokage, y estaba fuertemente vigilada por ANBU, los jóvenes llevaban los típicos intercomunicadores que se usaban en las misiones, Hanabi se encargaría de vigilar todo desde el exterior con su Byakugan, mientras que Naruto y Konohamaru ingresarían y tomarían el pergamino. Fue complicado pero lograron ingresar al interior del templo, guiados por Hanabi quien podía ver el camino exacto al pergamino, lo encontraron en una gran sala sin adornos ni nada aparatoso, solo una frase grabada en una pared

Yo soy la sombra del fuego, ruego a mis antecesores que me brinden su sabiduría – leyó el rubio la frase

Según lo que nos enseñaron en la academia, es lo que el Hokage debe decir en la ceremonia de su ascensión – explico Konohamaru, el significado de aquellas palabras

Si, si, muy lindo – dijo Naruto, no poniendo mucha atención – vámonos antes de que nos encuentren – señaló, huyendo del lugar con el pergamino en sus espaldas, volviendo al lugar de entrenamiento donde procedieron a revisarlo, buscando los jutsus del tercer Hokage, pero no había ninguno, fue entonces cuando lo notaron

Esos sellos, que creen que escondan – pregunto el miembro del clan Sarutobi, observando cuatro patrones de sellado, inscritos en el gran pergamino

No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea debe ser importante para estar tan escondido – mintió el Jinchuriki, él sabía muy bien lo que esos sellos ocultaban, pero prefirió no decir nada y parecer inocente

Parece que será imposible – comentó Konohamaru – no podremos abrir esos sellos

Quizá tengamos una oportunidad – intervino Hanabi – mi padre me enseñó como funcionan este tipo de sellos, se desactivan con una clave de voz, solo hay que mencionar una contraseña determinada

Qué tipo de contraseña – pregunto el aprendiz de Naruto

Puede ser cualquier cosa – respondió la Hyuga – un nombre, una frase o cualquier otra cosa a la que solo los Hokage tengan acceso

Así que una frase, creo saber cuál es – dijo el Amaguri, mirando a su alumno para ver si lo recordaba, pero este no reaccionó, por lo cual simplemente la dijo - Yo soy la sombra del fuego, ruego a mis antecesores que me brinden su sabiduría – dijo y los sellos comenzaron a brillar, liberando cuatro pergaminos menores, cada uno con los kanjis representativos de los Hokage

Lo lograste – dijo Konohamaru, aun sorprendido – felicidades, ahora eres oficialmente el quinto Hokage – bromeo por el hecho de que su maestro se hizo pasar por uno de ellos

Deja de hablar y recoge el pergamino de tu abuelo – sugirió la usuaria del Byakugan – debemos devolver los demás a su posición

Me llevare los pergaminos del primer y segundo Hokage – hablo de pronto el rubio – seguramente me serán de gran ayuda – fingió, esos pergaminos eran su objetivo desde un principio

Seguro que no quieres llevarte también el del cuarto Hokage – se burló Konohamaru riéndose, algo que Hanabi no entendía el por que

Se ocuparon de resellar el pergamino del Yondaime, algo fácil solo bastó con colocarlo en el lugar de donde había salido, finalmente devolvieron el pergamino mayor a su lugar, solo esperaban que nadie notara la ausencia de tres importantes objetos

Desde ahora entrenaras esos jutsus por ti mismo, cuando logres aprender dos como mínimo, nos enfrentaremos – le dijo el ojiazul, motivándolo a volverse más fuerte – supongo que sabes el secreto de la fuerza real

Si, aparece cuando tienes alguien valioso a quien proteger – contesto el Sarutobi

No es cierto, la verdadera fuerza nace de la necesidad de sobrevivir – corrigió el contenedor del Kyubi, alejándose del lugar, camino un buen rato cuando se encontró con una persona

Hola Naruto – saludó el extraño

Mis amigos me llaman de otra forma, pero tú ni siquiera deberías dirigirme la palabra – contestó el gennin lleno de rencor

Por favor, solo quiero hablar – pidió Minato, quien era la persona con la cual se encontró el rubio

No crees que es muy tarde para hablar – le recriminó su hijo – somos completos extraños, hablar no serviría de nada, sea lo que sea que digas, no cambiara lo que paso

Todo lo que dices es verdad, pero sé que eso no es lo que quieres decirme – reconoció el Hokage – adelante Naruto, pregúntalo

Por qué decidiste abandonarme – cuestionó Naruto sin rodeos

En aquel momento, pensé que era lo mejor – respondió el Namikaze con remordimiento

Lo mejor – le gritó el joven – me condenaste a una infancia de sufrimiento, solo porque pensaste que era lo mejor, tú no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar, si tan solo lo hubieras pensado bien, Obito estaría con vida y nada de esto estaría pasando, todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora tú lo desencadenaste

Es claro que debes odiarme – hablo el rubio mayor – solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

Te equivocas, yo no te odio – confeso el Amaguri – a pesar de que hayas causado todo esto, hace mucho entendí que odiarte no solucionaría nada, con el tiempo dejaste de importarme, tu para mí ya no significas nada, ni como padre, ni como persona – termino de hablar, marchándose y dejando a Minato solo con el sufrimiento causado por la culpa de sus acciones


	8. Capítulo 7: El héroe vive

Capítulo 7: El héroe vive

Varios días habían transcurrido ya, y el equipo siete había realizado varias misiones desde entonces, pero ya nada era como al principio, se podía sentir la tensión entre Hitomi y Naruto, eso estaba afectando su desempeño en algunas batallas que se habían presentado, a pesar de esto lograban completar las misiones con éxito, ahora acababan de volver a Konoha, la cual estaba comenzando a ser adornada, al parecer con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, tanto Hitomi como Naruto lo habían olvidado, mañana era su cumpleaños y en la aldea era una tradición celebrar el acto heroico muchos shinobis incluido el tercer Hokage habían realizado para salvar a Konoha del Kyubi, también se recordaba al pequeño hijo del Yondaime, a quien creían muerto por haber sido sellado el zorro dentro de el

Bueno, hasta aquí los acompañare iré a dar el reporte de la misión al Hokage, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran – hablo Kakashi dejando a los tres jóvenes solos

No recordaba que mañana era esta celebración – habló Sasuke, intentando romper el silencio

Esto que ustedes celebran, es ridículo – dijo Naruto fríamente – no tiene sentido alguno – señaló marchándose del lugar

Tiene razón – intervino Hitomi – es inútil, seguir celebrando una mentira – termino confundiendo a Sasuke, ella siempre era la más feliz en esta fecha

Que les pasa a ustedes dos – pregunto el Uchiha – hace días que se comportan raro, ya no se hablan, apenas se dirigen la mirada, que les pasa, se supone que somos un equipo

Pregúntale al Hokage, si se le quitó el miedo tal vez te lo diga – le dijo la dolida chica, dejando solo al Uchiha

Naruto caminó hasta alejarse del centro de la aldea, ver todo preparado para una celebración falsa lo molestaba, realmente odiaba el día de su cumpleaños, gran parte de las tragedias de su vida ocurrieron ese día, inconscientemente llegó al monumento conocido como la piedra de los héroes

Vienes a recordar a Obito – preguntó Kakashi apareciendo de improviso, luego de haber entregado el reporte de la misión – su nombre está escrito desde que creímos que había muerto en la guerra

El realmente merece estar aquí, era un verdadero héroe – comentó el rubio, recordando a su hermano

Es por Obito que haces esto – interrogo el sensei del equipo siete – tu plan es vengar su muerte

No harías tú lo mismo – dijo Naruto, intentando justificar sus acciones – hare lo que sea necesario, para lograrlo

No sé si lo haría, ya decepcione a Obito una vez – menciono el peligris, recordando un suceso trágico para el

Tu querías saber cómo murió – pregunto el Jinchuriki – todavía te interesa

Hace cuanto pasó – fue la pregunta del Hatake

Mañana se cumplen cinco años, al parecer el diez de octubre es una fecha maldita – respondió el gennin – pero lo que quieres saber es otra cosa, aquel día estábamos entrenando, cuando ellos nos atacaron

Ellos, quienes – pregunto el hombre del Sharingan

Madara y un hombre del que desconozco su identidad – reveló el joven – Obito me dijo que Madara buscaría al Kyubi, pensé que estaban ahí por mí, pero solamente fueron a matar a Obito, el hombre que acompañaba a Madara solo movió una mano y fui empujado varios metros hacia atrás

Que más pasó – dijo el ninja copia interesado en toda la historia

Me levante como pude, y trate de volver, pero tenía varios huesos rotos y se me hacía difícil moverme – siguió relatando el Amaguri – cuando conseguí llegar, ya era demasiado tarde, Obito había sido derrotado y agonizaba en el piso, el otro sujeto desapareció de un momento a otro, fue en ese instante en que ataque a Madara, fue totalmente inútil, me hizo tal daño que estuve a punto de morir, y ese maldito nos dejó ahí, desangrándonos hasta que muriéramos

Como fue que sobreviviste – pregunto ahora Kakashi

Antes de morir, Obito logró traspasarme el material genético del primer Hokage que le fue implantado – continuo el rubio – también se extirpó el ojo y me lo encargó para que lo cuidara, me dijo que sabría qué hacer con él, después de despedirse murió

Planeas implantártelo a ti mismo – fue la opción lógica que dedujo el sensei de Naruto

No, no haré eso – respondió el ojiazul – el chakra del Kyubi, el Mokuton, ya es suficiente fuerza prestada, si quiero asesinar a Madara, lo haré con mi propio poder

Y que harás con el ojo de Obito – interrogó el Hatake

Supongo que en algún momento lo destruiré, es la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo – contestó el joven Jinchuriki, alejándose del lugar, el revivir aquellos dolorosos recuerdos lo habían puesto peor de lo que ya estaba, ahora necesitaba calmarse un poco

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, pero este que había comenzado estaba lejos de ser tranquilo, principalmente por aquella celebración, la cual comenzó como era costumbre por un discurso del Hokage, pero este fue distinto al de años anteriores, Minato había evitado nombrar lo más posible al hijo que la mayoría creía muerto, mar raro se les hizo a los gennin cuando el propio Hokage apareció frente a ellos

Parece que están todos – dijo Minato después de aparecer repentinamente

Todos excepto Hitomi y Naruto – corrigió Ino Yamanaka, al notar la ausencia de sus dos compañeros de generación

Ya suponía que ellos no estarían aquí – habló el Hokage – después de todo, lo que tengo que decirles tiene que ver con ellos

Usted sabe que les sucede – pregunto Sasuke – han estado raros estos días, parecen llevarse mal

Si, lo sé pero es algo que no les diré aquí frente a todos – señaló el líder de la aldea, llevándose a los gennin y sus sensei a su oficina, mediante su jutsu espacio-temporal – lo que voy a decirles ahora es la misma razón por la cual evite nombrar a mi hijo en el discurso, eso es porque al que ustedes conocen como Naruto Amaguri, es en realidad mi hijo

Quiere decir que nos ha estado mintiendo por catorce años – preguntó Kurenai Yuhi, sensei del equipo ocho

Así es, pero contarles toda la historia no es relevante ahora – dijo el Yondaime – el punto es que cuando se lo dije a Hitomi, ella se molestó conmigo como era de esperarse, al parecer fue a hablar con Naruto pero el parece no tener ningún interés en nosotros

En que parte de esto entramos nosotros – interrogó Shikamaru Nara, deduciendo que el Hokage les pediría algo, o si no por qué habría de decirles esto

No me malentiendan, no les digo esto para que convenzan a Naruto o a Hitomi de perdonarme, eso es algo que debo hacer yo solo – aclaró Minato – si les estoy contando esto, es porque ustedes son sus amigos, ellos ahora necesitan apoyo, para eso es que los necesito a ustedes

Ellos son mis compañeros de equipo, por mi parte voy a ayudarlos – dijo el Uchiha totalmente decidido

Lo mismo va por todos nosotros – habló Kiba, tomando la voz por todos – Hitomi es nuestra amiga y aunque no seamos tan cercanos a Naruto, él es un héroe de la aldea este vivo o no

Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Minato, aunque sabía que los jóvenes hicieran algo, su situación con sus hijos no cambiaría, tardaría mucho para que estos lo perdonaran, sobre todo por parte de Naruto

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea, en la casa de Naruto para ser específico, este se encontraba descansando, cuando alguien entró por su ventana

No deberías estar con tu hija – pregunto este a Kushina, quien era quien había ingresado

Tú también eres mi hijo – respondió la pelirroja – además fue Hitomi la que me pidió que viniera a verte, se decidió a hacerte aceptarnos como tu familia, y como siempre has pasado esta fecha lejos de nosotros, quiso que estuviera contigo

Creía haberles dejado claro a las dos, que no quiero tener relación alguna con ustedes – le recordó el rubio sin mostrar emoción alguna

Si lo recuerdo – dijo Kushina – Kakashi dijo que ayer habló contigo, y que lo único que buscas es vengarte

Tal parece que no puedo decir nada, porque todos se enteran – comentó el Jinchuriki irónicamente

El solo lo dijo porque sabe que necesitaras ayuda contra Madara – intentó disculpar el accionar de Kakashi la mujer – aunque sé que podrás derrotarlo, probablemente seas el único que pueda, pero necesitarás ayuda

Por qué estas segura de que puedo derrotar a Madara – preguntó el Amaguri intrigado

En la aldea se te considera como un símbolo de esperanza y paz, no solo a ti sino a todos los que se sacrificaron aquella noche – explico la madre del rubio – si realmente eres esa persona, ese símbolo de luz, podrás vencer a Madara ya que él es la oscuridad de este mundo, entiendes lo que te digo

Lo entiendo, sé que soy el único que puede acabar con Madara – señalo Naruto – pero te equivocas en algo, solo hay un método que conozco para combatir la oscuridad, y eso es convirtiéndome en la oscuridad

No deberías pensar así, solamente eres un niño, mi niño – le dijo la mujer abrazándolo, siendo increíblemente correspondida por su hijo – no es algo que ahora quisiera hacer, pero ya tengo que irme – dijo Kushina, despidiéndose, ahora se marchaba pero lo hacía feliz, había dado un gran paso para recuperar a su hijo, el cual ahora estaba más confundido que nunca

"Qué me está pasando, acaso todavía tengo parte de aquel niño que quería regresar" – se preguntaba el Jinchuriki – "debo olvidarme de esto y concentrarme en el plan, pero ya que conseguí los pergaminos, por qué sigo aquí en Konoha" – eran grandes dudas las que pasaban por su mente en estos momentos, sin duda ya no sabía lo que quería

Un nuevo día había llegado a Konoha, y en este preciso instante Naruto se dirigía a la reunión que tendría con todos los graduados de esa generación, según se había enterado, Kakashi y los demás jonnin les informarían de algo verdaderamente importante, sin contar a los sensei había sido el último en llegar, provocando que todos los demás lo miraran fijamente y de una forma distinta a lo habitual

Acaso tú se los dijiste Konohamaru – preguntó Naruto un poco enojado, adivinando la razón de aquellas miradas – te advertí lo que pasaría si lo hacías

No fui yo, fue el Hokage – dijo el Sarutobi, evitando que la molestia del rubio recayera sobre el

Ese estúpido, está comenzando a molestarme – hablo el rubio más para sí mismo que para los demás – bueno, sabía que esto eventualmente pasaría cuando volviera – señaló alejándose un poco del grupo de gennin

Oye, por qué tan serio – dijo de pronto Kiba agarrando el brazo de Naruto y tratando de integrarlo al grupo – no deberías alejarte tanto

Sabes que tienes tu mano sobre mí – preguntó retóricamente el rubio, mirando al Inuzuka de una forma totalmente intimidante

Y eso que tiene que ver – contra preguntó el chico de marcas en las mejillas, cuando desde el brazo de Naruto salieron púas de madera que hirieron la mano de Kiba

No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, tu yo no somos amigos – dijo fríamente el Jinchuriki, enfureciendo al Inuzuka por la forma en la que se expresaba – lo mismo va para todos ustedes – continuo dirigiéndose a los demás

Tranquilícense todos – hablo Kakashi, apareciendo de improviso junto a los otros tres jonnin encargados de los equipos de gennin

No los citamos aquí par que se pelearan – los reprendió Asuma – lo reunimos porque en unos días se realizaran los exámenes chunnin – dijo el adicto al cigarrillo, intrigando a los jóvenes ya que era la primera vez que escuchaban algo así

Pero para subir de grado, no solamente bastara con ser fuertes – continúo Yamato, el sensei del equipo nueve – en estos exámenes se evalúa la inteligencia así como la capacidad de liderazgo

Lo que deben saber es que solo podrán presentarse los equipos completos, así que deberán tomar la decisión entre todos – tomó el turno de hablarla ojiroja Kurenai, preocupando un poco a Sasuke, la situación en su equipo no era la mejor

Ahora les daremos unos minutos para que lo piensen, tomen en cuenta que esto será mucho más difícil que cualquiera de las misiones que hayan tenido hasta ahora – finalizo el ninja copia

Rápidamente los jonnin dejaron solos a cada uno de los equipos para que estos tomaran la decisión de si afrontar el examen o si adquirir más experiencia y afrontarlo en otra oportunidad, en eso estaba el equipo número ocho

Nuestro equipo tiene todas las posibilidades de pasar el examen, no es así Akamaru – dijo el joven Inuzuka a lo que su fiel can solo afirmo con un ladrido

Daremos lo mejor de n…nosotros – afirmo la tímida Hinata

Así será – fue lo único que se escuchó decir de parte del Aburame

Mientras tanto con el equipo diez

Nosotros somos los mejores trabajando en equipo, seguro pasaremos – hablo la rubia Yamanaka

Que aburrido, pero creo que lo intentaré – dijo el siempre vago Shikamaru

Mientras ahí haya mucha comida por mi está bien – fue la respuesta del rechoncho joven Akimichi

Con el equipo Nueve

Por mí no hay problema – dijo la pelirrosa Sakura

Con nuestro balance perfecto entre fuerza e inteligencia, se no haría fácil – dijo apoyando a su compañera el nieto del Sandaime

Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo, afrontaremos el examen chunnin – contesto la chica del clan Hyuga

Y con el equipo siete

Si queremos hacer esto, tiene que ser como equipo – habló Sasuke mirando a sus dos compañeros – tendrán que arreglar sus diferencias

Yo no soy la del problema – contestó Hitomi, dejando toda la responsabilidad

Estos exámenes me interesan, trabajaremos como equipo – dijo Naruto, extendiendo su mano hacia su hermana para que esta la estrechara – pero nada más que eso

Después de decidir su participación en los exámenes chunnin, los gennin del equipo siete comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la aldea hasta que vieron que un pequeño niño chocó accidentalmente con un joven de cara pintada y que vestido completamente de negro incluyendo una capucha asemejando orejas de gato y traía un objeto vendado en su espalda y estaba acompañado de una chica rubia que tenía atado el cabello en cuatro coletas y traía un abanico en la espalda, rápidamente el chico de negro cogió de la playera al pequeño, provocando que Naruto, Hitomi y Sasuke se acercaran a defender al niño

Acaso no te enseñaron a no tocar a un niño – dijo el rubio provocando que el extraño soltara al pequeño

Tienes algún problema – amenazo el joven a lo que Naruto retrocedió – hablas mucho pero solo eres un cobarde

Solo es que al verte maquillado me hace dudar de tu gusto, por así decirlo – señalo el ojiazul provocando ira en el extraño

Ya verás lo que pasa cuando te metes conmigo – dijo el de negro, agarrando el bulto que traía en la espalda

Kankuro, ni se te ocurra usar eso– le alzó la voz la rubia, revelando el nombre del joven

No te metas en esto Temari – respondió Kankuro

Basta Kankuro, ensucias el buen nombre de Sunagakure – intervino una voz proveniente de un pelirrojo que traía una especie de calabaza en la espalda y tatuado el kanji amor en la frente

Ga… Gaara, lo siento – respondió el del bulto algo temeroso del que al parecer era su hermano menor – fueron ellos lo que empezaron

Cierra la boca, o te mato – amenazo el pelirrojo, causando temor en el otro joven

Supongo que están aquí por los exámenes chunnin, o me equivoco – pregunto el rubio

Vámonos – ordeno el llamado Gaara, si prestar atención

No escuche bien tu nombre me lo repites – dijo Naruto seriamente

Sabaku no Gaara – respondió el pelirrojo – tú también me interesas, quien eres

Naruto Amaguri, mucho gusto – se presentó el gennin de Konoha, causando cierta molestia en Hitomi debido a que su hermano insistía en usar un apellido que no era el suyo, pero no podía obligarlo después de todo lo que había pasado

Espero que tú justifiques mi existencia, Naruto – dijo Gaara algo inestable mentalmente, marchándose junto a su equipo

"Sabaku no Gaara, ya lo entiendo" – pensó Naruto – "tal parece que fue buena decisión quedarme unos días más, no siempre te encuentras con otro Jinchuriki, esto será divertido"


	9. Capítulo 8: El inicio de los problemas

Capítulo 8: El inicio de los problemas

Por fin era el día esperado por la gran mayoría de los gennin, día en el cual comenzaban los exámenes chunnin y a decir verdad todos tenían esa extraña mezcla entre emoción y miedo marcada en su rostro en especial los doce novatos graduados hace apenas unos meses, después de todo, cuantas veces se les presentaba una oportunidad así, aunque esto no le restaba el nerviosismo que no los abandonaba desde que entraron al recinto donde se realizaría el examen, en donde vieron a dos aspirantes mayores a ellos, intimidaban a otros gennin y no los dejaban entrar al salón donde se haría la prueba

Supongo que ya lo notaron – preguntó Naruto a sus compañeros en un susurro

Así es, se supone que debemos dirigirnos al tercer piso – le contestó su hermana – pero este es el primer piso al que subimos luego de entrar

En efecto se trata de un genjutsu – intervino Sasuke con el Sharingan activado – debemos seguir subiendo

Vámonos ya, mientras todos están ocupados – sugirió el rubio, no prestándole atención a los otros equipos que fueron afectados por la ilusión

No deberíamos decirles a los demás – pregunto Hitomi, queriendo ayudar a sus amigos

No, mientras menor sea la competencia, mejor nos irá a nosotros – comento el ojiazul, comenzando a caminar seguido del resto de su equipo – además si cayeron en el genjutsu, es porque no merecen estar aquí

Rápidamente se alejaron del tumulto que habían formado los otros equipos, ya estaban cerca de llegar cuando un chico vestido completamente de verde, reto a Sasuke a un combate diciendo que quería medirse ante un miembro del clan Uchiha, Sasuke acepto pero en el primer intento de atacar fue fácilmente vencido por el gennin de nombre Rock Lee, luego de esto retomaron su camino llegando al salón donde harían el examen, encontrando a una gran cantidad de equipos entre ellos el de Lee y el de Gaara, sin nada más que hacer esperaron a que comenzara el examen

Por qué tarda tanto en iniciar esto, no será que el examinador es Kakashi-Sensei – se quejaba Hitomi por la tardanza de toda la situación

Ya falta poco – opino el rubio al ver como el enorme salón estaba casi lleno

Ojala tengas razón, la verdad yo también me impaciento esperando tanto tiempo – decía el Uchiha cuando sintió en escalofriante grito a su espalda

Sasuke-Kun – gritaron al unísono la pelirrosa del equipo nueve y la rubia Yamanaka, peleándose por sobre quien abrazaría al último miembro del clan que en su momento fue el más fuerte de la aldea

Que escandalosas – se escuchó decir a Kiba Inuzuka el cual llegaba junto a su equipo

Mira quien lo dice, el que se la pasaba haciendo bromas en la academia – reprendió Konohamaru al chico del perro en la cabeza

Para mí, todos son bulliciosos, no soy el único que piensa eso – dijo de pronto un joven peligris, de lentes y la banda de Konoha en la cabeza – ya han llamado la atención de todos aquí – cosa que realmente era cierta todos se les habían quedado viéndolos muy fijamente

Quien eres – pregunto sin rodeos el chico del clan Nara

Me llamo Kabuto Yakushi y al igual que ustedes vengo a rendir el examen – se presentó el joven de lentes

No estás un poco grande para intentar hacerlo – pregunto irónicamente Sasuke al notar que Kabuto era por lo menos cinco años mayor que ellos

De hecho esta es la séptima vez que intento hacer le examen, ya que es demasiado complicado, por eso me gusta estar preparado – explico el peligris – saben que, porque son novatos le daré información de quien quieran – termino sacando un mazo de cartas aunque todas estaban en blanco

Sabaku no Gaara, viene de Sunagakure – dijo de inmediato el rubio expectante por conocer más de la única persona por la que estaba en este examen

Sabes su nombre así será más fácil, aunque le quita lo divertido, pero ya que – exclamo Kabuto tomando una carta y aplicándole chakra esta comenzó a girar para que luego al detenerse tenia impresa la información del shinobi de Suna – Increíble ha completado 28 misiones rango C, ocho de rango B y dos de rango A, de todas ellas ha vuelto a su aldea sin ningún rasguño, es su primera vez en presentarse al examen

"Realmente impresionante, de seguro sabe cómo utilizar el poder del Ichibi a su conveniencia" – pensó el rubio sobre el pelirrojo de Suna

Rock Lee, de nuestra aldea – pregunto ahora el Uchiha para obtener la información que necesitaba del ninja que se enfrentó a él hace algunos momentos

Es un año mayor que ustedes, ha hecho 20 misiones rango C y 11 rango B, sus compañeros son Neji Hyuga y Tenten, sus estadísticas en Ninjutsu y Genjutsu son nulas pero su Taijutsu sobresale de las gráficas, también es su primera vez en el examen – informó el peligris esperando otra pregunta, pero nadie quería preguntar nada mas

Eres sorprendente – lo alagó Sakura – seguro debes saber muchas cosas sobre la prueba

Así es, por ejemplo en este año el número de aspirantes es de 153 – comentó Kabuto – están presentes gennin de Sunagakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure, Takigakure y Otogakure además de los de Konoha claro, ellos son los mejores de sus respectivas aldeas, no deben subestimarlos

No seas tan dramático – le recomendó Naruto, intrigando al de lentes

A qué viene eso – pregunto el ninja dueño de aquellas cartas

Supongo que debes también tienes información mía en esas tarjetas, debes saber que soy un sensor – explico el rubio – en este salón solo hay una persona peligrosa, para mí al menos, para los demás hay dos shinobi de los que deben preocuparse – dijo agregándose a esa lista, algo que al resto de novatos les pareció terriblemente arrogante, si tan solo supieran que era verdad

Para con esa actitud de creer que eres superior a los demás – le reclamó Ino, justo cuando un grupo de jonnin llego al salón, se trataba de los encargados del examen

Silencio gusanos, soy Ibiki Morino y seré el examinador de su primera prueba ahora tomen un número y ubíquense en el salón de acuerdo a el – hablo un jonnin con la cara marcada por cicatrices y banda ninja a modo de bandana, rápidamente los gennin se ubicaron en el asiento que les correspondía quedando todos revueltos entre si

Ahora escuchen mocosos, las reglas del examen son simples – comenzó Ibiki - no pueden bajo ningún motivo pelear entre ustedes durante el examen, entran con diez puntos al examen, y su prueba consta de diez preguntas, la prueba está basada en la reducción de puntos. Si hay una falla, pierden un punto, su éxito o su fracaso del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tenga el equipo completo, si uno de mis asistentes se da cuenta que uno de ustedes hace trampa, tiene como penalización el restarse dos puntos de su examen por cada intento y por ultimo si un miembro de algun equipo saca cero, todo el equipo queda eliminado

Pero aquí solo hay nueve preguntas – dijo un gennin de Takigakure

La décima pregunta se las diré quince minutos antes de terminar, así que es mejor que comiencen rápido porque en total solo tienen una hora – finalizo el examinador

"Bien, parece que fue prudente averiguar de qué se trataba esto" – pensaba el Jinchuriki – "creo que tendré que ocuparme también de esos dos" – decía en su mente, mientras creaba rices que viajaban por toda superficie de madera, hasta llegar a las mesas que ocupaban sus compañeros

El objetivo de este examen es obtener información sin que los examinadores lo sorprendan – leyeron Hitomi y Sasuke las palabras que sobresalían de la mesa, notando que esto era obra de Naruto – en este momento podre enterarme de cada cosa que escriban directamente en la mesa, esa será nuestra forma de comunicarnos

Pero como obtendremos esas respuestas – fue la pregunta que hizo Hitomi a través de este método, pero la respuesta que recibió de su hermano es que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría de eso

"Moku Shibari no Jutsu (Jutsu: Unión con la Madera)" – realizo su jutsu el ojiazul, por el cual tras crear pequeñas raíces desde sus manos comenzó a ver desde todo lugar hecho de madera en la sala aunque en un rango de cinco metros a su alrededor, completando todas las preguntas y dándole las repuestas a su equipo justo antes de que terminara el tiempo

Bien gusanos, dejen sus lápices – hablo Ibiki después de cuarenta y cinco minutos iniciado el examen – en la última pregunta pueden decidir si hacerla o no, pero les advierto, si deciden contestarla y fallan nunca podrán rendir el examen nuevamente, entonces que deciden – termino de explicar, la sola idea de fallar y quedarse como gennin para siempre era aterradora por lo cual varios equipos optaron por abandonar el examen en este punto y volver a probar en otra ocasión

Nos va a decir la pregunta o no – dijo impaciente como siempre la hija del Hokage

En vista de que todos decidieron continuar, pasaron a la siguiente prueba – decidió sorprendiendo a todos – la verdadera pregunta era si querían quedarse o no, además el verdadero propósito de esta prueba era recolectar información sin ser detectado, ya que de todas las preguntas ninguna puede ser contestada por un gennin – dicho esto en bolas de humo dos de los gennin se transformaron en examinadores los cuales estaban infiltrados para que los jóvenes consiguieran las respuestas, de pronto una ventana se rompió para que una lona clavada por dos kunai se extendiera y una mujer es pusiera delante de esta

Así que todos ellos pasaron, fuiste muy permisivo esta vez Ibiki, el tiempo te ha vuelto blando – dijo la peli morada mujer – escuchen atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez, soy Anko Mitarashi y los espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero cuarenta y cuatro – y sin más desapareció en una bola de humo

En unos minutos los participantes que aún quedaban entre ellos los cuatro equipos novatos de Konoha más el equipo del tal Rock Lee, el de Suna, el de Oto, todos se encontraban en el lugar citado por Anko, pero esta comenzó a repartir unos papeles entre todos

Necesito que firmen eso que les acabo de entregar – dijo Anko – así si alguno muere, no me responsabilizaran a mi

Esta loca – se escuchó decir de pronto a Konohamaru

Cállate que les daré las instrucciones – interrumpió la peli morada – se les dará un rollo a cada equipo este será al azar y deberán conseguir el otro, para esto estarán cinco días en el campo numero 44 más conocido como el bosque de la muerte y deberán llegar a la torre que hay en el centro en ese tiempo, pueden utilizar el método que quieran incluso el asesinato y está prohibido ver lo que hay dentro del pergamino, que disfruten su prueba – termino comenzando a repartir pergaminos que tenían uno el símbolo de cielo y otro que tenían el de tierra

No se preocupen será fácil – dijo el rubio a sus compañeros, justo cuando un kunai casi lo asesina de no ser que por sus hábiles reflejos logro tomarlo en pleno vuelo – como dije será fácil

Me olvidaba de decirles una cosa, en esta prueba no pueden rendirse – informó Anko – deberán pasar aquí los cinco días le guste o no, tengan cuidado con las fieras y con las plantas venenosas, recuerden que si no llegan los tres miembros del equipo, están descalificados

"tendremos que luchar contra quien sea, incluso si son nuestros amigos" – pensaba Sasuke – "solo espero medirme contra alguien fuerte"

Comiencen – ordeno la jonnin seguido de que todos ingresaran por distintos accesos a su siguiente prueba

Solo llevaban unos cinco minutos de haber ingresado al bosque cuando tuvieron que enfrentar a otro equipo, el cual buscaba su pergamino, no fue nada que no pudieran manejar, lamentablemente el pergamino de aquellos ninjas era el mismo que ellos tenían, siguieron avanzando cuando nuevamente fueron atacados, esta vez por un enorme ráfaga de viento, la cual esquivaron sin problemas

Kukukuku, sí que son hábiles – se escuchó la vos procedente de un hombre extremadamente pálido, ojos amarillos y largo cabello negro

Quien eres – grito Hitomi enfadada

Me conocían como la serpiente blanca de Konoha – respondió el pálido sujeto – pero ustedes pueden llamarme por mi nombre real, Orochimaru


	10. Capítulo 9: Fantasmas

Capítulo 9: Fantasmas

Nerviosismo y miedo era lo que sentían los integrantes del equipo siete aunque unos más que otros, era increíble pero ese tipo llamado Orochimaru dejaba sentir un chakra poderoso y a la vez maligno

Que es lo que quieres – grito Naruto, alterándose por primera vez desde que estaba en Konoha

Siempre directo al grano – dijo malignamente el pálido hombre – has cambiado mucho desde que te enfrentaste a mi subordinado – termino sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

Así que él tenía razón, ese chico era tu ayudante – hablo el rubio recordando las palabras de su segundo maestro – pero aun no respondes

Solo vine a buscar lo que no conseguí hace años – explico el malévolo hombre observando un punto fijamente

Lo que no conseguiste – pregunto dudoso el Jinchuriki, para luego darse cuenta de lo que veía Orochimaru – Sasuke lárgate de aquí, lo que quiere son tus ojos – ordenó con un grito

Lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo – hablo Orochimaru creando una barrera alrededor del pequeño claro en donde estaban – ni tú ni nadie evitara que consiga tan valiosos ojos

Entonces creo que no hay de otra, ustedes no se metan en esto – ordenó a sus compañeros – Mokuton: Chika no ne (Elemento Madera: Raíces Subterráneas) – exclamo el rubio iniciando el ataque contra el Sannin

Y lo otro que busco es a ti – dijo el pelinegro esquivando las raíces – yo hace mucho experimente con las células del Shodaime para obtener el Mokuton pero todos mis sujetos de prueba murieron, o eso creía resulta que supe que uno llamado Yamato sobrevivió – completo su explicación asombrando a todos

Así que se jonnin puede utilizar el Mokuton – comento el ojiazul

Así es, resulta que ese Kekkei Genkai es muy especial y no toda persona es compatible, pero tú eres la clave para poder injertarlo en cualquier humano, después de todo lograste asimilarlo a la perfección – aclaro el ojiamarillo

La verdad es que a mí no me implantaron directamente las células de Hashirama, lo que yo tengo son las células modificadas creadas por el mismo demonio – expreso Naruto sorprendiendo a su equipo ya que no compendian a que se refería Naruto, y porque ellos creían que él había nacido con el Mokuton

Sé muy bien que ese ADN fue manipulado por Madara, pero aun así servirá Doton: Doryuso (Elemento Tierra: Lanzas de Roca) – proclamo Orochimaru creando varias estacas de rocas desde el suelo y que se dirigían directo a Naruto el cual logro esquivarlas medianamente ya que golpearon levemente en su abdomen

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – se escuchó de pronto y la gran esfera de fuego cortesía del Uchiha ya volaba en dirección a Orochimaru el cual tuvo que expandir los límites de su barrera para poder esquivar el ataque

Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras y que no intervinieras – reclamo Naruto a su pelinegro compañero

Se supone que somos un equipo, así que tome una decisión – replico Sasuke listo para atacar nuevamente

Entonces ataquemos con una combinación – sugirió la pelirroja realizando sellos – Futon: Renkudan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire)

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – lanzo nuevamente su jutsu el Uchiha

Suiton: Teppodama (Elemento Agua: Disparo de Cañón) – fue el jutsu que ejecuto Naruto, combinando su jutsu con el de sus compañeros, generando una enorme explosión que se sintió en todo el bosque de la muerte

Impresionante demostración de poder pero deberían fijar mejor su objetivo – hablo el Sannin apareciendo ileso en otro lugar revelando que impactaron en un clon de barro – se rinden o seguirán haciendo esfuerzos inútiles

Veamos si este es un esfuerzo inútil – grito el rubio logrando golpear al pálido sujeto una y otra vez no permitiéndole contratacar – Doton: Kengan no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Puño de Roca) – finalizo el rubio envolviendo sus puños en rocas y mandando a Orochimaru hacia un árbol de un solo golpe

Maldito chiquillo terminare esto de una vez por todas – bramo furioso el pelinegro atacando con un kunai al rubio logrando hacer un corte en el brazo de Naruto – con eso es suficiente después de todo solo necesito unas gotas de tu sangre, pero aún hay algo más, Seneijashu (Manos Ocultas de Serpiente Sombra) – y con ese jutsu hizo salir serpientes de sus brazos para inmovilizar a Sasuke y morderlo en el cuello

Que le hiciste – grito Hitomi al ver como el Uchiha se desmayaba despues de que una marca en forma de tres tomoe se formaba en donde Orochimaru lo mordió

Solo le di un regalo, ahora el porta mi Juinjutsu (Sello Maldito) pronto el buscara mi poder y el Sharingan será mío kukukuku – rio el maligno Sannin – si me permiten me retiro Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación) – finalizo invocando una serpiente enorme y fundiéndose en el suelo para desaparecer del lugar

Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Corte de Rama) – proclamo Naruto creando estacas de su mano las cuales se incrustaron en el reptil y al realizar el sello del carnero de las estacas sobresalieron raíces destrozando por completo el cuerpo de la invocación

Que haremos ahora si ese sujeto consigue el Sharingan puede causar problemas – dijo la Namikaze viendo como el rubio cargaba a Sasuke – y con ese sello puede hacerlo fácilmente

Eso no es lo que me preocupa, un sello puede ser neutralizado – explico el ojiazul – pero al tener mi sangre también tendría acceso al Mokuton y eso sí que podría traer problemas

Por qué lo dices – pregunto la chica algo confundida

Te lo explicare, se dice que en la época del Shodaime este con su Mokuton podía controlar incluso a los bijus haciendo que obtuviera un gran poder – comenzó el rubio – si Orochimaru pudiera hacer lo mismo podría ser el fin de Konoha, pero como dije mi sangre no tiene directamente las células del Shodaime están modificadas para que sean compatibles con cualquier persona, y aunque eso las hace más débiles aun así sería un peligro

Tenemos que avisarle al Hokage de inmediato – grito la exaltada joven pelirroja

Por ahora concentrémonos en superar este examen, cuando tengamos oportunidad daremos el aviso – decidió Naruto comenzando a moverse con el inconsciente Uchiha en su espalda, cuando sintió el cuerpo pesado y cayó al suelo – el kunai, tenía veneno – dedujo al recordar cuando fue cortado por aquella arma

Rápidamente saco un papel con un sello del cual libero unas hierbas, las cuales comenzó a masticar logrando suprimir en gran medida el efecto del veneno

Estas bien – preguntó Hitomi recibiendo una afirmativa de su hermano, pero pronto cayo nuevamente, aun no se había recuperado del todo, por lo cual la pelirroja se acercó para ayudarlo, pero fue bruscamente apartada por el rubio

No te acerques, no necesito tu ayuda – le dijo Naruto enfadando a Hitomi

Por qué te comportas así conmigo – le gritó la kunoichi – sé que no me aceptas como parte de tu familia, pero por qué te empeñas en alejarme, es que acaso me odias

No siempre fue así – confesó el Amaguri – antes me hacía feliz la idea de tener una hermana, una familia, pero despues de que muchas cosa pasaran, comencé a investigar y observe la diferencias que tuvimos en nuestras vidas, tu sola presencia me hace recordar todo lo que tuve que pasar para mantenerme con vida

Es por eso por lo que me detestas, porque no tuviste lo que tuve, porque no pudiste ser como yo – le preguntó la alterada hija del Hokage

Me volví mejor que tu – le gritó el rubio – a pesar de que te consideren un prodigio en Konoha, yo soy lo único que nunca podrás superar

Y eso justifica que te descargues contra mí – pregunto Hitomi alzando la voz – sé que tuviste momentos difíciles, pero no te da derecho de hacer eso

Momentos – gritó el ojiazul – fueron trece años, en que nada bueno pasó, mientras tú vivías una vida de princesa, yo luchaba por sobrevivir

Cuéntame lo que te pasó – pidió la Namikaze, sintiéndose un poco culpable

Déjame adivinar, cuando cumpliste nueve años, tus padres te hicieron una fiesta con todos tus amigos, muchos regalos y fuiste muy feliz – dijo mientras su hermana agachaba la cabeza, había acertado en todo – sabes lo que hice yo aquel día, vi como asesinaban a la única persona que había sido mi familia, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo

No tienes que seguir sufriendo – le dijo Hitomi abrazándolo – mamá y yo te apoyaremos en lo que sea que haga falta – complementó, pero Naruto deshizo el abrazo y se marchó con la excusa de que tenía que buscar algo para comer, o de lo contrario terminarían muriendo antes de completar la prueba, camino por el bosque cuando vio a una chica conocida por él, increíblemente hermosa, cabello negro y largo y sus ojos marrones, los cuales reflejaban una gran bondad

Yukata – mencionó el gennin acercándose para tocar su rostro – no puedes estar aquí

Tenía que hacerlo – respondió la chica – preguntarte, por qué haces esto, por qué iniciar una guerra

Lo hago para honrarte – contestó Naruto, aun sin poder creer con quien hablaba

Si quieres honrarme, deja de pelear – le recomendó la pelinegra – vive la vida que habíamos planeado, o todos los que te importan morirán

Naruto, con quien hablas – se escuchó la voz de Hitomi, quien buscaba a su hermano ya que se había tardado demasiado, logrando que este notara que lo que había visto solo era una alucinación

Había pasado un día desde el encuentro del equipo siete con Orochimaru y en todo ese tiempo Sasuke todavía estaba inconsciente por eso el equipo se encontraba a la orilla del rio que cruzaba el bosque cuando Naruto sintió que los seguían

Quédate aquí y no te muevas – fue lo único que le dijo el rubio a Hitomi para luego internarse en el bosque justo en dirección del quien los espiaba, sin siquiera cerciorarse de quien se trataba lanzo un kunai que fue atrapado por un sujeto

Hola niño – saludó un hombre de barba, quien aparentaba como mínimo unos treinta y cinco años – que pasa, parece que viste un fantasma

No eres real – dijo Naruto, advirtiendo que se trataba de otra ilusión, posiblemente causada por el veneno de Orochimaru

Tampoco tú, dices que todo esto que haces es para traer justicia – hablo aquel hombre – pero no es cierto, solo es para atenuar tus pecados

Es solo otra alucinación – balbuceo el rubio

No eres un héroe, o un amigo, o un hermano, no eres nada – menciono el hombre de la barba, mientras Naruto se giraba para no mirarlo a los ojos – no me des la espalda Naruto, no de nuevo

No estás aquí – trató de convencerse el rubio, aún más seguro de que se trataba de otra ilusión

Donde quiera que esté, tu lugar es conmigo – le dijo el sujeto atacándolo, forzando al Jinchuriki a comenzar una pelea en la que fue vencido fácilmente – dicen que un cobarde muere mil veces, pero eso no bastará para ti

Yo trate de salvarte y también a ellos – trató de recordarle el ojiazul

Pero fallaste, igual que cuando trataste de salvar a tu novia – le dijo el de la barba, iniciando otra pelea, la cual el rubio volvió a perder – todo por lo que pasaste, no te hizo más fuete, al contrario revelo toda tu debilidad – terminó de hablar lanzado al joven contra un árbol, para que luego este notara que efectivamente era otra alucinación, por lo cual volvió con su equipo

Que paso, que fue ese ruido – pregunto el Uchiha que hace poco había recobrado el sentido

Nada importante – contestó el shinobi de cabellos dorados, cuando otro quipo se les acercó, afortunadamente era uno de sus amigos

Nunca pensé que ustedes tendrían problemas – se escuchó una voz en el bosque la cual era de Konohamaru Sarutobi que junto a su equipo habían encontrado el lugar donde el equipo de Naruto descansaba – creía que ya habían llegado a la torre

Les propongo un trato – hablo el shinobi del equipo siete – acompáñenos a la torre, así nos será más fácil ya que no protegeremos unos a otros, y podremos conseguir el pergamino que no falta – termino de dar su idea el ojiazul

Es una buena oferta, que piensan ustedes – consulto el joven a las dos chicas de su equipo

Por mi está bien – respondió calmadamente la pelirrosa, aunque en su mente – "si, si, si, estaré cerca de mi Sasuke-kun" – bueno algunas cosas no cambian

Por mí tampoco hay problema – fue la respuesta de la serena Hanabi Hyuga

Entonces acepto tu oferta – decidió el nieto del Sandaime, aunque al igual que Sakura pensaba otra cosa, aunque el si lo dijo abiertamente – tienen suerte que Hanabi vio que el pergamino que portan no es el que necesitamos, de no ser asi la historia seria otra

Konohamaru, tu sabes mejor que nadie que tu equipo no podría vencerme – le recordó Naruto ayudando a caminar a Sasuke que si bien recobro la conciencia aun no podía moverse con facilidad - comencemos a caminar, debemos llegar lo antes posible

Oye he querido preguntarte esto desde que nos encontramos con Orochimaru – hablo el Uchiha llamando la atención de los demás – a que se refería con el ADN del primer Hokage

Yo no nací con el Mokuton, me fue implantado – contesto el ojiazul tristemente recordando a su viejo amigo

Y como pasó eso – intervino Hitomi uniéndose a la platica

No es algo que me guste decir – respondió sin dar mayores explicaciones a los presentes. Cuando fueron atacados por tres equipos provenientes de Kusagakure, todos se defendieron con gran maestría excepto Naruto quien parecía desorientado y cayó ante su oponente, fue entonces que escuchó aquella voz

Levántate Naruto – fue lo que dijo esa voz

Obito – preguntó incrédulo el Amaguri

No vas a morir aquí – le dijo el Uchiha

Hermano perdóname, no pude salvarte – dijo el ojiazul sintiendo remordimiento por lo que había pasado

Pero intentaste ayudarme, y eso es lo que cuenta – lo reconforto el poseedor del Sharingan – eso es lo que siempre haces peleas para ayudar a los demás

No es cierto, siempre fracaso – menciono el contenedor del Kyubi

Sé que no te gusta que te llamen así, pero eres un héroe – le dijo el ninja de un solo ojo – venciste todo lo que se te puso por delante, pelea Naruto, levántate y pelea

Mátalo – ordenó uno de los ninjas de Kusa, al que estaba más cerca del rubio, pero este se levantó con su convicción renovada peleando contra sus enemigos logrando vencerlos fácilmente con la ayuda de sus compañeros, consiguiendo así los pergaminos que les faltaban a ambos equipos, dirigiéndose a la torre

Ya llegamos, debemos entrar – dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio, rápidamente ingresaron en la torre donde estaban varios jonnin esperando a los equipos y también estaba el equipo de Suna que según los comentarios solo le había tomado cuatro horas en llegar desde que todo comenzó

"A pesar de que nos conocimos y compartimos situaciones totalmente diferentes, los tres me ayudaron tomar una decisión. Si debo quedarme en Konoha o seguir con el plan" – pensó Naruto despues de ingresar a la torre – "gracias a todos"

Pasó un largo tiempo para que los otros equipos llegaran y ya al cabo de cinco días los únicos equipos que habían pasado la segunda fase era el de Oto, el del ninja cejón que se enfrentó a Sasuke y el equipo diez y ocho

Pongan atención – habló el Hokage apareciendo en un balcón de la sala en donde estaban los gennin – desde ahora el examen será en forma individual y tendrán que enfrentarse unos a otros en un torneo, pero en vista de que hay demasiados participantes haremos preliminares, les aviso que si quieren retirarse este es el momento para hacerlo

Yo deseo retirarme - rompió el silencio un joven de Oto el cual tenía los brazos vendados y miraba fijamente a Rock Lee, el cejudo de Konoha

Ya que solo un participante se ha retirado, comenzaremos con el sorteo de las preliminares – indicó Minato al tiempo que una pantalla gigante aparecía en el lugar y comenzaba a parpadear hasta parar definitivamente dando los resultados

Los combates son, cof, cof – comenzó un jonnin visiblemente enfermo

-Sasuke Uchiha v/s Choji Akimichi

-Kiba Inuzuka v/s Shino Aburame

-Sabaku no Kankuro v/s Tenten

-Konohamaru Sarutobi v/s Sabaku no Gaara

-Rock Lee v/s Dosu Kinuta

-Shikamaru Nara v/s Kin Tsuchi

-Hitomi Namikaze v/s Hinata Hyuga

-Sakura Haruno v/s Sabaku no Temari

-Hanabi Hyuga v/s Ino Yamanaka

-Naruto Amaguri v/s Neji Hyuga

Los combates serán hasta que, cof, uno de los dos se rinda, quede inconsciente o muera – advirtió el jonnin llamado Hayate asustando a los participantes por la posibilidad de que uno de ellos muriera – ya que lo saben, retírense, cof, excepto los que lucharan en este examen

Inmediatamente despues de dada la orden los gennin comenzaron a subir hasta uno de los balcones que había en la sala dejando en la arena de combate a Sasuke y Choji, cuando todos subían ya sea por cosas del destino, de Rikudo Sennin o del escritor, Naruto observo un momento el techo del lugar viendo algo que le llamo la atención

"Así que decidió venir a ver los exámenes" – pensó el rubio viendo fijamente los ojos del hombre que estaba en el techo, su espía – "aunque en realidad es solo un clon"

"Supongo que esto servirá para ver cuál es el nivel actual de los clanes de Konoha, y de paso vigilar al Jinchuriki del Ichibi" – era lo que tenía en mente el clon de Sahir, el espía del rubio dejando ver sus ojos negros

De vuelta en la arena de combate se preparaba todo para el comienzo de las preliminares del examen chunnin, con la lucha entre miembros de dos de los clanes más prestigiosos de la aldea de Konoha

Cof, preparados, comiencen – ordeno Hayate al tiempo que el Akimichi se preparaba a luchar y Sasuke activaba su Sharingan, sin lugar a dudas los combates que se librarían en las preliminares serán de lo más emocionantes


	11. Capítulo 10: Retírate

Capítulo 10: Retírate

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que habían comenzado los combates de preliminares y ya se conocían los primeros tres clasificados a las rondas finales, Sasuke fue el primero en clasificar despues de su difícil pelea contra el rechoncho del clan Akimichi, el segundo fue Shino que logro superar a Kiba y su combinación con el can llamado Akamaru, y el tercer finalista era Kankuro el gennin de Suna que gano su combate contra Tenten utilizando una extraña marioneta como arma, y precisamente ahora se preparaban para luchar Konohamaru contra Gaara, el Jinchuriki de Sunagakure

Algún consejo – pidió Konohamaru, pasando por detrás de Naruto al dirigirse a su combate

No luches, abandona el combate – le respondió el rubio seriamente – ese es mi consejo

Eso es algo bastante inteligente – interrumpió Kankuro, el hermano mayor de Gaara – no le desearía a nadie pelear contra Gaara

Gaara es alguien como yo – continuó el ojiazul, refiriéndose a que ambos eran Jinchuriki – te matará ante el menor descuido

Me he vuelto más fuerte desde que entrenábamos – reveló el castaño – no caeré tan fácilmente – dijo saltando al lugar de la batalla donde su rival ya lo esperaba

Comiencen – ordeno el supervisor del examen a lo cual el joven Sarutobi comenzó lanzando grandes cantidades de shuriken y kunai pero no tenían ningún efecto ya que al acercarse a su oponente un muro de arena se levantaba deteniendo las armas, pero lo más extraño era que Gaara ni siquiera había realizado un sello de mano, era como si la arena tuviera mente propia

"Como se supone que lograre golpearlo si cuando se protege ni siquiera puedo ver sus movimientos" – era la gran interrogante que se hacía Konohamaru dentro de su mente – "tal vez si lo ataco desde distintos puntos funcione, será perfecto para probar este nuevo jutsu"

Realmente crees que Konohamaru saldrá lastimado – preguntó Hanabi al rubio – tu entrenaste con él, sabes que no se rendirá, tú mismo dijiste que no debe hacerlo

Eso fue antes de saber que existía un sujeto como Gaara – explicó Naruto – si logra hacerlo enojar, no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de salir con vida, siempre es así con los Jinchuriki

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken) – exclamo el nieto del Sandaime lanzando unas pocas shuriken las cuales en unos segundos se convirtieron en decenas de ellas atacando a Gaara, quien permanecía inmóvil y de brazos cruzados, a pesar de que el shinobi de Suna no tenía escapatoria de aquel ataque, nuevamente la arena hizo acto de presencia protegiendo a Gaara de todas la armas lanzadas por el Sarutobi

Increíble, ese es el jutsu de mi padre – señaló Asuma incrédulo, ese jutsu Hiruzen nunca quiso enseñárselo a nadie de su clan, así que era casi imposible que Konohamaru lo conociera

Esto acabó – murmuro el pelirrojo transformando parte del muro de arena que lo protegía en látigos del mismo material, atacando con gran maestría a su rival y logrando atrapar el brazo izquierdo del Konohamaru real y comenzando a aplastárselo bajo la tremenda presión del látigo de arena

Katon: Hiken (Elemento Fuego: Puño de Fuego) – proclamo el castaño de Konoha rodeando su brazo libre en llamas, para luego golpear el látigo que lo oprimía logrando zafarse y poder atacar nuevamente aunque gracias al ataque de Gaara su brazo izquierdo quedo dañado gravemente, pero aun podía hacer sellos de mano aunque muy lentamente, por lo que solo se concentró en atacar con su extremidad derecha envuelta en fuego aunque sin mayores resultados

Con Gaara no sirve ningún ataque físico, la arena siempre lo protege, es la defensa perfecta – informó Kankuro, viendo los inútiles intentos del Sarutobi por dañar a su hermano menor – es por eso que nunca ha sido dañado, aunque debo darle crédito al chico, ha durado más que la mayoría

Es por eso que Konohamaru tiene riesgo de muerte – comento el rubio – Gaara parece tan inestable, que se enfurecerá al ver que su rival está resistiendo tanto contra el

Eso que quiere decir – preguntó Sakura, preocupada por su compañero de equipo

Mientras más se alargue el combate, más peligro corre ese chico – sentencio Kankuro, aunque su mente se preocupaba por otra cosa – "si se libera aquí, no quedara nadie con vida"

Vamos ataca – dijo ahora Gaara provocando al castaño, quien hizo un par de sellos

No hay otra opción, Kuchiyose no Jutsu – exclamo, poniendo su palma en el piso, logrando que apareciera un mono de cabello y barba blanca, y con el protector de Konoha en la frente

"Logro invocar a Enma, no hay duda Konohamaru tomó el pergamino del tercer Hokage" – pensó Minato, observando el gran progreso del gennin – "aun así no puedo culparlo, esos jutsus son parte de su derecho de sangre"

Eres igual que tu abuelo niño, siempre metiéndote en problemas innecesarios – hablo el mono reprendiendo al nieto de Hiruzen

Deja los sermones para cuando terminemos, transfórmate ahora – pidió el joven, a lo que su invocación se transformó en un bastón con el cual comenzó a atacar, y aunque la defensa de arena de Gaara se interponía en sus ataques, Enma en su forma transformada lograba atravesar aquel escudo de arena a base de fuerza bruta, logrando hacer algo que hasta ahora era imposible, dañar al Jinchuriki de la arena

"A pesar de que la defensa que le brinda el Ichibi es grandiosa, Gaara se está viendo superado, sin duda Konohamaru se volvió más fuerte" – pensó Naruto viendo los excelentes ataques de Konohamaru y su invocación, sin suda le parecía un gran logro hacerle daño a Gaara, se concentró tanto en eso que solo fue sacado de su pensamiento cuando escucho una risa algo diabólica y fue entonces cuando lo vio, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de arena y esta se había resquebrajado por los golpes del bastón, ahora se preparaba para atacar cruelmente al Sarutobi – se ha despertado la bestia dentro de el

Como es que tú sabes sobre eso – preguntó el marionetista de Suna

Sería muy estúpido el no reconocer a otro como yo – contestó, revelándole indirectamente a Kankuro su condición de Jinchuriki, causando temor en este ante la posibilidad de un segundo ser igual que su hermano menor

Sabaku Kyu (Ataúd de Atadura de Arena) – proclamó envolviendo a Konohamaru con su arena, inmovilizándolo por completo y separándolo de Enma - Sabaku Soso (Funeral de la Cascada de Arena) – conjuro despues cerrando su mano y comprimiendo el cuerpo de su rival, al cual se le comenzaron a quebrar algunos huesos producto de la presión ejercida sobre él, y así continuaba torturándolo lentamente, buscando su cruel final

Fin del combate – interrumpió Hayate, evitando así una muerte innecesaria – el ganador es Gaara – aunque el chico de Suna no pretendía soltar a su presa, fue entonces cuando Asuma y Yamato intervinieron que Gaara se calmó

Como quieran – habló el Jinchuriki de Suna, liberando el cuerpo de Konohamaru, el cual fue rápidamente atendido por los ninjas medico presentes

Continuemos, Rock Lee y Dosu Kinuta bajen a combatir – ordeno Hayate despues de lo ocurrido tratando en parte de calmar los ánimos, el combate comenzó rápidamente debido a la endemoniada velocidad a la que comenzó a moverse el gennin de Konoha gritando algo del poder de la juventud

No importa a qué velocidad corras, el sonido es mucho más rápido – grito el vendado chico de Otogakure moviendo su brazo el cual tenía un artefacto amplificador de ondas sonoras, logrando golpear a Lee aun a la distancia repetidas veces - el esfuerzo por sí solo no hace nada

Te equivocas, el trabajo duro puede vencer al talento natural – le respondió el shinobi de verde, atacando a gran velocidad, dando un golpe el cual fue detenido por el artefacto de Dosu

Gracias, el impacto de este golpe produjo ruido, y con este artefacto puedo amplificarlo – le informó, liberando una poderosa onda de sonido, que obligo a todos en el salón a taparse los oídos, pero aunque Lee intento hacer esto, fue afectado gravemente, dejándolo desorientado y entumecido – una cosa más, mediante mi chakra puedo dirigir las ondas de sonido directo hacia tu cuerpo

"Las dirige hacia mi cuerpo, solo si sabe dónde estoy" – pensó el gennin de Konoha sabiendo que debería ser tan rápido como para que su rival no notara en donde estaba – Gai-sensei, puedo hacerlo – pregunto el chico de verde a su maestro que curiosamente era idéntico a el

Hazlo Lee, que la llama de tu juventud arda más fuerte que nunca – respondió Gai levantando su pulgar y realizando una pose de lo más ridícula, aunque esto fue suficiente para que el cejudo muchacho comenzara a quitarse unos objetos de las piernas, objetos que eran lo suficientemente pesados como para causar un gran cráter en la arena de batalla

"Esa velocidad es sorprendente, es bastante superior a mi" – pensaba el rubio al ver la nueva velocidad del alumno de Gai que en este preciso momento corría a en círculos alrededor de Dosu, para luego golpear de una patada y elevarlo

Omote Renge (Loto Primario) – grito Lee comenzando a envolver a Dosu entre vendas y comenzando a girar junto a él, el vendado que se encontraba cabeza abajo fue estrellado contra el piso quedando incapaz de continuar con la lucha

Ganador, cof, Rock Lee – proclamo Hayate para luego llamar a los siguientes participantes – Shikamaru Nara y Kin Tsuchi por favor

"Esto ya se puso aburrido" – pensó el rubio, la pelea de Shikamaru no le llamaba la atención, solo la vio porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, el Nara por su parte logró vencer a Kin, utilizando su inteligencia y manejo en las sombras, a pesar de estar atrapado en uno de sus genjutsu, despues de declararlo ganador, Hayate llamo a los siguientes combatientes, Hinata Hyuga y Hitomi Namikaze

Comiencen – grito Hayate a lo cual las dos muchachas comenzaron lanzando kunai una a la otra, logrando absolutamente nada por lo que rápidamente la chica Hyuga activo el dojutsu característico de su clan mientras Hitomi comenzaba a realizar sellos

Futon: Repussho (Elemento Viento: Palma de Viento Violento) – ejecuto su jutsu la Namikaze extendiendo su brazo liberando una gran cantidad de viento que azoto a la Hyuga contra el muro de la arena de batalla

Esto ya se decidió, mejor hago algo mas interesante – señalo Naruto sentándose y adoptando una pose de meditacion, ante la mirada incrédula de Kakashi, Sasuke y el equipo diez que se encontraban cerca

No deberías dar por hecho el resultado de una batalla antes de tiempo – hablo Sasuke señalando como Hinata golpeaba a la pelirroja con el Juken

Activa el Sharingan, esa Hitomi es un clon, además nunca me equivoco en el resultado de una batalla – respondió el rubio al tiempo que como justamente lo había dicho Hitomi estallaba el una bola de humo revelando que realmente era un clon dejando a todos sorprendidos por como Naruto pudo darse cuenta de que era un clon si nadie vio cuando Hitomi lo creo y por lo que sabían el rubio no poseía un dojutsu, si tan solo hubieran recordado que Naruto era ninja sensor y noto el momento exacto en el que su hermana hizo el clon

Como te diste cuenta – interrogo el Uchiha aun sorprendido del acierto de su compañero

Solo lo supe, a esta lucha le quedan como dos minutos – dijo calmadamente como si la lucha no le importara, bueno eso era exactamente lo que pasaba – "Sera mejor que me preocupe en descifrar para que quiere Madara a los biju, ahora las aldeas están preparadas para ataques de esa magnitud"

Futon: Renkudan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire) – se escuchó en el salón cuando la gran esfera de aire volaba en dirección a Hinata que no pudo hacer nada frente a eso y termino siendo vencida

Cuanto tiempo paso – pregunto el rubio con sarcasmo y burla en su voz, irritando un poco a Sasuke

Un minuto y medio – fue la respuesta del peligris que poseía el dojutsu de los Uchiha

Impresionante, falle por treinta segundos – hablo en un tono burlón y con la simpleza con la que se expresaba siempre

Sakura y Temari, cof, cof, bajen ahora – ordeno Hayate, para dar la partida cuando las dos chicas estuvieran en la arena – comiencen

Rápidamente Sakura ataco con una gran cantidad de Kunai a la chica de Suna que en un veloz movimiento de su abanico creo un torrente de viento que no solo desvió las armas de la pelirrosa sino que también lanzo a esta contra la pared venciéndola en un tiempo record

Eso sí que fue rápido, los siguientes por favor – dijo Hayate mientras la heredera Yamanaka y Hanabi Hyuga bajaban para iniciar su combate – listas, comiencen – ordeno el enfermo examinador a lo que Hanabi tomo una extraña posición de batalla

Lo siento Ino, pero quiero terminar esto rápido Hakke Sanjuni Sho (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas) – grito la Hyuga mientras en su mente contabilizaba los golpes que le propinaba a la rubia Yamanaka – "dos, cuatro, ocho, dieciséis, treinta y dos" – finalizo lanzando a Ino unos metros hacia atrás, e incapacitándola para seguir con la lucha debido a que con su ataque bloqueo varios Tanketsu de la rubia, por lo cual Hayate no tuvo más opción que proclamar ganadora a Hanabi

"Es una de las pocas personas que valen la pena en Konoha" – pensó el ojiazul refiriéndose a Hanabi – "es una verdadera lástima que al igual que todo su clan, ella sea demasiado fiel a la aldea"

Prosigamos con el último combate, cof, cof, Naruto Amaguri y Neji Hyuga bajen ahora – menciono el examinador de las preliminares

"Hora de divertirse" – pensó el rubio bajando a enfrentarse al serio Hyuga que no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos blancos característicos de su clan

Deberías retirarte lo antes posible, no tendrás oportunidad contra mí – dijo el Hyuga en un intento de intimidar a su rival, cosa que no funciono

Gracias por esa advertencia, me gustaría hacer lo mismo por ti – comenzó a hablar el rubio – supongo que lo notaste en la lucha de Gaara, nosotros los Jinchuriki tendemos a ser un poco, violentos

Comiencen – ordeno Hayate mientras Neji se lanzaba a atacar, mientras Naruto lo esperaba con una expresión de confianza en su rostro


	12. Capítulo 11: El real heredero

Capítulo 11: El real heredero

La batalla comenzó prácticamente con el Hyuga atacando con los golpes Juken practicados por su clan, mientras Naruto se defendía hábilmente sabía que si uno deseos golpes llegaba a su destino seria el final y Naruto no tenía contemplado quedar eliminado tan pronto, no sin enfrentarse a Gaara, pero Neji al tener el control de la lucha, pronto logró crear un hueco por el cual atacó, pero no llegó a golpear a su rival debido a que este despareció en menos de un instante, para luego aparecer en otro lugar

"Es una velocidad sorprendente, es casi tan rápido como Lee" – pensó el Hyuga, realmente asombrado – "aunque no es su velocidad natural, está usando una gran cantidad de chakra" – observó hábilmente, mientras el rubio se movía de un lugar a otro, pareciendo que se teletransportaba

Es sorprendente, no solo usa el Sunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante) de forma continua – dijo Gai viendo el combate – no le es necesario ocultar su movimiento, tiene un gran control de esa técnica

No se veía algo así desde que Shisui estaba vivo – respondió Kakashi, al ver como su alumno atacaba a Neji aun utilizando su jutsu

Hakkesho Kaiten (Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas) – exclamó Neji liberando chakra desde todo su cuerpo y comenzando a girar a gran velocidad deteniendo el ataque de Naruto, y repeliéndolo con la misma fuerza con la que Naruto había atacado – pensaste que con aumentar tu velocidad me derrotarías, el destino ya decidió que yo ganaré este combate

Acaso no sabes que el destino puede cambiarse – le dijo Naruto, levantándose luego de ser derribado producto de la rotación de su rival

No importa cuánto te resistas a tu destino, no hay escapatoria de el – hablo de pronto Neji tomando la misma posición que tomo Hanabi en su batalla – Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)

Esos dos jutsus, el no debería conocerlos – comentó Hanabi impresionada del que su primo conociera esas técnicas

Pero que dices, él es un Hyuga, tú también usaste una técnica igual – le reprocho la pelirroja

Lo que sucede es que Neji es un miembro de la rama secundaria, y esas técnicas solo son enseñadas a los miembros de la rama principal del clan Hyuga, además la técnica que él está utilizando es el doble de fuerte que la que use yo – explico la hermana menor de Hinata

Entonces como es que Neji conoce una técnica así – toco preguntar al pelinegro del equipo siete

Porque es un genio, mi padre una vez dijo que a pesar que es de la rama secundaria, su Byakugan es el más fuerte de entre todos los del clan Hyuga – respondió la hermana de Hinata – el que haya aprendido esos jutsus por sí mismo, indica su gran nivel, por más fuerte que Naruto sea, no tendrá oportunidad contra el – paró de hablar justo en el momento en que su primo terminaba de usar su jutsu, dejando a Naruto en el piso sin posibilidad de moverse

Las personas solo pueden cambiar sus destinos, una vez que hayan muerto – declaró el poseedor del Byakugan, dando a entender que algo así era imposible

Eso que acabas de decir, solo me da la razón – habló el Jinchuriki desde el piso – si solo se puede cambiar el destino despues de haber muerto, entonces soy el único que puede hacerlo

Y como crees poder hacerlo – preguntó el Hyuga – he cerrado varios de tus puntos de chakra, ni siquiera puedes moverte, eso es lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a un miembro del clan Hyuga, el más fuerte de toda Konoha

Los Hyuga no son los más fuertes, existe o más bien existió un clan muy superior a ellos – contradijo el gennin del equipo siete

Tal vez antiguamente el clan Uchiha haya sido muy superior, pero desde que casi todos sus miembros fueron eliminados por un grupo de ninjas extranjeros, ese puesto lo ocupamos nosotros – le dijo Neji, recordando uno de los capítulos más oscuros de Konoha

Así que el clan Uchiha fue eliminado por ninjas extranjeros, que curioso yo conozco una historia completamente distinta acerca de eso – dijo sorprendiendo a todos los que conocían la verdad en el salón – pero no me refería a ellos, hablaba del clan Senju ellos son los más fuertes de Konoha, y como yo poseo su poder, me convierte en alguien más fuerte que tu – finalizo levantándose para sorpresa de su rival

Como es posible que puedas levantarte – exclamó Neji totalmente impactado – quien demonios eres

Eso depende de a quien le preguntes – respondió el Amaguri con simpleza – los inútiles que están allá arriba me llaman héroe, mis amigos en cambio me llaman Al Owal (El Primero), pero eso no es relevante, lo que importa ahora es que caerás ante mi

Eso te será imposible, no puedes utilizar chakra, ya perdiste – le recordó el primo de Hinata y Hanabi

Existen al menos dos maneras de revertir tu jutsu, una forma es poder abrir una de las puertas internas, tal como hace tu compañero – explico el rubio – y la otra es esta – exclamó pidiéndole chakra a su biju por unos instantes, lo suficiente como para reabrir sus puntos de chakra, logrando volver a moverse con normalidad, rápidamente comenzó a lanzar shuriken y kunai los cuales fueron repelidos por la rotación de Neji

Acéptalo, no podrás ganarme, es inútil desafiar al destino – dijo el ojiblanco, aunque Naruto lo ignoró, ya encontraba inútil intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión, simplemente se limitó a hacer sellos de mano

Te mostrare uno de los jutsus de mi clan, Sobuki no Jutsu (Jutsu: de Manipulación de Armas) – exclamo mientras todas las armas en el suelo se elevaron, y con un simple movimiento de los dedos por parte de Naruto, comenzaron a dirigirse hasta el Hyuga, quien solo tuvo como opción realizar su jutsu giratorio nuevamente, justo lo que el rubio quería – "tal vez pueda protegerse por todas partes, excepto una, creo que ya descubrí su punto débil, solo debo forzarlo a utilizarla otra vez"

Debo felicitarte, no cualquier gennin es capaz de hacerme frente así, eres fuerte lo reconozco, pero esto acaba aquí – declaró el joven Hyuga, intentando finalizar el encuentro, no percatándose que Naruto ejecutaba otro jutsu

"Imposible esos sellos son…" – pensó el peligris jonnin del equipo siete al reconocer el jutsu que ejecutaría su alumno

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix) – grito el rubio liberando pequeñas esferas de fuego que se dirigían a Neji

Eso no funcionará, Hakkesho Kaiten (Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas) – exclamó Neji, girando para detener el jutsu de su contrincante, grave error

Doton: Chidoukaku (Elemento Tierra: Movimiento del Núcleo de la Tierra) – conjuró ahora el Jinchuriki, elevando a Neji dejándolo en el aire, volviéndolo un blanco fácil para la técnica que preparaba a continuación – Suiton: Mizurappa (Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas) – fue el jutsu que realizó golpeando gravemente al Hyuga, quien cayo pesadamente al suelo, aunque aún podía levantarse, pero solo fue recibido por dos flechas de madera en sus brazos, las cuales Naruto había lanzado creando un arco del mismo material

Ríndete, tú lo dijiste se acabó – le sugirió Naruto, recibiendo una negativa del genio Hyuga – no me dejas opción, lo siento – dijo realizando un sello, haciendo que desde las flechas comenzaran a brotar ramas que causaron profundas y dolorosas heridas en los brazos de su rival, poniéndole fin al último combate preliminar

El ganador de este combate, Naruto Amaguri – habló Hayate, dejando que Naruto se retirara no sin antes decirle a Neji, que el destino podía cambiarse tal como había hecho el en este combate

Desde cuando puedes usar Katon – fue la primera pregunta que escucho el ojiazul proveniente de Kakashi, cuando llegó donde estaba su equipo

Desde los seis años más o menos – contesto simplemente el rubio – además no sé porque te sorprendes, tu sabes bien que yo no nací con el Mokuton, realmente el Katon es mi elemento natural

Quiero felicitarlos por haber ganado, ahora les explicaré en que consiste la prueba final – se escuchó la voz de Minato – para empezar estos combates que vienen, se realizaran frente a todos, ustedes como representantes de sus aldeas, deben demostrar su fuerza ante toda la gente que asistirá al evento, por eso se realizara dentro de un mes

Por qué tanto tiempo – preguntó Shino Aburame

Debemos informar a los feudales, así como a los líderes de las aldeas participantes, los resultados de las preliminares, e invitarlos a la prueba final – explicó el Namikaze – por supuesto que también les servirá a ustedes para prepararse, ahora tomen un número de la caja que hay frente a ustedes – ordenó, a lo que los gennin realizaron esta acción

Ahora díganme que numero tienen – pidió Ibiki, sosteniendo una tabla en donde anotaría los números correspondientes a cada uno, dando orden a los combates, los cuales quedaron de la siguiente forma

Gaara v/s Kankuro

Naruto Amaguri v/s Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara v/s Hanabi Hyuga

Hitomi Namikaze v/s Rock Lee

Temari v/s Shino Aburame

Rápidamente despues de conocidos los combates varios jonnin, acompañados por los líderes de los clanes, entre ellos los padres de algunos participantes que aún seguían en la competencia ingresaron al salón a felicitar a sus hijos y ofrecerles entrenamientos para la siguiente fase, despues de todo no solo lucharían para dejar en alto el nombre de Konoha, también lo harían por sus propios clanes, junto al equipo siete llegaron Jiraiya mas Kushina y Minato a felicitar a los tres jóvenes, aunque el Sannin tenía algo más en mente

Hitomi, Naruto, sus batallas me gustaron, los dos son fuertes no lo niego, pero aún pueden mejorar un poco más – habló el peliblanco, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes – me gustaría entrenarlos personalmente – hizo su oferta, la cual fue aceptada de inmediato por la pelirroja

Me halaga que uno de los legendarios Sannin me ofrezca entrenamiento, pero debo decirle que no, lo siento pero no hay nada que puedas enseñarme – dijo algo molesto por ese pobre intento de integrarlo a una familia de la cual no le interesaba formar parte

Seguro que no quieres – insistió Jiraiya – conozco un jutsu que seguramente te gustaría aprender

Cual, la esfera que gira – preguntó el gennin despectivamente – ya sé cómo hacerlo

Así que ya sabes cómo realizar el Rasengan, increíble – comentó sorprendido el Sannin

Rasengan, con que así se llama – murmuró el Jinchuriki – como sea, seguramente tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – señaló retirándose del lugar

Esa misma noche en el campo de entrenamiento que mayoritariamente utilizaban los ANBU, se encontraba Naruto con su ojinegro espía, el cual decía tener buenas noticias

Y bien, que es eso tan estupendo, que te hace infiltrarte en un salón lleno de ninjas capaces de detectarte – preguntó el ojiazul, serio igual que siempre

Tranquilízate, sabes que ellos no podrían detectarme fácilmente – respondió el informante – lo que venía a decirte es que encontramos a la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, le explicamos la situación y acepto ayudar

Realmente son buenas noticias – dijo el menor, aunque no estaba precisamente emocionado

Pasa algo, estás más pensativo de lo normal – pregunto Sahir

Tuve alucinaciones – respondió el ninja de Konoha – de tres personas importantes

Déjame adivinar, Obito, Yukata y quien más – dijo el ojinegro acertando en los nombres que dio

Surido Amitsu – reveló la identidad del sujeto con el que había alucinado

Ese asesino – exclamó sorprendido el otro sujeto – por qué alucinaste con ese maniático

Tal vez se haya vuelto loco, y haya intentado matarme en más de una ocasión – hablo Naruto – pero si ahora sigo con vida, en parte es gracias a él, también tu deberías agradecerle un poco, despues de todo él fue quien creo la medicina que mantiene a raya tu enfermedad

Lo sé, pero volviendo al tema, que es lo que te preocupa de esas alucinaciones – interrogo el socio del rubio

Lo que me dijeron, me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo que debo hacer, Obito me dijo que luchara, a Surido ya lo conociste, creo que te imaginas que pudo decirme – relató el Amaguri – Yukata en cambio, me dijo que viviera una vida en paz

Sigue ese consejo – le recomendó Sahir – tienes a tu familia aquí en la aldea

Ya tomé mi decisión, para tener una vida en paz como Yukata desearía – hablo el ojiazul con convicción – debo eliminar a Madara de una vez por todas, y eso es algo que no lograré quedándome en Konoha

Eres extraño, cualquier otro se quedaría en su hogar, con su familia – dijo el ojinegro

U menya net doma (No tengo casa), u menya net sem'i (no tengo familia), u menya net imeni (no tengo nombre) – comenzó a hablar Naruto en una lengua extraña – ya bratstvo (soy una hermandad)

Mie bratstvo (Somos una hermandad) – completó el extraño la oración, demostrando que apoyaría al joven gennin

Por ahora, seguiré con este juego, me concentrare en la batalla que tendré contra Sasuke el próximo mes – decidió el rubio, con malicia en su voz y rostro, provocando que su aliado lo mirara seriamente – tranquilízate, no voy a matar a tu hermanito Itachi, aunque voy a torturarlo un poco

Mientras tanto en la mansión del Hokage, Hitomi les informaba a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte con Orochimaru

No pudieron averiguar nada de lo que planea Orochimaru – pregunto exaltado el Hokage a su hija

No, lo único que quería eran un poco de la sangre de Naruto dijo que la necesitaría para algo importante, y también buscaba el Sharingan de Sasuke y le implanto un raro sello – explico la chica pelirroja

Tratare de descubrir para que necesita el Sharingan y esa sangre – hablo Minato aun preocupado

Entonces me voy a entrenar, adiós – se despidió Hitomi dirigiéndose a entrenar con Jiraiya

Entiendo que Orochimaru desee obtener el Sharingan, según los espionajes de Jiraiya, hace unos años Orochimaru ingreso a Akatsuki la organización secreta que creo Madara, lo hizo para obtener el Sharingan de Itachi Uchiha quien pertenece a esta organización – explico el Yondaime a su esposa que aún se encontraba en el lugar

Crees que al no obtener los ojos de Itachi vino a buscar a Sasuke, el cual junto a Izumi es uno de los dos Uchihas que Itachi no asesino esa noche – dedujo Kushina hábilmente

Así es pero aún no se para que quiere las sangre de Naruto, eso es lo que más me intriga – comento el rubio Hokage

Para lo que sea que la quiera, seguramente no será nada bueno – comento la pelirroja Uzumaki

Mientras tanto en un escondite subterráneo en algún punto en el país de los campos de arroz

Orochimaru-sama, funcionó el transferirte la sangre del hijo del Hokage – preguntó Kabuto Yakushi, quien era en secreto un espía del ninja renegado

No como esperaba, me es imposible utilizar el Mokuton, pero logre tener una mayor vitalidad, creo que podré resistir un tiempo más en el cuerpo que tengo actualmente – confesó el Hebi-sannin – incluso sospecho que me serviría para controlar aún mejor a los resucitados

Con que no fue un fracaso despues de todo – comentó el peligris – aun así deberías, olvidarte de la idea de tener el Mokuton

No precisamente, cuando destruya Konoha y consiga apoderarme del cuerpo de Sasuke – comenzó Orochimaru a relatar su plan – el siguiente cuerpo del que apoderaré, será el de Naruto, para que ese niño haya podido utilizar el Mokuton sin problemas debe poseer algo realmente especial

Dos días habían pasado, desde el fin de las preliminares, y todo este tiempo Naruto se encontraba entrenado un jutsu presente en el pergamino del primer Hokage, aunque aquella técnica era difícil y gastaba mucho chakra no dudaba en que lograría dominarla, por eso se centraba tanto en comprender todo lo escrito en el pergamino cuando fue interrumpido por su madre

Minato me dijo que descubrió que Konohamaru había robado el pergamino de su abuelo – inició la conversación la pelirroja – por lo que veo lo ayudaste y tuviste tu recompensa, no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie

En otra situación, te pediría que te fueras de aquí – comentó el rubio – pero podrías serme útil, necesito tu ayuda


	13. Capítulo 12: Debo mejorar

Capítulo 12: Debo mejorar

Kushina en estos momentos solo podía sonreír, tal vez su hijo no soportaba la presencia de Minato, algo entendible despues de lo que pasó, y no se llevaba bien con Hitomi o con cualquier otro en la aldea, pero con ella parecía ser diferente, no solo no la trataba con hostilidad como a la mayoría de los que se le acercaban, incluso ahora le pedía ayuda, sin duda estaba logrando acercarse a él y eso la hacía feliz

Y bien, me ayudaras – insistió Naruto en su petición

Por supuesto, pero para que me necesitas – preguntó la mujer intrigada, lo único que se le venía a la mente era que su hijo pediría que le enseñara a manifestar las cadenas de chakra, aunque por desgracia para utilizar aquel jutsu se debía tener un chakra bastante especial y tal vez Naruto no podría conseguirlo nunca, pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso y escuchar lo que Naruto tenía que decir

Primero debo explicarte la situación – comenzó el rubio – todos aquí creen que yo tengo dentro de mí la mitad del poder del Kyubi, por mucho tiempo fue así, pero eso cambio hace un tiempo

A que te refieres con eso, es imposible que ya no seas el Jinchuriki del zorro – comentó la Uzumaki – ya te he visto utilizando su chakra

No es eso, es totalmente lo contrario – hablo el Jinchuriki – no sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero la otra mitad del Kyubi, la que estaba sellada en el Sandaime, hace poco más de tres años llegó hasta mí, dentro de mi cuerpo está el zorro en su totalidad

No pensé que algo pudiera escapar del Shiki Fujin (Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte), pero empiezo a comprender lo que necesitas de mí – señaló Kushina – como fui la anterior Jinchuriki, quieres que te ayude a controlar su poder

No estás del todo equivocada, pero el control que necesito no es el que tú piensas – dijo el Amaguri – veras, el poder total del Kyubi es demasiado para el sello actual, lo que necesito son tus habilidades de sellado, quiero que refuerces el sello que mantiene al Kyubi dentro de mí, de lo contrario podría escaparse en cualquier momento

Pero si fuese así, no debería ya haberse liberado – pregunto la madre del Jinchuriki – digo, ya llevas tres meses aquí en Konoha y no hubo señal de que eso pudiera suceder

Esta cosa que tengo aquí, no es solo decorativa, se trata de un supresor de chakra – explicó el gennin apuntando su piercing – funciona como un complemento al sello, pero tengo que mantenerme constantemente concentrado para que funcione como debe

Y eso evita que realices un jutsu a toda su capacidad – dedujo la antigua contenedora del Kyubi – pero sospecho que ese no es todo el problema

Tienes razón, esto tampoco permite que use el chakra del Kyubi en cualquier momento, solo puedo hacerlo durante un par de segundos – describió Naruto el otro problema de aquel supresor – solo mediante un jutsu puedo anular parte de su capacidad y así utilizar un poco del poder del zorro, tal como hice en la pelea contra Suigetsu

Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso, encontré una forma de reforzar el sello – declaró Kushina – es bastante simple la verdad, solo tengo que realizar el Shisho Fuin (Sello de los Cuatro Símbolos) por encima del sello que ya tienes, eso lo reforzara y no tendrás la necesidad de utilizar el supresor

Estas segura de que no habrá algún problema – interrogó el ojiazul, no queriendo correr riesgos

No te preocupes, funcionará – garantizó la mujer – ahora necesito que me enseñes el sello, quítate la camiseta

Es necesario – cuestiono su hijo, recibiendo una afirmativa por la pelirroja, sin más opción lo hizo, dejando impresionada a Kushina por la gran cicatriz que cruzaba por su torso

Esto… como paso, acaso fue Madara quien te lo hizo – preguntó la pelirroja – también tu mano izquierda, es por eso que la llevas vendada

No quiero hablar de eso – dijo el shinobi, mirando hacia otro lado, sabiendo que no obtendría alguna respuesta, Kushina realizó el sello, logrando que Naruto se pudiera quitar el supresor después de mucho tiempo – funcionó, realmente lo hiciste

Creo que lo que quieres decirme es gracias – bromeó la Uzumaki

Te las daré cuando terminemos – habló el rubio – necesito saber si conoces un jutsu que permita anular el sello maldito que Orochimaru puso en Sasuke

Podría usarse el mismo método que Minato usó para arrebatarle el control del Kyubi a Madara – comentó la jonnin – cuando el sello maldito se activa, se mezcla el chakra de Orochimaru con el de quien lo porte y se expande por el cuerpo del anfitrión, para evitar que esa acumulación de chakra se agote, el sello produciría chakra a partir del que tiene Sasuke, pero si se interrumpe la producción de chakra el sello no desaparecerá de inmediato, sin embargo lo haría a medida que Sasuke lo utilice, ya que el chakra acumulado se agotaría

Parece fácil – dijo Naruto

Pero no lo es del todo, esto debe hacerse cuando se comience la producción de chakra, es decir cuando Sasuke active el sello – advirtió la Uzumaki – para que eso pase, Sasuke debería luchar hasta quedar acorralado, dejando como única opción recurrir al poder del sello maldito, o también si siente un profundo enojo, cualquiera de estas opciones serviría

Sabes mucho del sello maldito – comentó el joven, aunque no lo hacía halagándola, lo decía porque sospechaba que su madre ya había tenido contacto con aquel sello

Sasuke no es el primer ninja de Konoha al que Orochimaru le implanta ese sello – reveló la pelirroja – Anko Mitarashi también lo tiene, pero ella nunca manifestó su poder, creímos que no sería importante

En Konoha tienden a creer cosas que no son ciertas – murmuró el ojiazul – pero eso no importa, enséñame cómo puedo anular el sello maldito

No eres tan frio como quieres demostrar – habló la Habanera Sangrienta – te preocupa tu compañero de equipo

No te confundas, no quiero ayudar a Sasuke por ser de mi equipo – corrigió Naruto – lo hago porque tengo una deuda que pagar

Kushina estuvo horas intentando enseñarle la manera de anular el sello maldito a Naruto, o más bien a su clon de madera ya que el verdadero practicaba un jutsu del pergamino de Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage, era algo difícil pero aun así seguía intentándolo, aunque no todo era entrenamiento de hecho ahora se tomaban un pequeño descanso, momento en el que la pelirroja aprovechó para preguntar

Que fue lo que te cambió – fue la interrogante de Kushina, confundiendo a su hijo – Hitomi me contó lo que le dijiste en el bosque de la muerte, le dijiste que antes te ilusionaba tener una familia, que fue lo que pasó

Despues de la muerte de Obito sucedieron muchas cosas, algunas buenas y otras terribles – respondió el Jinchuriki – fue entonces que me di cuenta que necesitaba convertirme en alguien más, debía convertirme en algo más

Despues de eso la Uzumaki no quiso preguntar nada más, comprendía que no era fácil para su hijo revivir aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, solamente se concentró en ayudarlo y si fue que transcurrieron dos semanas, en las cuales Naruto logro aprender un jutsu que interrumpiría la creación de chakra del sello maldito implantado en Sasuke, ahora solo restaba hacer que el Uchiha manifestara una parte del poder del sello

Con eso será suficiente – manifestó la Uzumaki – no está demás que te diga, que será peligroso tratar con Sasuke en ese estado

Eso no es algo por lo que deba preocuparme – respondió el rubio, restándole importancia al asunto – soy mucho más fuerte que él, no me dará problemas

Supongo que ya no me necesitas – mencionó la pelirroja – nos veremos dentro de dos semanas

Gracias – dijo Naruto, antes de que su madre se retirara – no olvido lo que otros hacen por mí, estoy en deuda

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Konoha, el Uchiha se encontraba entrenando un jutsu nuevo bajo la tutela de Kakashi

Muy bien Sasuke, has logrado aprenderlo a la perfección, solo necesitas más velocidad y una mayor resistencia para que puedas utilizarlo más de una vez – aconsejaba el peligris a su alumno, al verlo destruir una roca con el jutsu que practicaba

Aunque perfeccione este jutsu realmente crees que podré vencer a Naruto – pregunto el Uchiha a Kakashi que se sorprendió por lo dicho – las misiones que hemos realizado, has visto su estilo de lucha, además de la forma en que venció a Neji, es impredecible y extremadamente veloz, de que me sirve un jutsu poderoso si no da en el blanco

Entonces comencemos a entrenar tu velocidad, así podrás mantenerte a su ritmo – sugirió Kakashi – tengo la solución perfecta para ti, es una suerte que una de tus naturalezas de chakra sea el rayo

Comencemos ya – pidió el ultimo Uchiha leal a Konoha – no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que volverme más fuerte, debo mejorar

Esto no es solo por la batalla contra Naruto, o me equivoco – preguntó el ninja copia

Por supuesto que no es solamente por eso, tú sabes bien por qué tengo que hacerme más fuerte – le recordó el gennin – algún día voy a encontrarlo, y voy a matarlo

Rápidamente pasaron otras dos semanas y precisamente hoy era el día en el que comenzarían las finales de los exámenes chunnin, la multitud de gente ya se aglomeraba en las entradas del estadio donde se llevaría a cabo uno de los eventos más importantes de Konoha en los últimos tiempos, tanta era la expectación que muchos feudales de diversos lugares llegaron a la aldea con el fin de ver tan celebre espectáculo, aunque lo hacían principalmente para poder apostar en los combates y así aumentar sus riquezas, en cuanto al recinto donde se realizaría tal espectáculo era bastante amplio, compuesto de una pared circular que contiene el campo de batalla y tres estructuras a modo de plateas, y en una sección se encontraban no solo los gennin que aun participaban, sino que también los que lograron llegar a la fase preliminar, exeptuando a los de Otogakure, quienes simplemente desaparecieron

Ya casi estamos todos – dijo Hitomi mirando hacia sus compañeros – solo falta Sasuke

Tal vez no aparezca – interrumpió Naruto – seguramente está asustado de enfrentarse a mí, algo totalmente natural

Sasuke nunca tendría miedo – gritaron a la vez las ya eliminadas Ino y Sakura, eternas admiradoras del Uchiha

Espero que así sea, realmente quiero que venga – habló ahora el rubio – la verdad es que tengo ganas de romper algunos huesos – dijo cruelmente, bajando a la arena junto con el resto de los que aun participaban

Miren al público de frente y con la cabeza en alto – sugirió un jonnin castaño con un senbon en la boca de nombre Genma, el cual sustituyo a Hayate ya que este había sido encontrado asesinado, aunque nunca se encontró a quien lo mato ya que no hubo ningún rastro – ustedes son los protagonistas de esto

Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a la fase final de los exámenes de selección chunnin, es un placer tenerlos aquí – se escuchó decir a Minato por los parlantes instalados en el amplio estadio – cuando la gente escucha hablar de los exámenes chunnin, piensa que son solo batallas para fortalecer el poderío militar de cada aldea, peor son algo más gracias a esto podemos afianzar los lazos con otras aldeas, hoy nos unimos en este evento con nuestra aldea vecina de Sunagakure y reforzar nuestra alianza, alianza que no solo sirve como protección sino que velara por la paz en el mundo ninja, un mundo que a futuro heredaran nuestros hijos

Dichas estas palabras todo mundo en el estadio estallo en vítores y aplausos, mientras por los parlantes se anunciaba el orden de cada batalla y las reglas de dichos combates, las cuales consistían en que quien muriera o se rindiera, perdía automáticamente, aunque el árbitro podría decidir quién ganaba y detener el encuentro en caso de ser necesario

Primer combate de las finales – anunció Genma – Gaara contra Kankuro, ambos de Sunagakure – terminó de hablar, haciendo que el resto de gennin volviera a la sección desde donde veían los combates

Me rindo – se escuchó decir de Kankuro decepcionando al público que ansiaba ver el combate por lo que se declaró ganador a su hermano menor, el Jinchuriki del Shukaku

El siguiente combate corresponde a Naruto Amaguri contra Sasuke Uchiha – informó el árbitro – pero debido a la ausencia de uno de los participantes, se hará valer el protocolo para estas situaciones, se adelantará el siguiente combate, si al término de este el participante sigue ausente quedara eliminado, por lo cual el siguiente encuentro será entre, Hanabi Hyuga y Shikamaru Nara, ambos provenientes de Konoha

Al ser anunciados los dos jóvenes bajaron al campo de batalla, sabían bien que no debían confiarse, los dos eran inteligentes y cualquier estrategia podría ser una carta de victoria

Comiencen – ordenó el jonnin, a lo que el Nara tomó la iniciativa intentando atrapar a su oponente con su sombra

A pesar de que esta lucha era solamente un relleno para los espectadores, estos se encontraban atentos a lo que sucedía, al parecer este combate logró captar su atención, en este momento el Nara esquivaba los golpes de la ojiblanca con un ánimo nunca antes visto ni en él, ni en algún otro miembro de su clan

Me sorprendes Shikamaru la verdad pensé que te rendirías y te pondrías a dormir como siempre lo haces – hablo la Hyuga provocando una enorme gota en la nuca de todos los espectadores

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – respondió el calmado chico de las sombras

Tienes razón, pero ni con todo el ánimo del mundo lograras vencerme – dijo la hermana de Hinata justo en el momento que la sombra de Shikamaru se acercaba peligrosamente por su espalda – aunque aun así no debo confiarme

Nunca hay que confiarse, Hiden: Kage no Kanningu (Jutsu Secreto: Trampa de Sombras) – recito el Nara creando una gran red de sombras alrededor de la Hyuga – no hay escapatoria, si das tan solo un paso quedaras atrapada por mis sombras

Muy buen jutsu salvo por un grave error, Hakke Kusho (Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío) – lanzo su palma hacia adelante creando un torrente de chakra, forzando a Shikamaru a saltar para esquivar su técnica, logrando que cancelara su técnica pudiendo moverse libremente

Que molesta – se quejó el gennin, intentando nuevamente atraparla con su sombra, pero el utilizar su nuevo jutsu había agotado gran parte de su chakra, haciendo que su sombra se moviera más lento y a Hanabi le resultara más fácil el evadirla y logrando acercarse lo suficiente al Nara

Hakke Sanjuni Sho (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas) – exclamó la chica mientras atacaba con uno de los jutsus más poderosos del clan Hyuga ya todos sabían el resultado algunos se lamentaban ya que habían apostado fuertes sumas de dinero a la victoria del Nara

Ganadora del combate, Hanabi Hyuga – proclamó Genma, mientras que donde se encontraban los gennin, Sasuke había aparecido junto a Kakashi – ahora continuaremos con el combate pendiente, Naruto, Sasuke, bajen a la arena por favor

Antes de comenzar, déjame decirte una cosa – hablo Naruto una vez que habían llegado al centro del estadio

De que se trata – preguntó el Uchiha, algo confundido, que podría ser tan importante como para hacer esperar el combate

Tenía once años cuando asesiné por primera vez, aún recuerdo la mirada en el rostro de aquel tipo, cuando la luz se apagó en sus ojos – comenzó a relatar el rubio – un cambio tan repentino, casi imperceptible entre la vida y la muerte

Eso que tiene que ver con nuestra pelea – interrogó Sasuke, no entendiendo porque su compañero le decía esto

Me sentí avergonzado, le había robado a ese hombre el regalo más precioso de todos, la vida – siguió hablando el Amaguri, sin prestar atención a la pregunta qué le hizo Sasuke – pero también sentí algo más, orgullo porque había enfrentado a una persona que quería hacerle daño a alguien importante para mí, fué en ese entonces que entendí que lo que hice era necesario

Por qué me cuentas esto – insistió Sasuke con su pregunta

Veras, yo reemplace el mal, con la muerte – continuo relatando el Jinchuriki, volviendo a ignorar la pregunta de Sasuke – he asesinado a decenas desde entonces, y el mundo está mejor sin ellos

Te hice una pregunta – grito el joven del Sharingan, perdiendo la paciencia

El punto de todo esto – comento ahora el ojiazul – es que tú Sasuke Uchiha, viviste tu último día


	14. Capítulo 13: Ira

Capítulo 13: Ira

Desconcierto y una leve confusión era lo que tenían todos los presentes en aquel estadio, Naruto no quería luchar contra su compañero solamente por la ambición de convertirse en chunnin, había expresado abiertamente su intención de asesinarlo, pero aunque esto no les agradara a la mayoría, nada podrían hacer, el matar a su oponente era perfectamente legal en este evento, solo les tocaba esperar a que el árbitro impidiera aquel asesinato, en caso de que Naruto fuera superior a Sasuke

Comiencen – ordenó Genma, aun dudoso ante la declaración del rubio

Naruto fue el primero en atacar, conectando un golpe al rostro del Uchiha el cual se tambaleo un poco, para luego atacar iniciando una batalla de Taijutsu bastante nivelada, ninguno de los dos quería ceder terreno, así que eran pocos los golpes que daban en el blanco ya que la mayoría eran bloqueados por el contrario, pero tras el intercambio de golpes Sasuke logro darle una patada en el torso, alejándolo un poco

Te has vuelto un poco más rápido – reconoció Naruto realizando un sunshin para acercarse a Sasuke, y aprovechando la velocidad golpeo fuertemente a su rival estampándolo contra el muro, para luego volver a realizar el sunshin y con la fuerza de sus brazos aprisionarlo contra la pared – pero sigues siendo un niño, mientras que yo, yo soy un dios – finalizó con arrogancia, intentando darle un puñetazo a Sasuke, el cual atrapó el golpe con sus manos y respondió con un cabezazo, con suficiente fuerza para liberarse del rubio

Supera esto, "dios" – pronunció el portador de Sharingan, moviéndose a una velocidad enorme, mientras que desde su cuerpo salían pequeños destellos de luz, golpeando a Naruto en varias ocasiones, aunque pronto comenzó a realizar el sunshin de forma permanente el cual dio la sensación de que solo era una mancha, así fue que retomaron la batalla, la cual ahora se realizaba a tal velocidad que solo unos pocos podían ver el intercambio de golpes

Ese es el jutsu de papá – comentó Hitomi impresionada de ver la técnica que Sasuke usaba en este momento

Te equivocas, Sasuke solo utiliza el Sunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante), solo que lo refuerza con su chakra Raiton – corrigió Kakashi – el realizarlo de este modo hace que su cuerpo se mueva aún más rápido, y ese no es todo su límite – finalizo su explicación, al ver como Naruto realizaba sellos de mano

Mokuton: Jukai Kotan (Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles) – exclamó haciendo surgir enormes raíces, las cuales se abalanzaron contra Sasuke intentando aplastarlo

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – conjuro el Uchiha para defenderse, calcinando los arboles creados por su rival, logrando así salvarse, pero quedando agotado por el gasto de chakra

También lo sientes no es así – preguntó el rubio, intrigando a su compañero de equipo – no estamos luchando por convertirnos en chunnin

Tienes razón – respondió el ultimo Uchiha – somos enemigos, rivales, opuestos, reversos el uno del otro

Sabes que es lo otro que siento – preguntó nuevamente el Amaguri – creo que hemos repetido esta batalla, por años, siglos, hemos hecho esto muchas veces

Si eso es cierto, no se quien haya ganado anteriormente – hablo el pelinegro – pero esta vez, seré yo quien venza – alegó separándose a una distancia considerable, para acumular chakra en su mano izquierda, la cual parecía un montón de rayos saliendo de la palma de Sasuke, el cual utilizando el alcance total de su sunshin de rayo corrió contra Naruto, tal era la velocidad que su cuerpo ya no se distinguía y solo se veía un estela producida por los relámpagos que salían desde su cuerpo

Al ver como su contrincante se acercaba a él, lo único que Naruto pudo hacer fue intentar bloquear el ataque de Sasuke, interponiendo su mano a la vez que creaba una esfera de chakra la cual giraba en múltiples direcciones, pero sin perder el control de su forma, el impacto de ambos jutsus fue impresionante, causando una gran explosión que sacudió el estadio y lanzando a los dos gennin en dirección opuesta con tal fuerza que chocaron contra el muro de contención de la arena

En verdad lo siento Sasuke – dijo Naruto al levantarse antes, y acercarse al Uchiha con su espada de chakra ya formada – no es nada personal

E… espera – fue lo único que Sasuke pudo articular, presa del miedo que ahora lo invadía, sabía bien que a Naruto no le temblaba la mano cuando debía asesinar a alguien, pero ahora el seria su victima

No deberías temer, la muerte es algo que viene por todos – intentó tranquilizarlo el ojiazul, inútilmente claro – solo podemos evadirla por un tiempo, toma esto como una salida honorable – termino de hablar, intentando apuñalar al Uchiha, pero este tomó la muñeca del rubio evitando el mortal ataque, y ahora miraba a su rival con ganas de continuar con la lucha

"interesante, no activó el sello maldito, pero logro algo mejor" – pensó el Jinchuriki, viendo el Sharingan de Sasuke el cual ahora había madurado, mostrando tres comillas en el – "pero como hacer que se desesperara no funciono, creo que tendré que hacerlo enojar"

La lucha inició nuevamente, con los intentos de Sasuke de golpear a su rival, pero era en vano había utilizado gran parte de su chakra, primero en detener los arboles de Naruto y luego realizando el Chidori, por lo cual ahora sus golpes eran fácilmente esquivados por Naruto, quien además lo golpeaba repetidamente

Eso es todo, este es el poder del último miembro del glorioso clan Uchiha – se burló el ojiazul – es por eso que nunca podrás derrotarlo, nunca podrás vengarte

De que hablas – hizo la pregunta el portador del Sharingan, aunque conocía bien la respuesta

No sigas mintiendo como todos los demás, ambos sabemos que tu clan no fue exterminado por un grupo de ninjas extranjeros – reveló Naruto, sorprendiendo a todo el público – murieron por manos de un solo hombre

Será eso cierto, como el clan Uchiha pudo ser eliminado por una sola persona – eran las interrogantes que surgieron entre el público, al conocer la verdad

Como es que sabes eso – exigió saber Sasuke

Itachi Uchiha me lo dijo – revelo el gennin rubio, impactando no solo al Uchiha, sino que a todos los que conocían las acciones de Itachi – un año y unos meses despues de la muerte de Obito me encontré a Itachi, intente luchar contra él, pero a los cinco segundos estaba en el suelo derrotado, pero me perdono la vida, eventualmente se convirtió en mi maestro y en uno de mis mejores amigos

Que dijiste – murmuró el pelinegro, sin creer lo que su compañero le decía

Él me contó como una noche, decidió asesinar a todo su clan – siguió relatando el shinobi, aumentando la sorpresa en aquellos que desconocían la realidad tras la masacre – pero solamente dejo vivo a su hermano menor, ese eres tú, comparado con Itachi tu solo eres una burla, ni siquiera te acercas a la décima parte de su fuerza

Esto es malo – comentó Kushina, en el mismo lugar en el que estaban los gennin – sabía que tendría que enfurecer a Sasuke, pero esto es excesivo, reveló todo al resto de Konoha

Para que hacerlo enfurecer – pregunto el ninja copia

Para forzarlo a utilizar el sello maldito – respondió la pelirroja – hay una forma de neutralizarlo, pero necesita que este esté activo – termino de explicar, mientras ambos volteaban a ver la lucha, seguramente despues de esta provocación, Sasuke activaría el sello

La familia es una debilidad – dijo el rubio, al ver a Sasuke con la cabeza abajo, recordando el momento en que sus padres fueron asesinados por su hermano mayor – sientes esa ira, verdad

Dime en donde esta – grito Sasuke, con manchas en la cara, señal de que el sello fue activado, tenía bien sujeto a su oponente por la ropa, evitando que escapara

"Bien, sigue así Sasuke, mientras más uses este poder" – pensó Orochimaru disfrazado como el escolta del Kazekage – "más cerca estarás de convertirte en mi nuevo recipiente"

Eso es Sasuke, usa tu ira – lo animó Naruto – justo como lo hago yo – lo golpeo levemente, escapando a gran velocidad, siendo perseguido por el Uchiha

Corrieron por todo el estadio, incluyendo los muros, intercambiando golpes, pero en un dado momento Sasuke hizo tropezar al Amaguri, quien apoyándose en sus brazos evito la caída y trepo el muro del recinto, siendo seguido por el joven del Sharingan, quien con una patada lo separó de la pared, y con su otra pierna hizo un golpe descendente enviándolo al piso, para luego lanzarlo al centro de la arena, golpeándolo varias veces, para posteriormente tomarlo del cuello y amenazarlo con un Chidori

Habla, donde esta Itachi – exigió el pelinegro, amenazando la vida de Naruto

Acepta tu ira, mátame – le grito el Amaguri, para que luego su pecho fuera atravesado por su propia espada de chakra, sorprendiendo a Sasuke – déjame hacerlo por ti, te felicito casi lo logras – hablo el Naruto real

Un clon de madera – reconoció el jutsu el Uchiha

Para poder vengarte, debes estar dispuesto a matar a quien sea – le indico Naruto – incluso a ti mismo, casi estás listo, Chakura Midasu Idori no Jutsu (Jutsu: Perturbación del Chakra) – conjuró colocando sus dedos en el cuello de Sasuke, justo sobre el sello maldito, rompiendo la producción de chakra, pero tal como dijo Kushina, el sello no desapareció al instante debido a que todavía existía parte del chakra maligno en Sasuke

"Maldito niño, logro romper la conexión del sello con el chakra de Sasuke" – pensaba un enfurecido Orochimaru bajo su disfraz

Cumplí mi propósito, pero continuemos con el espectáculo, vamos a dar un paseo – le susurro el contenedor del Kyubi a su rival, tomándolo de la camisa y corriendo a través de todo el estadio, para luego azotarlo contra el suelo y golpearlo furiosamente, lo volvió a recoger corriendo nuevamente para lanzarlo, haciendo que Sasuke se revolcara por el piso, pero antes de que terminara de arrastrarse, Naruto lo tomo nuevamente siguiendo con su castigo a alta velocidad, para terminar lanzándolo contra la pared – fue suficiente

En lo absoluto – respondió el Uchiha, levantándose a duras penas, y atacando inútilmente, solo logrando ser golpeado con brutalidad

Debiste rendirte cuando tuviste la oportunidad – le señaló el Amaguri, atacándolo a la vez que utilizaba el sunshin, logrando golpearlo por todas partes, finalizando con un potente golpe en la espalda del Uchiha, algo que no hubiera sido problema si no fuera por el fuerte sonido que se escuchó en todos lados, con ese último golpe Naruto había roto la espalda de Sasuke, ante el horror de todos los presentes, posteriormente levanto al Uchiha por cuello, y mirando al púbico exclamó – miren todos al último Uchiha, él no es ningún héroe, él no es nada – finalizo lanzándolo al piso, haciendo gritar a Sasuke, el cual se desmayó debido al dolor

El ganador del combate, Naruto Amaguri – proclamó Genma, pero nadie aplaudió, ni siquiera lo abuchearon, todos estaban en completo silencio, impactados al ver el cruel castigo al que fue sometido Sasuke, quien era retirado en camilla por los médicos de Konoha, mientras que el rubio volvía a su lugar, solo para ser recibido con una obvia reacción

Por qué le hiciste eso a Sasuke – le gritó una iracunda Sakura – pudiste haberlo asesinado

Y si lo hubiera matado, que habrías hecho tú, te diré la respuesta, nada – contestó Naruto, sin preocuparse por el reclamo – acepta la realidad Sakura, no tienes talento alguno, de todos los que están aquí, tu eres la más débil y patética

No le hables así – defendió Lee a la pelirrosa

Y si no qué – desafió el rubio al cejudo – pelearas conmigo, les diré algo, aunque todos ustedes peleen al mismo tiempo contra mí, no me costaría mucho ganarles

Deja de ser arrogante – le reclamó ahora su hermana – aunque que más se podía esperar del alumno de aun asesino, no eres más que un criminal

Si tienes otra cosa que decir, te sugiero que mejor te lo guardes – amenazo el Jinchuriki a Hitomi, tomándola del cuello

Se supone que debo temerte – le dijo Hitomi aun atrapada

Por supuesto y mucho – respondió el Amaguri – considerando que te mataría sin que te dieras cuenta

"Todos son iguales" – pensaba Kankuro al observar la escena – "está tan loco como Gaara"

Naruto suéltala ahora – ordeno Kushina, cosa que Naruto obedeció liberando a su hermana

Te dije que no olvidaría lo que hiciste por mí – mencionó el rubio, dirigiéndose a su madre – estamos a mano – terminó por decir, alejándose un poco del lugar, cuando fue interceptado por dos ANBU

Naruto Amaguri, debe acompañarnos para discutir su relación con Itachi Uchiha – le informó uno de los cazadores, a lo cual Kushina intervino

Todo lo que dijo sobre Itachi es mentira – habló la pelirroja – yo le di la información de la masacre – mintió para proteger a su hijo, revelándoles que debían enfurecer a Sasuke para retirarle el sello maldito, engañando a los ANBU evitando que se llevaran a Naruto

Eso no era necesario – le dijo su hijo una vez que los ANBU se marcharon – puedo defenderme yo solo

Lo hice porque despues me dirás todo lo que sabes de Itachi – le respondió Kushina, haciendo que Naruto riera un poco

Quien te asegura que lo que dije es verdad – habló el rubio, confundiendo a la pelirroja – talvez paso así, o quizá Obito se enteró de cómo fue eliminado su clan y me lo dijo, incluso pudo pasar de otra forma, puedes pensar lo que quieras, no importa

Ajenos de todo ese alboroto un grupo de cinco personas se encontraban frente a los muros de la aldea en una importante plática

Su misión es la siguiente – hablo uno de los hombres – Al Owal, pidió que no intervengamos en la invasión a Konoha, pero si encuentran a algún ninja de Otogakure fuera de la aldea, atrápenlo y manténganlo con vida

Para que hacer eso, es totalmente ridículo – reclamó otro de los integrantes del grupo

No más ridículo que esos nombres en clave que utilizan – intervino un tercer hombre – en especial el tuyo, Al Sah-him (Flecha)

Recuerda que por Al Owal es que sigues con vida, Zabuza – exclamó Al Sah-him – limítense a seguir sus ordenes

Relájense un poco – habló ahora una mujer – Zabuza y Haku encárguense de capturar a los ninjas, Suigetsu tu informaras de nuestra posición a Al Owal y le entregaras la información que conseguimos de la Raíz, muévanse – ordeno a lo que los tres mercenarios de Kiri, comenzaron con sus respectivas labores

Mientras eso pasaba a las afueras de la aldea, en el estadio Kushina junto a los jonnin encargados de los equipos conversaban acerca de lo que había ocurrido recientemente, aun no podían asimilar que Naruto tuviera una conexión con un criminal de ese calibre, y más aún lo había revelado ante todos sin siquiera preocuparse, lo cual no les parecía lógico, debido a las consecuencias que le traería si fuese cierto, eso solo les hacía dudar si lo que dijo era la verdad

Creen que lo que dijo era verdad – preguntó Kushina, aun pensando en lo que Naruto le dijo

Es difícil saberlo, sabe utilizar a la perfección los shuriken y kunai, tal como lo hacía Itachi – comentó el ninja copia – pero puede deberse a que estuvo junto al clan Amaguri, si es que eso realmente pasó

Hasta ahora no ha demostrado tener habilidades en genjutsu – habló Kurenai, apoyando de cierta forma al gennin – pero el manejo que tiene del sunshin, es similar al que tenía Shisui, el mejor amigo de Itachi

Eso no resuelve nada – intervino Gai – y supongo que Naruto, no dirá la verdad

Tratare de averiguarlo – decidió la pelirroja Uzumaki – y si resulta que realmente es amigo de Itachi, tendré que informárselo a Minato, el sabrá que hacer


	15. Capítulo 14: La velocidad del viento

Capítulo 14: La velocidad del viento

Todos en el estadio estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos, como había sido posible que el heredero del que en su época fue el clan más poderoso de Konoha había sido derrotado, y no solo eso había sido ferozmente torturado por su compañero de equipo, quien había revelado tener amistad con un sujeto del cual descubrieron que era un asesino, causante de una de las mayores tragedias de Konoha, era algo que dejaría impactado a cualquiera, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora venía otro combate y al igual que el anterior, este era uno muy esperado por el público, despues de todo no todos los días verían un combate de la hija del Hokage

Siguiente combate – anunció Genma unos minutos despues de que Sasuke fuera retirado del lugar – Hitomi Namikaze contra Rock Lee

Ambos bajaron ideando una forma de ganar el combate, Hitomi conocía bien la fuerza y velocidad de Lee, y sabía que no sería sencillo el derrotarlo, y este por su parte a pesar de que confiaba en su velocidad, tenía claro que su oponente era la hija del Hokage y a este hombre no lo llamaban el relámpago amarillo por nada, seguramente le habría dado consejos a su hija sobre como contrarrestar sus movimientos

Comiencen – gritó el árbitro, y fue el alumno de Gai el que inicio lanzando golpes a la pelirroja, pero tal como este presentía, la chica había aprendido a bloquear sus veloces golpes, aunque no lo hacía completamente, y gracias a esto Lee podía conectar algunos de sus ataques

Futon: Senpu Amu no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Jutsu del Brazo Torbellino) – exclamó la Namikaze, comenzando a rotar sus brazos, creando corrientes de viento las cuales empujaron con gran fuerza a su rival

No será suficiente – murmuro el cejudo, comenzando a moverse a toda velocidad, atacando ocasionalmente, mientras que la chica solo intentaba darle con su jutsu de viento, pero le era básicamente imposible, Lee era demasiado rápido para ella, aun así no tenía planeado rendirse

No perderé contra ti – gritó la gennin pelirroja, mientras recibía uno de los golpes del alumno de Gai – tal vez no lo sepas, pero yo, me convertiré en Hokage – volvió a gritar, bloqueando uno de los puñetazos, para luego contratacar con un certero golpe que mando a Lee unos metros hacia atrás

Eres buena, son pocas las personas que pueden soportar mis golpes, seguramente puedes lograr tu objetivo, con esfuerzo todo es posible – hablo el chico de verde, un poco recuperado de aquel golpe – pero aun así no podrás con velocidad, Gai-sensei es el único que puede – aclaró comenzando a correr en círculos a una velocidad inimaginable y golpeando a la pelirroja de vez en cuando

"Maldita sea tiene razón, ni siquiera sé por dónde atacara" – pensó la angustiada chica y no era para menos, si la lucha seguía a ese ritmo terminaría perdiendo tarde o temprano – "aun así no voy a rendirme, Futon: Futago Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Jutsu Tornados Gemelos) – se dijo a si misma expulsando desde las palmas de sus manos, enormes cantidades de viento formando dos enormes tornados, los cuales causaban que Lee tuviera que esforzarse para tan siquiera mantenerse en pie, de hecho hasta alguno de los espectadores sentían la dificultad para mantenerse en sus lugares

No puedo hacer nada – se maldecía así mismo el ninja especializado en Taijutsu, cada segundo que pasaba los tornados se le acercaban más y más

Lo siento Lee, definitivamente eres una de las personas más fuerte a las que he enfrentado, pero esto tiene que terminar – declaró Hitomi, moviendo sus brazos de tal forma que los dos tornado se fusionaron en uno solo, más grande y poderoso, todo parecía estar perdido para el shinobi de espesas cejas

"No, no puedo rendirme, aun puedo hacer algo" – pensaba Rock Lee, con una idea en mente –Sanmon Tonko: Seimon: Kai (Tercera Puerta Interna: Puerta de la Vida: Abrir) – exclamó mientras que su piel se tornaba de color rojo y sus venas empezaban a resaltar, al instante de haber hecho esto comenzó a correr alrededor del tornado

Que está haciendo – preguntó Asuma, viendo el accionar de Lee

Lo está desenredando – respondió Yamato – corre en la dirección opuesta, intentando cortar la base

Es increíble – interrumpió Naruto – logró encontrar una solución, aun en una situación desventajosa, él no es el tipo de persona que se rinda fácilmente

Tienes razón – interrumpió Gai llegando al lugar – incluso al descubrir que no podía utilizar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, Lee no se desanimó, solo busco especializarse en Taijutsu, entrenaba día y noche no importaba si llovía o si hacía calor, lo único que le importaba era demostrarle a todos que aun con su carencia de habilidad podría ser un gran ninja

Al parecer le funcionó, pudo deshacer el tornado – comentó Kakashi, observando la hazaña de Lee, quien ahora acorralaba a su alumna por medio de sus… clones

Como es eso posible – irrumpió Sakura, dirigiéndose a Gai – usted acaba de decir que Lee no puede realizar Ninjutsu, como es que puede clonarse

Eso no es Ninjutsu – explico el sensei de Lee – está corriendo tan rápido que deja imágenes residuales de sí mismo, cizalladura del viento, por así decirlo

"Un espejismo de velocidad" – era lo que circulaba por la cabeza de Naruto – "definitivamente Lee es impresionante" – decía para sí mismo, aquel chico lo había impresionado

Donde estas – gritó la Namikaze, atacando a todas las "copias" de su oponente, fallando en todos sus intentos

Estoy aquí – se escuchó de pronto, justo un segundo antes de que Lee empujara a Hitomi hacia el muro y con la fuerza que tenía actualmente, el choque dejó fuera de combate a la pelirroja

El ganador del cuarto encuentro, Rock Lee – proclamó Genma, logrando que el gennin de verde fuera ovacionado por todo el estadio – siguiente combate, Temari de Sunagakure, contra Shino Aburame de Konohagakure

Una vez que fue anunciado este combate, Naruto simplemente se retiró, a nadie le extrañaba que hiciera eso, con la actitud que mostraba recientemente, sería más extraño el que quisiera ver la pelea de alguno de sus compañeros, aun así el rubio no se había marchado porque si, él había percibido la presencia de uno de sus aliados

Que haces aquí Suigetsu – pregunto el Amaguri – espero que lo que tengas que decir sea importante

Lo es, no te preocupes – respondió Suigetsu – ya todos están en sus posiciones, solo esperan tus ordenes

Según lo que averiguamos, hay ninjas de Otogakure fuera de la aldea planeando algo grande – hablo Naruto – déjenlos que hagan lo que deban, pero cuando finalicen, atrápenlos y manténganlos con vida, tengo grandes planes para ellos

Y se puede saber qué es lo que planeas – pregunto el Hozuki

Nada bueno – respondió el gennin maliciosamente – por cierto, los Pakhan (Capitanes) se retiraron como ordene, no sería conveniente que los descubrieran

Sí, todo marcha perfectamente – confirmó el renegado de Kiri – Al Sah-him, nos dio nuestras misiones para esta ocasión y se marchó junto a Alssiada (La Cazadora), por cierto son necesarios esos ridículos nombres clave

Los Pakhan, así como yo mismo, hemos cometido errores bastante graves en nuestras vidas – explicó Al Owal – es por eso que decidimos dejar atrás la representación de aquellas fallas, así fue como tomamos estas nuevas identidades, así que sí, son necesarios

Como digas – comentó el Hozuki algo incrédulo por la razón de aquellos apodos, algo estúpido a su parecer – cambiando de tema, no deberías aprovechar la confusión durante el ataque para escapar de la aldea

Podría pero no lo hare, mi plan es aún mejor – respondió el Amaguri – y de cierto modo nos dará un poco más de tiempo antes de que lo inútiles de Konoha nos comiencen a buscar

Una cosa más, esto contiene información de ese tal Danzo – dijo el joven entregándole unos papeles a su jefe – el espía que hay dentro de Raíz dice que es lo único que pudo conseguir

Según esto, por culpa de Danzo la antigua compañera de Óbito está muerta – comento el rubio analizando la información – ya llegara el momento de asesinar a esa momia y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que ha hecho

Entonces me retiro hasta pronto Al Owal – se despidió el shinobi

Al volver al pequeño palco desde donde observaban los combares, comenzó a contemplar la batalla de Shino, el cual la pasaba realmente difícil, todos sus ataques se basaban en la manipulación de los insectos y Temari los evitaba fácilmente al dispersarlos mediante las corrientes de aire que lanzaba desde su abanico, pero a pesar de esto el Aburame seguía intentando, incluso logró poner contra las cuerdas en varias ocasiones a la chica de Suna, aun así no pudo seguir avanzando es este torneo, Temari fue superior a él y ganó merecidamente el encuentro. Tras unas breves palabras de Minato donde avisaba de un receso de diez minutos para luego continuar con la segunda ronda, Genma dio aviso de cómo se desarrollaría esta misma

Debido a que ahora solo quedan cinco participantes, uno de los combates tendrá una variación – comenzó a explicar el árbitro – el primer combate de esta siguiente ronda, será entre los ganadores del primer y segundo encuentro de la ronda anterior, es decir Gaara contra Naruto, y el siguiente encuentro será entre los tres participantes que restan

Genial, no solo tendré que enfrentarme a Lee, ahora también debo preocuparme de la chica de Suna – comentó Hanabi algo preocupada, y no era para menos, tanto Lee como Temari eran bastante fuertes y tendría que luchar contra los dos al mismo tiempo

Estas preparado, tu pelea es la siguiente – hablo Kakashi a su alumno – y sospecho que Gaara no será un oponente fácil

Esta batalla será de todo menos fácil, despues de todo al igual que yo él es un contenedor – contestó el gennin resaltando la condición de su oponente como Jinchuriki

Eso es lo que más preocupa – interrumpió Kushina – se nota que es algo inestable mentalmente y no dudaría en matarte si se lo propusiera

Yo también tengo mis trucos, para esto fue que entrené – respondió el rubio tranquilizando levemente a los dos jonnin

El receso acabó – se escuchó la voz de Genma – Naruto y Gaara hagan el favor de bajar

Suerte Naruto – le deseo una recuperada Hitomi llegando al lugar, a pesar de su actitud, Naruto seguía siendo su hermano

Un ultima cosa antes de bajar – dijo el rubio llamando la atención de sus compañeros y de sus sensei – creen que esto continúe cuando el estadio queden destruido por completo y todos los espectadores sean asesinados

Por qué dices eso – preguntó una temerosa Ino ante las palabras del rubio shinobi – por qué crees que todos morirán

Con tantos ninjas aquí, si un biju se sale de control, detenerlo sería tarea fácil – comentó el Amaguri – pero y si fueran dos las bestias descontroladas, creen que podrían detenerlas, personalmente creo que no – eso fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar a la arena, dejando a varios con miedo, si eso llegara a pasar, seria tal y como Naruto había dicho, todos ahí morirían

Estaba impaciente porque llegara este momento – hablo el Jinchuriki del Shukaku una vez que su oponente había llegado a la arena – el momento de reafirmar mi existencia

Yo también esperaba este momento con ansias – respondió a su vez el Jinchuriki del Kyubi – por fin un rival digno

Esta será la mejor batalla de todo el examen – comentó Kakashi para todos los "amigos" de Naruto que veían el combate

Lo será, ya que casi nunca se ve una lucha así – apoyo Yamato – un Jinchuriki frente a otro, eso es algo difícil que suceda, aun en tiempos de guerra

Desde este momento se da inicio a la segunda ronda de este torneo – anunció Genma – ahora comiencen


	16. Capítulo 15: A muerte

Capítulo 15: A muerte

La batalla no llevaba ni diez segundos de comenzada y ya los dos Jinchuriki se daban con todo lo que tenían en una batalla de Taijutsu la cual debido a la velocidad del rubio podía pasar por alto en varios momentos la defensa de arena de Gaara pero por alguna razón sus golpes parecían no tener efecto alguno sobre el chico de Suna, pero el rubio seguía atacando primero con una patada para luego continuar con una lluvia de puños, pero en un momento Gaara atrapo los brazos de su oponente y dio un fuerte rodillazo a las costillas de Naruto, tal vez el Taijutsu no era su especialidad, pero contra Naruto sentía el deseo de matarlo con sus propios puños, luego terminaría de aplastar el cuerpo mediante la arena, así que por lo pronto procedió a golpearlo y lanzarlo unos metros hacia atrás

Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Corte de Rama) – exclamo Naruto liberando las estacas desde sus palmas para luego comenzar a realizar sellos - Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix)

Los distintos proyectiles de se dirigían velozmente a la gran muralla de arena que ya se alzaba protegiendo al pelirrojo contenedor, aunque al momento del impacto no dejaron más que unas marcas en la arenas el portador del Kyubi sonreía ante este hecho

"Justo como lo suponía Mokuton y Katon son totalmente inútiles" – pensó el ojiazul intentando esquivar inútilmente los látigos de arena que comenzaron a rodearlo – "podría usar Suiton, pero prefiero ahorrar chakra, aún tengo otra opción"

Sabaku Kyu (Ataúd de Atadura de Arena) – se le escucho decir al chico del tatuaje en la frente al envolver por completo a su rival, para luego comenzar a comprimir el cuerpo del rubio al tiempo que cerraba su mano - Sabaku Soso (Funeral de la Cascada de Arena) – grito, pero de su ataque solo caían trozos de madera revelando que todo el tiempo fue un clon

No creías que iba a ser tan fácil, o si – dijo el portador del Kyubi desde otro punto mientras desenfundaba su espada – Mizu shito (Hoja de Agua) – gritó, realizando un movimiento con su espada, de la cual se desprendió un ola cortante de agua, la cual al hacer contacto con la arena de Gaara, la empapo volviéndola inservible para el pelirrojo, así continuó atacando dejando al gennin de Suna con la única opción de evadirlos ya que su escudo de arena sería totalmente inútil contra esta técnica

Suna no Nami (Ola de Arena) – exclamó el pelirrojo enviando una buena cantidad de arena en contra de Naruto quien aun enviando ondas de agua provenientes de su espada, tuvo problemas para controlar aquel jutsu, aun así pudo hacerlo a costa de que su espada perdiera color y quedara completamente transparente

"Justo ahora, tendré que recargarla luego, debí aprender jutsus Suiton del pergamino del Nidaime" – maldijo para sí mismo el Amaguri envainando su arma – ya no importa, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)

Eso no sirve contra mí, Suna no Ryu (Dragón de Arena) – exclamo el pelirrojo formando un gran reptil con la arena que salía violentamente desde su calabaza, el cual al hacer contacto con la esfera de fuego simplemente la atravesó logrando estampar a Naruto contra la pared

"Demonios sí que es bueno" – pensó el rubio escupiendo sangre – "tener que obligarme a utilizar mi mejor jutsu de fuego, solo me pregunto cómo reaccionara la gente"

Hace mucho que no me enfrentaba a alguien como tú – hablo divertido Naruto – eso te hace merecedor de conocer una de mis especialidades, Katon: Kyubi no Youko (Elemento Fuego: Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas) – al liberar el jutsu la temperatura en todo el estadio comenzó a elevarse peligrosamente, mientras el fuego liberado por el gennin de Konoha comenzaba a tomar la forma del biju más poderoso de todos, causando que todos y cada uno de los asistentes al estadio quedaran con la quijada por los suelos

Increíble, el calor de ese jutsu llega incluso hasta aquí – fue la reacción de una shockeada Hitomi

"Cuál es tu poder real, Naruto" – se preguntó Kakashi en su mente, al ver al zorro corriendo en dirección al pelirrojo que comenzaba a acumular arena frente a él y a la vez la comprimía formando una figura humanoide de arena con unas líneas rojas dibujadas en todo su cuerpo

Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate (Ultima Defensa: Escudo de Shukaku) – era el nombre del jutsu ejecutado por Gaara, el cual pese a ser muy resistente comenzó a deformarse en cuanto el zorro de fuego impacto en el generando una grandísima explosión que no solo envió tanto a Naruto y a Gaara hacia atrás, sino que también resquebrajo los muros del estadio, sorprendiendo al público aún más por el poder contenido en esa técnica

Eso me dolió, voy a matarte – grito el de Suna mandando casi toda su arena a atacar al rubio que solo corría en dirección a él, activando su espada de chakra para defenderse de los látigos y estacas de arena que el pelirrojo creaba, ya estando a un metro ambos Jinchuriki en un intento de acabar con el contrario, descuidaron su defensa logrando que Naruto encajara su jutsu de espada en el hombro izquierdo de Gaara muy cerca de su corazón, y este apuñalara el pecho del ninja de Konoha con una lanza creada con la arena a sus pies, un doble movimiento suicida para los asistentes a aquel evento

Es imposible, hirió a Gaara de esa manera – dijo Temari aun incrédula de lo que veía

Va a descontrolarse – respondió su hermano Kankuro – "en caso de que siga vivo" – pensó al ver como su hermano menor no se movía

Es un clon o acaso esta… – decía apenas la pelirroja menor al no notar movimiento alguno en el cuerpo del ojiazul

Siento decirlo pero es el verdadero, aunque no puedo afirmar si está vivo o muerto – respondió Kakashi el cual observaba toda la acción con su Sharingan

Ryusa Bakuryu (Tsunami de Arena) – se escuchó decir al Jinchuriki de la arena, formando una enorme ola de arena, la cual empujo a Naruto y que cubrió todo el campo de batalla, dejándolo como un verdadero desierto – Sabaku Taiso (Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de Arena) – grito haciendo que la arena se comprimiera, aparentemente triturando a su rival y dejando totalmente exhausto a Gaara, pero para alegría de los de Konoha un momento despues un domo de madera comenzó a distinguirse cuando Gaara comenzó a retirar la arena, aunque estaba bastante maltratado, seguramente el jutsu había logrado dañar a Naruto

Eres realmente fuerte – dijo el rubio saliendo desde el interior de aquella esfera, en un estado que impactó a varios en el lugar, en especial a su familia – si no fuera por el Mokuton: Mokujoheki (Elemento Madera: Bloqueo Muro de Madera) estaría muerto – terminó de hablar quitándose lo que quedaba se su polera, mostrando a todos la cicatriz que lo recorría, pero eso no era lo que había asombrado al público, lo que había causado tal asombro era que en el lugar donde debía estar su mano izquierda solo estaban las vendas con las que la mantenía oculta

Él le arrancó la mano – dijo apenas Hitomi, resaltando lo obvio

Vaya, así que se despegó – señaló el ojiazul, al escuchar los comentarios de la gente – ahora donde habrá quedado – dijo comenzado a buscar su extremidad perdida, logrando encontrarla develando que era por completo blanca, pero lo más impresionante fue que la colocó en su lugar y despues de unos segundos comenzó a moverla con normalidad, como si nunca hubiera sido removida desde su cuerpo

"Maldito, no solo casi lo mata" – pensó Kushina, al atar los cabos – "también le arrancó la mano, esto lo pagará" – se dijo ahora, pero no se refería a Gaara, ella supo de inmediato quien fue el causante de aquello

Eres increíble, solo había estado así de dañado en dos ocasiones – comentó el Jinchuriki del Kyubi

Dos veces – pregunto el pelirrojo

Una fue contra un antiguo amigo – comenzó Naruto – se llamaba Surido Amitsu, tuvimos un problema y casi me mata, pero decidió no hacerlo porque prefería verme sufrir antes que asesinarme

La otra ocasión – cuestiono intrigado el Jinchuriki del Shukaku, mientras veía a su oponente poner una cara de odio

La otra sucedió un poco antes de conocer a Surido, y fue contra el hombre que me causó esta cicatriz y cortó mi mano, Madara Uchiha – dijo maldiciendo ese nombre y causando conmoción en todos los presentes, para nadie ahí era un secreto que Madara estaba vivo, todos sabían del ataque a Konoha de hace años, y era sencillamente increíble que un niño sobreviviera a un encuentro ante aquel monstruo – cuando ese bastardo me ataco, estuve muerto por una hora treinta y siete minutos, cinco días en coma y tres más sin poder moverme, pero eso no viene al caso mejor continuemos con esto, Katon: Goenka (Elemento Fuego: Gran Flor de Llama) – gritó lanzando una enorme esfera de fuego en dirección al cielo

Deberías apuntar mejor no crees – señalo Gaara increíblemente burlándose

Créeme dio justo en el blanco, tal vez no te haga daño pero será de gran ayuda – respondió el rubio mientras varia esferas de fuego caían sobre el campo de batalla, pero el escudo de arena hacia acto de presencia protegiendo a Gaara – Kami Retsuzan (Corte Dividido Divino) – grito creando su espada de chakra y enviando una onda cortante de energía hacia su rival, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo manipulando la arena para defenderse de las esferas que aun caían y del peligroso jutsu que se acercaba, apenas logro formar un muro de arena delante de él, pero aunque aminoró bastante el efecto de aquel ataque, Gaara fue dañando de todas formas

"Ese maldito se atrevió a lastimarnos, te ordeno que lo mates necesito sentir su sangre, déjame ser cada vez más libre" – escuchó el pelirrojo en su mente a lo que solo pudo murmurar – por supuesto madre – en ese instante comenzó a ser rodeado por su arena encerrándose completamente en una esfera, por lo cual Naruto se sentó frente a eso concentrando chakra, para que momentos despues desde la cicatriz de su pecho, comenzara a brotar una sustancia blanca que cubrió todo su cuerpo, exceptuando su cabeza ya que desde su cuello aparecían seis salientes de aquella sustancia

Que es eso – preguntó Hitomi, al ver aquella apariencia que tenía su hermano – acaso está usando el poder del Kyubi

No, según lo que sabemos, eso es el material genético del primer Hokage que hay dentro de Naruto – respondió Kakashi, recordando el momento en que Naruto le conto como Obito le había traspasado tal poder

Pero a pesar de que eso era sorprendente, pronto se fijaron en la esfera de arena la cual comenzaba a desvanecerse revelando a Gaara ahora con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto de arena que formaba unas orejas puntiagudas las cuales junto a esos dientes afilados y ojos amarillos con una shuriken negra en ellos le daban un aspecto verdaderamente aterrador, mientras en su parte posterior una cola de arena se balanceaba

"Maldición, Gaara se ha adelantado" – pensó Baki el sensei de los hermanos de la arena – "pero por qué el Kazekage no ha dado la señal" – eso le parecía extraño, se suponía que la invasión iniciaría cuando Gaara adoptara aquella transformación, la cual Genma reconoció como un peligro para el público

Suficiente, esta batalla se cance… - decía el árbitro, dispuesto a finalizar la batalla, más aun al oir y ver las expresiones de terror de los asistentes, pero antes de terminar la oración fue atrapado entre las ramas de Naruto

Sería una lástima no continuar con este combate – hablo el rubio – solo porque un estúpido se preocupa mucho por la seguridad del público

Tú, tú serás el que demuestre mi existencia – grito el semi-transformado shinobi de Sunagakure – atacando a una velocidad endiablada, pero a Naruto no se le hizo difícil detenerlo, la armadura que ahora lo cubría aumentaba en gran medida su fuerza, y haciendo uso de esta, lanzo a Gaara hacia uno de los muros del estadio, resquebrajándolo ante semejante impacto

Mokuton: Jukai Kotan (Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles) – conjuró el Amaguri, realizando el jutsu en una escala aun mayor que en la lucha contra Sasuke, cubriendo con sus árboles todo el campo de batalla en tan solo uno segundos

Futon: Renkudan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire) – exclamó el Jinchuriki generando una inmensa esfera de viento que lanzo en dirección al rubio, destrozando en el acto todos los árboles que se dirigían a él y haciendo que Naruto alzara un grueso muro de tierra que fue prácticamente inútil ante el poder del ataque del pelirrojo quedando completamente destruida y dañando considerablemente a Naruto aunque se curó en pocos segundos

Eso duele si no me cubro estaría muerto – hablo el ojiazul saliendo de entre los escombros – bien, hora de ponerse serios – continuo formando nuevamente su espada de chakra, pero esta vez era mucho más grande que en ocasiones anteriores

Me voy a divertir mucho asesinándote – grito entre risas el Jinchuriki, demostrando su locura

"Ayúdame un poco" – dijo Naruto para su interior, recibiendo un poco de chakra de su bestia personal, lo suficiente para que todos los ninjas presentes notaran el poder del Kyubi y haciendo que su jutsu de espada se tornara rojo – Sabaki no Yaiba (Hojas del Juicio) – proclamo haciendo un movimiento horizontal con su espada, de la cual aparecieron unas lanzas de color rojo que arremetieron contra Gaara, el cual bloqueo el ataque con su cola y volvió a atacar a Naruto ferozmente, atormentándolo con veloces y fuertes puñetazos al rostro

Muere – bramó el enloquecido Jinchuriki, golpeando al rubio con su cola y logrando estamparlo contra la pared

Acabas de recordarme algo – menciono el ojiazul, intrigando a su oponente – lo mucho que extrañaba una pelea a muerte – finalizó, provocando que la gran mayoría pensara que estaba totalmente loco

Se lanzó a toda velocidad, dando una fuerte patada al mentón de Gaara, para luego proseguir golpeándolo en una andanada de puños, pero el gennin de Suna lo tomo de la cabeza y usó la suya propia para asestarle varios potentes cabezazos, pero el rubio se repuso y con una patada se liberó del aprisionamiento al que estaba sometido

Katon: Zukokku (Elemento Fuego: Incendio Mortal) – pronuncio Naruto exhalando una inmensa cantidad de fuego que envolvió a su oponente, pero rápidamente este se deshizo del fuego mediante el uso de arena

Futon: Renkudan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire) – grito Gaara lanzado su jutsu, el cual ahora era inmenso

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – exclamo Naruto lanzando el suyo, con la misma magnitud que el de su rival, y al impactar causar una explosión que daño a ambos, tanto que Naruto era incapaz de seguir manteniendo la armadura de genes del Shodaime, y Gaara volvió a su estado normal, aun así ambos pudieron mantenerse en pie

Esos dos no son humanos – dijo Choji, observando la resistencia de ambos combatientes

Tienes razón, ninguno de nosotros sería rival para alguno de ellos – lo apoyo su inseparable amigo, Shikamaru

Gracias por este magnífico combate Gaara – comenzó a hablar el rubio – dudo que exista otro gennin que pueda ofrecerme una lucha mejor que esta, pero esto debe terminar – concluyó su dialogo, realizando el sunshin para aparecer detrás de Gaara y darle un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente

Genma estaba a punto de declarar a Naruto como ganador del combate, cuando desde el palco donde se encontraban los líderes de Konoha y Suna se escuchó una gran explosión, rápidamente varios shinobis de Sunagakure y Otogakure que se encontraban escondidos entre el público, se revelaron como invasores, atacando a la gente al azar, asesinando a varios en el público, rápidamente fueron confrontados por los jonnin de Konoha, mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Temari y Kankuro aparecieron para recoger a Gaara y por órdenes de Baki llevárselo hasta un lugar seguro para que se recuperara y continuara con la siguiente parte del plan, en tanto el resto del publico entró en un completo caos como era de esperarse, más aun al sentir el fuerte ruido y ver como cuatro serpientes aparecían a las afuera de la aldea e ingresaban dispuestas a destruir todo, y el Hokage por su parte tendría una batalla difícil, aun acompañado por Jiraiya la situación no cambiaría, pues sus oponentes eran el Kazekage y Orochimaru, ahora era oficial la invasión a Konoha había comenzado

La batalla no llevaba ni diez segundos de comenzada y ya los dos Jinchuriki se daban con todo lo que tenían en una batalla de Taijutsu la cual debido a la velocidad del rubio podía pasar por alto en varios momentos la defensa de arena de Gaara pero por alguna razón sus golpes parecían no tener efecto alguno sobre el chico de Suna, pero el rubio seguía atacando primero con una patada para luego continuar con una lluvia de puños, pero en un momento Gaara atrapo los brazos de su oponente y dio un fuerte rodillazo a las costillas de Naruto, tal vez el Taijutsu no era su especialidad, pero contra Naruto sentía el deseo de matarlo con sus propios puños, luego terminaría de aplastar el cuerpo mediante la arena, así que por lo pronto procedió a golpearlo y lanzarlo unos metros hacia atrás

Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Corte de Rama) – exclamo Naruto liberando las estacas desde sus palmas para luego comenzar a realizar sellos - Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix)

Los distintos proyectiles de se dirigían velozmente a la gran muralla de arena que ya se alzaba protegiendo al pelirrojo contenedor, aunque al momento del impacto no dejaron más que unas marcas en la arenas el portador del Kyubi sonreía ante este hecho

"Justo como lo suponía Mokuton y Katon son totalmente inútiles" – pensó el ojiazul intentando esquivar inútilmente los látigos de arena que comenzaron a rodearlo – "podría usar Suiton, pero prefiero ahorrar chakra, aún tengo otra opción"

Sabaku Kyu (Ataúd de Atadura de Arena) – se le escucho decir al chico del tatuaje en la frente al envolver por completo a su rival, para luego comenzar a comprimir el cuerpo del rubio al tiempo que cerraba su mano - Sabaku Soso (Funeral de la Cascada de Arena) – grito, pero de su ataque solo caían trozos de madera revelando que todo el tiempo fue un clon

No creías que iba a ser tan fácil, o si – dijo el portador del Kyubi desde otro punto mientras desenfundaba su espada – Mizu shito (Hoja de Agua) – gritó, realizando un movimiento con su espada, de la cual se desprendió un ola cortante de agua, la cual al hacer contacto con la arena de Gaara, la empapo volviéndola inservible para el pelirrojo, así continuó atacando dejando al gennin de Suna con la única opción de evadirlos ya que su escudo de arena sería totalmente inútil contra esta técnica

Suna no Nami (Ola de Arena) – exclamó el pelirrojo enviando una buena cantidad de arena en contra de Naruto quien aun enviando ondas de agua provenientes de su espada, tuvo problemas para controlar aquel jutsu, aun así pudo hacerlo a costa de que su espada perdiera color y quedara completamente transparente

"Justo ahora, tendré que recargarla luego, debí aprender jutsus Suiton del pergamino del Nidaime" – maldijo para sí mismo el Amaguri envainando su arma – ya no importa, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)

Eso no sirve contra mí, Suna no Ryu (Dragón de Arena) – exclamo el pelirrojo formando un gran reptil con la arena que salía violentamente desde su calabaza, el cual al hacer contacto con la esfera de fuego simplemente la atravesó logrando estampar a Naruto contra la pared

"Demonios sí que es bueno" – pensó el rubio escupiendo sangre – "tener que obligarme a utilizar mi mejor jutsu de fuego, solo me pregunto cómo reaccionara la gente"

Hace mucho que no me enfrentaba a alguien como tú – hablo divertido Naruto – eso te hace merecedor de conocer una de mis especialidades, Katon: Kyubi no Youko (Elemento Fuego: Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas) – al liberar el jutsu la temperatura en todo el estadio comenzó a elevarse peligrosamente, mientras el fuego liberado por el gennin de Konoha comenzaba a tomar la forma del biju más poderoso de todos, causando que todos y cada uno de los asistentes al estadio quedaran con la quijada por los suelos

Increíble, el calor de ese jutsu llega incluso hasta aquí – fue la reacción de una shockeada Hitomi

"Cuál es tu poder real, Naruto" – se preguntó Kakashi en su mente, al ver al zorro corriendo en dirección al pelirrojo que comenzaba a acumular arena frente a él y a la vez la comprimía formando una figura humanoide de arena con unas líneas rojas dibujadas en todo su cuerpo

Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate (Ultima Defensa: Escudo de Shukaku) – era el nombre del jutsu ejecutado por Gaara, el cual pese a ser muy resistente comenzó a deformarse en cuanto el zorro de fuego impacto en el generando una grandísima explosión que no solo envió tanto a Naruto y a Gaara hacia atrás, sino que también resquebrajo los muros del estadio, sorprendiendo al público aún más por el poder contenido en esa técnica

Eso me dolió, voy a matarte – grito el de Suna mandando casi toda su arena a atacar al rubio que solo corría en dirección a él, activando su espada de chakra para defenderse de los látigos y estacas de arena que el pelirrojo creaba, ya estando a un metro ambos Jinchuriki en un intento de acabar con el contrario, descuidaron su defensa logrando que Naruto encajara su jutsu de espada en el hombro izquierdo de Gaara muy cerca de su corazón, y este apuñalara el pecho del ninja de Konoha con una lanza creada con la arena a sus pies, un doble movimiento suicida para los asistentes a aquel evento

Es imposible, hirió a Gaara de esa manera – dijo Temari aun incrédula de lo que veía

Va a descontrolarse – respondió su hermano Kankuro – "en caso de que siga vivo" – pensó al ver como su hermano menor no se movía

Es un clon o acaso esta… – decía apenas la pelirroja menor al no notar movimiento alguno en el cuerpo del ojiazul

Siento decirlo pero es el verdadero, aunque no puedo afirmar si está vivo o muerto – respondió Kakashi el cual observaba toda la acción con su Sharingan

Ryusa Bakuryu (Tsunami de Arena) – se escuchó decir al Jinchuriki de la arena, formando una enorme ola de arena, la cual empujo a Naruto y que cubrió todo el campo de batalla, dejándolo como un verdadero desierto – Sabaku Taiso (Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de Arena) – grito haciendo que la arena se comprimiera, aparentemente triturando a su rival y dejando totalmente exhausto a Gaara, pero para alegría de los de Konoha un momento despues un domo de madera comenzó a distinguirse cuando Gaara comenzó a retirar la arena, aunque estaba bastante maltratado, seguramente el jutsu había logrado dañar a Naruto

Eres realmente fuerte – dijo el rubio saliendo desde el interior de aquella esfera, en un estado que impactó a varios en el lugar, en especial a su familia – si no fuera por el Mokuton: Mokujoheki (Elemento Madera: Bloqueo Muro de Madera) estaría muerto – terminó de hablar quitándose lo que quedaba se su polera, mostrando a todos la cicatriz que lo recorría, pero eso no era lo que había asombrado al público, lo que había causado tal asombro era que en el lugar donde debía estar su mano izquierda solo estaban las vendas con las que la mantenía oculta

Él le arrancó la mano – dijo apenas Hitomi, resaltando lo obvio

Vaya, así que se despegó – señaló el ojiazul, al escuchar los comentarios de la gente – ahora donde habrá quedado – dijo comenzado a buscar su extremidad perdida, logrando encontrarla develando que era por completo blanca, pero lo más impresionante fue que la colocó en su lugar y despues de unos segundos comenzó a moverla con normalidad, como si nunca hubiera sido removida desde su cuerpo

"Maldito, no solo casi lo mata" – pensó Kushina, al atar los cabos – "también le arrancó la mano, esto lo pagará" – se dijo ahora, pero no se refería a Gaara, ella supo de inmediato quien fue el causante de aquello

Eres increíble, solo había estado así de dañado en dos ocasiones – comentó el Jinchuriki del Kyubi

Dos veces – pregunto el pelirrojo

Una fue contra un antiguo amigo – comenzó Naruto – se llamaba Surido Amitsu, tuvimos un problema y casi me mata, pero decidió no hacerlo porque prefería verme sufrir antes que asesinarme

La otra ocasión – cuestiono intrigado el Jinchuriki del Shukaku, mientras veía a su oponente poner una cara de odio

La otra sucedió un poco antes de conocer a Surido, y fue contra el hombre que me causó esta cicatriz y cortó mi mano, Madara Uchiha – dijo maldiciendo ese nombre y causando conmoción en todos los presentes, para nadie ahí era un secreto que Madara estaba vivo, todos sabían del ataque a Konoha de hace años, y era sencillamente increíble que un niño sobreviviera a un encuentro ante aquel monstruo – cuando ese bastardo me ataco, estuve muerto por una hora treinta y siete minutos, cinco días en coma y tres más sin poder moverme, pero eso no viene al caso mejor continuemos con esto, Katon: Goenka (Elemento Fuego: Gran Flor de Llama) – gritó lanzando una enorme esfera de fuego en dirección al cielo

Deberías apuntar mejor no crees – señalo Gaara increíblemente burlándose

Créeme dio justo en el blanco, tal vez no te haga daño pero será de gran ayuda – respondió el rubio mientras varia esferas de fuego caían sobre el campo de batalla, pero el escudo de arena hacia acto de presencia protegiendo a Gaara – Kami Retsuzan (Corte Dividido Divino) – grito creando su espada de chakra y enviando una onda cortante de energía hacia su rival, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo manipulando la arena para defenderse de las esferas que aun caían y del peligroso jutsu que se acercaba, apenas logro formar un muro de arena delante de él, pero aunque aminoró bastante el efecto de aquel ataque, Gaara fue dañando de todas formas

"Ese maldito se atrevió a lastimarnos, te ordeno que lo mates necesito sentir su sangre, déjame ser cada vez más libre" – escuchó el pelirrojo en su mente a lo que solo pudo murmurar – por supuesto madre – en ese instante comenzó a ser rodeado por su arena encerrándose completamente en una esfera, por lo cual Naruto se sentó frente a eso concentrando chakra, para que momentos despues desde la cicatriz de su pecho, comenzara a brotar una sustancia blanca que cubrió todo su cuerpo, exceptuando su cabeza ya que desde su cuello aparecían seis salientes de aquella sustancia

Que es eso – preguntó Hitomi, al ver aquella apariencia que tenía su hermano – acaso está usando el poder del Kyubi

No, según lo que sabemos, eso es el material genético del primer Hokage que hay dentro de Naruto – respondió Kakashi, recordando el momento en que Naruto le conto como Obito le había traspasado tal poder

Pero a pesar de que eso era sorprendente, pronto se fijaron en la esfera de arena la cual comenzaba a desvanecerse revelando a Gaara ahora con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto de arena que formaba unas orejas puntiagudas las cuales junto a esos dientes afilados y ojos amarillos con una shuriken negra en ellos le daban un aspecto verdaderamente aterrador, mientras en su parte posterior una cola de arena se balanceaba

"Maldición, Gaara se ha adelantado" – pensó Baki el sensei de los hermanos de la arena – "pero por qué el Kazekage no ha dado la señal" – eso le parecía extraño, se suponía que la invasión iniciaría cuando Gaara adoptara aquella transformación, la cual Genma reconoció como un peligro para el público

Suficiente, esta batalla se cance… - decía el árbitro, dispuesto a finalizar la batalla, más aun al oir y ver las expresiones de terror de los asistentes, pero antes de terminar la oración fue atrapado entre las ramas de Naruto

Sería una lástima no continuar con este combate – hablo el rubio – solo porque un estúpido se preocupa mucho por la seguridad del público

Tú, tú serás el que demuestre mi existencia – grito el semi-transformado shinobi de Sunagakure – atacando a una velocidad endiablada, pero a Naruto no se le hizo difícil detenerlo, la armadura que ahora lo cubría aumentaba en gran medida su fuerza, y haciendo uso de esta, lanzo a Gaara hacia uno de los muros del estadio, resquebrajándolo ante semejante impacto

Mokuton: Jukai Kotan (Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles) – conjuró el Amaguri, realizando el jutsu en una escala aun mayor que en la lucha contra Sasuke, cubriendo con sus árboles todo el campo de batalla en tan solo uno segundos

Futon: Renkudan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire) – exclamó el Jinchuriki generando una inmensa esfera de viento que lanzo en dirección al rubio, destrozando en el acto todos los árboles que se dirigían a él y haciendo que Naruto alzara un grueso muro de tierra que fue prácticamente inútil ante el poder del ataque del pelirrojo quedando completamente destruida y dañando considerablemente a Naruto aunque se curó en pocos segundos

Eso duele si no me cubro estaría muerto – hablo el ojiazul saliendo de entre los escombros – bien, hora de ponerse serios – continuo formando nuevamente su espada de chakra, pero esta vez era mucho más grande que en ocasiones anteriores

Me voy a divertir mucho asesinándote – grito entre risas el Jinchuriki, demostrando su locura

"Ayúdame un poco" – dijo Naruto para su interior, recibiendo un poco de chakra de su bestia personal, lo suficiente para que todos los ninjas presentes notaran el poder del Kyubi y haciendo que su jutsu de espada se tornara rojo – Sabaki no Yaiba (Hojas del Juicio) – proclamo haciendo un movimiento horizontal con su espada, de la cual aparecieron unas lanzas de color rojo que arremetieron contra Gaara, el cual bloqueo el ataque con su cola y volvió a atacar a Naruto ferozmente, atormentándolo con veloces y fuertes puñetazos al rostro

Muere – bramó el enloquecido Jinchuriki, golpeando al rubio con su cola y logrando estamparlo contra la pared

Acabas de recordarme algo – menciono el ojiazul, intrigando a su oponente – lo mucho que extrañaba una pelea a muerte – finalizó, provocando que la gran mayoría pensara que estaba totalmente loco

Se lanzó a toda velocidad, dando una fuerte patada al mentón de Gaara, para luego proseguir golpeándolo en una andanada de puños, pero el gennin de Suna lo tomo de la cabeza y usó la suya propia para asestarle varios potentes cabezazos, pero el rubio se repuso y con una patada se liberó del aprisionamiento al que estaba sometido

Katon: Zukokku (Elemento Fuego: Incendio Mortal) – pronuncio Naruto exhalando una inmensa cantidad de fuego que envolvió a su oponente, pero rápidamente este se deshizo del fuego mediante el uso de arena

Futon: Renkudan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire) – grito Gaara lanzado su jutsu, el cual ahora era inmenso

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – exclamo Naruto lanzando el suyo, con la misma magnitud que el de su rival, y al impactar causar una explosión que daño a ambos, tanto que Naruto era incapaz de seguir manteniendo la armadura de genes del Shodaime, y Gaara volvió a su estado normal, aun así ambos pudieron mantenerse en pie

Esos dos no son humanos – dijo Choji, observando la resistencia de ambos combatientes

Tienes razón, ninguno de nosotros sería rival para alguno de ellos – lo apoyo su inseparable amigo, Shikamaru

Gracias por este magnífico combate Gaara – comenzó a hablar el rubio – dudo que exista otro gennin que pueda ofrecerme una lucha mejor que esta, pero esto debe terminar – concluyó su dialogo, realizando el sunshin para aparecer detrás de Gaara y darle un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente

Genma estaba a punto de declarar a Naruto como ganador del combate, cuando desde el palco donde se encontraban los líderes de Konoha y Suna se escuchó una gran explosión, rápidamente varios shinobis de Sunagakure y Otogakure que se encontraban escondidos entre el público, se revelaron como invasores, atacando a la gente al azar, asesinando a varios en el público, rápidamente fueron confrontados por los jonnin de Konoha, mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Temari y Kankuro aparecieron para recoger a Gaara y por órdenes de Baki llevárselo hasta un lugar seguro para que se recuperara y continuara con la siguiente parte del plan, en tanto el resto del publico entró en un completo caos como era de esperarse, más aun al sentir el fuerte ruido y ver como cuatro serpientes aparecían a las afuera de la aldea e ingresaban dispuestas a destruir todo, y el Hokage por su parte tendría una batalla difícil, aun acompañado por Jiraiya la situación no cambiaría, pues sus oponentes eran el Kazekage y Orochimaru, ahora era oficial la invasión a Konoha había comenzado


	17. Capítulo 16: Un faro de esperanza

Capítulo 16: Un faro de esperanza

Hace ocho minutos

Minato estaba realmente sorprendido con la batalla que protagonizaba su hijo, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando realizo ese jutsu devastador que tenía nombre y forma del biju más poderoso que existía, pero toda esa emoción que sentía cambio rápidamente a una sensación de angustia al verlo aparentemente muerto por las estacas de arena que había creado Gaara y el posterior tsunami que lo dejo enterrado, aunque se calmó al verlo sobrevivir y ante todo pronóstico regenerarse para quedar como si nada lo hubiera afectado, y seguir luchando hasta el punto de enfrentar al Jinchuriki de Suna en plena transformación

Ese chico rubio es muy fuerte, muy pocas veces he visto a Gaara usando ese poder – hablo el Kazekage refiriéndose a cuando el pelirrojo fue poseído parcialmente por el Shukaku

Sin duda lo es, solo me pregunto cómo llego a tener ese poder – respondió Minato aun con esa duda en su mente

Yo no lo veo tan sorprendente despues de todo es su hijo, no – señalo el Kage de Suna con una voz muy distinta, mientras una bomba de humo estallaba en el lugar, y ambos Kages, acompañados por Jiraiya y Orochimaru aun disfrazado, se trasladaban al techo del estadio

Que sucede Kazekage-Dono – pregunto el Hokage sin obtener respuesta de su similar – pregunte que sucede Rasa-Dono - reitero el rubio llamándolo ahora por su nombre

Solo la completa destrucción de Konoha – respondió su escolta arrancándose el rostro revelando al pálido Sannin de las serpientes

Orochimaru tu retorcido plan nunca funcionara – grito el Sannin leal a Konoha provocando tétricas carcajadas en el Hebi-Sannin

Y tú serás el que va a hacerlo fallar, acéptalo Jiraiya, por más que te hayas fortalecido en este tiempo – comenzó a hablar el pálido hombre – sigues siendo el mismo estúpido que cree en las profecías de un sapo, deberías haberte centrado en mejorar tu Ninjutsu, tal vez así me tomaría en serio tus amenazas

Todo lo que necesita un ninja, es el valor de nunca rendirse – respondió su antiguo compañero – algo que nunca aprendiste del viejo Hiruzen

Hablas como si los ninjas de Konoha fueran unos santos – replico el cuarto Kazekage – pero eso es algo totalmente alejado de la realidad, Sakin no Arashi (Tormenta de Polvo Dorado) – gritó al crear una nube de oro con la cual atacó al Hokage y al Sannin, los cuales fueron arrasados por aquel jutsu, pero Minato realizó el Hiraishin para poder escapar junto a Jiraiya y pasar al ataque, Minato contra el Kazekage y Jiraiya a su vez enfrentaba a su antiguo compañero

Mientras tanto en el centro del estadio, Naruto seguía reponiéndose de su encuentro contra Gaara, él ya sabía de antemano de la invasión, así que no se sorprendió al ver como ninjas de Oto y Suna comenzaron a atacar a quien estuviera frente a ellos, pero precisamente eso era lo que le daba rabia, se sentía impotente al ver como los invasores asesinaban a varios civiles que asistieron al evento y no poder hacer nada debido a la condijo en la que estaba actualmente, afortunadamente los shinobis de Konoha reaccionaron rápido y ya estaban contratacando, pero el resto de la gente se encontraba en completo pánico, incluso los feudales estaban así y todo terminó por convertirse en un completo caos, sentía el deseo de hacer algo, pero apenas podía moverse, y para peor un grupo de ninjas de Oto se acercaban con clara intención de asesinarlo, afortunadamente fue salvado por Kakashi quien con un Raikiri asesinó a los invasores

Te encuentras bien – preguntó el ninja copia a su alumno, recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de este – ustedes los gennin deben guiar a los aldeanos a los refugios, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto – mencionó una vez que los enemigos presentes en el estadio fueran neutralizados, y todos los ninjas de Konoha estuvieron reunidos en un solo lugar

No puedo hacer eso, tengo que detener a Gaara – interrumpió Naruto – soy el único que puede hacerlo, si se transforma totalmente en el Shukaku, será el fin – finalizó, y no era el único que pensaba así, los demás gennin también querían ayudar de la manera que fuese

No puedes hacerlo, no en tu estado – le replicó Kushina – has caso a Kakashi, refúgiense junto a los aldeanos

Discutamos esto luego – irrumpió Asuma – nuestros enemigos llevaron la guerra a las calles de la aldea, debemos proteger a los aldeanos – terminó de hablar, retirándose junto a los gennin, Kushina y otros ninjas, mientras que Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Yamato y Genma, se quedaban en el estadio, debido a que ninjas de Suna aparecían para asegurarse que nadie interrumpiera a su Kazekage en su plan

A este paso perderemos la aldea – comentó Hanabi, observando la situación, es especial las cuatro serpientes que destruían todo a su paso

No es así, solo no estamos tardando un poco salvarla – respondió Kushina, intentando tranquilizar a los más jóvenes – supongo que les dijeron esto en la academia, se necesita una tenacidad especial para vivir en Konoha, recuérdenlo bien siempre queda esperanza – dijo, logrando su cometido, pero todo lo que había dicho, era algo que los aldeanos no compartían, al igual que la gente en el estadio, estos se encontraban en completo caos, no sabían hacia donde escapar, y pronto la lucha llegaría hasta ellos, algunos incluso se habían resignado a su muerte, fue en ese entonces que Naruto se interpuso frente a ellos

Basta – gritó el rubio llamando la atención de la gente – entiendo lo que sienten ahora, esa sensación de impotencia y desesperación, no sé cómo podremos revertir lo que está pasando ahora, pero hay varias cosas que sí sé, yo sé que esta aldea ha sufrido situaciones difíciles antes y ha sobrevivido

Que se supone que hace – pregunto al aire uno de los ninjas presentes

Sobrevivieron las tres guerras mundiales ninja, sobrevivieron al ataque de Madara y el Kyubi, incluso se recuperaron del completo exterminio de un clan, y de alguna manera, de algún modo, saldremos de esto – siguió hablando el ojiazul – hace unos segundos alguien me dijo, que se requiere una tenacidad especial para vivir en esta aldea, pero seguimos aquí porque es nuestro hogar, de nuestros amigos, de nuestras familias, de nuestras vidas, no debemos ensuciar esos obsequios descendiendo al caos, aferrémonos a la esperanza, si lo hacemos no importa que pase, estaremos aquí y sobreviviremos – terminó su discurso, siendo ovacionado por toda la gente

Lograste calmarlos, pero ahora que – preguntó Shikamaru – aún estamos bajo ataque

Tal como dijo Kakashi, ustedes lleven a los aldeanos a los refugios - ordenó Naruto a sus compañeros – yo iré a buscar a Gaara, los demás deben encargarse de los invasores y de las invocaciones

Yo puedo hacer algo contra las serpientes – interrumpió Hitomi – Ero-Sennin me enseño el jutsu de invocación, podría ayudar

Hija estas segura de hacerlo – preguntó Kushina, cosa que Hitomi afirmaba – bien hazlo, solo cuídate

Konohamaru, estas es condiciones de hacer Ninjutsu – preguntó el rubio, realmente no estaba seguro si el Sarutobi ya estaba apto para luchar, tal vez había pasado un mes de su derrota contra el Jinchuriki de la arena, pero este le había causado un daño terrible

Si, puede que no con toda mi fuerza, pero algo puedo hacer – respondió el nieto de Hiruzen

Entonces acompaña a Hitomi, combina tu Katon con su Futon, así aumentaran el daño – dijo el Amaguri – Kushina-san necesitare su ayuda contra el Jinchuriki, Asuma-san usted dirija a los demás contra los ninjas de Oto

Es un gran plan – señalo Asuma – eres bueno comandando a los shinobi en una situación como esta

No es la primera invasión que enfrento – respondió simplemente el contenedor del Kyubi

Con aquellas órdenes en sus mentes, aquel grupo de ninjas se dividió para cumplir con sus obligaciones, y los primeros en llegar a sus posiciones fueron Hitomi y Konohamaru, a ellos les tocaba una difícil misión, no solo eran cuatro serpientes a las que enfrentarían, también era posible que los ninjas invasores los atacaran

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación) – gritó la Namikaze, trayendo al enfrentamiento a un gigantesco sapo de color rojo, el cual llevaba una camisa azul y una gran espada a su costado, quedando ambos gennin en la cabeza de este – Gamabunta, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos acabar con las serpientes frente a nosotros – dijo, señalando los cuatro principales objetivos

Serpientes – preguntó el sapo – acaso está Orochimaru detrás de todo este desastre

Como es que lo conoces – interrogó gritando la pelirroja

Larga historia – contestó Gamabunta – ahora terminemos con esto – bramó, lanzando se contra uno de los reptiles, logrando rebanarlo en poco tiempo

De regreso en el tejado del estadio, la batalla entre los Kage se mantenía ferozmente igualada, y a pesar de que Minato utilizaba su jutsu espacio-tiempo, el Kazekage se las arreglaba para dañarlo con su polvo dorado

Sakin Shigure (Lluvia Dispersa de Polvo Dorado) – conjuró Rasa lanzando miles de balas de oro en contra del Hokage

Hiraishin: Dorai (Dios Trueno Volador: Guía del Trueno) – exclamó el rubio extendiendo sus manos creando una barrera espacio-temporal la cual absorbió los pequeños ataques del líder de Suna y los envió a uno de los kunai especiales de Minato que mantenía a las afueras de Konoha, pero eso no detendría al Kazekage, quien ya realizaba los sellos de su siguiente jutsu

Sakin no Kushi (Pinchos de Polvo Dorado) – grito el padre de Gaara, creando polvo dorado alrededor de Minato, para luego crear filosas estacas, la cuales el Hokage evito transportándose a un kunai el cual lanzo hacia su oponente, atacándolo con un Rasengan al estar lo suficientemente cerca, dejando al líder de Suna sin opciones para contratacar

Esta situación es bastante desfavorable – comentó Orochimaru, al cesar por un instante su lucha contra Jiraiya – gracias por cansar al Hokage, pero su trabajo termina aquí Kazekage-Sama

De que hablas – pregunto Rasa, mientras el Sannin se acercaba peligrosamente

Me refiero a que su aldea tendrá que buscar un nuevo líder – contestó el pálido hombre, mientras apuñalaba al Kazekage con un espada que saco desde su boca, pero no se conformó con eso, luego lo lanzo desde lo alto de aquel tejado, para ser oportunamente atrapado por uno de los ninjas de Suna que luchaban contra las fuerzas de Konoha

O-Orochimaru nos traicionó – dijo apenas el Kazekage – retírense

No podemos hacer eso – respondió uno de los ninjas de la arena – tenemos que asesinar a ese traidor, debemos cobrar venganza

No, el me venció de una manera sencilla, ustedes no deben arriesgarse, solo prometan que trabajaran arduo para devolverle a Sunagakure su gloria – pidió el líder de la arena, algo que sus subordinados aceptaron – solo lamento no haberle dicho a Gaara la verdad, espero que me discul… - decía cuando finalmente sucumbió a la herida en su pecho, el cuarto Kazekage había dejado de existir, despues de eso los shinobis de Suna se retiraron de Konoha, cargando el cuerpo de su líder y asesinando a cuanto ninja de Oto pudieran como método de venganza

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, Naruto junto a Kushina ya estaban dando alcance a los hermanos de la arena, los cuales en su huida acabaron en un bosque aledaño a la aldea

Eso fue lindo – dijo Kushina de un momento a otro, desconcertando a su hijo – el cómo animaste a la gente

Tal vez con eso, se olviden por un momento de que mencione a Itachi durante el combate, despues de todo solo por eso lo hice – señaló, dejando intrigada a la Uzumaki, la cual comenzó a dudar de la verdadera intención de aquel discurso que dio Naruto – lo siento pero no soy el tipo de persona que ayuda a otra sin ganar nada a cambio

Estas bromeando verdad – preguntó la pelirroja aun incrédula

Tengo cara de querer bromear – respondió el rubio – pero ya no importa, los alcanzamos – dijo ya estando a poco más de un metro de sus objetivos

Yo entretengo a los otros dos, tú céntrate en Gaara – señaló Kushina, obligando a que Temari y Kankuro se alejaran de su hermano menor, el cual ya estando un poco más recuperado, volvió a transformarse parcialmente en el Shukaku y atacó de inmediato a Naruto, quien apenas podía defenderse, el todavía no se recuperaba del todo y no quería utilizar el chakra del Kyubi, no aun

Ahora te acabare, y tu sangre será un regalo para mi madre – hablo el pelirrojo, transformándose completamente en la bestia que habita en su interior, logrando que todos en Konoha lo divisaran

Esa es mi arma secreta – comentó el Hebi-Sannin, enseñándole Jiraiya y Minato la transformación final de Gaara – pero no se preocupen ustedes también tendrán entretención, kukukuku – rio Orochimaru realizando sellos - Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Jutsu de Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro) – ante ellos dos ataúdes de madera de los que salieron los cuerpos resucitados del primer y segundo Hokage, ambos mostrando un poder inmenso aunque en palabras de Orochimaru solo tenían el 45% de su poder real

Parece que han usado mi propio jutsu en mi – habló el Nidaime

Y lo peor es que nos usan en contra de Konoha, es por eso que te dije que nunca crearas este jutsu – respondió Hashirama Senju, algo pensativo algo que su hermano notó al instante

Que es lo que sucede – preguntó el ex-Hokage de cabello blanco

El biju que esta por allá – decía señalando al Shukaku, cuando su hermano lo interrumpió

También lo noté – dijo Tobirama – está luchando con alguien con tu mismo chakra

No es solo eso, es difícil de explicar – hablo el pelinegro – pero el biju está luchando contra mí, es algo más allá de su chakra, simplemente soy yo – dijo intrigando a todos, Minato y Jiraiya sabían bien que el que estaba frente al Shukaku era Naruto, pero no entendían a que se refería el Shodaime al decir que se trataba de el mismo

Dejemos los comentarios para despues, ahora asesinen a los dos que tienen frente a ustedes – ordenó Orochimaru, a lo que los dos primeros Hokages se vieron forzados a obedecer, producto del Edo Tensei, atacando al Yondaime y su maestro

Mientras tanto Naruto la pasaba realmente mal contra la transformación final de Gaara, él tenía una estrategia, pero necesitaba tan solo unos segundos de tranquilidad para llevarla a cabo, y eso era algo con lo que no contaba en este momento

Como me detendrás ahora – rugió la enorme figura frente al rubio, dándole el tiempo que necesitaba

Con el único jutsu que aprendí del pergamino del Shodaime, aunque no será tan poderosa como la de el – murmuró el Amaguri, utilizando un poco del chakra del zorro y conjurando la técnica – Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Hombre de Madera) – exclamó mientras creaba un ogro de madera de grandes colmillos y con un solo brazo, de un tamaño un poco menor al del Shukaku, ahora estaban en igualdad de condición y cada uno esperaba un leve movimiento de su rival para atacar, y libra la batalla más grande de sus vidas, hasta ahora


	18. Capítulo 17: La hoja resiste

Capítulo 17: La hoja resiste

Nunca pensaron que sería tan difícil, talvez las historias relataban las grandes hazañas de los dos primeros Hokage, pero siempre creyeron que eran simples exageraciones de los residentes más ancianos, pero ahora comprendieron que aquellas historias eran reales, Minato y Jiraiya tenían serias dificultades para enfrentar a los resurrectos Hokages que atacaban con fiereza y coordinación perfecta en sus golpes, sin duda lo estaban pasando mal y eso que los dos resucitados aun no utilizaban ningún jutsu hasta ahora

Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Misil Dragón de Agua) – realizó el jutsu Tobirama Senju creando un enorme dragón de agua, sin ninguna fuente del líquido cercana

Vamos sé que ustedes pueden superarnos, Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Corte de Rama) – dijo el primer Hokage lanzando el jutsu que con anterioridad habían visto por parte de Naruto, aunque en esta ocasión eran muchas más estacas – Tobirama, no hay alguna manera de liberarnos de este jutsu

Si se llegáramos a recuperar el control de nuestros cuerpos por unos segundos, podríamos reescribir el contrato de la técnica mediante una secuencia de sellos – dio como solución el segundo Hokage viendo como su contrincantes difícilmente esquivaban sus ataques aunque con graves consecuencias, el dragón de agua fue a parar directamente al bosque cercano al estadio, mientras que las estacas de madera lamentablemente cayeron donde un grupo de chunnin guiaban a algunos civiles a los refugios de la aldea, no sobrevivió ninguno

Sorprendidos, siempre hay una razón para todo y la razón para no crear una barrera alrededor de nosotros es simple, reciben los jutsus o pasara lo que acaban de ver – se burló Orochimaru

Nos tiene acorralados, hay que pensar en algo o la destrucción de la aldea será un hecho – le susurro el peliblanco a su alumno

Me los llevare lejos con el Hiraishin solo necesito una distracción para acercarme lo suficiente a ellos sin que lo noten – respondió el Yondaime sacando sus kunai especiales

No necesitas decírmelo, Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego) – exclamo Jiraiya liberando el reptil llameante contra los hermanos Senju mientras Minato se abalanzaba contra los dos resucitados, cuando recibió un golpe por parte de Tobirama, el Yondaime había olvidado que el creador del Hiraishin era su antecesor, pero antes de que el Nidaime efectuara un ataque más letal, todos quedaron impresionados al ver aparecer al gigantesco ser de madera que se enfrentaría al biju

Ese jutsu me costó demasiado tiempo desarrollarlo, sea quien sea es bastante hábil – hablo un emocionado y feliz Hashirama, algo que a su hermano no le parecía correcto, no era la mejor situación para ponerse feliz, la aldea podría resultar destruida y lo peor es que sería por su propia mano, pero el Shodaime no le hizo caso y se limitó a preguntar – quien es, algún miembro del clan Senju

Es mi hijo – respondió el actual Hokage con orgullo en su voz – y sobre como posee el Mokuton, es una larga historia

Se te hace muy fácil decir esas palabras despues de que lo abandonaste hace catorce años – le recrimino el Hebi-Sannin – de echo él ni siquiera te acepta como su padre

Y hablando del rubio, ahora había pasado al ataque y con un solo golpe había logrado tambalear al biju, pero este se reincorporó rápidamente y devolvió el golpe, para que posteriormente la mitad superior del cuerpo de Gaara apareciera en la cabeza del biju y realizara el sello del carnero

Te agradezco el entretenerme todo este tiempo, pero es hora de que conozcas el verdadero poder del espíritu de la arena – hablo Gaara concentrando su chakra – Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Jutsu: Sueño Fingido) – murmuró el pelirrojo, cayendo dormido en el acto y provocando que la bestia en su interior tomara el completo control, denotándose en sus ojos los cuales se volvieron de un amarillo más intenso que antes, y su monstruoso chakra se hizo presente

Por fin estoy libre – gritó eufórico el Shukaku al tener el control total de aquel gigantesco cuerpo de arena – te matare y les demostrare a todo que yo no tengo rival, especialmente no tu

"El Kyubi es cruel y arrogante, y este es un demente, que adorables" – pensó el rubio con sarcasmo

(Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire) – exclamó la encarnación de la arena, enviando una poderosa esfera de aire comprimido la cual golpeo al avatar de madera generando una colosal explosión, que sacudió el bosque e hizo que Kushina y los hermanos de la arena tuvieran que esforzarse para no ser arrastrados por la onda expansiva – Si, lo conseguí, está muerto – gritó emocionado el ser de arena, pero cuando el humo se disipó vio como la estatua de madera seguía en pie, y ya dirigía su potente puño contra él, golpe que lo hizo caer, pero pronto se reincorporo y comenzó un forcejeo contra su oponente

"supongo que si despierto a Gaara, su poder disminuirá al nivel que tenía anteriormente" – dedujo hábilmente el ojiazul – "pero encontrar una oportunidad para eso, será lo difícil" – pensó, para luego usar el hombre de madera para agarrar al Shukaku por su cola y lanzarlo varios metros lejos de él, pero esta acción lo único que logro fue enfurecer al biju, quien se levantó y comenzó a crear una gran esfera de color violeta oscuro, haciendo que Naruto reconociera el jutsu y se preocupara un poco, si eso lograba darle, moriría instantáneamente

No es posible el Shukaku no ha sido vencido – grito Jiraiya aun en su lucha contra el Shodaime, al ver nuevamente en pie al biju preparando su ataque definitivo

Bijudama – bramó el Ichibi lanzando la esfera contra el rubio, el cual interpuso la mano de su estatua con el fin de parar el ataque

Todos en el techo incluido Orochimaru observaron atónitos como la gran mano de madera detuvo la Bijudama y luego la impactó en el estómago del propio biju, despertando a Gaara y desbaratando la figura de arena en el proceso

Esa imagen me trae muchos recuerdos – declaro Hashirama al ver como alguien poseía su Kekkei Genkai y posiblemente podía superarlo

El chakra del Ichibi se ha agotado, lo derrotaron – aseguró el Segundo Hokage

Pero esto aún no acaba, ahora conocerán su peor pesadilla – grito furiosamente el Hebi-Sannin realizando un sello para que los resurrectos Hokages comenzaran a lanzar jutsu tras jutsu hacia la aldea destruyendo edificios y asesinando a cuanto civil y shinobi estuviera en esos lugares, hubieran destruido toda la aldea de no ser que gracias a que una barrera espacio-temporal creada por Minato bloqueara un dragón de agua de Tobirama para hacerlo aparecer justo enfrente del Shodaime que poco pudo hacer y recibió el impacto que destrozó su cuerpo el cual comenzó lentamente a regenerarse producto del Edo Tensei

Mientras tanto de regreso en el bosque, Gaara estaba tendido en el suelo producto de recibir parte del ataque de su propio biju, a su lado estaba el rubio quien cancelo su jutsu y ahora lo único que quería era tener una plática con el pelirrojo

Dime una cosa – hablo Naruto, captando la atención del derrotado chico de Suna – por que hacer todo esto, cual es la necesidad de asesinar a quien veas

Yo nunca tuve a nadie, siempre estuve solo, todos en mi aldea me odian por ser un Jinchuriki, incluso mi propio padre intento asesinarme en seis ocasiones, pero asesiné a los ninjas que él enviaba – comenzó a relatar el Jinchuriki de la arena – fue entonces que entendí, que debía eliminar a todo aquel que amenace mi existencia, tal y como dijo mi tío, el deseo de mi madre fue el que yo debía ser el monstruo que solo se ama a sí mismo, eso es lo que significa mi nombre

Y realmente crees eso, nosotros los Jinchuriki somos seres con un gran poder, un poder que es ambicionado por mucho, es por eso que no debemos creer todo lo que nos digan los simples humanos – le replicó el Amaguri – sé que en el fondo nunca quisiste hacer esto, siempre fuiste manipulado, piensa en lo que en verdad quieres, si es lo correcto puedes contar conmigo como uno de tus amigos, pero el resto dependerá solamente de ti – le dijo al final, cuando llegaron Kushina, los hermanos de Gaara y el sensei de estos tres a aquel lugar

Temari, Kankuro, ayuden a Gaara a levantarse y vámonos de aquí – ordenó Baki, quien fue a avisarles a sus estudiantes que ya no participaran en la invasión – Konoha ya no es nuestra enemiga

No me engañas, la aldea aún está bajo ataque – le gritó Kushina preparándose por si tenía que luchar

El ataque ahora corre solamente por parte de Otogakure – señalo el sensei de los hermanos – Orochimaru nos ha traicionado, acaba de asesinar a nuestro Kazekage – reveló, impactando a todos en especial a sus alumnos, despues de todo el Kazekage era su padre, así que sin más que decir se marcharon de regreso a su aldea

Sin Orochimaru fue capaz de asesinar al Kazekage, significa que Minato está en grave problema – dedujo Kushina totalmente preocupada – tenemos que ayudarlo

Lo siento pero ya no puedo ayudarte, estoy agotado – dijo el rubio – ni siquiera me queda una gota de chakra

No me mientas, desde hace un largo rato has estado utilizando el chakra del Kyubi – replicó la pelirroja, descubriendo al instante la mentira de su hijo – sé muy bien que puedes seguir luchando

Puede que así sea, pero aun así ya cumplí mi deuda contigo al no continuar estrangulando a tu hija – se escudó el Amaguri – no te debo nada como para estar obligado a ayudarte ahora

Le dije a los ANBU que el asunto de Itachi era mentira y ahora mantuve lejos a los hermanos de Gaara – le recordó su madre – creo que aún me debes algo

De acuerdo, te acompañaré – decidió finalmente el Jinchuriki – los códigos deben ser respetados – dijo al final, partiendo junto a la pelirroja hacia el tejado del estadio, donde el Hokage y su sensei pasaban grandes dificultades contra Hashirama y su hermano menor, el cual ahora amasaba una gran cantidad de chakra en la punta de sus dedos

Lo lamento pero en este momento me es imposible controlar mi cuerpo – dijo el Nidaime con pesar en su voz - Suiton: Kirikizu no Umi (Elemento Agua: Corte de los Mares) – lanzo el mortal ataque moviendo su dedo a gran velocidad del que se desprendió una cuchilla hecha completamente de agua que avanzaba rasante y cortando limpiamente los arboles anteriormente creados por Hashirama, mientras que sus oponentes poco podían hacer, las múltiples barreras espacio temporales que había creado Minato anteriormente, habían consumido gran parte de su chakra y en este momento no podía volver a utilizarla y la muralla de tierra que Jiraiya había formado era frágil en comparación al jutsu que ya impactaba en ella, aun así lo único que pudieron hacer fue saltar por encima de la hoja de agua para poder salvar sus vidas, pero fueron recibidos por grandes raíces que golpearon en repetidas ocasiones a ambos shinobi

Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Corte de Rama) – conjuró Hashirama, pero esta vez no envió muchas estacas, lo hacía de una en una, así lo decidió Orochimaru al controlarlo, quería divertirse viendo como su antiguo compañero y el hombre que le quitó la posibilidad de liderar Konoha, esquivaban difícilmente los ataques, primero los heriría de tal manera que ya no pudieran moverse y luego los mataría

Tenemos que hacer algo Minato – comentó Jiraiya, quien sabía que si seguían en esa situación terminarían por morir – es una suerte que ese jutsu no tenga mucha precisión – terminó de hablar cuando una flecha de madera se clavó en el pecho del primer Hokage y otra en el del segundo

Tienes razón Jiraiya, por eso lo uso de esta manera – dijo Naruto con un arco de ramas en sus manos, había llegado acompañado de Kushina, ambos tuvieron que utilizar bastante chakra en sus piernas para llegar al lugar lo antes posible – esto los detendrán un momento – señaló haciendo que desde las flechas que lanzó brotaran raíces que destrozaron a ambos Hokages y así les tomara un tiempo en regenerarse

Fue un grave error el que hayan venido aquí, solo aumentaran el número de víctimas – grito el pálido Sannin – aunque en verdad me sorprende el que vinieras a luchar para salvar a tu padre, Naruto

En realidad solo vine a ver la pelea – declaró, haciendo que Kushina lo mirara incrédula – lo siento pero nuestro trato era que solo te acompañaría, eso es todo

No has cambiado en nada – interrumpió Orochimaru – siempre buscando el beneficio propio

Conoces un poco de mí, eres un admirador acaso – hablo el ojiazul algo aburrido de la conversación

Conozco mucho de ti – corrigió el Sannin pelinegro – te he investigado desde hace mucho

Y que tengo yo para ser objeto de tu interés – preguntó el Amaguri – además de mi deslumbrante personalidad

Simplemente pensé que el hijo "muerto" del Hokage me serviría algún día, supe que seguías vivo cuando tu tenías dos años, fue difícil encontrarte – revelo el líder de Otogakure – pero cuando lo hice estuve espiando en muchos momentos importantes, tus primeras visitas a Konoha, la muerte de Obito, tu primer encuentro con Surido Amitsu, el doctor Neburu, tu llegada al Clan Amaguri

Veo que estás bastante informado – comentó el contenedor del zorro, adoptando una total seriedad

Puedes estar seguro de ello – respondió el sujeto de ojos amarillos – estuve también durante el asedio de aquel pueblo en que vivías, cuando Tenzen llegó y la posterior "muerte" de tu novia, incluso estuve observando cuando la Bratva fue creada – finalizó sorprendiendo de sobremanera al joven frente a el

Orochimaru, vine hasta aquí solamente a observar la batalla, pero para tu desgracia sabes demasiado y no puedo permitir que continúes viviendo – decidió dispuesto a pelear contra el invocador de serpientes

Tanto te gusta mantener tus secretos – comentó el Sannin burlándose – eres demasiado bueno mintiéndole a los que te rodean

Te equivocas, los demás son demasiado estúpidos y creen fácilmente lo que les digo – corrigió el rubio, intentando atacar pero se detuvo al ver a los Hokages ya recuperados totalmente

Guau, así que tú eres uno de los que puede utilizar el Mokuton – interrumpió el Shodaime totalmente regenerado – es raro considerando la situación, pero alegra que haya alguien como tú – termino riéndose a lo que su hermano menor negó con la cabeza, Hashirama tenía la mala costumbre de no mantenerse serio cuando la situación lo requería

Solo somos invocaciones, si logran que el invocador pierda el control sobre nosotros por un momento, podremos encargarnos del resto – avisó Tobirama, esperando que algo se les ocurriera para que esto finalizara

Creo que puedo hacer algo – murmuró Kushina a los tres ninjas que ahí estaban – pero necesito acercarme – dicho esto pasaron a la acción intentando que la pelirroja se acercara a Orochimaru, pero los dos primeros Hokages atacaron en contra su voluntad, aunque Naruto no les prestó atención y se limitó a intentar acabar con el Sannin utilizando su espada, pero su rival no se lo puso fácil ya que portaba la legendaria espada Kusanagi, fue por esto que Minato se acercó a Orochimaru con la intención de transportarlo ante Kushina para que llevara a cabo su plan, pero lo único que consiguió fue un leve corte de la espada del Sannin

En otra situación te felicitaría por herirlo así, pero esto ya me cansó – gritó el Amaguri esquivando un tajo de la Kusanagi y pateando al pelinegro, dejándolo justo en el lugar donde estaba su madre quien realizaba posiciones de mano

Keiyaku Fuin (Sello Contrato) – recitó la Uzumaki, logrando interrumpir por unos instantes el control que Orochimaru tenía sobre los resucitados

Ahora Hashirama has los mismos sellos que yo – gritó el Nidaime, realizando una secuencia de sellos los cuales fueron copiados por su hermano, causando que ahora ellos mismos fueran los que tenían control sobre sus acciones

Eso todavía no termina – dijo Naruto, tomando uno de los kunai especiales de Minato y lanzándoselo a Orochimaru, para luego atacar con su espada al propio Minato el cual entendió rápidamente y creo una barrera tiempo-espacio por la cual la espada de su hijo hizo un profundo corte en el brazo del malvado Sannin, corte del cual todos los fluidos de la extremidad brotaron en dirección al arma de Naruto la cual recuperó su color azulado

Qué demonios le has hecho a mi brazo – grito Orochimaru sintiendo un agudo dolor en este

Supongo que sabes que esta espada fue fabricada basándose en el jutsu especial del Clan Hozuki, lo que hice fue drenar todo el líquido que existía en tu brazo dejándolo inutilizable – explicó Naruto – y ahora que piensas hacer no tienes la menor posibilidad contra todos nosotros

Solo espera, estoy preparando el juguete perfecto para ti, cuando lo veas sabrás que la única opción que tienes es morir, y no habrá nadie que pueda salvarte – amenazo el Sannin hundiéndose en la tierra para desaparecer definitivamente

Al fin todo había terminado, Orochimaru se había largado, los resurrectos Hokages seguían ahí pero según Tobirama ahora ellos mismos podrían deshacer el jutsu y así volver a descansar en paz, pero Naruto inexplicablemente atacó al primer Hokage

Escúchame bien estúpido, si vas a asesinar a un persona asegúrate de hacerlo bien – le dijo despues de golpearlo – ahora por tu culpa Madara Uchiha sigue con vida

Como es eso posible – preguntó Tobirama al escuchar lo que el joven dijo

No lo entiendo, estoy seguro de que lo maté, incluso yo mismo lo sepulte en un lugar donde nadie lo encontraría – dijo totalmente seguro el Shodaime

Supongo que ya no importa, pero tú ya lo venciste una vez – comentó el gennin – necesito saber como

Aquí en Konoha hay un pergamino con todas mis técnicas, domínalas y así tal vez tengas una oportunidad – le informo el primer Hokage, ignorando que aquel pergamino ya estaba en poder del rubio

Nosotros no podremos ayudarte, ya no pertenecemos a este mundo, encárgate de Madara – pidió el Nidaime

No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Madara morirá por mi mano, eso te lo aseguro – respondió Naruto, viendo como ambos Hokages deshacían el Edo Tensei, volviendo sus cuerpos un montón de cenizas, que revelaron los cuerpos de Kin y Zaku, quienes sirvieron como sacrificios para el jutsu, pero de su segundo a Otro, el Yondaime cayó pesadamente al suelo, al parecer la Kusanagi estaba bañada con veneno y ahora la vida de Minato peligraba a cada segundo


	19. Capítulo 18: Una nueva misión

Capítulo 18: Una nueva misión

Tan solo un día había pasado desde que la invasión acabo y en estos momentos se realizaban los funerales de los shinobi y civiles que murieron durante el ataque, casi toda la aldea asistió a este evento, solo dos personas se ausentaron, Kushina y Hitomi las cuales estaban en el hospital esperando noticias sobre la salud de Minato

Tengo malas noticias – hablo un médico que se acercaba a las dos mujeres – el veneno que está afectando a Hokage-Sama es demasiado raro y no tenemos una cura adecuada

No hay nada que puedan hacer – pregunto la anterior Jinchuriki del Kyubi

Desgraciadamente no, el veneno está paralizando lentamente sus músculos – explico el doctor – es un par de semanas paralizara el más importante de todos, su corazón

En ese momento un ANBU apareció buscando a Kushina y Hitomi, según parece les consejeros de Konoha planeaban un junta de emergencia, solicitaban su presencia y la de los demás jonnin lo más rápido posible, y precisamente hablando del consejo, estaban reunidos con Naruto, Konohamaru y Shikamaru

Konohamaru Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara y Naruto Amaguri – comenzó a hablar Koharu Utatane – en el estado actual de la aldea, nosotros como consejo estamos en total libertad de hacer efectiva cualquier responsabilidad que le competa al Hokage en una situación normal – decía la anciana, justo en el momento en el que Hitomi y su madre ingresaban a la reunión

Ahora que estamos todos podemos proseguir con la reunión – señalo Homura Mitokado – Shikamaru por tu capacidad de análisis en una batalla, Hitomi, Konohamaru y Naruto por sus acciones en defensa de la aldea, se les concede a los cuatro el rango chunnin

Como sabrán eso significa que tendrán responsabilidades mayores – continuó la anciana Koharu – por ahora se les asignará su primera misión a Hitomi y Naruto, de la cual daremos más detalles una vez que el otro integrante aparezca – finalizo, en el momento en que Jiraiya ingresaba por una de las ventanas

Aquí estoy – dijo el peliblanco – para qué me necesitan

Todos aquí sabemos que durante la batalla contra Orochimaru, Yondaime-Sama resulto envenenado y en este momento se encuentra grave en el hospital – explico Koharu – y según la información que tenemos no existe una cura, pero hay una persona que podría solucionarlo, la última integrante de los Sannin, Tsunade

Aquí es donde entras tu Jiraiya – continuo Homura – te encomendáremos la búsqueda de Tsunade Senju, para esto contaras con la ayuda de Hitomi y Naruto, quienes serán tus acompañantes, con esto doy por finalizada esta junta de emergencia

Encontrar a Tsunade será tarea difícil, es muy buena escondiendo su rastro – comentó el Sannin peliblanco a Naruto y ambas pelirrojas – me preocupa que no la encontremos a tiempo

Hay otra solución – interrumpió Hitomi recordando algo – Naruto, en el bosque de la muerte también fuiste envenenado por Orochimaru, pero sobreviviste gracias a esas hierbas que tienes, si se las damos a mi padre, también se recuperará – dio como solución la Namikaze

Para tu desgracia, lo único que hacen esas hierbas es acelerar el proceso de regeneración celular que poseo, al tener los genes del primer Hokage, con tu padre no servirían de nada – dijo el rubio desanimando a su hermana – aunque, puede que logren darle unos pocos días más de vida, lo cual significa que agonizaría y más importante, sufriría por más tiempo, lo que me parece excelente

Ignorando lo último que dijiste, creo que esas hierbas servirán – declaró Kushina – por ahora intentare convencer al consejo para que me dejen ayudarles en la búsqueda de Tsunade, ella se fue de la aldea al no soportar mentirme con respecto a Naruto, supongo que puedo convencerla para que vuelva

Bien entonces partiremos mañana – informó Jiraiya – nos veremos en la puerta de la aldea a primera hora

En otro lugar del mundo ninja, en una guarida subterránea se encontraba Madara Uchiha junto a otros nueve sujetos, aunque en realidad parecían manifestaciones de chakra ya que sus voces se notaban distorsionadas y sus cuerpos solo eran siluetas que parecían tener un tipo de interferencia eléctrica

La invasión a Konoha ha terminado – informo aquel ser mitad negro blanco, y de ojos amarillos, el cual aparecía desde el suelo – y aún hay más, la causa principal de que Orochimaru fracasara en su plan no es otra que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi

Así que el Kyubi ha renacido y ya tiene un nuevo Jinchuriki – hablo Madara siniestramente – algo más que quieras decirme Zetsu

Si, aunque la invasión fracaso, el Hokage está grave y morirá en semanas – fue lo otro que dijo el ahora conocido como Zetsu

Muy bien, Itachi, Kisame, a cuánto tiempo están de Konoha – pregunto el legendario Uchiha

Solo nos tomara un día llegar ahí – respondió una de las siluetas, de la cual solo se distinguían sus ojos especiales, el Sharingan

Solo observen el potencial del Jinchuriki, yo me encargare de atraparlo – ordeno Madara mientras las siluetas desaparecían

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente en Konoha, todos en general se concentraban tanto en la reconstrucción de la aldea que no se daban cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el día, pero para nuestro rubio protagonista, lo más importante vino de noche cuando se reunió con sus aliados en uno de los campos de entrenamiento

Bien, ya estamos todos – hablo el rubio cuando sus asociados llegaban al lugar, excepto por Sahir quien no estaba presente – mañana partiré en busca de una persona que puede ayudar al Hokage a recuperarse, a mi regreso de esa misión, se efectuara el escape

Entonces, nosotros que haremos – pregunto el demonio de la neblina

Excelente pregunta, Zabuza – dijo el Jinchuriki – ustedes tres asegúrense de memorizar cuál de todos los campos de entrenamiento que están más alejados de la aldea es el menos vigilado, por ahí será donde me enfrentare a los que intenten detenerme

Comenzaremos de inmediato – decidió el shinobi de la gran espada – Haku, Suigetsu, vámonos ahora

Hai – respondieron los nombrados, desapareciendo del lugar junto a Zabuza, dejando a Naruto junto a los otros dos miembros de su organización

Tengo una duda – habló Alssiada, la única mujer de los tres – por qué te interesa luchar contra los ninjas de Konoha, no sería mejor que escapes sin que nadie lo note

Es muy sencillo, Kotoni – respondió el Amaguri, llamando a la chica por su nombre real – si escapo sin que lo noten, probablemente se den cuenta al día siguiente y me encontrarían fácilmente

Dices que si todos te ven no será así – interrogó ahora Al Sah-him

Pensé que ya lo habrías entendido Kotaro, con la reciente invasión los únicos disponibles para intentar detenerme son los gennin de mi generación, quizá también el Hokage, Jiraiya y Kakashi pero no serán problema – comenzó a explicar el ojiazul – cuando termine la lucha estarán tan débiles que les será imposible detenerme, y como ellos necesitaran unos días para recuperarse, nosotros ya estaremos demasiado lejos y cuando intenten encontrarnos les será imposible

Supongo que para eso nos necesitas cerca de Konoha – volvió a preguntar Kotaro

Exacto, por cierto también necesito que esté presente la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, dile que se prepare – ordenó el rubio, dando la señal para que ambos capitanes se retiraran

Un nuevo día llegó al mundo ninja y en Konoha, en la puerta norte de la aldea para ser específico Jiraiya y Naruto, veían llegar a Kushina y su hija, ahora estaban listos para partir rumbo a su destino

Llevaban casi medio día caminando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña ciudad, aunque a pesar de su tamaño había mucha gente, la razón, la mayoría de sus edificios eran casinos, por lo que Jiraiya pensó que Tsunade podría estar en ese lugar

Ustedes manténganse alerta mientras no estoy, debo buscar algo – dijo el peliblanco por demás serio

Vas a espiar mujeres para tu libro, verdad Ero-Sennin – señalo la pelirroja totalmente decepcionada de su padrino

No, esto es algo mucho más importante – respondió el Sannin sin siquiera molestarse por su nuevo apodo

También lo notaste – pregunto Kushina igual de seria – se separaron, deberíamos dividirnos y seguir a cada uno de ellos

De acuerdo, tú quédate con Naruto, Hitomi vendrá conmigo – índico Jiraiya procediendo a que ambos grupos se separaran, madre e hijo comenzaron a seguir el rastro del sujeto que les tocó vigilar, parecía que los estaba llevando a un lugar apartado y eso a Kushina le causaba cierta desconfianza, conocía bien a aquel sujeto, ella había sido su sensei hace años y sabía bien de lo que era capaz

Siempre es agradable verla Kushina – se escuchó cuando llegaron a un callejón – cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya, siete años si no me equivoco – finalizó su oración, dejando a la pelirroja casi sin palabras

Que emotivo, despues de tanto tiempo un reencuentro entre maestro y estudiante debe ser nostálgico – intervino Naruto – no lo crees, Itachi-sensei – dijo al final, confirmándole a su madre que lo que dijo en el estadio era la verdad

Deja de perder el tiempo, Naruto – habló el Uchiha – Kisame ya está lo suficientemente lejos, probablemente ya se ha encontrado con Jiraiya

Bueno, entonces que nueva información tienes – preguntó el rubio poniéndose serio

Esperen un segundo – interrumpió Kushina – podrían explicarme, que demonios sucede aquí

No hay nada que explicar, es tal y como dije en el estadio frente a todo el pueblo, Itachi es un buen amigo mío – contestó el rubio con simpleza – y desde que se unió a Akatsuki, me da toda la información importante acerca de la organización

Ya que aclararon todo eso, debo decirte que Madara sabe que el Kyubi está dentro de un Jinchuriki – informó el hermano de Sasuke – pero para tu fortuna, aún no sabe que se trata de ti, por cierto pensé que estarías en la aldea, no fue sencillo encontrarte mientras te movías

Estamos buscando a Tsunade, Minato esta grave y ella es la única que puede ayudarlo – respondió la pelirroja – espero que también pueda ayudar a Sasuke

A Sasuke – preguntó confundido el ninja renegado

Recuerdas que te dije que lucharía contra él durante los exámenes chunnin, "accidentalmente" le rompí la espalda – contestó el Amaguri con total frialdad – según lo que se, tendrá suerte si vuelve a caminar, pero tranquilo le perdone la vida, despues de todo aún tengo muchas deudas que pagar contigo

Claro, lo que tú digas – comentó Sahir – de hecho podrías continuar pagando esas deudas evitando mencionar mi nombre frente a Tsunade o sus acompañantes

Puedo saber la razón – preguntó el Jinchuriki recibiendo una negativa de parte de su socio

Tranquilízate, no se enteraran de que nos encontramos contigo – aseguró la esposa del Hokage

Bien, creo que es tiempo de volver con nuestros respectivos compañeros – dijo el miembro de Akatsuki

Kstati, vam mozhet ponadobit'sya vasha pomoshch (Por cierto, puede que necesite tu ayuda) – señaló el ninja de ojos azules, confundiendo a su madre por las extrañas palabras que dijo – nachinayetsya plan, kogda ya vernus' v derevnyu (el plan inicia, en cuanto vuelva a la aldea)

Vy mozhete rasschityvat' na menya (Puedes contar conmigo) – contestó el portador del Sharingan, intrigando aún más a Kushina por la extraña forma en la que se comunicaban – chto ugodno, kogda (lo que sea, cuando sea) – finalizó de hablar en el código usado en la Bratva, para dirigirse hacia donde su compañero de Akatsuki para que este no sospechara, aunque fue seguido por Naruto y Kushina

Jiraiya y Hitomi por su parte, también habían dado con el otro Akatsuki y en este momento entablaban una lucha contra el, o al menos eso hacía el Sannin ya que el renegado de Kirigakure había lastimado gravemente el brazo derecho de la pelirroja, y ella ya no podía intervenir en la pelea

Kisame, basta ya no retiramos – dijo el Uchiha llegando al lugar

Itachi Uchiha, que sorpresa – comentó el peliblanco al ver al recién llegado – me pregunto que hace un ninja renegado, tan cerca de la aldea en la que lo persiguen con tanto afán

Lo estaba buscando, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jiraiya-Sama – dijo Itachi con un claro respeto al recién llegado

Que es lo que quieres – pregunto el Sannin, siempre alerta a lo que podía pasar

Necesito saber – comenzó el traidor a Konoha – si nuestro trato sigue en pie

No te preocupes, nada ha cambiado – respondió el peliblanco, intrigando a ambas pelirrojas de que Jiraiya tuviera un trato con un traidor, no así a Naruto que conocía la verdad y sabía a qué se refería el Uchiha con lo de ese trato

Él es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi – comentó Kisame, viendo a Naruto llegar juntó a la pelirroja mayor – deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros

Kisame silencio – ordenó el Uchiha – ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora debemos retirarnos, si continuamos con la lucha lo más favorable que conseguiremos, es que todos terminemos muertos

Como quieras – hablo el cara de pez – despues de todo él debe ser el último en ser capturado – y si más desaparecieron gracias a un sunshin, pero a pesar de que ya se habían marchado, la pelirroja aún tenía una duda

A que se refería el hermano de Sasuke, con que tenía un trato contigo – pregunto la Namikaze a su padrino

Lo que les voy a contar es un secreto que solo conocemos, Itachi, el Hokage, los consejeros y yo – comenzó el Sannin – hace seis años, la aldea estaba dividida, según las investigaciones hechas por Minato, los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado, y contaban con un espía entre los ANBU, este era Itachi

Como es que nadie más sabe eso – comento la pelirroja

Si los demás se enteraban, se crearía un caos interno en Konoha – respondió Jiraiya para luego continuar – pero a pesar de que Itachi era la oportunidad del Clan Uchiha de tomar el control de Konoha, él sabía que un golpe de estado solo traería una cuarta guerra shinobi, y una noche y sin ayuda de nadie, acabo con casi todo su clan, solo por proteger Konoha quedo marcado como traidor

Y en que parte encaja el trato que hizo con ustedes – pregunto ahora el rubio, fingiendo parecer ignorante en ese tema

Las únicas dos personas que Itachi no pudo asesinar esa noche, fueron a su antigua compañera de equipo, Izumi Uchiha y a Sasuke, y el tato que hizo con Minato y conmigo, fue que no permitiéramos que Danzo le pusiera un dedo encima a su hermano – revelo el trato el peliblanco

Dijiste Danzo, el consejero de la aldea – se sorprendió Kushina, quien tampoco estaba enterada del asunto

Así es, las intenciones de Danzo eran asesinar a Sasuke, debido a que aunque era pequeño, seguía siendo un Uchiha – finalizo el gama-Sannin – aunque Sasuke no lo sepa, Itachi lo único que ha hecho ha sido protegerlo

"Así que es eso lo que todos creen que paso, me pregunto qué cara pondrán todos cuando se enteren, que el golpe de estado solo era una farsa" – pensó el Jinchuriki – "incluso, cuál será la reacción del propio Itachi al saber que fue utilizado"

Supongo que Itachi, al enterarse de la condición de Minato, me busco para asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera a salvo – dedujo Jiraiya

Pero también dijo que buscaba al Kyubi dentro de Naruto – intervino la pelirroja vendándose el brazo que tenía lesionado

Eso no es importante – dijo el rubio, intentando cambiar el tema – tenemos un misión y debemos cumplirla

A si, respecto a eso, descubrí que Tsunade estuvo en un pequeño pueblo, medio dia de aquí – explico el peliblanco

Partamos ya, a cada segundo que pase la salud de mi padre empeora – sugirió Hitomi, a lo que sus tres acompañantes solo asintieron

Al cabo de un par de horas caminando, se detuvieron para almorzar, momento en el cual Jiraiya aprovecho para hacerle una oferta a Hitomi

Escuchen, con todo esto de Orochimaru, Itachi y quien sabe que otras cosas puedan suceder, quiero enseñarte un nuevo jutsu – hablo el pervertido Sannin

Un nuevo jutsu – pregunto la Namikaze

Así es, quiero enseñarles uno de los más famosos jutsus de Minato, el Rasengan – dijo el más viejo del grupo, para alegría de la pelirroja

Que debo hacer – pregunto con un grito la chica, a lo cual Jiraiya comenzó a explicarle el primer paso, para aprender aquel jutsu

Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde su encuentro con la pareja de Akatsuki, y ya estaban por llegar al pueblo donde fue vista Tsunade, pero debían actuar con cautela, según los informantes de Jiraiya, aquel pueblo estaba dominado por ladrones, estafadores y todo tipo de criminales, y los ninja no eran bien recibidos, por lo cual los cuatro debieron camuflarse para poder ingresar, el peliblanco intentó obtener más información pero no conseguía nada de los sujetos que residían en el lugar, aun así parecía que tenían suerte, Naruto reconoció a un sujeto al cual el había ayudado hace algunos años, por lo cual le debía un favor

Hola amigo, me recuerdas – saludó el chunnin, al canoso hombre quien lo reconoció enseguida

Naruto Namikaze, ha pasado mucho tiempo – devolvió el saludo el sujeto

Ya no uso ese nombre, no vuelvas a repetirlo – advirtió el Amaguri con cierto enojo

Como quieras, niño huracán – dijo ahora el canoso

Niño huracán – preguntó interesada la Uzumaki

Al igual que un huracán, él llega cuando todo está en calma – comenzó a explicar el porqué del apodo – destroza todo a su paso y luego se marcha, pero es claro que no vinieron a escuchar eso, díganme que necesitan

Buscamos a esta mujer – reveló el Jinchuriki, mostrándole al hombre una foto de Tsunade – sabemos que estuvo aquí, puedes decirnos hacia donde se fue

Lo siento, pero yo no la he visto – contesto el conocido de Naruto – pero aquel hombre, está al tanto de todo lo que sucede en este lugar, si alguien sabe algo es el – señalo el hombre, apuntando a un sujeto que estafaba a la gente mediante un juego de cartas, con aquella información los cuatro shinobis de Konoha se dirigieron a hablar con aquel hombre, le pidieron si podían tener una reunión en privado, a lo cual es estafador acepto guiándolos a un lugar apartado de la multitud que recorria las calles del pueblo

Sé que viste a esta mujer – dijo Naruto enseñando la foto – quiero saber dónde se encuentra actualmente

No te diré nada niño, al menos no gratis – contestó el sujeto desafiante, mala decisión ya que cuando termino la frase una flecha se clavó en su hombro, provocando un fuerte grito por parte del sujeto

Lo único que duele más que una flecha que está entrando, es una flecha que sale – comentó el ojiazul moviendo la flecha de un lado a otro, provocando más dolor en el hombre

Naruto que haces – preguntó un impresionado Jiraiya

Obteniendo información – contesto simplemente, para luego dirigirse hacia su víctima – donde está esta mujer

No lo sé – gritó el adolorido sujeto

Naruto para, él ya dijo que no sabe nada – habló Hitomi, sorprendida por la conducta de su hermano

Está mintiendo – respondió este, para volver a concentrase en el interrogatorio – si quieres volver a usar tu brazo, dime a donde se fue ella

Está bien, te lo diré – aceptó colaborar el hombre – despues de perder casi todo su dinero aquí, dijo que iría a Tanzaku a probar suerte, eso es todo lo que se lo juro

Por qué torturar al sujeto – preguntó Kushina indignada

Lo interrogue – se defendió el rubio

No es correcto, se supone que somos mejores que todos estos tipos – intervino Hitomi refiriéndose a la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel pueblo

Ustedes se acostumbraron a vivir en Konoha, donde está soleado siempre – habló el Amaguri – pero este es el mundo real, el mismo lugar en donde asesinaron a mi hermano, donde la mujer que amo cayó desde un barranco para salvar mi vida y donde una de las personas en la que confiaba intentó matarme

También nosotros tuvimos vidas difíciles – le hizo saber su hermana – pero no usamos nuestras tragedias personales como excusa para torturar personas que nos molestan

Lo lamento Hitomi, no soy tan emocionalmente estable como tú – se excusó el chunnin, dando fin al tema

Ya habiendo obtenido aquella nueva información, el grupo de ninjas emprendió su viaje hacia Tanzaku, el cual transcurrió sin contratiempos excepto por los fallidos intentos de Hitomi por aprender el Rasengan, en mayor parte por la lesión que sufrió en su encuentro con el Akatsuki, Kisame

Mientras que en Tanzaku un rubia de coletas, ojos color miel y un prominente busto, daba instrucciones a sus dos acompañantes, una chica de pelo negro y corto y que cargaba un pequeño cerdito en sus brazos y la otra una joven de cabellos castaño, y con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda

Debemos irnos, este lugar es muy peligroso – ordeno la rubia

Ahora consideras un peligro a tus propios amigos, Tsunade – se escuchó la voz de Jiraiya, quien llegaba al lugar junto a los hijos de Hokage

Que haces aquí viejo pervertido – cuestiono desafiante la Sannin

Necesitamos tu ayuda, Minato está muy mal – le explico brevemente la situación el peliblanco

Creí haber sido clara en que jamás volvería a Konoha – le recordó la tercera integrante de los Sannin – no despues de que le mentí a Kushina

Mentirme sobre que, acerca de que mi hijo siempre estuvo vivo – interrumpió la Uzumaki apareciendo de improviso – ya hablaremos sobre eso, ahora necesito que vuelvas a la aldea


	20. Capítulo 19: Reunión

Capítulo 19: Reunión

Tsunade sencillamente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la sorpresiva aparición de Kushina, ellas siempre fueron amigas y la misma rubia fue la encargada del parto de la Uzumaki, pero despues de hacerle creer a la pelirroja que su hijo había muerto, Tsunade sentía tanta culpa por mentirle a su amiga, que constantemente pedía a Minato que la enviara a misiones de larga duración solo para no estar cerca de la pelirroja, pero llego a un punto en el que ya no podía ver a Kushina a los ojos y evitar recordar lo que había hecho junto a Jiraiya y Minato, por esto fue que decidió abandonar la aldea para recorrer el mundo junto a su alumna Shizune e Izumi Uchiha, antigua alumna de la propia Kushina y quien era una de las dos personas que sobrevivieron a la masacre de su clan, pero ahora frente a ella estaba la misma mujer a quien le había fallado, diciéndole que sabía todo y pidiéndole que regresara a la aldea

No puedo ayudarlos, busquen a otra persona – le respondió seria y tajante la ojimiel, en el fondo de su ser aún no se sentía lista para volver

Pero acaso no te importa lo que le pase a Minato – le recrimino su antiguo compañero de equipo intentando hacerlo entrar en razón

No vas a convencerla de que ayude – hablo Naruto – tal vez deberíamos buscar a alguien más, a un médico competente – señalo el ojiazul burlándose de la Senju

Quieres ver que tan competente soy niño – desafió la rubia – si ganas ayudare al Hokage, si yo gano dejan de molestarme

Trato hecho – decidió el Jinchuriki, poniéndose en posición de batalla

Vas a arrepentirte, no tendré consideración contigo solo porque seas un niño – dijo la Sannin, corriendo contra Naruto lista para golpearlo, mientras el rubio intentó bloquear el puño con su brazo derecho, aplicando chakra en el para resistir mas fácilmente, el golpe que lanzó la Senju fue tremendo y el rubio a pesar de que agarro el puño de su contrincante la fuerza que este tenía le partió los huesos del brazo

Tsunade ya basta, eres una Sannin, compórtate como tal – la regañó Jiraiya mientras el brazo de Naruto se recuperaba rápidamente gracias al chakra del Kyubi

Bueno, un trato es un trato, no te molestaremos – le dijo el ojiazul ya totalmente recuperado del brazo

Que dices – grito Hitomi – que pasara con mi padre

Debes resignarte a su muerte – le respondió fríamente Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos por la crueldad de sus palabras

Como dices eso así de fácil – volvió a gritar la pelirroja – aunque te haya causado daño el sigue siendo tu padre

Kushina, acaso ese niño es tu hijo – preguntó la Sannin, incrédula por quien estaba frente a ella, solo cuando recibió la confirmación por parte de Kushina que notó el gran parecido que tenía el joven con su padre, si ese niño había regresado a Konoha, significaba que aquella situación que inició hace catorce años había quedado en el olvido, aun así se negó a volver a su antiguo hogar, pero les dio cierta esperanza al grupo que la buscaba, si les decían los síntomas que Minato presentaba podría crear una cura, así ella no volvía a Konoha y el Hokage se recuperaba, todos ganaban

A los cuatro enviados por Konoha no les quedó más que aceptar lo propuesto por la mujer de grandes pechos, y así los siete decidieron quedarse en un hotel, ya se les había venido la noche encima y al día siguiente Tsunade comenzaría con su labor, pero en este momento la rubia estaba en el tejado del hotel pensando en si debía volver a su aldea o no, fue entonces cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Naruto quien apareció en el lugar

Dicen que tú eres la mejor ninja medico en todo el mundo – comenzó hablando el rubio

La gente dice muchas cosas – respondió la Sannin

Pero si realmente estas a la altura de lo que comentan, entonces eres la única que puede ayudarme – confesó el Amaguri

Tanto te urge que sane a tu padre – dijo la mujer, con un poco de burla en su voz

Aunque no quiero que muera aun, no es por eso que estoy aquí – contestó el chunnin, mientras sacaba unas píldoras de entre sus ropas – seguramente has oído hablar del Mirakuru (Milagro)

Solo por rumores, los cuales dicen que un doctor algo obsesionado con mejorar a los humanos, creo una medicina la cual podía retrasar enfermedades de extrema letalidad, incluso aumentaba la fuerza, resistencia y velocidad de quien la consumía por un breve periodo de tiempo – recordó Tsunade aquellas habladurías – nunca pensé que fuera cierto, si tu posees eso podrías haberlo usado para sanar a Minato y evitar el buscarme

Lo sé, pero aunque el Mirakuru le haga honor a su nombre, aún está incompleto – dijo Naruto, procediendo a explicar la falla de aquella medicina – para casos en que la enfermedad sea leve, una sola píldora basta y no hay problemas, pero para enfermedades letales es necesaria más de una dosis, es aquí donde aparece el problema, en grandes cantidades el Mirakuru comienza a afectar el cerebro del individuo, los vuelve agresivos, produce alucinaciones entre otras cosas

Te preocupa que a Minato pudiera pasarle eso, esa es la razón de que no lo usaras en el – señaló la mujer del gran busto

El Hokage no tiene nada que ver en esto – corrigió el Jinchuriki – el asunto es que tengo un amigo que tiene una enfermedad mortal, y aunque el Mirakuru ayuda en cierta medida, no puede curarse por completo al no poder consumir más allá de unas pequeñas dosis al mes

Entonces si no me equivoco, viniste a pedirme que mejore el Mirakuru para ayudar a tu amigo – preguntó la ninja médico, recibiendo una afirmativa por el joven – veré que puedo hacer

Gracias, veras como es mejor ayudarme a mí que a Orochimaru – dijo al final, sorprendiendo a Tsunade, ni siquiera Jiraiya se había enterado que ella se había encontrado con Orochimaru unas horas antes de hacerlo con ellos

Como es que tú sabes acerca de eso – fue la interrogante que hizo la rubia

Desde que llegamos aquí, he sentido el chakra de Orochimaru – confesó el ojiazul – supongo que te buscó para que le arregles el brazo que le dañe, tranquila no le diré a nadie que él está aquí, mientras me ayudes claro

Una nueva mañana se apreciaba en el mundo ninja, y en la ciudad turística de Tanzaku aquel peculiar grupo que se había formado el día anterior se encontraba disfrutando del desayuno, el cual paso sin menores inconvenientes a pesar de que aunque encontraron una solución, Jiraiya aun intentaba convencer a la rubia de regresar a su aldea natal, solo fue hasta que Shizune, la pelinegra que cargaba el cerdo el día anterior, noto que la pelirroja movía con dificultad su brazo

Que fue lo que te paso en el brazo – pregunto Shizune

Creo que me lo fracture – respondió Hitomi recordando el momento exacto del golpe de Kisame

Déjame curarlo, no tardare mucho – intervino Izumi, mientras sus manos brillaban producto del típico chakra curativo color verde – con eso bastara, no era una gran lesión – aclaró una vez terminado su trabajo

Gracias, una pregunta, de casualidad no nos hemos visto antes – realmente a la Namikaze se le hacía conocido el rostro de la mujer Uchiha

Puede ser, despues de todo tu madre era mi sensei – respondió la Uchiha, alertando a Naruto

"Así que ella era la compañera de Itachi y Shisui" – pensó el rubio con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro, para luego preguntar – Izumi verdad, quería preguntarte cómo es que tres Uchihas terminan en el mismo equipo

Como sabes eso sí solo eres un niño – respondió a la vez con otra pregunta la Uchiha

Conozco a mucha gente, pero aun no me respondes – señaló simplemente el Jinchuriki

No sé qué razones tuvieron, pero el consejo junto al clan quisieron crear un equipo formado solo por Uchihas – explico la castaña – así que eligieron a los tres mejores graduados para conformarlo, fuimos los primeros en ser uno de los equipos de elite, como los llaman actualmente

Así es como terminaste formando equipo con ellos – preguntó el ojiazul

No hay necesidad de ocultar sus nombres, pero así es mis compañeros eran Shisui Uchiha – habló la joven mujer, haciendo una pausa, le costaba demasiado nombrar a su otro compañero, tomo aun poco de aire y continuó – y el tercer miembro era Itachi Uchiha – dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a Hitomi, la cual ahora entendía que efectivamente lo que Naruto había dicho en el estadio era verdad, el conocía a Itachi y así era como sabia detalles sobre el antiguo equipo de Izumi

Una pregunta, según lo que sé Shisui era mayor que tú y que Itachi, incluso se convirtió en jonnin al poco tiempo de graduarse de la academia – comentó el Amaguri – entonces como es que formaron equipo con el

El clan insistió en que fuéramos nosotros tres, decíamos que éramos los mejores de nuestra época – respondió Izumi con simpleza - tal y como dices Shisui ya era jonnin, Itachi a pesar de tener la misma edad que yo se graduó un año antes, pero su equipo original se disolvió cuando fueron emboscados y uno de sus integrantes murió, y por ultimo yo fui la mejor graduada de mi generación, todo eso no convirtió en los candidatos perfectos a los ojos del clan

Y que fue lo que sucedió despues – preguntó Hitomi

Cuando Itachi se convirtió en jonnin y yo en chunnin, dejamos de hacer misiones juntos – respondió con simpleza Izumi – aunque seguíamos viéndonos frecuentemente, Itachi y Shisui eran muy buenos amigos, además de que Itachi era mi novio – agregó sorprendiendo a los menores, aunque Naruto se enfocó en lo tensa que se ponía la Uchiha cada vez que nombraba al Akatsuki, despues de todo quien no se pondría así al nombrar al que asesino a su familia

"Supongo que por eso Itachi no la asesino, quien diría que tendría una debilidad además de Sasuke, esto servirá para divertirme en el futuro" – pensó sonriente Naruto – "pero ella al igual que Sasuke odia a Itachi, aunque no parece querer vengarse, interesante"

Con el tiempo, Itachi comenzó a distanciarse del clan – prosiguió la Uchiha – incluso decían que se le veía hablar con un hombre por las noches, y como Shisui formaba parte de la policía de Konoha fue enviado a investigar, hasta que fue encontrado ahogado en el rio Nakano, según una nota se habría suicidado, pero todos creían que Itachi lo asesino

Supongo que despues de eso vino esa noche – dedujo el rubio

Así es aun lo recuerdo – confirmo la ex de Itachi

Inicio Flashback

Era una noche fría y en el complejo del clan Uchiha se respiraba un aire de tensión, la reciente muerte de Shisui Uchiha, tenía a toda la policía de Konoha investigando el caso, pero ajenos a todo eso en la residencia de Izumi Uchiha, esta y su madre

Itachi, que haces aquí – pregunto la chica, despues de saludar con un beso a su novio

Vine a despedirme, tengo que salir a una misión y realmente no sé cuánto durara – respondió el hijo mayor del líder del clan – creo que será la misión más difícil de toda mi vida

Que tengas suerte – le deseo sinceramente la pelinegra

Gracias, la necesitare – respondió Itachi, mientras miraba fijamente a su novia y su Sharingan cambiaba a su forma más poderosa, y murmuraba el nombre de su genjutsu más poderoso - Tsukuyomi

Fin Flashback

Cuando desperté en el hospital, supe lo que había pasado – continuo la joven con la voz entrecortada – que a excepción de mí y de Sasuke todos los miembros del clan fueron asesinados por ese maldito

Ante esa historia Naruto decidió que lo mejor sería aceptar la petición de Itachi, y no decirle que recientemente se habían encontrado con él, incluso con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indico a su compañera de equipo que no lo hiciera

El resto del tiempo trascurrió normal para Naruto, hacia lo de siempre, entrenaba un jutsu que estaba escrito en el pergamino del segundo Hokage, fácil de realizar pero difícil de controlar, también evadía las preguntas de su madre y hermana acerca de su vida antes de llegar a la aldea, y también se reunía con Tsunade para conocer los avances respecto al Mirakuru, si en definitiva todo era normal para el rubio, hasta la noche en que se cumplía una semana de que habían llegado a Tanzaku

Y bien, obtuviste alguna solución – preguntó Naruto a Tsunade, quien le pasaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido verdoso

Está listo, tuve que volverlo un suero para que funcionara – explicó la Sannin – ahora podas ayudar a tu amigo, fue un trabajo difícil, tanto así que no trabajé en una cura para Minato, supongo que tendrás que darle un poco del nuevo Mirakuru

No hare eso – respondió el chunnin, haciendo que la mujer sonriera un poco, ya se esperaba esa reacción

Tal y como esperaba, pero no importa, tu padre seguirá viviendo – dijo la ninja medico intrigando al joven – acompáñame – fue lo único que dijo Tsunade, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los demás, diciéndoles que había tomado una decisión y esa era regresar a Konoha, también les contó de su encuentro con Orochimaru y como este le había dado una semana para decidir si le curaría el brazo, plazo que se cumpliría al día siguiente, por lo cual todos decidieron enfrentar al peligroso Sannin, sabían que si no lo hacían ahora que estaba débil, el buscaría otra forma de recuperarse y volvería atacar Konoha, y esta vez lo haría con un ejército más grande y con una mayor crueldad

Te reunirás con Orochimaru mañana, tal y como acordaron – le indicó Jiraiya a su antigua compañera – cuando esté distraído, nosotros atacaremos – dictó el Sannin, con aquel plan en sus mentes, se fueron a descansar, mañana sería un día difícil despues de todo Orochimaru era muy astuto y cabía la posibilidad de que su plan no resultara como ellos esperaban

El día siguiente ya había llegado y a las pocas horas del amanecer, Tsunade había partido al encentro con el malévolo Sannin, se reunieron en una llanura a las afueras de Tanzaku, sin hablar demasiado la ninja medico comenzó a realizar un jutsu para curar el brazo de su antiguo compañero, pero fue interrumpida por Kabuto Yakushi, quien se había revelado como subordinado de Orochimaru, el peligris informó que Tsunade no tenía intención alguna de curar a su maestro, por el contrario aquel jutsu tenía como objetivo el asesinarlo

Mala decisión Tsunade – habló el pelinegro – supongo que entonces tendré que obligarte a hacerlo – señaló disponiéndose a atacar a la rubia, acto que no logró debido a que Jiraiya apareció bloqueando su ataque y Naruto aparto a Tsunade del peligro

Justo a tiempo – dijo Tsunade al ver a los seis shinobis con los que planeaba derrotar a Orochimaru – gracias

Es lo menos que podía hacer – respondió Naruto – despues de todo te debía un favor

Favor por favor, el código operacional de la Bratva – señaló Orochimaru – y ya les dijiste a todos ellos en que consiste aquella organización, o mejor aún quienes son sus altos mandos, seguramente estarían muy interesados en esa información

Tus juegos mentales no funcionan contra mí, deberías saberlo si has estado espiándome durante tanto tiempo – mencionó el rubio – por qué mejor no vamos al grano, supongo que sabes que estamos aquí para matarte, aunque tal vez me divierta con tu otro brazo antes de eso

Me subestiman demasiado, desde hace días me entere que estaban aquí, ya sabía que Tsunade no aceptaría mi trato – reveló el Sannin – no creerían que solamente seriamos Kabuto y yo – comentó mientras cientos de ninjas de Otogakure aparecían en el lugar

Es enserio, en verdad crees que ellos podrán contra nosotros – habló Naruto un tanto arrogante

Creí haber dicho que no me subestimaras, sé muy bien que actualmente ellos no tendrían oportunidad alguna – confesó el pelinegro – pero ellos pueden hacerse aún más fuerte, fueron de los pocos que aguantaron el proceso – finalizó mientras todos los ninjas al servicio de Orochimaru comenzaban a presentar marcas en sus cuerpos, todos poseían el sello maldito, sin duda esto aumentaba el nivel de cada uno, además de la que Kushina sería la encargada de enfrentarse a Kabuto , y Jiraiya junto a Tsunade se ocuparían del propio Orochimaru, los demás ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de formar una estrategia, los shinobis de Oto atacaron rápidamente

Con el sello o sin él, no cambia nada – comentó Naruto esquivando el golpe de uno de los ninjas, para posteriormente agarrar su cabeza e intentar romperle el cuello, pero fue detenido por un grito de Kushina

Sin asesinatos Naruto – gritó la pelirroja aun batallando contra el joven de lentes

Que forma de arruinar la diversión – murmuro el ojiazul dejando inconsciente al ninja

Siguieron luchando contra los poseedores del sello maldito, la parecer no sería tan fácil como Naruto decía, aquello hombres tenían una resistencia incomparable, incluso aunque los dejaras inconscientes a los pocos minutos se levantaban nuevamente y seguían atacando, en cambio ellos cada vez se agotaban más y se les hacía más difícil el mantener la lucha, Izumi intentaba introducirlos en un genjutsu mediante su Sharingan, pero el chakra proveniente del sello los liberaba casi al instante

Ya me canse de esto, Taju Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Múltiples Clones de Elemento Madera) – conjuró creando decenas de clones los cuales comenzaron a luchar contra los sirvientes de Orochimaru, mientras este y sus antiguos compañeros llevaron su lucha a un nivel mayor al hacer uso de sus gigantescas invocaciones, un sapo y una serpiente de parte de Jiraiya y Orochimaru respectivamente, mientras que Tsunade era asistida por una enorme babosa, en tanto Kushina no tenía una pelea tan dura, Kabuto era muy fuerte, pero ella lo era aún más, pero a pesar de esto el peligris no era fácil de vencer

Los clones nos darán tiempo para formar una estrategia – comentó Shizune, apartándose un poco de la zona de batalla

Yo ya tengo una, Hitomi despues de mi ataque quiero que uses el jutsu que hiciste en la pelea contra Lee – ordenó el Jinchuriki, preparando un jutsu – Moku Bunshin Bakuha (Explosión del Clon de Madera) – exclamó al tiempo en el que los clones estallaban, de manera que los residuos de madera se enterraban con violencia en los cuerpos de sus enemigos

Futon: Futago Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Jutsu Tornados Gemelos) – gritó la pelirroja creando los dos tornados que atraparon a los shinobis de Oto

Ahora te toca a ti Izumi, haz que ardan – dijo el rubio a la Uchiha quien lanzó una bola de fuego a cada tornado, haciendo que se formara una espiral llameante que al desaparecer dejo gravemente heridos a sus rivales, pero todos seguían con vida, así que se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Orochimaru quien estaba recibiendo sucesivos golpes por parte de Tsunade, para despues ser lanzado varios metros debido a la enorme fuerza de la rubia, se levantó ayudado por Kabuto quien interrumpió su pelea contra Kushina para poder asistir a su maestro

Ya sabía que los vencerían, aunque no imaginé que sería tan fácil – habló el Sannin pelinegra al ver a los cuatro que lucharon contra sus subordinados – Manda, son tuyos ahora, haz con ellos lo que quieras – dijo a la serpiente que había invocado, la cual se arrastró hasta los malheridos ninjas devorándolos rápidamente para luego desaparecer, al igual que las invocaciones de los otros dos Sannin

Ya no tienes salida Orochimaru, si esa sorpresa que dices tener para mi es otro de tus ninjas, creo que no tengo de que preocuparme – se burló Naruto, recordando lo que el Sannin le había dicho durante la invasión

Estas seguro, recuerda que te conozco bien, se todo lo que has perdido, se de tus torturas físicas y mentales, has sufrido más que nadie aquí, soportaste el dolor gran parte de tu vida – comenzó a hablar el malévolo hombre – pero créeme, nunca superaras esto – dijo al último marchándose junto a Kabuto

No pudimos detenerlo, pero con esta pelea el no volverá a atacar Konoha en algún tiempo, y para cuando lo haga estaremos preparados – comentó Jiraiya – descansaremos el resto del día, mañana volveremos a Konoha


	21. Capítulo 20: Enemigo publico

Capítulo 20: Enemigo publico

Habían pasado dos días desde que se enfrentaron a Orochimaru, y aquel grupo de siete personas ya estaba de vuelta en Konoha, la mayoría de ellos se dirigió al hospital, todos excepto Naruto quien decía tener mejores cosas que hacer, lo cual era cierto, se disponía a preparar todo para cuando anocheciera, momento en el cual abandonaría Konoha para siempre, todos estos meses en la aldea le sirvieron para estudiar a cada uno de los que usaría en este momento, y la gran mayoría de las cosas que hizo fueron para que intentaran detenerlo e iniciar una pelea de la cual estaba seguro que ganaría

Pero mientras Naruto se preparaba para iniciar su plan, en el hospital de Konoha, Tsunade trabajaba arduamente para hacer que Minato se recuperar por completo de su envenenamiento, y despues de un par de horas lo logró, luego prosiguió con todos los heridos de aquel día, incluyendo a Sasuke a quien logró reparar por completo su columna, permitiendo que este volviera a moverse normalmente, aunque aún con todo lo que había hecho, ninguno podía retomar sus actividades normales, por lo que Tsunade nuevamente sorprendió a todos, ya que mediante unas gotas de una medicina dadas a cada paciente, estos se recuperaron completamente, y aunque todos en Konoha se encontraban felices por la milagrosa recuperación de todos los heridos, todas la mirada estaban puestas sobre su líder quien había vencido a la muerte gracias a la Sannin

Papá estás bien – fue lo primero que dijo Hitomi al ver a Minato despertar despues de tantos días

Sí, no te preocupes – respondió el Hokage, intentando levantarse – necesito volver al trabajo, y comenzar con las reconstrucciones

Lo que necesitas es descansar – dijo Kushina deteniendo a su esposo – además, hay algo importante que debo decirte

De que se trata – preguntó el rubio líder de Konoha

Lo que Naruto dijo en su pelea contra Sasuke – mencionó la Uzumaki, captando la atención del Hokage – todo es verdad, y me preocupa lo que pueda hacer ahora

No creo debas preocuparte por eso – habló Minato – estando aquí en la aldea, no hay porque temer

Aun así deberíamos vigilarlo – sugirió Kushina

Con la invasión, supongo que no hay muchos ninjas calificados para eso – dijo el Yondaime – así que Hitomi, reúne a todos tus compañeros y vigilen a Naruto, esta demás decir que sean cuidadosos, no te preocupes nosotros los observaremos con el Tomegane no Jutsu (Jutsu de Telescopio)

La hija del Hokage partió rápidamente a cumplir el pedido de su padre, aprovechando que estaba en el hospital, al primero que busco fue al recuperado Sasuke, para luego seguir con sus demás amigos, buscaron al rubio por toda la aldea, ignorando completamente que este ya estaba en el campo de entrenamiento por donde planeaba escapar, no fue hasta el atardecer cuando se acercaron hasta ese lugar, por lo cual Naruto detectándolos unos minutos antes de que llegaran hacia él, desenfundo su espada y comenzó a practicar

Naruto, te hemos estado buscando todo el día, que estás haciendo aquí - preguntó su hermana – y con esa ropa – dijo al ver que Naruto usaba unas prendas distintas a lo habitual, ahora llevaba una túnica negra al parecer de cuero, con bolsillos en la zona del abdomen en los cuales llevaba shuriken, un gran cinturón el cual sujetaba su espada en la cintura, mientras que en su espalda ahora portaba un arco y flechas de madera, todo esto de color negro como ya era su costumbre

Estaba entrenando un poco – respondió el rubio – y para que me buscaban

Solo queríamos que todos estuviéramos reunidos – comentó Ino – más ahora que Sasuke-kun se recupero

Sasuke – dijo el Amaguri mirando fijamente a su compañero de equipo – es bueno verte de pie nuevamente

Tsunade me curo la espalda, luego me recupere completamente gracias a una medicina que ella me dio – relató el Uchiha el cómo fue su recuperación

"Así que una medicina, debió quedarse con un poco del Mirakuru" – pensó el Jinchuriki – "debí haber sospechado que haría algo como eso"

Entonces, vendrás con nosotros – preguntó ahora Rock Lee

Por supuesto, de hecho ya estaba sintiendo un poco de hambre, saben que los invito a todos a comer algo – pregunto alegre, desconcertando a todos por su actitud totalmente diferente a la que había mostrado anteriormente, aun así todos aceptaron la invitación gratamente, pero el más feliz por la invitación era Choji, como era de esperarse, algo que el rubio noto – Ino, Shikamaru, puedo conversar un poco con ustedes

Dinos que es lo que pasa – preguntó el Nara, ya habiéndose separado unos metro de los demás

Supongo que Choji debe comer demasiado, y no tengo mucho dinero – comenzó a hablar el ojiazul – dime que es lo que puedo hacer

Eso es fácil, solo haz lo que Asuma- sensei hace todo el tiempo – intervino la Yamanaka

Apuéstale a comer un plato de vegetales, el que pierde paga la comida – completó Shikamaru – a Choji no le gustan la verduras, seguro que perderá

Gracias, eres increíblemente inteligente Shikamaru – señaló Naruto, colocando sus brazos alrededor de los dos del equipo diez, pero luego se separó un poco y formó un Rasengan en cada mano sin que estos lo notaran – pero me temo que no eres tan inteligente – dijo al momento de impactar su ataque en las espaldas de sus compañeros, enviándolos unos metros hacia adelante y dejándolos por completo inconscientes

Por qué hiciste eso – lo increpó Hanabi Hyuga

"Sin Shikamaru que forme estrategias, y sin Ino que se la comunique mentalmente, esto será más fácil" – pensó el rubio, comenzando su plan

Por qué los atacaste, responde – grito Konohamaru

Acaso creyeron que no sabría la verdadera razón por la que vinieron a buscarme, estaban equivocados, despues de todo yo planee todo para hacer que ustedes estuvieran aquí – reveló el joven contenedor del Kyubi – deben saber que siempre he estado diez pasos por delante de ustedes, y nunca supieron que era a lo que estábamos jugando

Por qué haces todo esto – preguntó ahora Hitomi

Ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste durante los exámenes chunnin – habló el Amaguri – soy un criminal, y mentiroso, hiero personas, y les robo también, o al menos antes lo hacia

Eres un maldito enfermo – le gritó Sakura

No es conmigo con quien deberían enojarse, sino con ustedes mismos, esto es su culpa por confiar ciegamente en mí – se excusó el rubio – pero no importa ya que sabía que reaccionarían así, ese es el plan

De que hablas – preguntó Neji

Desde mi llegada a la aldea, todo ha sido como una obra de teatro – dijo el ojiazul – y todos en Konoha, han seguido el guion a la perfección

No importa lo que digas o lo que hayas planeado, no te dejaremos – exclamó Sasuke

Siempre tan heroicos, no – se burló Naruto

Ya basta de todo esto, Sasuke tiene razón, te detendremos – le hizo saber la Namikaze – no permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya

Lo sé, me ven como el villano – reconoció el ahora traidor - pero si tan solo miraran, miraran cuidadosamente todo lo que hice, cada cosa que puse en marcha, entonces entenderían, que solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más, nada menos

Y los pergaminos de los Hokage que te llevaste, como se ajustan a tu plan – preguntó Konohamaru, revelándoles a los demás que Naruto poseía una de las mayores reliquias de la aldea

Por qué no me acompañas a donde iré, y te enseño – respondió Naruto riendo un poco

Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti – cuestionó un furibundo Kiba – será mejor que te detengamos ahora, y cuando estés encarcelado dirás todo lo que planeas

Aun así, les he mostrado una y otra vez, que no me vencerán – les dijo arrogantemente Al-Owal

No importa que tan fuerte, que tan rápido o que tan hábil seas – comenzó a hablar su hermana – no podrás con todos al mismo tiempo

Ah no puedo – dijo el shinobi totalmente confiado – créeme, esto… esto será divertido

Habiendo dicho esto atacó rápidamente, los primeros fueron Sakura, Hinata, Choji y Shino, quienes a sus ojos eran los más débiles del grupo, fácilmente los derrotó, luego tuvo que estar más alerta ya que fue Lee quien lo atacaba, eso se le hacía más difícil, sobre todo por la velocidad el chico, pero esto no era todo ya que los demás también atacaban poniéndole las cosas un poco más difíciles, pero aun así se defendía sin complicaciones, él era más experimentado en batalla y en un momento pudo deshacerse de los que lo atacaban, estaba listo para atacar mediante un jutsu Katon, pero no pudo realizarlo

Un sello que absorbe tu chakra, mi madre lo hizo – le explico la pelirroja – olvídate del Ninjutsu por un tiempo – dijo, para luego atacar pero fue repelida fácilmente

Konoha Senpu (Remolino de la Hoja) – gritó Rock Lee realizando un golpe con sus piernas, el cual Naruto no pudo esquivar, aunque se reincorporó rápidamente y comenzó una batalla de taijutsu contra el alumno de Gai, siendo superado fácilmente por este el cual mediante sus golpes logró que el rubio terminara en el suelo, pero para ese entonces el efecto del sello ya había terminado, y utilizando el sunshin, golpeó repetidamente al chico de verde, aprisionándolo contra una roca que se encontraba en el lugar

Eres bastante fuerte Lee, incluso pensé que podías unirte a mi cruzada – señaló Naruto, activando su espada de chakra la cual apuntaba directo al corazón del usuario de Taijutsu – supongo que me equivoque – habló a punto de asesinarlo cuando fue golpeado por una bala de aire realizada por Hitomi

Ese es el espíritu – se alegró al ver que lo atacaron con verdaderas intenciones de vencerlo – pero no puedes detenerme Hitomi, y jamás podrás

No necesitamos detenerte, solo mantenerte ocupado – intervino Neji Hyuga – el Hokage ha estado observando la pelea en todo momento mediante el Tomegane no Jutsu (Jutsu de Telescopio), pronto llegaran los refuerzos

Tengan por seguro que los refuerzos que esperan, nunca llegaran – dijo el rubio riendo un poco – estarán ocupados con esto – dijo sacando un sello de entre su traje

Que hace eso – preguntó Ten-ten, no reconociendo aquel objeto

Es todo lo contrario al sello que me aplicaron hace un rato, este libera chakra, chakra de naturaleza Doton para ser especifico – explicó el Jinchuriki – hay cientos repartidos por toda la aldea, si se libera uno solo causaría un sismo leve, pero si los libero todos al mismo tiempo, creo que tendrán que esforzarse un poco más en reconstruir la aldea

Izumi, Shizune, Kakashi, vayan ahora mismo y detengan a Naruto – ordenó Minato observando toda la situación – ordenare que el resto de shinobis que estén disponibles se encarguen de evacuar a los civiles – señaló el líder de Konoha, a lo que los tres mencionado partieron inmediatamente al lugar de la pelea

Entonces, seguirán intentando detenerme – preguntó con burla el ninja desertor

Ahora más que nunca debemos detenerte – gritó Rock Lee, abriendo las tres primeras puertas

Mala decisión – murmuró el ojiazul, realizando un sello de mano – liberación – gritó, haciendo que todos los sellos que había colocado en la aldea se activaran, iniciando un gran terremoto en Konoha, el caos y el miedo se apoderaron de los aldeanos quienes aún no se recuperaban de la invasión, la oportuna acción de Minato al evacuar a los civiles, logro que todos quedaran con vida, pero al finalizar el movimiento, toda la infraestructura de la aldea se había reducido a escombros

Eres un maldito, Soshoryu (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes) – conjuró Ten-ten, la cual colocó dos pergaminos en el piso y luego estos comenzaron a desenvolverse en forma de hélice, para luego convocar una gran cantidad de armas que la kunoichi lanzó contra el rubio

Una gran técnica – reconoció Naruto – es una lástima que no sirva contra mí, Sobuki no Jutsu (Jutsu de Manipulación de Armas) – exclamó extendiendo una mano hacia los proyectiles lanzados por la integrante del equipo Gai, deteniéndolas en el aire y devolviéndolas hacia la propia Ten-ten, la cual recibió el golpe directo cayendo derrotada al instante, pero Naruto no tuvo tiempo siquiera de jactarse de su victoria ya que recibió una patada de Lee la cual lo elevó varios metros

Omote Renge (Loto Primario) – realizó su técnica Rock Lee, estampando a Naruto contra el suelo, el rubio se levando un poco herido aunque se recuperaba gracias al chakra del Kyubi, pero antes de poder hacer algo se vio atacado por el Inuzuka

Gatsuga (Colmillo sobre colmillo) – escuchó decir, antes de recibir dos fuertes impactos provocados por Kiba y su can Akamaru, los cuales giraban velozmente sobre sí mismos, al segundo despues de recibir tal técnica, notó como otra jutsu se acercaba recibiéndolo sin poder hacer nada - Hakke Kuhekisho (Palma de la Pared del Vacío de los Ocho Trigramas) – realizaron en conjunto Hanabi y Neji, enviando una fuerte ola de chakra, lanzando a Naruto hacia donde estaba Konohamaru, quien le dio un gran golpe, mediante Enma en su transformación de bastón, pero todavía no terminaría de recibir ataques ya que Hitomi y Sasuke terminaban de realizar las secuencias de sellos correspondientes a sus jutsus característicos

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – gritó Sasuke enviando la gran esfera en dirección al rubio - Futon: Renkudan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire) – fue el jutsu que realizó Hitomi, combinado la bala de aire con la esfera ígnea, generando un gran corriente de fuego que atrapo a Naruto

"No puede ser que me estén presionando, creo que los subestimé" – pensó el Jinchuriki al verse dañado de la forma en que estaba – "entonces subiré un poco el nivel" – se dijo a si mismo al comenzar a utilizar el poder de su biju, en una forma más intensa que las veces anteriores, causando que sus ojos adquirieran una coloración carmesí y sus pupilas se rasgaras, sus colmillos así como sus uñas se alargaron, incluso las marcas en sus mejillas se acentuaron un poco, se movió a una velocidad incluso superior a la mostrada por Lee anteriormente, daño fuertes golpes a todos los gennin dejándolos derrotados y al borde de la inconciencia debido la gran fuerza que ahora poseía, a los únicos que no golpeo con tanta fuerza fueron a los que eran sus compañeros de equipo, a ellos solo los empujo dejándolos tirados en el piso pero aun consientes, se acercó al Uchiha en primer lugar

Debiste haberte quedado en el hospital – le dijo totalmente si emociones mientras activaba su espada de chakra – por lo menos así hubieras salvado tu vida – mencionó a punto de acabar con la existencia de Sasuke, pero su mano fue oportunamente detenida por Kakashi, quien llego en el momento justo, acompañado por las alumnas de Tsunade

Detente Naruto – fue lo primero que dijo el ninja copia tras su llegada – no voy a permitir que alguno de mis compañeros muera

Es enserio – habló el Amaguri riéndose – sigues diciendo eso despues del sacrificio que Obito hizo por ti, o de lo que le paso a su compañera, tus palabras no tienen valor o sentido alguno

Tu sabes qué pasó con Rin – murmuró Kakashi – Obito también lo sabía – preguntó

Sasuke, Hitomi, voy a darles un último consejo – comenzó a hablar el ojiazul, ignorando la pregunta del Hatake – cuídense de Kakashi, en cualquier momento usará su Raikiri y les atravesará el pecho, tal como hizo con su antigua compañera – finalizó impactando a los presentes

Izumi, Shizune, preocúpense de recuperar a todos – ordenó el peligris – yo me encargaré de Naruto – señaló destapando su Sharingan

Te lo dije antes, no serás capaz de vencerme – le recordó el miembro de la Bratva – no con un poder prestado que ni siquiera eres capaz de usar del todo

Tal vez el Sharingan sea inútil contra ti, pero sé que puedo derrotarte – declaró el Hatake al intercambiar golpes con quien fuera su alumno

Tendrás que matarme para poder detenerme, pero eso no es problema para ti – volvió a burlarse el rubio – no sería el primer Jinchuriki al que asesinas, ella era el tres colas verdad – dijo provocando que Kakashi recordara el momento exacto en el que tuvo que asesinar a Rin, permitiendo que Naruto lo golpeara en repetidas ocasiones al estar distraído

Kakashi, no lo escuches – le gritó un recuperado Sasuke – está jugando con tu mente, para que te distraigas, es lo mismo que hizo conmigo en los exámenes chunnin – al oír esto el ninja copia comenzó a defenderse, y en un momento realizó un Raikiri y se abalanzó dispuesto a atacar, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada al hacerle revivir nuevamente aquel momento, haciendo que se detuviera en su ataque, momento que Naruto aprovechó para patearlo en el rostro

Obito decía que eras fuerte, pero la realidad es que eres patético – lo menospreció el Amaguri – es por eso que él tuvo que salvarte la vida, pero tu ni siquiera pudiste cumplir la promesa que le hiciste, no protegiste a Rin, al contrario tú fuiste quien la asesinó, eres tan inútil que tampoco pudiste evitar que tu padre se suicidara, no vales nada – aquella tortura mental que Naruto aplicaba en el peligris estaba resultando bastante efectiva, Kakashi se sentía miserable, talvez él era famoso por sus hazañas, pero la verdad era que había fallado en los momentos más cruciales de su vida, y Naruto realmente disfrutaba el ver el sufrimiento de su sensei, pero al estar concentrado en Kakashi le impidió notar el kunai que se clavó en su pierna derecha, al verlo vio come este emitía un tenue brillo verde

Está infundido con chakra médico – le indicó Izumi, quien fue la que lanzó el kunai – aun con tu capacidad de recuperación, te tomara un tiempo antes de que puedas moverte

Y crees que con eso bastara – se burló el Jinchuriki

Con esto será suficiente – respondió la Uchiha, lanzando varios shuriken recubiertos con el mismo chakra que el del kunai, pero antes de que dañaran a Naruto fueron bloqueados por el kunai de un hombre, uno conocido por la mayoría de los que estaban ahí, al verlo Kakashi reaccionó lanzando el kunai especial que poseía, permitiendo que Minato se trasportara al lugar acompañado por Kushina y los dos Sannin

Quien es ese – preguntó la ya recuperada Ino

Él es… - decía Hitomi, parando de hablar para mirar a Sasuke quien tenía un expresión de odio en su rostro

Te tomaste tu tiempo, Itachi – dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo al resto de los gennin, ante ellos estaba el hombre que extermino casi por completo a su propio clan, ahora ya no llevando la ropa de Akatsuki, sino con un traje igual que el que Naruto portaba – gracias por la ayuda, como veras a mí se me hizo un poco más difícil que a ti el escapar de la aldea

Eso es porque todos creían que yo también había muerto esa noche – respondió el hermano mayor de Sasuke – además Obito fue quien me saco de aquí con su jutsu espacio-tiempo

Lo sé, estuve ahí recuerdas – dijo ahora el ojiazul, sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes

I… Itachi – murmuró Izumi al ver a su ex-novio

Lo sabía, ella aun siente algo por ti – mencionó Al-Owal, dirigiéndose a su amigo – es incapaz de atacarte, tu hermano en cambio – dijo mirando a Sasuke, el cual había formado un Chidori, y producto de la furia que sentía en este momento, había activado el sello maldito

Acabaré con los dos – gritó Sasuke, comenzando a correr contra Itachi y Naruto, pero para su mala fortuna, el chakra restante del sello maldito que quedaba en su cuerpo, se agotó totalmente, haciendo que el sello desapareciera por completo, permitiendo que Naruto bloqueara el Chidori al agarrar al Uchiha por la muñeca

No sabes lo difícil que fue, poder ocultar esto, de todos en especial de ti, porque la verdad, es que me agradas – confesó Naruto – todo este tiempo formando el equipo siete, hizo que comenzaras a caerme bien y llegué a considerarte como un gran amigo – dijo al final, provocando que los demás pensaran que Naruto no era tan frio como parecía, pero esas opiniones cambiaron cuando vieron la espada de chakra formarse en la mano derecha del rubio

Sasuke cuidado – advirtió Hitomi, pero ya era tarde, el jutsu de Naruto había atravesado el pecho del menor de los Uchiha

Perdóname – le pidió el Jinchuriki a su antiguo compañero, el cual escupía sangre por la boca – pero para mí, tú deberías haber muerto esa noche hace siete años

Que hiciste – preguntó una shockeada Kushina, despues de que su hijo retirara su mano del cuerpo de Sasuke, cayendo este último al piso

Tranquilos, no atravesé ninguno de sus órganos, sigue con vida – confesó el rubio, pateando el cuerpo de Sasuke de modo que llegara hacia donde Tsunade, la cual comenzó a curarlo al instante – hice esto para que ustedes entiendan, que deben tomarse esto enserio

Si fuera tú no les pediría eso – le aconsejó Itachi – despues de todo estas en un estado un poco lamentable

Me confié con ellos, no son los inútiles que pensaba – reconoció el Amaguri – pero eso no volverá a pasar, se acabaron los juegos

Puedes controlarlo – preguntó el Uchiha, a lo que Naruto comenzó a expulsar mas chakra del Kyubi, rodeándose completamente por él, formando las orejas del zorro y dos colas de chakra que se balanceaban en el aire

Con esto será suficiente – señaló el joven en su nueva transformación

Estas seguro, nos superan en número y por mucho – le hizo notar el antiguo Akatsuki

Descuida, no estamos solos – respondió Naruto, mientras que los otros dos Pakhan restantes, aparecían en el lugar, acompañados por Suigetsu, Haku, una chica de pelo verde y para sorpresa de Kushina y el resto del esquipo siete, Zabuza también se encontraba en el lugar – ninjas de Konoha, consideren esto como un gran honor, son pocos los que se han enfrentado a la Bratva


	22. Capítulo 21: Y así comienza

Capítulo 21: Y así comienza

Sentían que habían fracasado, eso era lo que les pasaba a los ninjas de Konoha, cuando se enteraron del verdadero origen de Naruto, cada uno intentó a su manera que él se integrara completamente a ellos y fuera el héroe que todos decían, pero ahora el rubio no solo había abandonado la aldea, hirió gravemente a Sasuke y lo peor de todo, provocó un terremoto que había arrasado con Konoha, y estaba aliado con varios criminales reconocidos en el libro Bingo

Como es que Zabuza sigue vivo – preguntó Kakashi siendo recuperado por Izumi de su breve lucha contra al rubio – lo vimos morir y lo sepultamos

Use el mismo método por el que ustedes creyeron durante tanto tiempo que yo estaba muerto – respondió el usuario del Mokuton – un clon de Madera

Y luego los convenciste para que te ayudaran – dedujo el ninja copia

Son mercenarios, Kakashi – le recordó el Amaguri – lo bueno de gente como ellos, es que su lealtad puede comprarse, supongo que tendrás que enfrentarte a Zabuza una vez más

No tienes que hacer esto, Naruto – interrumpió Minato – sé que quieres desquitarte por lo que hice, por hacer que te convirtieras en lo que eres ahora

El que yo me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora no es tu culpa, yo me hice a mí mismo – le contestó su hijo – solo yo fui capaz de sacar a relucir mi autentica grandeza, te lo mostraré y no habrá nada que puedan hacer para detener esta lucha que se avecina, no se confundan no tengo intención de que alguno muera, pero es necesario que esta batalla se lleve a cabo

Si así quieres que sea, así será – comentó el Hokage – te venceré y entonces te quedaras en Konoha, de donde nunca debí alejarte

Haku y Fuu, se encargaran de mis antiguos compañeros – ordenó Naruto – no los subestimen, no son los inútiles que parecen ser

Yo tendré mi revancha contra Kakashi supongo – preguntó el demonio de la niebla, recibiendo una afirmativa del rubio

Suigetsu, Alssiada (Cazadora), ocúpense de las alumnas de Tsunade – siguió designando los combates – Sahir (Mago) y Al Sah-him (Flecha), sus rivales son los Sannin, mientras que yo me quedo con el plato principal – dijo mirando a Minato y Kushina

Naruto fue el primero en atacar, en su nuevo estado se mantenía parejo ante sus padres, aunque él sabía que tanto Minato como Kushina se estaban conteniendo contra él, y cuando decidieran usar una fuerza aun mayor, lo vencerían en poco tiempo, por eso él quería terminar lo más rápido posible, no sin antes causar el mayor daño posible

Son poderosos lo admito, pero no podrán detenerme – reafirmó el rubio mientras creaba un Rasengan en su mano, pero no era uno común, este era un poco más grande y a medida que se formaba comenzaba a generar pequeñas flamas a su alrededor – yo ya los he superado, este jutsu me tomo más de un año en poder hacerlo, supongo que podría llamarlo Katon: Rasengan (Elemento Fuego: Rasengan) – dicho esto arremetió contra el Hokage, quién se defendió con su propio Rasengan, colisionando ambos jutsus, saliendo Naruto vencedor gracias a su jutsu avanzado

Asombroso, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera completar el Rasengan – comentó Minato un poco dañado tras recibir parte del jutsu de su hijo – pero yo también tengo mis trucos

No hay nada con lo que puedan sorprenderme, conozco tus técnicas, las de todos los que están aquí, los he estudiado durante meses, incluso desde antes que llegara a Konoha – confesó el Jinchuriki – se sus miedos y sus debilidades, los conozco mejor que ustedes mismos

Si eso fuera cierto, entenderías que tu lugar es con tu familia – le recriminó Kushina

Los hijos, la familia y todas esas cosas, son solo una distracción para nosotros los ninjas – respondió fríamente el joven

Pero nos hacen mejores, y nos dan algo por que pelear – argumentó la Uzumaki

Todo eso termina por volver débil a las personas, y para nosotros los ninjas el ser débil significa la muerte – dio Naruto su punto de vista – a fin de cuentas todo ese sentimentalismo no es más que una herida de muerte, y si piensan otra cosa son unos estúpidos – sentenció volviendo a atacar, ahora con más ferocidad que antes, logrando superar levemente a sus progenitores, debido a que ellos no quería pelear seriamente contra él, pero a los minutos se dieron cuenta que si seguían como estaban nunca podrías derrotar a Naruto, por lo que cada vez comenzaron a luchar con mayor entusiasmo, superando varias veces a Naruto pero para su mala suerte este logro atraparlos con su Mokuton, pero no era solamente eso aquellas ramas estaban drenando el chakra de Kushina y Minato

Por favor no hagas esto – suplicó una última vez la pelirroja

La historia que se contará, comienza así – recitó el rubio – esa frase significa que no hay una decisión que tomar, esto tiene que suceder y así será

Perfecto, ahora podemos continuar con la siguiente parte – comentó Al Sah-him, en verdad deseando terminar con todo esto, a pesar de que el e Itachi eran fuertes, los Sannin eran bastante superiores a ellos, si no fuera por un jutsu del Uchiha en el cual creaba una enorme criatura esquelética mediante su chakra, ambos ya hubieran experimentado de primera mano los terribles golpes de Tsunade, así como los Ninjutsu de Jiraiya

No puedo mantener el Susano por más tiempo – indicó el hermano mayor de Sasuke – cuál es la siguiente parte de la que hablas

No tuve tiempo de decírtelo – intervino Naruto llegando al lugar – pero consiste en que tú, introduzcas a todos dentro de un genjutsu

Es imposible, no puedo hacer algo así con tantas personas – respondió Sahir – necesito que todos vean mis ojos, además Kakashi, Izumi y Sasuke poseen el Sharingan y podrían liberarse

No te preocupes por eso, ya está solucionado – señaló el Jinchuriki – Haku, haz lo tuyo

Makyo Hyosho (Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo) - conjuró el usuario del elemento hielo, encerrando a todos en un domo hecho de espejos de hielo

Entiendes ahora – preguntó el joven ninja

Tsukuyomi – murmuró el Uchiha, mientras que la imagen de su ojos se reflejaba en todos los espejos de hielo, encerrando a todos en su genjutsu más peligroso, afortunadamente los miembros de la organización cerraron los ojos al ya conocer el plan

Por favor deténganse – pidió apenas Kushina, solo un segundo despues de haber caído en el genjutsu

Como es que siguen consientes – preguntó Al Owal, notando como los shinobis de Konoha no se desmayaron despues de recibir el Tsukuyomi

Supongo que es porque realice el Tsukuyomi a través de los espejos – explicó Itachi – o el hecho que ellos son muchos

No creo que importe, con eso ya se debilitaron lo suficiente – interrumpió el Hozuki – deberíamos aprovechar esto e irnos

Tienes razón – reconoció el rubio, dejando de utilizar el chakra del Kyubi y volviendo a su forma normal, pero al hacer esto un aplauso se escuchó

Te felicito niño, hiciste un gran trabajo encargándote de ellos – hablo un anciano, el cual tenía vendado parte de su rostro

Danzo, esperaste a que todos se debilitaran para recién aparecer – dijo el Amaguri – supongo que Madara te pidió que nos mataras

Madara – preguntó incrédulo el Hokage – Danzo, acaso te has aliado con ese psicópata

Tanto te has tardado en descubrirlo, tu hijo es más astuto que tu – se burló el anciano – y con respecto a lo otro, no vengo a matarlos, no a todos, Itachi y Naruto tengo ordenes de dejarlos vivos, Madara se encargará personalmente de ustedes

Conque Madara sabía que yo no era leal a el – comentó el Uchiha

Desde hace mucho – confesó el tuerto – el solo te dejo actuar, porque no le importa lo que ustedes hagan en su contra, jamás podrán detenerlo, Madara planea las cosas mucho mejor que tu Naruto

En serio, como planeo la masacre del clan Uchiha – dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a los presentes

Los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado, merecían morir – señaló el líder de Raíz, intentando encubrir el asunto

Es cierto el famoso golpe de estado – recordó el rubio – una acción falsa que tanto tu como Madara insertaron en la mente de los Uchiha a base de un Genjutsu – completo sorprendiendo a todos en especial a los tres Uchiha presentes

A que te refieres con un Genjutsu – pregunto Itachi aun incrédulo, se suponía que cualquier intento de sumir en una ilusión a un miembro de su clan era repelido por el Sharingan

Si el Sharingan que Madara tiene en sus ojos crea un Genjutsu en conjunto con los diez Sharingan que Danzo obtuvo de los Uchiha que murieron en la última guerra, crearían una ilusión tan poderosa que solo un usuario del Mangekyo podría resistirse, tu padre a pesar de que no cayó en aquella ilusión, se vio presionado por el resto del clan – explico el joven Jinchuriki – cuando Madara se enteró de que Shisui había despertado el Mangekyo Sharingan, comenzó a desesperarse ante la visión de que otros también lo hicieran, y como el Clan Uchiha era leal a Konoha los hacían unos peligrosos enemigos contra él, por eso les hizo creer que querían realizar un golpe de estado ya que aunque el clan era poderoso enfrentarse a toda Konoha sería un suicidio, pero Danzo tuvo una mejor idea

Ordenarme que acabara con todos – completo el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha con una voz casi muerta

Seguro recordaras, que Shisui fue con Danzo a proponerle frenar el golpe de estado mediante el uso del Kotoamatsukami, pero nuestro tuerto amigo robo uno de sus ojos, por lo que Shisui se suicidó asegurándose de destruir su otro ojo – finalizo el ojiazul mintiendo en cierta parte, él sabía muy bien que el otro ojo de Shisui no fue destruido y además conocía su ubicación actual

Para qué – preguntó Itachi de improviso – para qué dejarme vivo

Ya que lo sabes todo te responderé eso, tómalo como el favor de un amigo – dijo el anciano Shimura burlándose del Uchiha – aunque nos vimos en la necesidad de eliminar a ese grupo de arrogantes bendecidos con unos buenos ojos, teníamos que contar con un poseedor del Mangekyo Sharingan

Ese fue su peor error – murmuró Sahir totalmente enojado

No es justo que solo te enojes conmigo – dijo el Shimura – el Hokage y los ancianos del consejo también estuvieron de acuerdo en eliminar a tu clan

Es verdad ellos lo aprobaron – declaró el Amaguri – cuando fueron manipulados por ti mediante el Kotoamatsukami

Conoces mucho de mí – admitió el anciano – pero hay algo que aún no sabes, en cierto momento Madara me encomendó reunir fondos para Akatsuki, así que contraté a una organización criminal para que se apoderara de cierto pueblo con grandes recursos, el jefe de esa organización se llamaba Tenzen Daikoku, lo recuerdas – dijo totalmente serio pero con un dejo de burla, aunque casi al instante tuvo que esquivar una flecha recubierta de electricidad que había lanzado Al Sah-him

Tú mandaste a ese hombre a mi pueblo – gritó Kotaro enfurecido – a ese bastardo que ordenó asesinar a mi hermana

Desde que atacaste a Shisui supe que en algún momento tendría que matarte – habló Naruto – ahora sé que voy a disfrutar haciéndolo

Realmente crees que vendría hasta aquí yo solo, la verdad es que seré yo quien disfrute esto – respondió el tuerto mientras cientos de miembros de Raíz hacían acto de presencia – todos nosotros

La aldea está destruida, y ahora hay cientos de estúpidos frente a mi dispuestos a morir, esto empieza a parecerse a la navidad – comentó el ojiazul, sacando el frasco del Mirakuru y tomando un poco de este, provocando que saliera un poco de sangre de sus ojos – el resto es tuyo, espero que funcione – dijo dándole el frasco a Itachi, quien bebió su contenido

Entiendo que se lo des a Itachi por su enfermedad, pero por qué solo tú te beneficias del Mirakuru – interrogó Kotaro

Porque solo yo he tomado la versión original, ustedes no lo resistirían – respondió el usuario del Mokuton, volviendo a dirigir su vista hacia Sahir – y bien, hay algún cambio

La opresión en mi pecho está desapareciendo poco a poco – logró identificar el Uchiha – incluso mi vista se está aclarando

Perfecto, ahora que inicie el espectáculo – habló dando la orden de ataque a sus agentes, el mismo se encargó de varios subordinados de Danzo ayudado por sus habilidades mejoradas producto del suero, y para los miembros de Raíz era bastante complicado el golpear al rubio, para el en cambio fue realmente fácil dar un puñetazo a la mandíbula a uno de los ANBU, destrozándosela en el proceso producto de su temporal y abrumadora fuerza, pero eso no era motivo para confiarse los subordinados de Danzo eran cientos y no los podían tomar a la ligera, aun así Naruto tenía un as bajo la manga, en cierto instante un miembro de Raíz comenzó a atacar a sus propis compañeros

Qué demonios está pasando – gritó el Shimura al ver tal traición de parte de uno de sus hombres, un joven pelinegro de pálido aspecto

Nunca te preguntaste como es que se tanto de ti – dijo el rubio con burla – conocí a Sai hace unos años, me ayudaron a removerle el sello que le pones a los que entran a la Raíz, y lo convencí para que me ayudara espiándote

Acábenlos – ordenó Danzo, a lo que los centenares de ANBU atacaron con mayor ferocidad, comenzando a superar a los miembros de la Bratva, incluso Naruto se vio ampliamente superado al terminarse el efecto del Mirakuru

"Tsunade se enfocó tanto en mejorar sus capacidades como medicina, que ahora su efecto como arma es menor" – dedujo el Amaguri, contrarrestando el ataque de un ANBU, pero quedando expuesto ante otro, afortunadamente antes de recibir daño alguno, el pecho de su atacante fue atravesado por una cadena de chakra cortesía de su madre

Ellos ahora son enemigos de Konoha – explicó la pelirroja su accionar – además, no permitiría que alguien dañe a mi hijo

Estando unidos a los ninjas de Konoha la batalla volvió a estar a su favor, y habiendo transcurrido unos minutos ya habían eliminado a los miembros de Raíz, aunque en palabras de Minato ellos no eran todos los ninjas con los que Danzo contaba y debían estar alertas en caso que el resto apareciera

Inútiles – musito Danzo en su habitual seriedad, mientras pateaba el cadáver de uno de sus soldados – creo que debo hacerlo yo mismo – pero a pesar de haber dicho esto, no llego a realizar algún movimiento ya que al igual que varios en el lugar, el anciano detectó una presencia bastante conocida

Demasiado tarde, ya está aquí – dijo Naruto con miedo en su voz, para luego mirar a sus antiguos compañeros de Konoha – la buena noticia es que al fin lo lograron, ahora los considero como mis iguales, todos estaremos igualmente muertos

Quien… quien es el que viene – preguntó Fuu – y por qué le tienes tanto miedo

Es uno de los peores monstruos de la historia – respondió el contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas – Madara Uchiha – lo nombró mientras el susodicho hacia acto de presencia

Danzo, crea una barrera a nuestro alrededor, el resto de Konoha viene hacia acá y odiaría que intervengan – ordenó la leyenda del clan Uchiha, algo que el Shimura obedeció al instante - Vaya, cuando Zetsu me dijo que el Kyubi estaba dentro de un Jinchuriki, no me imaginaba que fuera un niño, mucho menos que fueras tú, creí que te había asesinado hace cinco años, incluso pudiste regenerar la mano que te arranqué

Nada muere para siempre – respondió el rubio sin apartar la vista de su más grande enemigo – tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie

Así es, pero no te preocupes ya llegará tu momento y el de todos los que están aquí – amenazó el hombre que fundó Konoha junto al primer Hokage – pronto aquella plaga llamada shinobi será eliminada de la faz del planeta

De que hablas – pregunto Naruto intrigado por la última frase del Uchiha

Los ninjas son innecesarios, es preciso exterminarlos – reafirmo Madara – he visto las cosas desde una altura mucho mayor a la tuya, las aldeas y todo el mundo, y todo lo que he visto me ha llevado a una sola conclusión, los ninjas debe ser eliminados

Estás demente – gritó Tsunade perdiendo la paciencia

Los ninjas solo son un fracaso en la historia – sentencio el antiguo líder del clan Uchiha – este mundo podría ser mucho mejor, es por eso que eliminare a los shinobi y me convertiré en el gobernante del resto de la humanidad, y para eso necesito a los biju, los Jinchuriki serán sacrificios para crear un mundo mejor

Cierra la boca, acaso crees que dejare que me asesines tan fácilmente – bramó Naruto atacando a Madara, solo para que este lo esquivara, le diera un par de golpes, y terminara por agarrarlo del cuello

Que inmadurez, eso solo es un ataque de rabia – se burló el poseedor del Sharingan – acaso crees que puedes derrotarme – despues de esta frase lo golpeó nuevamente y terminó por lanzarlo unos metros

Voy a detenerte – dijo apenas el Jinchuriki

Di lo que quieras, finalmente ha llegado el momento de arrebatarte lo que es mío – sentenció el Uchiha dispuesto a atacar

Si tenemos que morir, lo haremos luchando – señaló Itachi ayudando a Naruto a levantarse

Hay una manera de derrotarlo – indicó Al Owal – un Kinjutsu, lo aprendí del pergamino del Nidaime, es difícil controlarlo pero funcionara

Acaso te refieres a ese jutsu – preguntó Sahir – pero necesitas a alguien que…

Zabuza capturo a ninjas del sonido durante la invasión – explicó el rubio realizando lo sellos necesarios – no puedo hacerlo al nivel del Nidaime o de Orochimaru pero creo que será suficiente, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Jutsu de Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro) – exclamo haciendo aparecer un ataúd

Que predecible, revivir a Hashirama – dedujo Madara – el único capaz de hacerme frente

Te equivocas – le respondió el líder de la Bratva – el primer Hokage no es el único que puede pelear contra ti – le advirtió mientras el ataúd comenzaba a abrirse

Madara, realmente eres tu – preguntó el resucitado impresionando al Uchiha – veo que ha pasado mucho tiempo

No creí que te volvería a ver – admitió el líder de Akatsuki – tal parece que tendremos que enfrentarnos, Izuna


	23. Capítulo 22: Do svidaniya

Capítulo 22: Do svidaniya

La situación actual era mucho más que extraña, primero Naruto se revelaba como un traidor a Konoha, despues Danzo hacia lo mismo pero mucho peor al aliarse con Madara, y para colmo este último hacia acto de presencia, sin duda todo esto era en extremo raro para todos, en especial para los ninjas de Konoha que una vez habiéndose asegurado de que los civiles estuvieran a salvo luego del terremoto provocado por Naruto, se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde los shinobis sensores habían captado diversas presencias en conflicto, encontrándose con aquel escenario y para su mala suerte ninguno podía hacer nada debido al jutsu de barrera efectuado por Danzo, aunque algo que en verdad impactó a todos fue la capacidad del rubio de realizar el Edo Tensei para traer a la vida a aquel sujeto totalmente desconocido para ellos

Debo admitir, que es astuto el revivir a mi hermano para utilizarlo en mi contra – reconoció Madara – pero aun así no servirá de nada, él es más débil y nunca fue rival para mí

Oye, quizá ya esté muerto pero puedo escucharte – le reclamo Izuna – además como permitiste que me trajeran hasta aquí con esta técnica maldita, y lo peor es que fue creada por ese malnacido de Tobirama

A pesar de que me agrada este reencuentro familiar, preferiría pasar a algo más interesante – intervino el rubio, realizando un sello de mano el cual envió a Izuna al ataque, el cual estaba a la par con su hermano, aunque esto era solo porque el propio Madara lo permitía, despues de todo la persona a quien Madara mas quería era precisamente su hermano menor, y aunque no quisiera demostrarlo el verlo nuevamente despues de tantos años lo afectaba enormemente, y eso a su vez permitía que Izuna estuviera a su nivel

Madara, tú eres mucho más fuerte que eso, pelea en serio – fue lo último que dijo Izuna antes de que Naruto eliminara por completo la conciencia del Uchiha, y lo convirtiera en un simple títere de combate, pero con esta acción lo único que logró fue que Madara reaccionara al recordar que por más que aquel ser frente a él fuera idéntico a su hermano, este ya estaba muerto y en tan solo unos segundos se deshizo de él momentáneamente

Como desearía poder matarte ahora mismo – le dijo Madara al rubio, mientras este detenía las acciones del resurrecto, quien ya se había levantado nuevamente – pero con eso perdería al Kyubi por muchos años, Danzo nos vamos – ordenó el líder de Akatsuki

Que planeas – pregunto Naruto extrañado de la actitud del Uchiha

Hay algo en ti que me recuerda a Hashirama, solo quiero pelear contra ti en total libertad – le respondió el Uchiha – sería realmente molesto que el resto de la aldea interfiera – señaló creando una barrera alrededor de los ninjas que veían la situación, mientras que Danzo deshacía la que los encerraba a ellos mismos, permitiendo que ambos escaparan

Es extraño – comentó Naruto luego de que Madara y Danzo abandonaran el lugar – él podría haberme aplicado un genjutsu para obligarme a deshacer el Edo Tensei – explicó mientras devolvía al hermano de Madara al ataúd desde donde apareció

Con Madara no hay que confiarse, seguramente tiene otra estrategia en mente – aseguró Itachi – pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestro plan y vayámonos rápido de este lugar

Tienes razón pero primero, Konohamaru – llamó el Amaguri captando la atención del nieto del Sandaime – lo que tu buscas, sabes bien que no lo conseguirás estando aquí, acompáñanos y cumple tu sueño

Konohamaru no lo hagas – le grito su compañera Hanabi

No, él tiene razón – le aclaró el castaño – nunca conseguiré mi objetivo estando aquí, lo siento

Buena decisión, debes entender que ahora serás parte de algo más grande, serás parte de una hermandad – le explicó el Jinchuriki – háblame de tu familia

Mi abuelo está muerto, mis padres también lo están – le contó Konohamaru – mi tío y el resto de mi clan

Muertos también – interrumpió Al Owal – la Bratva solo reconoce a sus hermanos, entiendes lo que significa

La Bratva es donde pertenezco – dijo el Sarutobi – ahora será mi nueva familia

Dobro pozhalovat' (Bienvenido) – le habló el rubio – ahora que ya todo está listo, podemos irnos

Sé que detenerte por la fuerza sería inútil, pero por favor no hagas esto – le pidió por última vez Kushina, llorando amargamente

Lo siento, pero ya es demasiado tarde – le respondió a su madre, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo – adiós… mamá – se despidió mientras derramaba unas lagrimas

A donde irás – preguntó la pelirroja, tal vez si se lo pedía su hijo le daría alguna pista para poder buscarlo en un futuro

Aun no lo sé – respondió el joven – solo sé que ahora debo hacer lo necesario para poder matar a Madara

Si tan solo hubiera estado para ti a lo largo de tu vida – se lamentó la Uzumaki – quizá no tuvieras que hacer esto

Chishiki Dentatsu no Jutsu (Jutsu: Transferencia de Conocimiento) – conjuró el rubio, tocando la frente de su madre – esos son mis recuerdos, así comprenderás él porque es que lo hago

Como sobreviviste a todo eso – preguntó la atónita mujer al recibir los recuerdos de su hijo

Hubo veces en las que deseaba morir – le respondió Naruto – pero al final, ni siquiera para eso tuve la fuerza suficiente – le confesó alejándose un poco y despues de despedirse nuevamente, se marchó junto a su equipo, quizá para siempre

Algunos días habían transcurrido desde que Naruto y su equipo dejaron Konoha, y la situación en la aldea no era para nada alentadora, ya todos los habitantes de la villa sabían la verdadera identidad del rubio, esto sumado a que el propio Naruto había revelado anteriormente la verdadera forma en como el clan Uchiha fue eliminado, causó que entre los aldeanos se generara cierta desconfianza hacia la autoridad de Konoha, y esto a su vez junto a que la aldea fue prácticamente destruida por el terremoto terminó por crear el caos en la que alguna vez fue la más grande de todas las aldeas ninja

En cuanto al propio Naruto, en este momento estaba llegando hacia su primer destino, el lugar en donde vivió por mucho tiempo y hogar del clan Amaguri, aunque claro al igual que Konoha ese pueblo también tuvo días mejores, pero despues de que sufriera un asedio hace ya casi tres años, y fuera blanco de Tenzen un año despues de eso, terminó por reducir enormemente la prosperidad de aquel poblado, aun así la gente que aún seguía viviendo ahí sabía muy bien que toda esa situación cambiaria, aunque eso les significara abandonar el lugar que fue su hogar durante tantos años

Bienvenido de vuelta Naruto – saludó un anciano acercándose al grupo

Quien es el – le preguntó Konohamaru a Al Sah-him, mientras el anciano saludaba a Naruto como si fuera algún familiar suyo

Él es Omori, el líder del clan Amaguri y mi abuelo – explicó Kotaro

Entonces él es el verdadero líder de esta organización – volvió a preguntar el Sarutobi

No, el fundador y líder de la Bratva es Naruto – le corrigió el hermano de la fallecida Yukata – míralo de esta forma, la Bratva es la rama militar del clan, mientras que mi abuelo dirige a los civiles, los shinobi están a cargo de Naruto, supongo que ahora están afinando los detalles de nuestro siguiente paso

Y cual sería, si se puede saber – interrumpió Zabuza

Este lugar ya no es seguro, nos trasladaremos a otra parte durante los próximos días – les informó el Pakhan

Como veras ya está todo preparado – le dijo Omori al rubio – podremos partir en cualquier momento, aunque les sugiero que descansen, se ve que pasaron por mucho

Así lo haremos Omori-Sama, pero antes una última cosa – habló el Jinchuriki, obteniendo toda la atención del anciano – también prepararon todo para el traslado de nuestro prisionero

Así es, fue sencillo, ha estado muy tranquilo estos meses – le comunicó el líder del clan

De acuerdo, descansare esta noche y mañana iré a verlo – decidió el líder de la Bratva

Tal como había dicho, el rubio se limitó a descansar, despues de tres días de abandonar Konoha esta era la primera noche en que podía hacerlo con un poco de tranquilidad, aunque a veces se preguntaba si todos en la aldea estaban bien, aunque nunca lo reconoció, todo lo que estaba haciendo era en parte por ellos, pero aunque algunos en Konoha le importaran, para él la mejor forma de ayudarlos era alejándose lo más que pudiera, pero eso ya no importaba un nuevo día había llegado y tal como tenía planeado Naruto ahora estaba afuera de lo que parecía ser una mina abandonada, conocía bien aquel lugar por lo que rápidamente ingresó, llegando hasta una celda que al contrario que la mina esta llevaba pocos años desde su construcción, pero su mayor característica eran los múltiples sellos supresores de chakra que estaban en ella, lentamente se acercó al único lugar desde donde podía observar el interior de aquella prisión, viendo fijamente al hombre que ahí habitaba

Hace mucho, me dije a mi mismo que no vendría aquí, que jamás necesitaría volver a verte – comenzó a hablar el ojiazul – estarás feliz de saber que me equivoqué

Sabes bien que es otra cosa la que me haría feliz – le respondió el prisionero

Y tú sabes que si alguna vez logras salir de esta celda, yo seré la primera persona en recibirte – le advirtió el usuario del elemento madera

Tal parece que lo has olvidado – dijo el hombre que estaba encerrado – yo cumplo mis promesas, y tarde o temprano cumpliré la que te hice

Adiós amigo – se despidió Naruto, abandonando aquel lugar

Y el tiempo volvió a transcurrir rápidamente despues de eso, dos semanas para ser exactos y todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo se trasladaron hacia una zona montañosa perteneciente a un pequeño país, ubicado entre el país de la tierra y el país del viento, y en estos momentos estaban en proceso de levantar su propia aldea ninja: "Solntsevskaya". Aunque alejados de todo eso Naruto, Konohamaru y los tres capitanes de la Bratva se encontraban realizando una ceremonia

Como ya te lo dije antes, la Bratva es una hermandad, si tienes hambre la hermandad te alimenta – comenzó Naruto con su explicación al joven Sarutobi – si te dañan, la hermandad hará sufrir diez veces más al responsable, si un hermano triunfa, todos se alegran

Tus hermanos mataran por ti, morirán por ti – continuó Itachi con la explicación – así como tu mataras y morirás por ellos – dijo abriendo un maletín con cuatro cuchillos dentro de el

Si somos hermanos, entonces por qué peleamos – preguntó el nieto de Hiruzen

No estamos aquí para pelear contigo – le respondió Kotoni Amaguri

Si, pues los últimos días me han hecho combatir contra sujetos con claras intenciones de matarme – les recordó el anterior ninja de Konoha

Y con estos cuchillos podríamos hacerlo – le dijo ahora Kotaro

Tú debes confiar en que no lo haremos – dijo finalmente Naruto – confías en tus hermanos

Confió en mis hermanos – declaro firmemente el Sarutobi

Gírate – ordenó el Jinchuriki, y una vez que el castaño lo hizo, procedió a hacerle un corte en la espalda con uno de los cuchillos, para que luego cada uno de los Pakhan procediera a realizar el mismo acto – desde mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento, y créeme cuando te digo que preferirías estar muerto

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir con rapidez, y mientras los miembros del clan Amaguri estaban enfocados en terminar la construcción de Solntsevskaya, Naruto había pasado esas semanas instruyendo apropiadamente a Konohamaru, tal vez él no era un gran maestro como lo fue Obito, pero había logrado que el Sarutobi mejorara bastante en este tiempo, ahora hacían lo mismo que la primera vez que entrenaron juntos, estaban enfrascados en una lucha de espadas pero a diferencia de aquella vez, la lucha ahora estaba un poco más pareja que en aquella ocasión

Has mejorado bastante – reconoció Naruto bloqueando una estocada de su rival, pero este lejos de sentirse halagado coloco la punta de su arma en el suelo y con un movimiento lanzó un poco de tierra a los ojos del rubio y aprovechó para atacar, aunque esto no funciono como esperaba ya que el rubio volvió a bloquear su ataque – no recuerdo haberte enseñado a hacer trampas

No existe tal cosa en una pelea – se justificó Konohamaru – solo está la supervivencia y la muerte

Eso es muy cierto, pero terminamos por ahora – indicó el ojiazul – te he notado un poco distraído

Estoy preocupado, por la gente en Konoha – respondió el nieto de quien fuera conocido como el dios shinobi

Solo por eso – preguntó Al Owal – déjame darte un consejo, y no te va a gustar, olvídate de Hanabi Hyuga, lo hombres como nosotros no conseguimos a las chicas

Como es que sabes… - preguntó el castaño confundido y algo sonrojado

Te lo dije una vez, me recuerdas a mí mismo – contestó el Jinchuriki

Y así como pasaron las semanas para Naruto y sus aliados, todo ese tiempo que transcurrió también sirvió para que en Konoha las cosas comenzaran a estabilizarse poco a poco, la reconstrucción avanzaba favorablemente, ya teniendo un poco más de tranquilidad y pensando claramente, Kushina había reunido al resto de su familia

Que sucede, se supone que deberíamos estar ayudando en la reconstrucción – dijo Hitomi, pensando que lo que diría su madre no tendría tanta importancia

Esperemos un poco más, Izumi, Sasuke y Kakashi también vendrán – respondió la pelirroja mayor – ellos también están involucrados en esto

Se trata de los recuerdos de Naruto, verdad – preguntó el Hokage justo al momento en que los tres shinobis a los que esperaban, aparecían en el lugar acompañados de Jiraiya y Tsunade, quienes al estar presentes en el momento en el que Obito se hizo cargo de Naruto, le pidieron a la Uzumaki enterarse de las cosas por las que el Jinchuriki había pasado

Así es, hable con Inoichi para que encontrara una manera de hacer que ustedes vieran lo que le sucedió a Naruto durante su vida – explicó Kushina, mientras el Yamanaka hacia acto de presencia – ahora encontró una forma de hacerlo

Tal como lo dijo Kushina-Sama, puedo hacer que vean los recuerdos de Naruto, pero será un proceso largo, estimo unas tres semanas – advirtió el padre de Ino

Entonces deberíamos empezar cuanto antes – sugirió Sasuke Uchiha

Hiden: Toitsu Suru Kyoku no Jutsu (Jutsu Secreto: Jutsu Unificación de Memoria) – conjuró el Yamanaka, colocando una de sus manos en la frente de Kushina, mientras que de su extremidad libre salió una corriente de chakra que envolvió las cabezas de los demás ninjas, comenzando a proyectar las imágenes en sus mentes


	24. Capítulo 23: El origen secreto de Naruto

AVISO: este capitulo es un flashback ubicado cinco años despues del nacimiento de Naruto

Capítulo 23: El origen secreto de Naruto Namikaze

Se veía un niño, no mayor a cinco años, una mirada que demostraba alegría, como la de cualquier niño que vivía sin mayor preocupación, que la de lo que haría al día siguiente para divertirse, el niño corría por un bosque, no lo hacía muy rápido debido a su edad pero aun así hacia lo que podía

Obito-niisan, rápido – grito el pequeño niño, seguido de un joven de cabello negro, algo largo cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, era un joven normal, solo que su ojo derecho era rojo y con tres comas en él y la mitad derecha de su rostro se veía algo deformado

Ten cuidado Naruto, puedes tropezar y caer – respondió el joven llamado Obito Uchiha, viendo al pequeño correr entre el bosque sin notar las raíces que sobresalían del suelo, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que el niño no escucho y termino enredado su pie con una de estas raíces, cayendo de cabeza en una roca quedando completamente inconsciente

Un pasillo oscuro y repleto de agua, eso era todo lo que podía ver el pequeño Naruto, por suerte o por desgracia para él una luz a unos pocos metros de ahí se veía claramente, camino hasta llegar a una enorme sala igualmente con agua en el piso y al final una enorme reja, la cual tenía un papel que ponía sello, intento mirar que había detrás de aquella reja, pero nada se notaba hasta que un par de grandes ojos rojos y de pupilas rasgadas se abrieron en la oscuridad del otro lado de la reja

Qui… Quien eres – pregunto el rubio algo temeroso, de aquellos tenebrosos ojos

Vaya, así que estas lo suficientemente cerca de la muerte, como para estar aquí – respondió aquel ser dejando ver el resto de su cuerpo, el cual era un gigantesco zorro rojo, con nueve colas al final de su cuerpo, aunque lejos de asustarse, el rostro del pequeño Naruto demostró una inmensa felicidad

Eres un perro gigante que habla – grito emocionado el ojiazul, enfureciendo al zorro gigante

Ten más respeto mocoso insolente – grito el zorro intimidando al niño – yo soy el grandioso y poderoso, Kyubi no Youko – revelo el gigantesco ser su identidad, mientras el rubio tenía un cara de duda

Kyubi no Youko – murmuro Naruto haciendo memoria – mmm, no te conozco – dijo simplemente el niño, aumentando la furia del Kyubi

Chiquillo, estúpido, no entiendo como tu padre pudo sellarme en ti, teniendo mejores opciones – hablo el biju, atrayendo la atención de Naruto

Como que mi padre, y que significa que estas sellado dentro de mí – pregunto el pequeño rubio

En resumen, aparecí en Konoha hace cinco años, pero antes de que pudiera estirarme y asesinar a unos cuantos humanos, un grupo de ninjas liderados por el Yondaime Hokage me detuvieron, recuerdo que ese Uchiha que te cuida también estaba ahí – explico el zorro sin dar mayores detalles – luego de que el anterior Hokage sellara la mitad de mi poder en sí mismo, muriendo en el proceso, el Yondaime encerró la otra mitad en su hijo recién nacido, tu

O sea que el Yondaime es mi padre, y porque nadie me dijo nada – pregunto Naruto totalmente shockeado, algo natural considerando la información que recibió y sobretodo su corta edad

Porque no le preguntas al Uchiha que te cuida, él sabe todo esto tan bien como yo – dijo el Kyubi con una sonrisa maliciosa – ahora vete, déjame dormir

Lentamente el rubio abría sus ojos, encontrando a Obito esperando a que despertara, instintivamente miro por la ventana viendo que ya era de noche, seguramente había estado inconsciente un buen par de horas, rápidamente se dirigió a Obito y le pregunto acerca de lo que el Kyubi le había contado, el Uchiha no pudo negar nada, sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano y si lo analizaba era mejor que se enterara ahora, le conto toda la verdad, su nacimiento, el ataque de Madara, el sellado del Kyubi y por qué él no estaba en Konoha en estos momentos

Quiero regresar a Konoha – la declaración sorprendió enormemente al Uchiha, quien volvió a explicarle que aún no podía, ya que debía permanecer oculto para que Madara no lo capturara – sé que no puedo volver ahora, pero en unos años podré hacerlo, quiero que me entrenes para que cuando vuelva, mi familia y toda Konoha se sienta orgullosa de mi

Rápidamente las imágenes fueron cambiando, el entrenamiento de Naruto vario entre ejercitar el cuerpo y el estudio, desde tipos de armas y jutsus, geografía del mundo, hasta formaciones y tácticas, todo lo que un shinobi necesitaba para tener éxito y prestigio e incluso aprendió a realizar el Kage Bushin, así pasó año y medio

Bien Naruto, ahora que ya conoces una gran cantidad de cosas, te enseñare un jutsu, como ya sabes un ninja tiene una afinidad elemental entre cinco posibles, es momento de que averigüemos la tuya – dijo Óbito, extrañando al rubio

Y como haremos eso – pregunto el Jinchuriki del Kyubi

Usaremos un papel especial, concentraras tu chakra en tu mano y depende de la reacción que cause, sabremos que afinidad tienes – explico Obito tendiéndole uno de estos papeles a su alumno, el cual realizo lo que su Sensei le había dicho y el papel pronto comenzó a incendiarse – perfecto, tu elemento afín es el Katon, eso lo hará más fácil, ya que yo también lo soy

Me hubiera gustado algo distinto, Raiton por ejemplo – dijo el ojiazul decepcionado

Las afinidades elementales dependen de varios factores – procedió a explicar el mayor – por ejemplo el que provengas de Konoha, que alguno de tus padres sea afín al Katon y lo principal, que seas Jinchuriki del Kyubi influyó en gran medida a tu afinidad elemental

Aun así hubiera preferido otra cosa – siguió quejándose el rubio

En fin, el jutsu que te enseñare es este – hablo el Uchiha mientras hacía varios sellos de mano - Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – grito liberando una esfera en llamas que impresiono al rubio

Cambié de opinión, el Katon puede ser divertido – dijo el Jinchuriki, imaginándose así mismo generando una potente llamarada desde su boca

Velozmente pasaron dos semanas y el rubio ya podía realizar el jutsu que Obito le había enseñado, no podía hacerla muy poderosa, pero aun así estaba bien para su edad, en este instante se veía al rubio intentando mejorar su control de chakra a que el ejecutar el jutsu gastaba casi el doble de lo necesario, por eso ahora escalaba un árbol que fácilmente medía unos veinte metros, sin usar las manos solo adhiriéndose con su chakra a la corteza de este

Recuerda mantenerte concentrado – grito Obito desde la base del árbol

Lo sé, estoy concentrado – respondió Naruto, cuando el chakra que lo mantenía unido al árbol disminuyó y el rubio comenzó a caer a gran velocidad, solo para ser atrapado por ramas creadas por el Uchiha – porque hiciste eso, casi me mato – gritó el rubio enfurecido

Para que aprendas a mantener la concentración sin importar lo que ocurra a tu alrededor, recuerda que tiene que ser tan natural como respirar – respondió el poseedor del Sharingan – bueno, el entrenamiento acabo por hoy

Pero si estamos recién empezando – dijo el niño algo desconcertado

Debes descansar, mañana será un día difícil – se excusó el Uchiha – me acompañaras, a Konoha

Enserio, entonces ya puedo regresar – pregunto el Jinchuriki emocionado

Me temo que aún no, pero necesito reunirme con alguien en Konoha, y pienso que es una gran opción para que conozcas la aldea, sumado al hecho que no puedo dejarte solo – respondió Obito desilusionando a su alumno, aunque este igualmente sentía felicidad de conocer Konoha

El día siguiente ya había llegado, e infiltrarse en Konoha fue relativamente fácil, solo se necesitó que Obito realizara un henge para que no lo reconocieran, para Naruto fue aún más fácil ya que nadie lo había visto antes, realmente Obito podía ingresar mediante su jutsu espacio-temporal, pero decidió no hacerlo de aquella forma y recorrer un poco por la aldea

Tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de reunirnos con los ninjas de los que te hable – dijo el Uchiha – te parece si comemos algo – sugirió recibiendo una afirmativa por parte del rubio, por lo que rápidamente partieron al que según Obito era el mejor restaurante de ramen del mundo, un local llamado Ichiraku Ramen, aunque Naruto no le dio mayor importancia y solo se limitó a comes su tazón de ramen para luego retirarse junto a Obito del local, pasaron unos minutos de eso cuando el Uchiha lo llevo a la orilla del rio Nakano, donde dos shinobis los esperaban, uno de ellos llevaba la vestimenta clásica de un jonnin, tenía el pelo corto y negro, el otro por su parte aunque era unos años menor llevaba el uniforme ANBU, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y unas notorias ojeras, pero el rasgo más importante que ambos shinobis tenían en común eran sus ojos, ambos mantenían el Sharingan activo en sus globos oculares

Y bien que es eso tan importante que necesitaban decirme – pregunto Obito a los dos Uchiha, los cuales se preocupaban más por el por el pequeño rubio, que por lo que Obito decía

Obito puedes explicarme porque el hijo de Kushina-Sensei está vivo y porque está contigo – pregunto el Uchiha de ANBU apuntando al rubio

Como te diste cuenta de eso Itachi – respondió el maestro del rubio con otra pregunta

Sera porque es idéntico al Hokage y porque gracias al Sharingan podemos ver el chakra del Kyubi dentro de el – explico el otro Uchiha

Shisui tiene razón, hay que ser ciego o bastante estúpido como para no darse cuenta del linaje de este niño – señalo Itachi – pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta

Es una larga historia, se los diré después, no cuento con mucho tiempo, que es lo que necesitan decirme – volvió a interrogar el mayor de los Uchiha ahí presentes

El clan Uchiha planea un golpe de estado, el clan estuvo presionando a mi padre para hacerlo, y al verse obligado el acepto, intentaran asesinar al Hokage – comenzó a explicar el miembro de ANBU

Todo esto es muy raro sobre todo considerando que tanto Fugaku-Sama y Hokage-Sama han sido buenos amigos desde hace mucho, y Minato-Sama tiene en alta estima al clan – continuo Shisui

Eso es lo que tanto les preocupa, tienen los medios necesarios para hacer cambiar de opinión al líder del clan, especialmente tu Shisui – dijo Óbito quitándole importancia al asunto

Fugaku-Sama solo está intentando evitar un conflicto interno en el clan, intente utilizar el Kotoamatsukami en el resto de los Uchiha, pero algo me lo impidió, no sé cómo lo hicieron pero no puedo introducirlos en el Genjutsu, probablemente utilizan un jutsu más poderoso ya que en ese momento distinguí una inusual concentración de chakra en ellos – explico el joven jonnin

Siendo así esto será muy complicado de resolver, y los altos mandos de Konoha, ya lo saben – preguntó el poseedor de un solo ojo

Jiraiya se encargó de eso, pero el consejo aún no decide nada, dicen que falta información, ya enviaron a alguien a vigilar al clan – hablo el hijo del líder del clan

Y a quien enviaron – interrogó el Sensei de Naruto

A mí – fue la respuesta que dio Itachi – ahora soy un doble espía, ya que mi padre me pidió que espiara los movimientos de Konoha

Les ayudaré a solucionar esto de la mejor manera posible, pero ustedes deberán hacer algo por mí – dijo Óbito intrigando a los dos Uchiha

Y que se supone que sería eso – pregunto el usuario del Kotoamatsukami

Los dos me ayudaran con el entrenamiento de Naruto – fue la respuesta del mayor recibiendo una afirmativa por ambos jóvenes, y así por casi cuatro meses el rubio visitaba Konoha solo para practicar junto a Itachi y Shisui, con lo cual pudo mejorar su control de chakra escalando arboles e incluso caminando sobre la superficie del agua, se instruyó en el manejos de armas ninja básicas como kunai y shuriken, intento aprender Genjutsu pero sus múltiples intentos terminaron en rotundos fracasos y en este momento Shisui le explicaba una forma potenciar un jutsu básico para un ninja

El secreto del Sunshin es que mientras mayor cantidad de chakra utilices más rápido te mueves – explicaba el Uchiha – tú al ser en parte Uzumaki, tienes unas reservas de chakra más grandes de lo normal, por lo que no te supondrá un problema, pero también debes tener un buen estado físico, recuerda que no es un jutsu de tele transporte, solo te hace correr más rápido

Entiendo – dijo Naruto concentrando chakra, preparándose para hacer el jutsu, pero al realizarlo solo consiguió golpearse contra un árbol

Eso es lo otro que debes tener en cuenta, aunque todo tu cuerpo incluyendo tus ojos se muevan más rápido, el tiempo que toma transmitir la información desde tus ojos hacia tu cerebro es el mismo, por eso te recomiendo memorizar tu entorno – sugirió realizando una demostración, moviéndose a través de los arboles sin ningún problema y a tal velocidad que dejaba imágenes residuales de su persona – bueno, para mí eso es más fácil ya que mis ojos me ayudan a memorizar todo de una forma más sencilla – termino con su instrucción, justo en el momento en el que Itachi y Obito volvían de sus respectivas investigaciones

Dime Itachi, Konoha ya tomo una decisión – pregunto Obito algo más preocupado de lo normal

Konoha aún no, pero Danzo por si solo tomo una – respondió Itachi no queriendo decir, lo que Danzo tenía planeado – me dijo que la única solución es que elimine al clan Uchiha

Si ya teníamos poco tiempo, esto complica mucho más las cosas, necesito unos cinco días para averiguar más sobre este asunto – comento el Uchiha mayor – a este paso, se desatara una guerra interna en Konoha

Tal vez todavía haya una solución – intervino Shisui – si uso el Kotoamatsukami en Danzo, puedo hacerlo olvidar la idea de exterminar al clan

Es cierto, me olvide por completo de tu Genjutsu, debes hacerlo lo antes posible – dijo Obito a lo que Shisui se marchó en busca del líder de Raíz, si todo salía bien se salvarían muchas vidas – por lo pronto, hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte Naruto, Itachi nos acompañas

Minutos después los tres se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento observando a dos shinobi luchar entre sí, estos ninjas en cuestión eran el Sannin Jiraiya y Minato Namikaze, el Hokage y padre de Naruto, era un enfrentamiento simple, casi sin jutsus pero eso cambio cuando ambos comenzaron a crear una esfera de chakra en sus manos la cual giraba sin control en distintas direcciones, y ambos shinobi chocaron esos jutsus generando una gran onda expansiva en aquel paramo, eso fue todo los que esos tres ninjas vieron ya que decidieron volver a la orilla del rio Nakano a esperar a Shisui

Y bien que te pareció – habló el maestro del rubio, dirigiéndose precisamente a su alumno

Además de la emoción de conocer a mi padre, me sorprendió que haya otra persona tan fuerte aquí en Konoha – dijo el ojiazul admirando tanto la fuerza demostrada por su padre, como por la del Sannin

Él es Jiraiya, fue el maestro de tu padre – comento Obito

Cuál es el punto de ir allí, Obito – intervino Itachi – debo suponer que no fue solamente para que el niño conociera a su padre

Aunque esa era precisamente una de mis intenciones, quería que Naruto viera el último jutsu que realizaron, hace un tiempo lo copié mediante el Sharingan y planeo enseñárselo – reveló el antiguo alumno del Hokage

Es en serio – gritó el niño con emoción – sé que voy a lograrlo, despues de todo soy muy fuerte

Porque eres tan arrogante – pregunto el shinobi de un solo ojo

La mayor parte de mi vida he estado en contacto solo con Uchihas, además dentro de mí tengo al biju más poderoso de todos y no es nada humilde, así que no esperes algo mejor – respondió el rubio mientras a sus acompañantes les creció una gota en su cabeza, aunque casi al instante se pusieron serios ya que Shisui había regresado pero no como esperaban, estaba maltrecho, totalmente golpeado y le faltaba su ojo derecho

Que fue lo que paso – cuestiono un alterado Itachi

Danzo me tendió una trampa, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el Kotoamatsukami un grupo de sus ANBU aparecieron y me atacaron, luego Danzo robo mi ojo, supongo que quiere apoderarse de mi Genjutsu – relato lo sucedido el Uchiha – alcancé a huir antes de que me robara el otro, tarde o temprano vendrá por él, así que tome una decisión

Cual decisión – pregunto ahora Óbito

Suicidio, dejé una nota explicándole al clan el porqué de mi decisión – respondió Shisui sorprendiendo a todos – pero antes, Itachi solo a ti que eres mi mejor amigo podría pedirle esto, quiero que te encargues de cuidar mi ojo izquierdo, mantenlo a salvo de Danzo – dijo extirpándose su globo ocular y entregándoselo a su amigo

Te lo prometo – dijo el Uchiha perteneciente a ANBU, mientras varios cuervos aparecían llevándose el ojo con ellos

Obito, espero que mi muerte te dé el suficiente tiempo para que puedas parar el golpe de estado – señalo el ahora ciego shinobi, cuando sintió los sollozos del rubio - Naruto, no estés triste, es mi decisión, así es el mundo ninja, nunca te arrepientas de nada, todo sucede por una razón – hablo calmando al Jinchuriki, para luego lanzarse de espaldas hacia el rio Nakano, encontrando su muerte, fue tal el dolor que causo en los presentes, que Naruto instintivamente liberó un poco del chakra del Kyubi, lo suficiente para cambiar el color de sus ojos por el ocular del zorro, y también provocó que el Sharingan de Itachi cambiara ahora era una especie de molino negro en un fondo rojo, había obtenido el Mangekyo Sharingan

Lo que Shisui hizo, morir para que otros puedan vivir – comenzó a hablar Obito – es la esencia del heroísmo, era un héroe y así es como debemos recordarlo

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde la muerte de Shisui, y a pesar de que esa noticia conmociono al clan Uchiha, estos no desistieron en realizar el golpe de estado, incluso cada día que pasaba esta idea parecía consolidarse aún más dentro del clan, y en este momento Itachi y Óbito discutían sobre aquello

Cada vez tenemos menos tiempo, dudo que podamos hacer algo para mantener a todos con vida – dijo Óbito totalmente serio

Es aun peor de lo que pensamos – hablo Itachi – según lo que mi padre me dijo, planea realizar el golpe de estado en tres días

Hay que decírselo al Hokage, que prepare a los shinobi, es lo único que podemos hacer – sugirió el Uchiha mayor

No tiene sentido, el Hokage junto al consejo aceptaron la propuesta de Danzo – le informó el hijo del líder del clan – quieren que extermine a todo el clan

Creí que ellos estaban en contra de esa idea – dijo Obito extrañado de que ahora aceptaran el plan del líder de la Raíz

También pensé que era raro, pero luego recordé que ahora Danzo posee el ojo derecho de Shisui, es de suponer que los obligo a que lo apoyaran mediante el Kotoamatsukami – dedujo Itachi – ya no hay alternativa, tengo que eliminarlos

Los tres días pasaron, el momento clave había llegado, aquella noche uno de los clanes más poderosos de todo el mundo ninja había quedado reducido a tan solo cinco miembros, aunque para el resto del mundo solo la chunnin Izumi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha el hijo menor del líder, fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre, luego de haber cometido tal crimen, Itachi sostuvo un pequeño encuentro con el Hokage donde este último prometió que nada le sucedería a su hermano menor, para luego marcharse de Konoha mediante el jutsu espacio-tiempo de Obito, despues de haber presenciado aquella situación, el pequeño Naruto comprendió, que los tiempos desesperados, requerían medidas desesperadas, eso era lo que habían hecho tanto Itachi como Shisui, pero su mayor cambio se realizó al ver morir a alguien por primera vez, despues de eso se prometió internamente que siempre intentaría encontrar una solución pacífica, él nunca le quitaría la vida a alguna persona

Konoha, época actual

Los siete ninjas que revivían los recuerdos de Naruto, reaccionaban al terminar el jutsu de Inoichi, no era necesario que Izumi o Sasuke dijeran que estaban por completo en shock, sus rostros reflejaban su impresión al saber aún más sobre la tragedia que les tocó vivir, Minato por su parte se sentía frustrado, se suponía que era el Hokage, y fue manipulado tan fácilmente convirtiéndolo en cómplice de uno de los episodios más oscuros de toda la historia de Konoha, estaba tas sumido en su propia culpa que no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke, se levantó y comenzó a marcharse

Sasuke, donde vas – preguntó Hitomi, preocupada por su compañero de equipo

No es asunto tuyo – respondió el Uchiha girándose un poco, mostrando sus ojos los cuales ahora parecían tener la forma de un átomo, al igual que su hermano ahora el también había despertado el Mangekyo Sharingan


	25. Capítulo 24: Tiempo de morir

AVISO: Capitulo flashback

Capítulo 24: Tiempo de morir

En algún lugar dentro del país de la hierba, hace cinco años y cuatro meses

Ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde la caída del clan Uchiha, durante estos veintiún meses, varias cosas habían pasado, quizá una de las más importantes era que en Konoha, solo los jonnin y superiores estaban enterados de la identidad del verdugo del clan del Sharingan, para el resto de los habitantes ellos fueron exterminados por un grupo de ninjas extranjeros que lograron infiltrarse en la aldea, Itachi por su parte se había integrado a un organización llamada Akatsuki, la cual estaba liderada por el mismo Madara Uchiha, para los líderes de Konoha esto significaba una traición mucho mayor, la verdad era que Itachi solo ingresó como un espía y constantemente le revelaba ciertos detalles de aquella organización a Obito, en cuanto a este aún seguía con el entrenamiento de Naruto, gran parte de este tiempo solo se enfocaron en control del chakra, algo que el rubio detestaba pero ahora todo eso daría sus frutos según el Uchiha, era el momento más esperado por Naruto, estaba a punto de comenzar a practicar el jutsu utilizado por su padre

Bien Naruto, estuve investigando un poco, al parecer Jiraiya desarrolló tres fases de entrenamiento para realizar este jutsu, la primera es esta – le dijo Obito, dándole un globo de agua – debes hacer que el globo estalle haciendo que tu chakra rote en distintas direcciones, debes tener bastante concentración para mantener el chakra girando en una dirección antes de comenzar a rotarlo en un sentido distinto

Decirlo era fácil, pero la verdad es que mantener la rotación del chakra en distintas direcciones era un ejercicio bastante difícil, el rubio lo intentó bastante tiempo, pero no fue hasta que paso una semana que por fin pudo hacer estallar aquel globo, por lo que el Uchiha procedió a explicarle la segunda fase del entrenamiento

Niisan que es lo que tengo que hacer ahora – preguntó el pequeño Namikaze, a lo que el Uchiha le lanzó una pelota de goma, dejando totalmente confuso a su alumno

El segundo paso que Jiraiya creó, consiste en reventar completamente esta pelota, al ser de goma significa que es mucho más resistente que el globo – explicó el usuario del Sharingan – y a diferencia del entrenamiento anterior, esta pelota no tiene agua en su interior así que se te hará más difícil saber que lo estás haciendo de forma correcta

Naruto lo intentó de inmediato, comenzó a hacer girar el chakra dentro de la pelota, lo único que consiguió es que esta se agitara un poco, entonces Obito le explicó que en este segundo paso lo que debía hacer era darle aún más poder al jutsu, comenzó a enfocarse en ello pero era una relación totalmente inversa, mientras más chakra expulsaba, más difícil se le hacia el lograr hacerlo girar dentro de la pelota, y cuando la podía hacer rotar, el poder no era lo bastante fuerte como para alterar la esfera, lo intentó durante quince días antes de idear otra forma de hacerlo, ahora sostenía la pelota con su mano derecha, expulsando tanto chakra como fuera posible, mientras que con su extremidad izquierda hacia girar el chakra dentro de la esfera, consiguiendo hacerle un pequeño agujero, sin duda era un gran avance, pero aún estaba lejos de reventar la pelota de la forma que se necesitaba para aquel jutsu

Debes hacer que tenga más velocidad – le señaló el antiguo estudiante de Minato

Como se supone que debo hacerlo, esto es lo más rápido que puedo hacerlo girar – le respondió un Naruto totalmente frustrado por la situación

Hazlo de la manera en que iniciaste, usa tu mano derecha para expulsar el chakra y comenzar a hacerlo girar – le sugirió Obito

Para que hacer eso, solo reduciría la velocidad de rotación – dijo el pequeño sin entender el punto al que Obito intentaba llegar

Lo sé, es por eso que también usaras tu mano izquierda para reforzar la velocidad de giro – fue la idea que le dio el Uchiha

Quieres que le dé la velocidad con ambas manos al mismo tiempo – preguntó el Jinchuriki, cosa a la que su maestro asintió – podría funcionar – murmuró, para luego intentarlo de esa manera provocando que en unos pocos segundos la pelota de goma se reventara violentamente

Bien, ahora es momento de continuar hacia el siguiente paso – le informó Obito

Espero que por fin dejemos de entrenar con globos – habló el ojiazul ya harto de aquel tipo de practica

Justamente lo contrario – le dijo el del Sharingan pasándole un globo, esta vez sin agua en su interior – en el primer paso aprendiste a rotar tu chakra, y en el segundo le diste más poder al giro, ahora debes hacer lo mismo, sin que el globo se rompa manteniendo el chakra totalmente comprimido en forma de esfera

Básicamente, se trata de controlar lo que he hecho en los dos pasos anteriores – dedujo inteligentemente el hijo del Hokage, algo que Obito confirmó, procediendo a que el joven que aspiraba a convertirse en un gran ninja en el futuro, comenzara a realizar el ejercicio pero casi al segundo de comenzar el globo se reventó, y así continuó sucediendo una y otra y otra vez, haciendo que Naruto perdiera la paciencia en más de una ocasión

Precisamente ahora terminaba de sufrir uno de sus ataques de frustración, ya llevaba casi una semana desde que comenzó con el tercer paso, y aun no mostraba señales de alguna mejoría, había intentado diversas tácticas, pero para su mala suerte ninguna le funcionaba para poder controlar apropiadamente el chakra utilizado en aquel jutsu, sin duda era eso lo que de más mal humor lo ponía

Relájate un poco, no deberías enojarte tanto por no poder realizar el jutsu – le aconsejó el Uchiha – despues de todo, a tu padre le tomo tres años para poder dominarlo, y tú has progresado bastante en tan solo un mes, diría que es sorprendente

Supongo que tienes razón, creo que descansare un poco – decidió el pequeño rubio – continuaré entrenado mañana

Es bueno escuchar eso, creo que necesitabas dejar de entrenar un momento – le dijo Obito – especialmente hoy, o ya olvidaste que día es

Tiene algo de especial – preguntó el ojiazul sin recordar la fecha exacta

Hoy es diez de octubre – le recordó el ex-chunnin de Konoha – feliz cumpleaños Naruto, hoy es tu día así que procura relajarte, y no te preocupes, nada malo puede suceder – le señalo el mayor, pero al parecer con haber dicho aquella frase había atraído los problemas, de un instante a otro, la casa en la que Naruto y Obito habitaban, fue reducida a simples escombros por una onda expansiva de chakra

Cuando el polvo se disipo, Obito pudo ver claramente a los dos hombres causantes de aquel alboroto, el primero un peli naranja de varias perforaciones en su rostro y ojos extraños, el cual era totalmente desconocido para él, al otro sujeto en tanto lo reconoció al instante, él era la principal razón de porque Naruto estaba a su cuidado, era quien había comenzado con todo

Madara – dijo suavemente el tutor del rubio, asustando un poco a este, Obito le había hablado bastante sobre Madara y el peligro que suponía para el

Que la pulga no estorbe – fue lo primero que dijo el Uchiha ancestral, acto seguido, el peli naranja solo levanto una de sus manos en dirección a Naruto y tras murmurar unas palabras el rubio sintió una fuerza que lo empujaba violentamente hacia el bosque cercano

Aterrizó a unos 200 metros del lugar pero aun consiente, se levantó con dificultad aquel jutsu lo había dañado mucho, incluso tenía una gran dificultad para mover su brazo derecho, probablemente se había roto al caer, y aunque el dolor era inaguantable, comenzó a andar a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba Obito

Mientras tanto el maestro de Naruto se enfrentaba a ambos hombres, mediante su jutsu espacio temporal se las arreglaba bastante bien para evitar los ataques y contraatacar, pero el solo basarse en esta táctica fue su error, despues de varios minutos tanto Madara como aquel peli naranja notaron que el momento en el que Obito pasaba al ataque era precisamente cuando estaba más vulnerable, y ellos al ser dos ninjas experimentaron les fue sencillo idear una estrategia, la cual resulto con varias barras de interrupción de chakra enterradas en el cuerpo del joven Uchiha impidiéndole realizar algún jutsu, con eso la batalla ya estaba decidida y en poco tiempo Obito ya estaba agonizando y cubierto en sangre, Madara sabía muy bien que aquel hombre que frustró sus planes hace nueve años pronto moriría, así que le ordeno a su acompañante que se retirara

Pudiste haberte convertido en un ser sumamente poderoso si te hubieras unido a mí – le dijo Madara una vez que el peli naranja se marchó – y mírate ahora, ni siquiera tienes la fuerza suficiente para arrastrarte, patético – se burló no notando que Naruto había logrado llegar al lugar, y con un esfuerzo enorme golpeó a Madara, aunque debido a que antes había recibido el ataque del aliado del Uchiha, el golpe fue totalmente débil y sin fuerza

Que estás haciendo, vete de aquí – le dijo Obito totalmente preocupado por lo que podría pasar, pero Naruto no le hizo caso e intentaba atacar al pelinegro, pero era algo inútil, la leyenda de los Uchiha esquivaba fácilmente todos sus golpes, y en un simple movimiento agarro a Naruto de su mano izquierda y lo elevo en el aire

Lo siento niño – se disculpó falsamente el dueño del Sharingan, agarrando su hoz y realizando un rápido movimiento corto su mano izquierda, Naruto cayó al suelo gritando de dolor mientras sangraba en abundancia, por otra parte la mano amputada del rubio aún seguía en posesión de Madara quien despectivamente la lanzó a un costado del ya maltrecho niño – para mí sería realmente sencillo el curar tu cuerpo, pero creo que eres igual que el inútil de tu amigo, jamás querrías unirte a mí – le habló colocando el filo de su hoz en el pecho del ojiazul, para luego hacer un profundo corte a lo largo de su torso, para luego patearlo hacia los restos de la casa provocando que sus jóvenes huesos se rompieran aún más de lo que ya estaban, ya habiendo finalizado su labor simplemente se marchó dejando que tanto Obito como Naruto murieran desangrados

Como pudo Obito se arrastró hasta donde estaba Naruto, fue entonces que hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en esa situación, con el poco chakra que le quedaba comenzó a traspasarle el material genético del Shodaime con el que el propio Madara lo había salvado hace tiempo atrás, Obito se aseguraría que Naruto iba a sobrevivir, aunque eso le costara su propia vida

Que haces – preguntó débilmente el Jinchuriki, al sentir la sustancia extraña entrando a su cuerpo por la herida que Madara le hizo en su torso – si haces esto tú terminaras muriendo

No importa, solo prométeme algo, cuando vuelvas a Konoha dile a Kakashi que supe cómo murió Rin y que no se sienta culpable, todo lo causó Madara – le hizo prometer, para luego extirparse su propio ojo y colocarlo en la mano del rubio – cuídalo bien

Obito, no Obito – hizo el intento de gritar, pero ya estaba bastante débil – Obito – gritó al fin, pero ya no tenía sentido, Obito Uchiha había muerto salvándole la vida, y entre lágrimas se sumió en la inconciencia

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, no tenía claro que era lo que estaba pasando, intentó levantarse pero el fuerte dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo se lo impidió, fue en ese instante en que recordó todo lo que había sucedido e instintivamente comenzó a llorar, y justamente fue su llanto el que alertó a la persona que se encontraba con el

Al fin despiertas, comenzaba a preocuparme – escuchó que decían, levantando un poco su cabeza viendo aquel par de ojos rojos, y por un instante pensó que era Madara quien estaba frente a él, luego se fijó que el hombre que lo acompañaba no era otro sino Itachi Uchiha

I-Itachi – murmuró apenas – Madara, el…

Lo sé- lo interrumpió el Uchiha – hubo una reunión de Akatsuki, Madara comentó que iría personalmente a acabar con alguien, de inmediato supuse que se trataría Obito, intente llegar lo más rápido posible, pero para cuando lo hice ya habían pasado algunas horas, Obito ya estaba muerto

Murió para que yo pudiera vivir – comentó el rubio

Casi no lo logra – señaló el pelinegro, llamando la atención del malherido joven – cuando te traje hasta aquí estabas agonizando, despues de unos minutos, te vi morir, estuviste así durante un hora y treinta y siete minutos, luego no puedo explicar cómo, pero reviviste, y lo que es aún más raro, es que a pesar de que estuviste muerto por un tiempo, el Kyubi no se liberó, aún sigue sellado dentro de ti

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado – preguntó el ojiazul

Cinco días – respondió el miembro de Akatsuki sorprendiendo al niño – despues de tu resurrección, entraste en coma, pensé que no despertarías, durante ese tiempo, sepulté el cuerpo de Obito, te indicare en donde esta cuando te hayas recuperado, ahora céntrate en descansar – dijo esto último apoyando suavemente su mano en una de las piernas de Naruto, provocando que este intentara levantarse

Itachi no siento mis piernas – dijo alterado, mientras que por su mente se cruzo el momento en que Madara lo pateó hacia los restos de su antiguo hogar, seguramente se había roto la columna

Durante los siguientes tres días Naruto prácticamente no podía moverse, pero poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la sensibilidad, pero a pesar de esto aún no podía caminar, por lo que durante algunas semanas enfocaba todo su tiempo a ello, prácticamente tendría que aprender a caminar otra vez, era una suerte que al tener al Kyubi dentro de él su recuperación se aceleraba, y mucho más ahora que poseía los genes del primer Hokage, así que solo le bastaron tres semanas y media en volver a caminar con normalidad, y tal como se lo había prometido Itachi lo había llevado al lugar en el que Obito estaba enterrado

Voy a encontrarlos, Obito – comenzó a hablar Naruto mirando la tumba – y te prometo que voy a quitarles lo que ellos te quitaron a ti

Creo de debería hacerme cargo de tu entrenamiento – sugirió Itachi – además sin Obito, ya no tengo una razón para seguir dentro de Akatsuki

No, continua junto a ellos – le dijo el Jinchuriki – si quiero acabar con Madara y con el otro tipo, debo tener la mayor información posible

Estarás bien solo – preguntó el usuario del Katon, mientras que el rubio concentraba chakra en lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo

No te preocupes – respondió al tiempo que desde su herida comenzó a brotar una sustancia blanca, destrozando los vendajes que cubrían la zona de su mano, formando una nueva de aquel material – por cierto conserva el ojo de Obito, estará más seguro contigo

Volverás a Konoha – pregunto ahora el hombre del Sharingan

No lo sé, si vuelvo lo más probable es que no me permitan hacer lo que planeo – respondió el joven – tal vez en un tiempo, lo único que sé es que desde este momento comenzare a recorrer el mundo, hallaré una forma de hacerme más fuerte, y cuando el momento llegue acabaré con Madara

Solo trata de mantenerte a salvo – le dijo el Uchiha – tarde o temprano, Madara buscará al Kyubi

Y lo estaré esperando – contestó el rubio comenzando con su viaje

Camino durante días, hasta que al final encontró un pequeño pueblo, aunque de nada le servía estar en un lugar así, ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprar un poco de comida, por lo que recurrió a lo único que tenía en mente, esperó a que un hombre estuviera solo y a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto, lo noqueó le robó su dinero, compró un poco de comida y rápidamente prosiguió con su viaje, despues de todo no sería prudente mantenerse ahí y dejar que lo descubrieran, continuó haciendo lo mismo en cada lugar al que llegaba, con el tiempo cada vez fue refinando sus habilidades como ladrón, ahora ya no le era necesario golpear a su víctima, se movía más rápido que ellos y sin que lo notaran Naruto se apoderaba de todo su dinero, ahora se encontraba a las afueras de un poblado a la frontera del país de la tierra, había decidido hacer eso por última vez y finalmente volver a Konoha, ingresó con su ya habitual calma ignorando que lo que ahí encontraría, marcaria enormemente su vida


	26. Capítulo 25: El ladrón y el mercenario

**AVISO: Episodio Flashback**

Capítulo 25: El ladrón y el mercenario

Habían pasado casi cinco horas desde que Naruto ingresó a aquella ciudad, y por lo menos unas cuatro personas ya habían sido víctimas de robo por parte del rubio, y a pesar de que habían pasado unos cuatro meses desde que comenzó a hacer eso, de cierto modo aun le molestaba, por eso es que ahora lo hacía con el objetivo de acumular en dinero necesario para su viaje hacia Konoha, en fin sabía que con la cantidad que tenía actualmente no le alcanzaría, el viaje seria largo y no tenía la intención de sufrir más de lo necesario, por lo que se centró en escoger a su siguiente blanco, despues de un breve análisis de los que transitaban logró escogerlo, se trataba de un hombre pelinegro y de barba, aparentaba unos treinta y cinco años y se encontraba comprando unas cosas, lentamente se acercó por la espalda y cuando estaba a solo dos pasos, realizó el sunshin y con un rápido movimiento se apoderó de la billetera que el hombre había guardado en su bolsillo, nadie notó su presencia, un golpe limpio

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque sin utilizar algún jutsu para no parecer sospechoso, mientras revisaba su ultimo botín, uno bastante bueno pues en la billetera había el suficiente dinero como para todo lo que necesitaría en su viaje a Konoha, escondió la billetera y siguió alejándose avanzó unos metros cuando sintió el frío metal de un kunai presionando contra su garganta

Muevete y te corto el cuello – escuchó decir, una voz fuerte y profunda, a la par que calmada

Que es lo que quieres de mi – respondió Naruto sin aparentar temor, a lo que el sujeto retiró el kunai de su cuello y lo giró para que lo viera, se trataba del mismo hombre de barba al que le había robado hace algunos minutos

Devuélveme mi billetera – le especificó ahora el hombre

Cual billetera – preguntó el rubio, intentando parecer inocente

Niño, delatas todos tu movimientos – le señaló el sujeto, indicándole que notó el instante cuando el joven le quitó su pertenencia – y te he estado siguiendo

Está bien, aquí tienes – le dijo el Jinchuriki devolviéndole el objeto, al saber que ya no tenía opciones

Gracias – le dijo el hombre con un poco de burla en su voz, se giró para volver por donde vino pero se vio forzado a detenerse ya que un kunai paso rozándole la mejilla

Parece que se te acabó la suerte – habló otro tipo, el cual lideraba un grupo de varios hombres, todos fuertemente armados – será mejor que no intentes nada raro, ni tu ni tu pequeño amigo tienen oportunidad contra nosotros

"Maldición, me descuidé al seguir al mocoso" – pensó el de barba – "pero según lo que dijo no conocen al chico, es una ventaja"

Quienes son ellos – preguntó Naruto algo temeroso, esos sujetos no parecían ser amistosos, y para colmo creían que él le ayudaba al hombre al que estaban siguiendo

Deja las preguntas para despues, ahora tratemos de escapar de ellos – le sugirió el pelinegro, comenzando una batalla contra el grupo que los tenia acorralados, pero tanto el cómo Naruto solo esquivaban los ataques, al verse ampliamente superados en número no tenían tiempo de realizar ataque alguno

En definitiva su situación empeoraba a cada segundo, Naruto además de no tener tiempo para realizar algún jutsu, no portaba ninguna arma que pudiera utilizar, el pelinegro de la barba en tanto solo llevaba el kunai con el que había amenazado al rubio minutos antes, y apenas podía defenderse de sus rivales, afortunadamente Naruto consiguió unos segundos para realizar una técnica, pero mientras realizaba los sellos fue pateado con fuerza impidiendo que atacara

Lo siento niño, nada personal – dijo el hombre que lo pateo acercándose dispuesto a matarlo – pero mientras menos testigos hayan, mejor para nosotros – estaba a punto de acabarlo, cuando el rubio en un acto reflejo trato de cubrirse con sus manos, y debido a la tensión del momento varias ramas salieron de sus extremidades alejando a casi todos los sujetos, Naruto quedo totalmente asombrado ante tal hecho, nunca pensó que podía hacer algo como eso

No te quedes ahí como idiota – le gritó el de la barba – aprovechemos de escapar – ordenó, procediendo ambos con su huida a través del frondoso bosque que colindaba con aquel pueblo

Por qué te persiguen – preguntó el ojiazul, aun saltando de árbol en árbol

Me llevé algo que les pertenecía – respondió el hombre sin dar mayor explicación – debemos apresurarnos

Para llegar a donde – preguntó nuevamente el menor

Si ellos me encontraron, lo más probable es que mi esposa y mi hijo estén en peligro – contestó totalmente preocupado, provocando que los dos aumentaran la velocidad, a pesar de que Naruto no tenía relación alguna con aquel sujeto, dentro de sí sentía que debía compensarlo de alguna forma por su anterior intento de robo

Despues de un rato por fin llegaron, pero contrario a lo que Naruto esperaba, el lugar en donde vivía aquel hombre con su familia era una simple cueva, aunque despues de pensarlo un poco quizás vivir de ese modo era lo mejor si ellos estaban huyendo

Kyari, Akio – gritó desesperado el tipo de la barba, ante lo cual apareció una mujer aparentemente unos cuatro años más joven que su esposo, cabello largo y castaño y de ojos verdes, acompañada por un joven de unos diecisiete años, castaño al igual que su madre pero con la expresión dura y un tanto fría como su padre

Que fue lo que sucedió, porque estas tan alterado – interrogó la mujer a su esposo

Los hombres de Neburu, me encontraron – contestó el hombre – tuve suerte de que el niño me ayudara

Y él es – interrogó ahora Akio

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze – se presentó ante aquella familia

Debo agradecerte Naruto, si no hubieras utilizado aquel jutsu esos hombres me habrían capturado y torturado – dijo sinceramente el hombre

Me gustaría decir que lo hice a propósito – comenzó a hablar el rubio – pero la verdad es que ni siquiera sé cómo hice eso

Te propongo algo, ayúdame a deshacerme de quien nos persigue, y yo te ayudo a que puedas controlar aquel jutsu que usaste antes – sugirió el pelinegro

De acuerdo – respondió el Namikaze despues de pensarlo un rato

Buena decisión, me ahorras el tener que matarte – le dijo el de la barba, asustando completamente a Naruto

Matarme, por qué – preguntó aun con miedo

Si te dejara ir, esos hombres te encontrarían y te torturarían hasta que les digas donde encontrarnos, no me arriesgaría a que eso pasara – le explicó el hombre – por cierto mi nombre es Surido Amitsu, prepárate mañana comenzaremos

Antes de eso, quiero darte algo – le dijo Naruto, dándole una buena cantidad de dinero – no delato todos mis movimientos – dijo con una sonrisa, ante lo que Surido miró su billetera notando que estaba totalmente vacía, el niño había sacado todo el dinero antes de devolvérsela

"Es rápido" – pensó simplemente el Amitsu

Durante la noche Naruto pensaba detenidamente en todo lo que le había pasado durante el día, sabía bien que su regreso a Konoha se retrasaría, quizás por varios meses, pero si lograba controlar aquel poder que Obito le había obsequiado antes de su muerte, estaría un paso más cerca de su venganza en contra de Madara y del hombre de cabello naranja, quien según lo que Itachi le había dicho respondía al alias de Pain, decidió dejar de pensar en todo eso yo dormir un poco, despues de todo mañana comenzaría un nuevo entrenamiento y necesitaba estar completamente descansado

Bien niño, antes de iniciar déjame hacerte una pregunta – habló Surido – el jutsu que usaste ayer era de elemento madera, no se supone que solo el Primer Hokage podía hacer algo así

Mi hermano tenía dentro de sí genes del Primer Hokage – comenzó a explicar el ojiazul, a la par que comenzaba a quitarse las vendas de su mano izquierda – antes de morir, los traspasó hacia mí para salvarme la vida – terminó enseñándole su mano totalmente blanca, formada por dichos genes

Siguiente pregunta, tu apellido es el mismo que el del actual Hokage, por qué – interrogó ahora, precediendo a que Naruto le contara todo acerca de su origen

Ahora deja que yo te haga una pregunta – dijo Naruto – ayer dijiste que tomaste algo que le pertenecía a esos hombres, de que se trata

Es una larga historia, Kyari y Akio son ninjas médico, hace unos años trabajaron para un hombre llamado Ansoni Neburu – empezó a relatar el pelinegro – intentaban crear una medicina que curara cualquier enfermedad que existiera

Y lo hicieron – preguntó Naruto

Así es, la llamaron Mirakuru (Milagro), con tan solo una píldora podía curar heridas y cualquier enfermedad de mediana gravedad – prosiguió con la historia – pero si se trataba de una enfermedad terminal, o de alguna herida de gran daño era necesaria más de una píldora, y ese es el problema

Qué problema – interrogó totalmente curioso el rubio

El Mirakuru no solo funcionaba como medicina, también aumentaba las capacidades de la persona que lo consumía, su fuerza, resistencia, incluso su vista, audición y olfato, con solo una píldora esto solo era temporal – continuó relatando – pero con más de una dosis esto se volvía permanente, además comenzaba a afectar el cerebro de quien la consumía, se volvían agresivos, los hacia ver ilusiones entre otras cosas, y cuando Neburu notó esto planeó formar su propio ejército de soldados afectados con Mirakuru, un ejército con el que podría tomar control de cualquier nación en poco tiempo

Ustedes le robaron el Mirakuru antes que pudiera hacerlo – dedujo el Jinchuriki, recibiendo la confirmación por parte de Surido

Hemos estado escapando de los hombres de Neburu desde entonces – le dijo el hombre – yo antes era mercenario, así que he podido eliminar a algunos, mientras que Kyari y Akio intentan solucionar el problema del Mirakuru, para volverlo lo que era originalmente, una medicina destinada a ayudar a las personas

Primero debemos detener a Neburu – dijo de pronto Naruto, ahora totalmente convencido de ayudas a estas personas – comencemos a entrenar

Supongo que ya sabes hacer un Kage Bushin – preguntó Surido, algo que Naruto confirmó – bien, entonces haz diez clones, cada uno de ustedes comenzará a concentrar chakra a la vez que intentan transformarlo en madera

Y en que ayudan los clones – preguntó ahora el de los ojos azules

Cada vez que un clon se disipa, todo lo que haya aprendido se trasmite al original – explicó el hombre – así aceleraremos tu entrenamiento

Naturalmente todo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Naruto estuvo varios días intentando sin obtener resultado alguno, incluso aumentaron la cantidad de clones, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, intentaron averiguar más sobre el Mokuton encontrando que era una mezcla de las naturalezas de Agua y Tierra, por lo cual centraron la practica en combinar los dos tipos de chakra para luego recién proceder a crear madera, y al parecer esa estrategia les sirvió en unos pocos días el rubio ya podía crear pequeñas raíces, seguramente con más practica podría aventurarse a utilizar nuevos jutsus

A pesar de que tardamos más de lo que esperaba, por fin ya tienes un avance – lo felicitó el Amitsu – te dije que los clones ayudarían, siempre puedes contar con ellos cuando necesites un par de manos extra

Manos extra – murmuró el Jinchuriki, con un idea en mente, velozmente creó un clon el cual comenzó a hacer rotar el chakra que el original expulsaba por su mano derecha, creando así una esfera completamente perfecta y con un gran poder de rotación, al fin había logrado aprender al cien por ciento el jutsu de su padre

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, los días se transformaron en semanas, y las semanas en meses, cuatro meses habían pasado desde entonces, Naruto ya podía controlar un poco su elemento madera, aunque en un nivel muy pobre, eso sin mencionar que el gasto de chakra era demasiado grande en comparación al daño que podría causar con algún jutsu, por este motivo era que habían acordado que el rubio solo utilizaría ese tipo de técnicas en caso de extremo peligro, mientras tanto ambos se entrenaban luchando uno contra otro, tratando de mantenerse en la mejor forma posible por si alguna vez se encontraban con los hombres de Neburu

Oye a pesar de que me divierto entrenando, no deberíamos hacer un plan para enfrentar a Ansoni Neburu – sugirió el Namikaze

Una gran idea – reconoció el de la barba – solo que para eso necesitamos saber con cuántos hombres cuenta, ellos me conocen y acercarme a su base sería peligroso, tu deberás hacerlo y necesito que sepas defenderte si algo sale mal

Entonces que sigue – preguntó el chico un poco desanimado

No siempre puedes depender de un jutsu, en un batalla incluso el arma más pequeña puede salvarte la vida – comentó Surido – un kunai por ejemplo, si sabes cómo lanzarlo correctamente, podrías acabar con varios de tus enemigos

Ya sabes que no me gusta la idea de tener que asesinar a otros - le recordó el portador del Kyubi

Eso también incluye a Madara Uchiha – preguntó retóricamente el mayor con un dejo de burla en su voz – necesitaras tener una precisión perfecta para dejarlos solamente heridos y que no mueran accidentalmente

De acuerdo, que es lo que debo hacer – preguntó el rubio

Acertar a un objetivo cercano es relativamente sencillo, probaremos con algo más alejado – sugirió el antiguo mercenario – intenta darle a ese árbol – dijo apuntando a uno que estaba por lo menos a uno diecisiete metros de distancia, Naruto simplemente obedeció, fallando en su primer intento

Seguramente le di a algún árbol, a uno de tantos en este bosque – dijo el ojiazul burlándose de su fracaso

Intenta otra vez, que tus manos estén firmes – le aconsejó el Amitsu, pero nuevamente el rubio volvió a fallar – piensas demasiado

Nadie me había dicho eso antes – siguió intentando hacerse el gracioso

Relájate, visualiza tu objetivo a la distancia – le dio otro consejo – trata de sentir la variación del viento, aprende a confiar en tus sentidos, no pienses

A pesar de que en un principio le resultó difícil, finalmente pudo conseguirlo despues de varios intentos, por lo cual el antiguo mercenario decidió pasa a la última lección, algo que según él era de vital importancia en una pelea, aprender a tolerar el dolor, el ejercicio consistía en que el rubio debería soportar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con su mano siendo totalmente bañada por agua hirviendo, sin siquiera moverse por el profundo ardor, dos semanas y media tardó en completar aquel ejercicio, creyendo así que su entrenamiento terminaría, pero aún faltaba la segunda fase de su práctica, ahora estaba amarrado de manos y colgado a cincuenta centímetros de una fogata

Este es el último paso – le explicó el Amitsu – tienes que resistir, recuerda que la vida no es para los débiles

Algún consejo – pidió el niño apenas aguantando el horrible ardor en sus piernas

El mismo que en la práctica con los kunai – le respondió el mayor

Cual, no pensar – dedujo Naruto, ya no soportando el dolor

Exacto, no pienses en que el dolor te está dañando, al contrario acéptalo – trató de orientarlo Surido – siempre recuerda esto, el dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional – le dijo finalmente apagando el fuego y sacándolo de aquella tortura

Me costara caminar durante un tiempo – se quejó el rubio, aun con cierto ardor en sus piernas, aunque rápidamente olvido el dolor al ver a Akio totalmente alterado y corriendo en dirección a ellos

Estaba vigilando, Neburu está aquí – informó el hijo de Surido – y trae un ejército con el

Ve con tu madre, tomen el Mirakuru y escapen – ordenó el mercenario – bien niño, veremos si todo lo que te he enseñado sirvió de algo, la guerra ha llegado


	27. Capítulo 26: La Promesa

**AVISO:Capitulo Flashback**

Capítulo 26: La Promesa

Surido y Naruto se movían a toda velocidad, su objetivo era encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente alto como para identificar por qué lugar venia Neburu y sus hombres, y cuál sería la mejor locación para tenderles una emboscada, finalmente llegaron a la cima de una colina desde donde comenzaron a observar, pero lo que vieron no era para nada lo que esperaban, el pequeño ejercitó de Neburu estaba dividido en varios escuadrones, pero todos en dirección a un solo lugar

Van en dirección a la cueva, ya saben dónde está – dijo Naruto totalmente impactado

No es solo eso, están por todas partes – declaró Surido con miedo en su voz – mi familia, está en peligro – dijo al final, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su escondite, siendo seguido por el rubio

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con uno de los escuadrones que se dirigían a la cueva, pero ya no les interesaba planear un emboscada, sin dudarlo atacaron de frente, mientras que Naruto utilizaba un kunai con el cual atacaba principalmente a las piernas de sus rivales afectando así su movilidad, Surido por su parte hacia uso de una katana y simplemente daba cortes precisos a sus enemigos eliminándolos en el acto, para el rubio esto fue una buena forma de probar todo lo que había aprendido en estos meses, en especial su precisión fue puesta a prueba al momento en el que lanzó un kunai el cual pasó a solo centímetros de Surido, solo para terminar hiriendo al sujeto que estaba detrás de este listo para asesinarlo, pero gracias a la acción de Naruto fue el Amitsu quien asesinó al hombre cortándole el pecho en dos

Has madurado, ya no eres el mismo niño con el que me encontré hace meses – lo alabó de cierta manera el hombre que hasta ahora había sido su maestro

Aún no he mejorado lo suficiente – contestó el menor, indicando que aún le faltaba practica

Te fortalecerás no te preocupes, tarde o temprano todos pasamos por una forja, creo que la tuya fue la muerte de tu hermano – comenzó a explicar el Amitsu – muchos piensan que en esos casos hay dos tipos de personas, los que se hacen más fuertes con la experiencia y lo sobreviven, y los que mueren

Yo lo sobreviví – mencionó el rubio

También hay un riesgo en eso – le advirtió el hombre – muchos de los que sobreviven a la forja, aprenden a amar el fuego, solo conocen el dolor, y es por eso que no les importa estar dentro de él antes que enfrentarlo

Tú mismo lo dijiste, vivir no es para los débiles – le recordó el rubio, iniciando nuevamente la marcha hacia la cueva, no les llevó mucho tiempo el llegar hasta ahí, principalmente porque no encontraron a otro grupo de enemigos en el camino, pero el llegar más rápido no sirvió de nada ya que cuando lo hicieron solo se encontraron con que la cueva había desaparecido, aquellos hombres la habían hecho estallar

Movámonos rápido – hablo Surido totalmente desesperado al ver los restos del que por un largo tiempo fue su hogar – encontremos a Akio y Kyari antes de que ellos lo hagan – tanta era su desesperación que no notó el ataque de un grupo de sus enemigos, siendo afectado por uno de los kunai explosivos que estos lanzaron, resultando en la mitad derecha de su rostro totalmente quemada, al igual que una de sus piernas de había roto, afortunadamente Naruto pudo detenerlos mediante una serie de certeros golpes, aun así su reticencia a asesinar no les aseguraba que estuvieran totalmente a salvo, tal como Surido había dicho anteriormente debían moverse rápido

Déjame ayudarte, tenemos que irnos – dijo el Jinchuriki, ayudando al hombre a levantarse

Primero ata mis manos – pidió el mercenario, intrigando a su joven acompañante – un hombre herido no es confiable, me preocupa matarte – habiendo dicho esto, Naruto solo se limitó a obedecer y haciendo uso de su Mokuton inmovilizó las extremidades del Amitsu, y emprendieron la búsqueda de la familia de este, pero en el estado en el que Surido se encontraba no avanzaron mucho, por lo cual el pequeño Namikaze tomó una decisión

Este parece un lugar seguro – señaló el ojiazul observando su actual ubicación – quédate aquí, yo buscaré a tu familia

No duraras ni una hora tu solo – le respondió el Amitsu

Entonces confía en que llegue en cuarenta y cinco minutos – dijo Naruto marchándose en la búsqueda de Kyari y Akio, tardó un poco, sobre todo por tener que evitar ser detectado por los hombres al servicio de Neburu, pero pudo encontrarlos y volver con ellos al lugar en el que había dejado a Surido, Kyari comenzó inmediatamente a utilizar su jutsu de recuperación en su esposo pero por alguna razón este no funcionaba

La explosión daño parte de su sistema circulatorio de chakra, el Ninjutsu médico no hace efecto en el – sentenció Kyari con la impotencia de no poder salvar la vida de su esposo

Qué hay del Mirakuru – preguntó el rubio – ustedes han estado mejorándolo, tal vez pueda salvarle la vida

Aún no hemos conseguido ningún avance – intervino Akio – aunque pueda curarlo, los efectos secundarios aun serian un problema

Acaso prefieren verlo morir – dijo el Namikaze aumentando el tono de su voz

No es tan simple, primero necesita un sedante en la sangre – declaró Kyari – algo que obviamente no tenemos

Qué pasa si se lo damos sin el sedante – preguntó el niño

Seguramente morirá – respondió la mujer

Por la mirada que tienen, sé que moriré de todas maneras – interrumpió el propio Surido – Háganlo – pidió, con todo lo que habían investigado Kyari y Akio habían convertido el Mirakuru en un suero así que mediante una jeringa se lo inyectaron a Surido, primero comenzó a gritar de dolor, luego sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar y finalmente murió, su esposa y su hijo no tuvieron tiempo de lamentarse ya que los hombres de Neburu los encontraron, el rubio rápidamente cubrió con su Mokuton la caja que contenía el Mirakuru, escondiéndolo de aquellos hombres, aun así ellos los tomaron prisioneros

Bien, ahora díganme donde está el Mirakuru – preguntó el propio Ansoni a los tres capturados

Nunca – respondió desafiante el portador del Kyubi

Supongo que entonces dependerá de ti niño – dijo Neburu – proteges la ubicación del Mirakuru, o las vidas de tus amigos

No se lo digas Naruto, no te preocupes por nosotros – gritó Akio, recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de uno de sus captores

Lo siento – se disculpó el rubio, antes de atacar a uno de los hombres que lo mantenían prisionero y así poder escapar, ante esta acción Ansoni Neburu solo se limitó a tomar una de las katana de sus hombres y atravesar el mismo el corazón de Kyari y Akio acabando con su existencia en ese mismo instante

Captúrenlo, y luego mátenlo – ordenó Neburu despues de acabar con la vida de madre e hijo

Mientras tanto en el lugar en el que yacía el cuerpo inerte de Surido, este milagrosamente regresaba a la vida, al parecer el Mirakuru había funcionado, su rostro ya no presentaba señales de que alguna vez estuvo quemado y su pierna rota se había recuperado completamente

Akio – dijo débilmente el hombre de la barba – Kyari – gritó ahora, levantándose y comenzando a correr en búsqueda de su familia, por efecto del Mirakuru ahora se movía fácilmente unas cinco veces más rápido de lo normal, y en tan solo unos minutos se encontró con los mercenarios a cargo de Ansoni, quienes habían recapturado Naruto y estaban a punto de asesinarlo, con suma facilidad tomo a uno y lo lanzó a unos diez metros del lugar cuando uno de ellos intentó atacarlo, solo detuvo la espada con sus manos y con un simple movimiento la rompió como si se tratase de una rama seca, uno de los mercenarios intentó golpearlo pero para Surido solo fue como una leve caricia, en pero cuando él le devolvió el golpe, atravesó el pecho del mercenario asesinándolo en el acto, pero eso no sorprendió al Amitsu, lo que sí lo hizo fue el ver los cuerpos de su esposa e hijo totalmente inertes en el suelo, Naruto intentó explicar lo que había sucedido pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna

Quien haya hecho esto, va a sufrir - declaró Surido abrazando los cadáveres de su familia

Días despues Surido y Naruto enterraban los cuerpos de Kyari y Akio, Naruto se sentía fatal tanto o más que el propio Surido

Perdón, si tan solo yo hubiera podido asesinarlos – comenzó a hablar el rubio – tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado

Matar no es para todos, te cambia – contestó el mayor – se lleva una parte de ti, una que jamás puedes recuperar, aunque a ti parece no molestarte causarle daño a otros, creo que puedes tener un talento especial – terminó el Amitsu, quien estaba tan devastado que no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en el lugar

Surido espera – intentó detenerlo Naruto

Dale espacio niño – escuchó el rubio en su mente, era la voz del Kyubi

Él debe saber cómo murió su familia – declaró el Namikaze

Ese hombre, Ansoni fue que los asesinó – le recordó el zorro

Solo porque yo decidí huir – dijo el ojiazul – él tiene que saberlo – termino de hablar siguiendo al hombre hasta alcanzarlo

Adónde vas – preguntó el rubio

A prepararme – contestó el mercenario – Neburu sigue ahí afuera y cuando lo encuentre, lo cortare en pedazos

No podrás, él tiene a muchos asesinos bajo su control – señaló el niño – no importa lo que hiciste antes, no podrás con todos, lo mejor será escondernos y esperas a que se marche

Quítate de mi camino niño – ordenó Surido

Creo que tienes que calmarte – sugirió Naruto, pero el hombre frente a él lo tomo del cuello y lo levantó como si de un pluma se tratase

Dije, que te quitaras de mi camino – hablo el Amitsu ya enfurecido, Naruto lo único que pudo hacer fue golpearlo con toda su fuerza, algo que por fortuna hizo reaccionar al mercenario, logrando que soltara al pequeño – Lo siento – se disculpó el pelinegro

No estás bien, Surido – habló el Jinchuriki – es el Mirakuru, está afectando tu mente

No puedo controlarme – reconoció el mercenario – es como si no supiera que está pasándome

Sea lo que sea, no dejaré que pases por esto solo – le brindó su apoyo el rubio – se bien que Neburu sigue libre, pero no será por mucho, buscaremos su base y nos adentraremos en ella

Decirlo era fácil, pero ambos sabían que necesitarían de bastante preparación para llevar a cabo tal plan, estuvieron dos meses preparándose, así como entrenando, y justamente eso era lo que el ojiazul hacía en aquel momento, solo hace unos minutos había terminado con su entrenamiento de taijutsu, y ahora corría por el bosque lanzando estacas de madera había unos blancos, que estaban en algunos árboles, todos con una precisión totalmente perfecta

Has mejorado mucho con tu Mokuton – lo elogio Surido retirando una de las estacas de su blanco – tu hermano estaría orgulloso

Gracias, pero los arboles no se mueven, ni me atacan – contestó el Namikaze – los hombres de Neburu si lo harán

Entonces ataca primero – le dijo el barbudo – según lo que sabemos, hay ocho guardias vigilando los alrededores de su base, todos fuertemente armados

Yo me encargaré de crear la distracción – declaró el contenedor del zorro

Necesitaras esto – habló el mayor, extendiéndole un frasco con una extraña sustancia naranja

Eso huele horrible – se quejó un poco el niño

Y su sabor será aun peor – aseguró el mercenario – pero créeme cuando te digo que funcionará

Aun así, si esto no sale bien, Neburu no puede obtener el Mirakuru – opinó el usuario del Mokuton – tal vez lo mejor sería destruirlo

Tienes razón – admitió el Amitsu – debemos quemarlo – sugirió, y así lo hicieron, todo el Mirakuru, tanto su versión inicial en píldoras, como la versión en suero que Kyari y Akio habían fabricado, todo eso ardía en una hoguera

Oye, si algo me pasa mañana – decía Naruto mirando fijamente el fuego

No puedes pensar de ese modo – lo interrumpió Surido con algo de molestia en su voz – será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana será un día largo

La mañana siguiente por fin había llegado, hoy sería el día en el por fin Surido Amitsu tendría su tan anhelada venganza, ambos se prepararon, en especial el mayor el cual ahora cargaba una katana en su espalda, y portaba una máscara de tela, su mitad derecha era negra mientras que la izquierda era de un llamativo color naranja, un pequeño recuerdo de su antigua vida de mercenario, ambos se desplazaron unos kilómetros hacia el oeste, lugar en donde se ubicaba la base de Ansoni Neburu, hombre que actualmente seguía experimentando con algunos de los prisioneros que tenia

Espere, por favor señor Neburu – gritaba con desesperación un hombre atado a una silla en el laboratorio del malévolo doctor – mi familia tiene dinero, pagarían mucho por mi

Lo siento, pero no me sirve mucho el dinero – respondió Ansoni – sin embargo hoy, necesito un ojo para mi investigación – dijo tomando uno de sus instrumentos, dispuesto a arrancarle el globo ocular a aquel sujeto, ignorando que a unos escasos metros dos personas estaban listos para acabar con todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora

La primera vez que nos enfrentamos a ellos, fue como extraños – habló Surido, al llegar a su destino – hoy es como hermanos

Te veré luego – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, antes de lanzar un kunai explosivo cerca de la base alertando al propio Neburu

Están aquí – comentó el doctor – atrápenlos, vivos

Que hay de el – preguntó uno de sus subordinados refiriéndose al hombre al que le extirparían el ojo, pero un simple gesto de Neburu le dio a entender que lo liberara

Cinco hombres fueron los encargados de capturar a Naruto y Surido, pero al único que encontraron fue al rubio parado frente a la hoguera provocada por la explosión, en cuanto lo vieron corrieron a atraparlo pero el niño huyo hacia el bosque, por suerte para aquellos sujetos el chico tropezó permitiendo que fuera capturado

Tienes suerte de que Neburu te quiera vivo – dijo uno de los hombres antes de atar al rubio, minutos despues estaba amarrado a una silla frente a Ansoni Neburu

Bienvenido niño, mis hombres siguen buscando a tu amigo – comenzó a hablar el doctor – ustedes aún tienen el Mirakuru, así que dime en donde está

Vete al infierno – respondió Naruto desafiante

En su momento estoy seguro – dijo Neburu – pero por ahora, tal vez quieras reconsiderar tu respuesta – terminó agarrando un jeringa llena de un líquido blanco

Tortúrame todo lo que quieras, jamás te diré en donde esta Surido o el Mirakuru – declaró el Jinchuriki

Por supuesto que no lo harás, al menos no voluntariamente – habló Ansoni acercando la jeringa

Que es eso – preguntó el ojiazul, mostrando un poco de miedo

Esto, se llama pentotal sódico – explicó el hombre – aunque su nombre común es mucho más descriptivo, suero de la verdad

No, espera te diré todo – suplico el Namikaze inútilmente, el líquido estaba ingresando en su sistema

Ahora comencemos – dijo el doctor riendo un poco – cuál es tu nombre niño – fue la primera pregunta

Naruto Namikaze – contestó el rubio, totalmente desorientado

Dime porque causaste aquella explosión hace unos minutos – siguió con el interrogatorio

Para que la vieras – fue la respuesta que pudo articular el menor

Acaso era una trampa – cuestionó ahora Neburu

No una trampa – aclaró el usuario del Mokuton – era una distracción

Como que una distracción, donde esta Surido ahora – preguntó el doctor si obtener una respuesta – donde está – gritó presa de la impaciencia

Esta aquí en tu base – respondió fiablemente Naruto – en tu bodega de armas

Alerta a todos – ordenó Neburu a uno de sus soldados – quiero a cada hombre en esa bodega, ahora

Mientras todos se preparaban para enfrentar al Amitsu, dos hombres llevaban a aun drogado rubio a una de las celdas en las que mantenían a los prisioneros, mientras este solo recordaba una cosa

Inicio Flashback

Y su sabor será aun peor – aseguró el mercenario – pero créeme cuando te digo que funcionará

Que es exactamente – preguntó el Jinchuriki observando aquella sustancia naranja

Una fuente de Picrotoxina – contestó Surido – contrarrestara el efecto del pentotal sódico, la droga favorita de Ansoni Neburu, aunque deberás actuar desorientado para que te crea

Fin Flashback

Al terminar con sus recuerdos, su mirada cambio y mediante el uso de taijutsu logró vencer a los hombres que lo escoltaban al tomarlos por sorpresa, llevándose las llaves de las celdas, comenzando a huir hasta el lugar de la base que estaba más alejado de la bodega de armas, lugar en el que se reunió con Surido

Tenemos poco tiempo – aclaró el Amitsu – debes liberar a los prisioneros

Ya colocaste los sellos explosivos por la base – preguntó el rubio, recibiendo una afirmativa – Neburu envió a sus hombres a la bodega de armas, tal como planeamos

Más conveniente para que yo los extermine – dijo el antiguo mercenario colocándose su máscara – despues de liberar a los prisioneros, busca a Neburu, que no escape de la base, pero mantenlo con vida, ese hijo de puta es mío

El rubio no demoró mucho en liberar a los prisioneros, tal vez él hubiera podido hacerlo sin necesitar de las llaves y simplemente destruir las cerraduras mediante algún jutsu, pero prefería guardar sus energías en caso de necesitarlas, afortunadamente algunos de los prisioneros tenían buenos conocimientos de batalla, por lo que fueron de gran ayuda contra los mercenarios al servicio de Neburu, una batalla campal era lo que se vivía en aquel lugar en estos momentos, pero Naruto no participaba de ella , se encontraba buscando a Ansoni Neburu, lo encontró en la parte central de la base, la que sin duda era la más fortificada, aunque no resistió la inmensa bola de fuego que el Jinchuriki lanzó destruyendo uno de los muros del lugar, haciendo que el doctor quedara tendido en el piso y permitiendo que Naruto ingresara, amenazando al hombre mediante una estaca de madera que salía desde su mano derecha

Es más difícil de lo que parece, no es así – dijo Neburu con algo de dificultad, al ver como las manos de Naruto temblaban – matar a otro hombre

Sera fácil, porque mataste a mis amigos – respondió el Namikaze, totalmente decidido a asesinar por primera vez

Yo no los maté, Naruto – se excusó el doctor

Les atravesaste el corazón con una espada – le recordó el ojiazul, bastante enojado

Te di una opción – gritó Ansoni – elegiste escapar, y me culpas porque no puedes enfrentar tu propia culpa, tal vez yo tenía la espada en mis manos, pero tu decidiste su destino y sabes que eres responsable, o no

Si – contestó el Jinchuriki – pero eso no quiere decir, que no te mataré

La pregunta es, qué va a hacer él – dijo Neburu, provocando que Naruto se girara y ahí estaba Surido, había escuchado todo

Es cierto – preguntó el poseedor del Mirakuru – dime

Surido, trate de decirte – comenzó a disculparse el niño

Díselo Naruto – intervino Ansoni – yo estaba enojado, como tú estás ahora, y no estaba pensando con claridad

Cierra la boca – gritó el Jinchuriki

Actué racionalmente, le dije que eligiera, entre proteger a tu familia o entregarme el Mirakuru – se defendió el doctor

No lo escuches, es un monstruo – dijo Naruto intentando razonar con Surido – dirá lo que sea, tu sabes que así es

Dile que miento Naruto – interrumpió Neburu – Díselo

Puedo explicarlo – balbuceo el rubio

Así que elegiste – mencionó Surido, antes de atacar a Naruto con su katana, permitiendo que Ansoni Neburu escapara, a pesar de que el rubio era ágil, al Amitsu no le tomo mucho para dominarlo y levantarlo en el aire con una sola mano

Por favor espera – dijo apenas el Namikaze – Neburu

Pronto estará muerto – aseguró el Amitsu – tan muerto como tú – gritó justo antes de que lo sellos que el mismo había colocado se activaran, la onda de choque producida por la explosión lo hizo caer liberando a Naruto en el proceso, quien solo se limitó a escapar de ahí, encontrándose con un grupo de los antiguos prisioneros de Neburu

Tenemos que salir de este lugar – dijo uno de los hombres, liderando al grupo logrando escapar, pero cuando el rubio estaba por saltar un pequeño barranco, su pierna fue agarrada por Surido quien con un solo golpe lo dejó inconsciente y luego lo arrastró hasta una de las pocas celdas que quedaron en buen estado

Alto, no te muevas – dijo el hombre que en su momento era la mano derecha de Ansoni Neburu, armado con una espada – entra a la celda

Yo no sigo tus órdenes – señaló el hombre que alguna vez fue mercenario

Pero soy quien controla a los hombres tu alrededor – comentó intentando amedrentar a Surido, aunque sin éxito, ya que el Amitsu comenzó a acercarse, ni siquiera el intento de cortar su cuello lo detuvo, ya que se regeneró de inmediato producto del Mirakuru

Ya no más – le dijo Surido antes de aplastar su cráneo con sus propias manos, asesinándolo en el acto – sus vidas me pertenecen ahora, alguna objeción – habló al resto de mercenarios, los cuales solo bajaron sus armas, sabiendo que no tendrían oportunidad alguna contra el Amitsu

Tan solo unas horas habían transcurrido desde todo aquello, y en este momento Surido se dirigía hacia la celda en donde tenía encerrado a Naruto

Necesito que veas algo – habló sabiendo que el rubio ya se encontraba consiente, aun así fue uno de sus nuevos secuaces el que llevó a Naruto hasta el centro de la destruida base, en donde estaba Ansoni Neburu custodiado por los mismos que antes le servían

Oye, espera – dijo rápidamente el doctor – me necesitas, tienes el Mirakuru en ti

No solo en mi – respondió el Amitsu, mostrando varias dosis de aquella medicina, tanto en píldoras como su versión de suero – quemaste una caja llena de tierra – le reveló al maltratado niño

Escucha, puedo ayudarte a entender cómo funciona – intentó razonar Ansoni – se mucho sobre el

Fuiste tú – comenzó a hablar Surido – tú fuiste quien asesinó a mi familia

Claro que no, el eligió – señaló culpando a Naruto – él fue

Dale tu arma – ordenó a uno de sus hombres, quien solo obedeció, cediendo su espada a Neburu – ahora muéstrame, como los mataste – Neburu sin más opción, se acercó al rubio dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho, tal como hizo con Akio y Kyari

Surido, este no eres tú, es el Mirakuru – habló Naruto – estas enfermo

No me interesa – contestó el pelinegro sin emoción alguna

Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no quería que ellos murieran – continuó hablando el Jinchuriki – ellos eran mis amigos, los quería y tú sabes que es cierto

No me interesa – reiteró el de la barba

Dijiste que éramos hermanos, lo dijiste – le recordó el ojiazul, en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón, sin éxito

Así fue como lo hiciste – dijo el Amitsu, dirigiéndose a Neburu – así se veían ellos

Si – respondió el asesino de Akio y Kyari, declaración que provocó que Surido mediante un simple movimiento de su espada, separara la cabeza de Neburu del resto de su cuerpo

Saquen esto de aquí – ordenó a sus soldados

Si vas a matarme, solo hazlo rápido – pidió el Namikaze al ya conocer el destino que le esperaba

Matarte ahora, sería tener compasión – comenzó a hablar el ex-mercenario – no puedes morir, hasta haber sufrido de la misma forma en que yo he sufrido, hasta que conozcas la completa desesperación, y así será, lo prometo


	28. Capítulo 27: Sacrificio

Capítulo 27: Sacrificio

Ya casi había pasado un mes desde que Surido Amitsu se enteró de la verdad y tomó a Naruto como su prisionero, y este a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba semi-inconsciente debido a todo tipo de torturas que Surido ideaba par el, no tardó en notar que el lugar en el que lo mantenían no era el mismo que el de hace unos meses, su nueva celda parecía estar dentro de alguna clase de templo, despues de las primeras semanas logró enterarse que el Amitsu lo trasladó a él y al resto de prisioneros a otra de las bases que Ansoni Neburu alguna vez tuvo, su ubicación exacta aun la desconocía, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que llenaba su mente en todo ese tiempo era la idea de escapar, por el método que fuera necesario, tal era su concentración en idear una forma de escapar, que no noto el momento en el que su antiguo amigo llegó hasta su celda

Realmente lamento esto – inicio Surido un hablar – pero aún no se compara a lo que yo he sufrido

¿En serio crees que todo esto que haces, es para honrar a tu familia? – preguntó Naruto colgado al techo desde sus muñecas

Tanto como tú crees que honraras a tu hermano si asesinas a Madara – contestó el portador del Mirakuru

Solo te conviertes en alguien tan siniestro como lo fue Neburu – dio el rubio su punto de vista, pero Surido no le prestaba atención, en lugar de eso llenaba una jeringa con un líquido rojo

Según los informes de Neburu, a esto lo llamaban "el terror carmesí" - comentó el antiguo mercenario – se usaba para interrogatorios, induciéndoles una angustia psicológica

Y es con eso con lo que planeas seguir torturándome – hizo un pregunta retórica el ojiazul, mientras que el hombre que alguna vez fue su amigo lo inyectaba con aquel liquido – te mataré, y esta vez no habrá nada que pueda salvarte

Cuando terminemos a la única persona que querrás asesinar – dijo el Amitsu riendo un poco – será a ti mismo

Unos minutos pasaron, y aquella droga que Surido inyectó en el rubio ya comenzaba a tener efecto

El dolor, ¿es fascinante no es así? – preguntó Surido – algunos hacen todo para evitarlo, pero cuando te entrené me di cuenta de algo, tú lo aceptas, incluso lo disfrutas, eso es lo que te hace tan especial, el dolor no es nuevo para ti

Entonces no desperdicies mi tiempo – respondió desafiante el Namikaze, pero el barbudo agarró su muñeca izquierda haciéndolo revivir el dolor que sintió cuando Madara arrancó su mano

Esa es la epifanía de mi justa venganza – declaró el ojinegro – no solo quiero causarte sufrimiento, quiero despertarte, hacerte ver que el dolor sigue contigo, esta droga te ayuda a liberarlo – dijo rozando sus dedos por la cicatriz que Naruto tenía en su torso, haciendo que recordar el momento en el que Madara casi lo asesina

Cada corte, cada herida, como si la sintieras por vez primera – mencionó tocando la espalda del Jinchuriki, recordándole el golpe que por unas semanas lo dejó invalido – aun te parece que sigo malgastando tu tiempo

Las horas pasaron, y el rubio ahora estaba nuevamente en la celda que habitaba desde el último mes

Eres fuerte niño, como un trozo de hierro – lo elogio Surido – aunque aún crees que puedes resistir cualquier dolor solo porque ya lo has hecho, pero el peor dolor esta justo en tu mente, encerrado profundamente, eso hace la droga te muestra todo, tus pecados

 _Qué hay del Mirakuru, ustedes han estado mejorándolo, tal vez pueda salvarle la vida_

Tus fracasos – continuo el Amitsu

 _Que estás haciendo, vete de aquí_

Tu culpa – siguió el de la barba

 _Proteges la ubicación del Mirakuru, o las vidas de tus amigos_

Tu sed de sangre – finalizó el pelinegro, lanzando un kunai al interior de la celda

 _Voy a encontrarlos, Obito, y te prometo que voy a quitarles lo que ellos te quitaron a ti_

Aquel kunai, puedes usarlo contra mí – le dijo el antiguo mercenario – pero creo que ambos sabemos, quien es el causante de tu sufrimiento, según los informes de Neburu, los hombres más fuertes han resistido doce minutos, pero es tanto mi respeto por ti, que creo que duraras unos… catorce minutos, adiós niño – dijo Surido retirándose del lugar

Vas a hacerlo cierto – dijo una voz conocida para el rubio – porque no eres tan fuerte, y sabes que mereces morir – frente a él la imagen de quien fue su maestro y su hermano, Obito Uchiha

Tú no eres real – murmuró el contenedor del Kyubi

Soy tan real como tu conciencia – respondió el Uchiha – lo has olvidado, sobrevive, mi último deseo para ti, pero desperdiciaste mi sacrificio

Obito, lo siento mucho – se disculpó Naruto

Las disculpas no me revivirán – dijo Obito – ni a mí, ni a nadie

Por favor, para – pidió el ojiazul

Shisui, Kyari, Akio, yo – nombró el del Sharingan – todos los que has perdido en tu vida, y los que vas a perder

Esto no es real – trató de convencerse el rubio – todo está en mi cabeza

La verdad solo tú la conoces – mencionó el fantasma de Obito

Que verdad – preguntó Naruto

Que aquellos cercanos a ti están destinados a sufrir – contestó el maestro de Naruto – y todo será por tus errores, pero tú puedes salvarlos, haciendo el mismo sacrificio que yo hice por ti – terminó guiando el kunai hacia la garganta del pequeño Jinchuriki

¡Ni se te ocurra imbécil! – resonó la tenebrosa voz del Kyubi dentro de la mente del rubio, mientras la mano de este último temblaba luego de unos minutos de sostener el kunai frente a su propio cuello

Es algo que debo hacer, por el bien de todos – contesto sencillamente el menor – solo así me aseguro de que no infectaré a los que me importan

Admiro tu forma de volverte cada vez más estúpido con el tiempo – reconoció el zorro – realmente crees que suicidándote protegerás a tu familia, estoy seguro de que ese tipo los asesinaría de todos modos

Pero aunque tengas razón, me es imposible detenerlo – declaró el Namikaze – el Mirakuru lo vuelve mucho más fuerte de lo que soy capaz de manejar

Tienes razón no podrás contra el – le concedió la razón el biju – ustedes los humanos son todos débiles y patéticos, yo me encargare

Se lo que intentas, quieres tomar el control de mi cuerpo y liberarte – dijo el niño reacio a confiar en la bestia en su interior

Estas débil y tu chakra es mínimo, sería realmente sencillo para mí el poseer tu cuerpo, si quisiera hacerlo claro – señalo la bestia – mi intención es mantenerte vivo, si tu mueres yo también lo hare y para serte sincero morir no es parte de mi plan

Aun no confío en ti, pero creo que no tengo muchas opciones – declaró el pequeño de ojos azules

Primero necesitaras una distracción – le aconsejó el zorro – usaras la misma de hace un mes contra Neburu, liberaras al resto de prisioneros

Y así lo hizo, no fue sencillo, pero logro hacerlo, entre el caos que se produjo por la liberación de aquellas personas, el rubio junto a poco más de una decena de los prisioneros que no sucumbieron ante sus captores, lograron salir de aquel templo el cual se encontraba situado en la ladera de una montaña, pero aquello no fue lo que los impactó, lo que realmente dejó perplejos a todos fue el saber que jamás escaparían de ahí, ya que desde aquella montaña en la que se encontraban podían ver todo su alrededor, un extenso terreno cubierto por abundante vegetación, todo eso rodeado por una gigantesca masa de agua, en efecto estaban en una isla en el medio del océano

Como pueden ver, jamás escaparemos de aquí – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de una joven de aproximadamente unos 24 años, cabello castaño, sin duda bella a opinión de cualquier hombre, armada con un Bo improvisado

¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó uno de los recientemente liberados prisioneros, tomando una postura defensiva al igual que los demás

Me llamo Kotoni Amaguri, y al igual que ustedes estuve encerrada en este lugar – les explicó la joven – Ansoni Neburu me trajo aquí hace algún tiempo

¿Dónde se supone que estamos? – preguntó Naruto

En una isla ubicada entre el mar perteneciente a Kaminari no Kuni (País del Rayo) y Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego) – señaló Kotoni – esta isla se llama Lian Yu, significa purgatorio

Aunque puedo hacer de ella un verdadero infierno – se escuchó la voz de Surido, quien salió de aquella prisión acompañado de los hombres que ahora le servían – o tal vez solo los mate rápidamente

Surido – escuchó aquel hombre una voz, voz de quien fuera en vida su esposa, Kyari Amitsu – se merecen algo peor, esta isla debe ser su castigo

Se merecen algo peor – repitió el portador del Mirakuru, aquellas palabras que solo el había escuchado – esta isla será su castigo

Su prisión, por el resto de sus días – susurró la voz de Kyari en el oído de su esposo

Su prisión, por el resto de sus días – repitió nuevamente el Amitsu, antes de enfocarse en Naruto – te gustaría enviar un mensaje a tu familia, porque lo primero que haré al salir de aquí será darles una visita – le dijo antes de marcharse, seguido de sus hombres

Moriremos aquí – declaró la joven castaña, perdiendo toda esperanza de abandonar el lugar

No, no lo haremos – respondió el rubio no dispuesto a rendirse, no despues de lo que Surido dijo que haría – ellos tienen la forma de salir de aquí, lo usaremos para nosotros

Tendríamos que luchar contra ellos – señalo la Amaguri – nos superan en número, será imposible

Tal vez no – interrumpió uno de los hombres de aquel pequeño grupo – con la gran cantidad de subordinados que tenía Surido, seguramente el barco que tienen es enorme, algo así debe tener embarcaciones más pequeñas y esas serán las que usaremos

De todas formas ellos podrían seguirnos en caso de descubrir lo que estaremos haciendo – opinó el Jinchuriki – hay que encontrar una forma de frenarlos

Y existe una manera – contestó aquel sujeto – Neburu no solo tenía a sus sujetos de prueba en esta base, aquí guardaba gran parte de su armamento, incluyendo explosivos

¿Pretendes volar el barco una vez que huyamos? – preguntó Kotoni

Así es, pero hay un problema – señalo el hombre – quien sea que active los explosivos, no tendrá tiempo de escapar

Yo lo hare – interrumpió de pronto un joven pelinegro, bastante delgado, seguramente había sido prisionero por bastante tiempo

¿Estás seguro Yaoki? – preguntó la castaña – morirás

Ya estoy muerto – dijo levantando su polera, mostrando que parte de su torso parecía estar en una etapa avanzada de necrosis – envenenamiento, un obsequio de Neburu, dijo que quería descubrir el verdadero alcance del Mirakuru, supongo que nunca lo sabremos

Lo siento Yaoki, no lo sabía – se disculpó Kotoni

Tal vez no esté salvando miles de vidas – declaró Yaoki – pero a ustedes si

Ya con todo decidido, formularon el plan, una vez que todos subieran a aquellas embarcaciones, Naruto junto a Kotoni quienes eran los únicos de todo el grupo que poseían algún tipo de entrenamiento ninja, ayudaría a Yaoki a colocar los explosivos, tomando ellos la última embarcación despues de lo cual Yaoki se encargaría de volar el barco

Ya está todo listo – señalo el rubio una vez que terminaron de preparar todos los explosivos en la parte inferior del gran barco el cual ya estaba a punto de zarpar de la isla

Bien, yo iré a preparar el bote en el cual saldremos de aquí – dijo Kotoni marchándose del lugar

Oye Yaoki lo que haces es… - comenzó a hablar el Jinchuriki antes de ser cortado

Practico – fue lo que dijo el pelinegro al interrumpir al niño – mi tiempo se terminó

Valiente – corrigió el ojiazul – yo no podría hacer algo como eso

Ya lo has hecho – corrigió ahora el delgado joven – lo que hiciste por nosotros, arriesgar tu vida para liberarnos

Yo los liberé porque necesitaba distraer a Surido de alguna forma – confesó el Namikaze – no pensaba en salvar a nadie, yo no soy así

Tal vez aun no – respondió Yaoki despidiéndose del rubio quien comenzó a retirarse para encontrarse con Kotoni, pero un grito de esta lo detuvo, la habían encontrado

Tendré que ayudarla – dijo Naruto, pensando en que tal vez Yaoki tenía razón – si no volvemos en una hora has estallar el barco

Demoró unos minutos pero al fin dio con el lugar en donde tenían a Kotoni, rápidamente inmovilizó a los hombres que la custodiaban y la liberó

El bote está en donde lo dejaste – dijo el rubio - ve con cuidado

¿Y tú que harás? – le preguntó la chica

El Mirakuru es demasiado poderoso, el que el barco estalle no será suficiente para que Surido muera – explicó el portador del Kyubi – me asegurare de que el no salga con vida de aquí

Te acompaño – dijo de improviso la Amaguri, mientras el rubio negaba – tú me ayudaste ya en dos ocasiones, te devolveré el favor

De acuerdo – acepto resignado el de ojos azules

Solo prométeme algo – hablo la chica – si muero viaja a mi ciudad y dile a mi familia que ya no soy la misma chica inmadura que ellos vieron por última vez, diles que cambie por favor

Hecho – contestó el menor – pero si soy yo quién muere, ve a Konoha y dile a mi familia que fallecí junto a Obito

¿Por qué? – cuestiono Kotoni, extrañada de aquella petición

Para que no sepan todo lo malo que hice – respondió Naruto – lo que está pasando con Surido es por mi culpa, no quiero que ellos sepan eso

Que conmovedor – irrumpió Surido en el lugar – sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a rescatarla, por cierto quiero que vean algo

Los hombres que servían a Surido prácticamente llevaron a rastras a Naruto y Kotoni hasta oro lugar del barco, en donde varios de aquellos mercenarios yacían muertos en el suelo, al parecer a algunos de esos hombres no les agradaba el estar bajo las órdenes del Amitsu, mientras tanto los que aun vivían estaban siendo sujetos de prueba, resulta que ahora Surido tenía la misma idea que Ansoni Neburu tuvo en su día, formar un ejército de soldados Mirakuru

¡Otra decepción! – gritó Surido, al ver como el ultimo sujeto al que había inyectado con el Mirakuru fallecía casi al instante – tráiganme a otro

¡¿Surido que estás haciendo?! – preguntó alterado el rubio

Produzco avances en la ciencia – respondió el ya demente hombre, preparando la jeringa para inyectar el Mirakuru a otro tipo el cual gritaba pidiendo piedad

Espera, ¡sé que me culpas por la muerte de tu familia! – gritó el Namikaze, deteniendo a Surido en su labor – y yo también me culpo

Debería – volvió a escuchar el Amitsu la voz de su esposa fallecida – es su culpa que no estemos juntos

Una vez dijiste que éramos hermanos – continuó hablando el Jinchuriki – y ahora, te suplico de hermano a hermano, ¡solo escúchame!

No lo escuches papá – era la voz de Akio la de resonaba en la mente de Surido ahora – sus palabras son mentiras

No estaría vivo ahora de no ser por ti – le recordó el usuario del Mokuton

Mama y yo estaríamos vivos de no ser por el – escuchó el barbudo la voz de su hijo

¡Piensa en Kyari! – gritó el hijo del Hokage – ella no querría que estuvieras enloquecido por el Mirakuru, ¡querría que todo esto terminara!

Es cierto – dijo el fantasma de Kyari – quiero que esto termine, tú tienes que matarlo – dio una orden Surido, quien solo se agarraba la cabeza al escuchar las voces de sus seres queridos y tomaba su katana para asesinar a Naruto, mientras tanto Yaoki notaba que ya había pasado una hora desde que el rubio fue a rescatar a Kotoni y aun no regresaba

Lo siento Naruto – dijo Yaoki al aire antes de activar los explosivos, haciendo volar el barco y acabando con su propia vida en el proceso

La explosión fue enorme, dando la oportunidad a Naruto y Kotoni de zafarse de sus captores, mientras que el barco se partía a la mitad, el rubio inicio una breve lucha contra Surido en la cual sin que el barbudo lo notara le robo el Mirakuru lanzándolo hacia el fuego que se había iniciado en un sector, tal fue la rabia del Amitsu que de un solo puñetazo envió varios metras hacia atrás al Jinchuriki, Kotoni trato de auxiliarlo pero Surido la agarro de un brazo y la lanzó hacia la grieta que se había abierto en el castado de la embarcación, siendo arrastrada la joven hacia el mar o más bien hacia una muerte segura

La lucha entre Surido y Naruto se reanudó, pero a pesar de todos los intentos de Naruto la fuerza de Surido era demasiado para él, prácticamente lo tenía dominado y eso hizo confiarse al ex mercenario, fue entonces que la otra parte del plan de Naruto se puso en marcha, el Kyubi le prestó un poco de su chakra, ganando más fuerza y logrando igualarse ante Surido hasta que en cierto momento lo aprisionó con su Mokuton, y tomo la propia katana de Surido, estando listo para asesinarlo

Hazlo, ¡que lo hagas! – gritó Surido incentivando a Naruto a que lo matara, pero el rubio dejo el arma aun lado – que te detiene, es cierto lo olvidaba, Naruto Namikaze está por encima de asesinar

Tienes razón, yo no te matare – le dijo Naruto – pero no saldrás con vida de aquí – finalizó tratando de huir del barco, pero el barco colapso antes de que pudiera escapar

Una luz, una muy intensa era lo que ahora veía Naruto, abrió sus ojos para ver mejor, notando que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, alguien había dejado ropa sobre la cama, se vistió y salió encontrándose a Itachi Uchiha

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el niño aun mareado

Salvándote, otra vez – respondió simplemente el portador del Sharingan

¿Dónde se supone que estamos? – cuestionó ahora el rubio

En un pequeño pueblo en las costas del norte de Hi no Kuni – mencionó Itachi – creo que es tiempo de entrenarte

No tendrás problemas – dijo el Jinchuriki – se supone que aun estas en Akatsuki

Tranquilo, Juzo Biwa quien era mi compañero, murió así que tenemos tiempo – señaló el Uchiha – cuando terminemos el entrenamiento, te habrás convertido en alguien que no morirá facilmente


End file.
